


Walk of Shame

by Deenerann



Series: Schitt's Creek- Meet Cutes Gone Slightly Wrong [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Don't read in the grocery store, M/M, Meet-Cute, Patrick has some experience in this one, meet ugly, they always find each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 84,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenerann/pseuds/Deenerann
Summary: I guess I'm not done with this series idea. Get ready for a bunch of slightly awkward meet cutes.This one is nothing but fluff. Sexy, fluff. No angst here, folks. Just an old fashioned love story.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek- Meet Cutes Gone Slightly Wrong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764997
Comments: 713
Kudos: 727





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick slipped out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. The early morning air was chilly, a slight breeze surrounding him and making him shiver. He should have worn more to the bar last night, brought a jacket at least, but the tight button up with the nearly non-existent sleeves seemed like a good idea for a—well, whatever last night had been.

A hook up?

Successful Tinder experiment?

Maybe it was just a, “Let’s get this shit over with, finally” kind-of thing. And boy, did he finally get it over with. And then some.

Well, however he wanted to label it, it definitely cleared things up for him. Put the proverbial nail in the coffin for any lingering doubts he may have had.

He was definitely, no question about it, 100% gay.

Thank god he’d figured that out before he’d walked down the aisle.

Thank god he’d spent the last two months slowly working his way up to the grand finale that was last night. Random dates, make-out sessions, drunken hand-jobs… nothing had really prepared him for how freeing it would feel to finally meet some random in a bar and go home with him.

The sex had been amazing, but that’s all it was. No numbers were exchanged, no promises of future dates. Just… sex. For the sake of sex.

That was freeing, sure, but it was also—disappointing?

Maybe he was just so used to the “relationship” thing that this new life of his would take some getting used to.

That’s all it was. It was just his brain taking some time to get in sync with his body. A few more nights like last night and he’d be fine. It would be amazing.

Except, if all that were true, then why was he frowning?

He stopped walking and touched his lips, trying to push the corners back up—if not into a smile, at least into a neutral expression. Walking home at—he glanced at his watch—five in the morning while frowning was probably not a good indication he was happy with his brand-new, chosen life.

Shit.

He thought it would make him happy. That knowing—experiencing things—would make him happy.

He didn’t feel particularly happy, though. Just… certain.

He was gay.

But, he also might still be, at least a tiny bit, a relationship sort of guy.

Maybe he should delete Tinder off his phone.

It’s just, he had absolutely no idea how to meet guys if it didn’t involve random hook ups. How did one go about meeting any guys he’d want to take home to meet his parents? He didn’t think his usual hang outs would really be a great place for that. Tinder was _definitely_ not a good place for that.

Frowning more, he turned the corner and ran into a solid mass. He bounced backward, the air knocked out of his lungs for a second. He leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees, trying to focus on catching his breath.

Whatever—whoever—he ran into let out an indignant squeak followed by a breathy exclamation. “Holy fuck, watch where you’re going!”

Finally able to breathe again, Patrick glanced up, annoyed. “ _Me_?! Why don’t _you_ watch where _you’re_ —“

The breath left his lungs again.

Holy.

Shit.

The guy standing in front of him was a vision of annoyed, irritated, very grumpy gorgeousness. He was fucking breathtaking—literally. Patrick had to focus on catching his again.

The guy cocked his head and watched him, some of the irritation leaving his gaze. “Hey, are you okay? I didn’t think we collided that hard. Maybe I need to start going back to the gym.” He said that last part quietly, almost to himself, smoothing his hands down his stomach and frowning.

Patrick shook his head. “No,” he gasped. “You look fine.” _Stop talking, Patrick._ “Better than fine. Really great.” _Why are you still talking, Patrick?_ “Amazing, actually. You look amazing.”

_JESUS, PATRICK. SHUT UP!_

He slammed his hand over his mouth and scrunched his eyes shut. Dropping his hand, he muttered, “Jesus. Ignore me. I didn’t really get any sleep last night and I may have lost my filter.”

A soft laugh made him open one eye and take a cautious peek at the guy.

The guy grinned at him, irritation gone. “Well, thank you,” he preened, standing straighter and pulling the edges of his sweater down. It was some wildly soft looking thing, black and very tight, and Patrick had the sudden urge to pet him.

“No problem,” he whispered, trying really hard to keep from reaching out and following his particular line of thought.

The guy studied him for a bit, still smiling. “So… walk of shame, huh?”

“What?” Patrick asked, pulled out of his daydream.

The guy gestured toward him. “That outfit isn’t really early morning wear. So… walk of shame?”

Patrick’s face went hot. “Um, I could say the same about you.”

He really could. That tight, fuzzy sweater, even tighter jeans—artfully ripped—and a slightly messy pompadour hairstyle… the guy clearly had been up to some stuff the night before.

“Oh, I’m absolutely doing a walk of shame,” the guy admitted, still smiling. “But, you didn’t answer my question.”

Patrick nodded. “Um, yeah. I guess that’s what this is.”

“You _guess_?”

“Well, I’ve never done this before, so I assume that would be the correct interpretation.”

The guy’s eyes widened. “You’ve never…” he started to make a motion with both of his hands, but dropped them, face reddening slightly. “Um. You’ve never what, exactly?”

“Well, that’s a pretty personal question, don’t you think? I don’t even know your name.”

The guy grimaced, expression annoyed for a second, then he looked Patrick up and down, assessing. Patrick felt like he was being stripped, article of clothing by article of clothing. He didn’t hate it. Not even a little.

“David,” the guy finally said. “My name is David.”

“Patrick.”

The guy— _David_ —nodded. “Patrick. Okay, now that we’ve gotten introductions down, my question still stands. You’ve never done what, exactly?”

Patrick knew he was blushing, and this guy was way, _way_ out of his league, but he was still on a bit of high from the events of the night before, and what the hell? Why not take a chance?

“How about we have this discussion over some coffee? Maybe breakfast? There’s a diner around the corner that has great pancakes.”

David’s face lit up. “Pancakes?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diner conversations and revelations

The diner was a greasy, hole in the wall. Patrick half expected someone dressed like David to be horrified, but he actually looked delighted at their surroundings. He stared around the room with wide-eyes, the grin never leaving his face.

“It smells amazing in here,” he said, turning back to Patrick, his dark eyes shining bright. “I’ve never been here before.”

“Yeah, most people don’t bother unless they’re a local who knows it by reputation. If you were on a walk of shame, then you must live nearby, right?”

David scrunched his face and shook his head. “No. I live about thirty minutes away. My best friend and I decided to come here to see what the bar scene was like. There’s not much of a selection of eligible singles in our town—at least no one we’d want to hook up with—so, we took a little field trip. We booked a hotel room. I was just headed back there when you ran into me.”

“Excuse me, _you_ ran into me. Where’s your friend now?”

“Oh, she found some guy early in the night and ditched me. I assume she’s either back at the hotel or still asleep.” He shrugged. “Haven’t heard from her.”

“You’re not worried?”

David laughed. “About _Stevie_? Nope, not even remotely. You’d understand if you met her.”

“Ah. So… um… I assume _you_ found… someone?”

David grinned and studied Patrick for a minute before answering. “I think I might want to order food before I go into that, thanks.”

“Oh, right. Um. Sure. We can order. Let’s order. Things. To eat. Or drink? Coffee.”

David’s grin grew larger. “I think you need food. Maybe not coffee. Are you always this jumpy?”

Patrick’s face heated up. “Um. No. Normally I’m much… smoother. I’ve got game.”

“Hmm. I’m having a hard time picturing that. What’s so different right now?”

Patrick took a breath. David wanted a demonstration of his game? Fine.

“You.”

David’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. He didn’t speak for a second before he drew his bottom lip into his mouth and tried to suppress a smile, which was kind of hard to do with those dimples of his.

“Oh. Well. Now I’m definitely _not_ having a hard time picturing that.”

Patrick shrugged, feeling a little less… frantic. “Well, good. I live to please.”

“Is that so?” The dimples deepened.

Patrick nodded. “Definitely.”

David stared at him a minute and then sat up straighter, his voice going a little loud and breathy. “Okay! Who’s ready to order?”

It was Patrick’s turn to grin and he waited in silence until the waitress took their order and left. Then he took a sip of water and said, “So. Now that you’ve ordered, you can answer my original question.”

“And what was that… question?” David’s voice was still a little breathy.

“Did you find someone to… hook up with? Like your friend did.”

“Well. Yeah. I said I was doing the walk of shame, didn’t I?”

“Mmhmm, so you did. And how was it?”

David made a face. “It was average. I give it a solid C+. How about you? You said you’ve never done that before? What exactly hadn’t you done?”

Patrick shrugged again. “All of it?”

David’s eyes widened comically and he lowered his voice. “S-sex? You’ve never had sex? Like at _all_? Or just like… a hook up sort of situation?”

Patrick should have been way more uncomfortable about this conversation, but something about David’s look of abject horror made it too funny for him to feel anything but charmed.

It also made him want to be honest.

“Definitely never done a casual hook up before. That was new. I’ve been on Tinder a lot lately,” he explained.

David nodded. “Ah. That’ll do it. So how was the brand-new experience? Any big surprises?”

Patrick continued. “See, that’s the thing. It wasn’t just new because it was hook up sex.”

David’s eyebrows raised. He had great eyebrows. Patrick wanted to run his fingers across them.

“Oh? Well, now I’m intrigued. Tell me, was there some kind of previously unmentioned kink involved? If it’s too weird, you don’t have to tell me, but I’d really like to know.”

Patrick choked on a laugh. “No. No kinks. It was new because not only was it my first casual hook up, it was also the first time I had sex… with a guy.”

David’s eyebrows rose further and he looked almost hesitant. “Okay? And… this was new because you were experimenting, or…?”

“Oh, no. Definitely not experimenting. I’ve been working my way up to it for months. I… um… I recently came to the realization that I’m very much gay.”

David nodded. “Well, good for you! Last night was a big step then! How do you feel?”

Patrick let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He’d expected a different reaction. Something like, “What the fuck took you so long to figure out who you are?” or “Wow, you’re pretty pathetic, huh?”

They were both questions he’d asked himself a lot in the last few months, so he wouldn’t have been surprised to hear them coming from someone else. However, instead of ridicule, he got immediate acceptance and understanding from probably the hottest guy he’d ever seen. Life continuously surprised him.

“Patrick?” David asked, his voice softer. “How do you feel? Was it okay? I know sometimes, um… new experiences like that… they can be overwhelming. If you want to talk, I’ll listen.”

Patrick startled. “Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking. No… it wasn’t anything bad. It was good, actually. Really good. He was… um… very attentive.”

“Ohhh, mmhmm. _Attentive_. Sure,” David teased, smiling. “So, who was this attentive person? What’s his name?”

The waitress showed up with their food, so Patrick stayed quiet, watching David as he rubbed his hands together and stared at the large plate of pancakes in front of him like it was the best thing he’d ever seen.

He was wearing four large, silver rings on his right hand, and Patrick couldn’t look away.

David shoved a large bite of pancake into his mouth, Patrick’s gaze tracking the movement. While David chewed, his eyes closed with what looked like bliss, Patrick decided to answer. He needed to say something before he launched himself across the table and kissed someone he’d met less than a half-hour earlier.

“I didn’t get a last name because… Tinder. I don’t think I’ll see him again. It felt every much like a one-time thing, but his name was Jake.”

David made a gasping noise and started coughing. It looked like maybe he was choking. Patrick started to get a little concerned.

“David? Are you okay? Am I going to need to perform the Heimlich on you? No matter how much you clearly love pancakes, I don’t think a lethal dose is what you needed this morning.”

David waved his hand and shook his head, reaching over to grab Patrick’s water before taking a long drink.

“Hey, that’s mine!”

“You look like you have a clean mouth,” David wheezed, his voice weak, but his eyes sparkling. “One sec, let me catch my breath.” He set the water back in front of Patrick and giggled.

Patrick smiled and moved it back in front of David. “No, no. You keep it. You look like you have a sloppy mouth.”

David reared back in his seat. He’d have looked completely offended if he wasn’t so obviously trying to hide his smile.

Patrick felt a little thrill shoot through him. David liked this kind of back and forth, he could tell.

He liked it, too.

Before he could say anything else, David found his voice again.

“This Jake. Was he tall? Really good looking? Fond of tank tops and flannel? Good at working with… wood?”

Patrick frowned. “Um. Yes to the first three. I’m not sure if the last point was supposed to be a euphemism, but he _did_ say he built furniture.”

David burst out laughing. “Oh my goddddd!” he yelled. “Oh, look at you go! You sure managed to pick an excellent person for your first time, huh?”

Patrick started to feel a little like he was on an episode of Candid Camera. He looked around the diner to see who might be filming them. “Um. This sounds remarkably like you may know Jake.”

“Oh, I _know_ Jake, alright. I dated him for like a month. At least I _thought_ I was dating him. Turns out he was also dating Stevie. Then he offered to… um… date us _both_ … at the same time.”

Patrick reached out and grabbed the glass again, chugging the water until it was gone. He set the glass back down and took a deep breath. “I’m gonna need you to run through that again.”

David laughed again. “Okay, wait. Let’s make sure we’re talking about the same person.” He pulled out his phone and scrolled through it before turning it toward Patrick. “This him?”

Patrick glanced at a photo of a sweaty Jake in a barn. It looked like maybe there was a dance going on behind him. “Uh, shit.”

David hooted. “Well, you were right about him being very attentive.”

Patrick’s face burned. “Well, this is awkward.”

David waved his hand again, the silver rings glinting in the florescent light of the diner. “Oh, nothing to feel awkward about. This isn’t my first rodeo with this sort of thing.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is crazy, guys. 
> 
> Everything is on fire and we're still trapped in our houses because of a virus, so it's hard to feel like we can do anything about it. 
> 
> WE NEED HAPPY FICS TO KEEP FROM GOING CRAZY!
> 
> So, until we get an influx of them in here, I'll just keep writing meet cute/uglies. 
> 
> Please, please, all you writers out there, start dropping some more fluff into this fandom. I'll love ya' forever!

They spent a couple hours in the diner, talking—more of the easy back and forth that made David smile. Making David smile made Patrick smile, so there was a lot of smiling going on. Patrick’s cheeks actually hurt. It was the best date he’d ever been on, and it really wasn’t even technically a date.

He was on the top of the world. First last night, now… all this. It was shaping up to be the best 24-hours of his life, at least thus far. He needed to work up the courage to ask David for his number. Then maybe he could ask him on more dates, and then maybe he could experience being with someone he was actually interested in for more than just sex.

Because he was.

Interested in David for more than sex.

Well, he was interested in David _for_ sex too, who was he kidding? He was _definitely_ interested in that.

It’s just… David might be the sort of guy he’d like to take home to meet his parents, is all. That sudden thought spurred him into action, and he spoke without thinking, interrupting something David was saying.

“What’s the longest relationship you’ve ever had?”

David’s face scrunched in on itself. “Oh god. I don’t think I want to admit that. Not to you, especially.”

Patrick shook his head and laughed. “David, it’s okay. I want to know everything about you.”

David flushed, but still looked pleased. “Um, you really don’t?”

“Well, I’ll be the judge of that, and I say I do. Here, if it makes you more comfortable, I’ll start. My longest relationship was a grand total of fifteen years, off and on.”

David looked horrified, then embarrassed. “Oh god! Now I definitely don’t want to tell you mine.”

Patrick reached across the table and placed his hand on David’s arm. He didn’t know he was going to, it just happened… but now that it _had_ happened… wow, that was a jolt he didn’t expect. He felt it down to his toes.

David didn’t seem unaffected either. He stared down at his arm and then back up at Patrick, his dark eyes going even darker. “Three months,” he whispered.

“What?” Patrick asked. The eye contact was making him lose the ability to think coherently.

“My longest relationship. It was three months. No one wants me past that. I have a solid expiration date.”

“Excuse me, _what_?! Are you honestly saying people actually break up with _you_?”

David flushed again but smiled a little lopsidedly. “Well, thank you for that note of disbelief in your voice, but yes. That’s what I’m saying. I’ve never actually broken up with anyone. It’s always the other way around. I’m—I’m a lot to take.”

Patrick squeezed David’s arm, earning another jolt through his system. He was pretty sure he’d never get tired of touching this guy. He wanted to touch him _everywhere_ and see if it garnered the same reaction inside his body. He thought it might.

“David. I literally ran into you on the sidewalk two hours ago, and I already don’t want this to end. I can’t imagine how incredibly moronic those other people must have been to let you go.”

David’s face turned an even brighter shade of red and he sucked in a quick breath. “Oh!” Shaking his head, he closed his eyes briefly. “Well. That’s… wow.”

Patrick was so intent on watching David’s face that he couldn’t focus on anything else. A sudden warmth covered his hand and he looked down to find David’s hand covering his, the cool of the silver rings contrasting with the heat of his palm.

Patrick had never felt anything more perfect in his life.

He glanced up from staring at their hands to meet David’s gaze. His eyes were so, so dark, and Patrick wanted to crawl inside them, snuggle up, and get comfortable.

“This okay?” David whispered.

Patrick nodded. “More than okay.” He turned his hand until they were palm to palm, interlacing his fingers with David’s. “Hi.”

David smiled—a shy, little thing that transformed his face. “Hi.”

“We’ve been here awhile. Do you want to go somewhere else? I want to spend more time with you today, just maybe not here. We should probably leave before the smell of greasy potatoes leeches its way into my bloodstream and becomes a permanent part of my body odor.”

David smiled and squeezed Patrick’s hand. “Well, I like the smell of food, so that works for me.”

“Hmm. Well, in that case, let’s stay here all day.”

David grinned and ran his thumb across the back of Patrick’s hand… so softly, back and forth, the motion almost soothing. The simple, light touch sent sparks of electricity up Patrick’s arm, exploding across his body in a burst that took his breath away.

Jesus.

This was new.

He’d never reacted to someone like this. Not even with Jake, not even _during_ sex.

“David,” he whispered.

David nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

They stared at each other until the waitress showed up, yanking them out of the trance they’d created.

“You guys need the tab?”

David blinked a few times, his gaze a little fuzzy, and Patrick took the opportunity to pull out his wallet with his free hand to fish out his debit card. “Yeah, here. Put it all on this.”

She nodded and grabbed the card. “Sure thing, honey. Be right back.” She glanced at their conjoined hands on the table and flashed Patrick a smile, raising her eyebrows in a “Look at you!” sort of motion. He smiled back. Even a random waitress realized how much he’d lucked out here.

David’s voice brought his focus back. “You didn’t have to do that. I could have paid for mine.”

Patrick shook his head. “I asked you out to breakfast, so I think me paying for it might officially make this our first date.” He paused. “I mean, if that’s okay with you?”

David bit his lip and smiled. “Um, yes. That’s definitely okay.” He squeezed Patrick’s hand again. “So… _first_ date, huh? That implies there will be more?”

“That is my hopeful intention, yes.”

“So, rumor has it that if you asked, the answer would probably be a resounding yes.”

Patrick grinned. “Well, in that case… David, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?”

David grinned back, then frowned. “Oh, we’re supposed to check out of the hotel around noon. Stevie drove me here. We were headed back today.”

“I can take you back home. You said you live like thirty minutes away, yeah?”

David nodded, but frowned. “I’m not sure I’m ready for you to see my living situation yet.”

“How bad can it be?”

“Oh, _there’s_ a question I don’t want to answer.”

“David. I don’t want you to leave at noon. Not even remotely. I’ll take you back home. Unless you live in a hostel surrounded by serial killers and dolls, I’m pretty sure I’ll be okay with your living situation.”

David made a face. “You’re not too far off. Only, replace serial killers with my sister, and there you have it.”

“You live in a hostel? With dolls?”

“Close. Roadside motel. With… wigs?”

Patrick laughed. “Um, okay. I’m going to need an explanation.” He cocked his head and stared at David’s sweater. “Also, that’s a pretty fancy outfit for motel living.”

David shrugged. “Fashion is very important to me.”

“So, are you going to explain the motel thing, or do I have to guess?”

The waitress brought Patrick’s card back, winked at him, and left. Patrick watched her go, his face heating up. He glanced back at David, who studied him, an unreadable look in his gaze. Finally, he nodded.

“Okay. I’m going to tell you some stuff about me while we walk back to my hotel. After I’m done talking, if you still want to go to dinner with me, then I’ll allow you to take me home. I need to go get my stuff, though, and tell Stevie what’s up. If you still want me to stay, I mean.”

“David, I’m going to want you to stay.”

“Oh, you say that now....”

“Mmhmm. I’m pretty sure I’ll say that always.”

David flushed again and stood, pulling Patrick up with him. “Well, come on then. Let’s walk, and I’ll tell you my story.”

Patrick glanced down at their still interlaced fingers. “Sounds perfect, David.”

***

“So, let me get this straight… your family owned Rose Video?”

“ _That’s_ what you’re taking away from that whole story?” David sounded both amused and exasperated.

They’d just reached the hotel, and paused outside the doors leading into the lobby.

“Well, it’s an important point, considering I worked at a Rose Video all through high school.”

David’s eyes got huge. “Oh my god, you did _not_.”

Patrick nodded. “I did, in fact. I even got employee of the month a few times. Your dad sent me a card.”

David made a face. “Well, that’s not something I want any more details about.”

“Okay, David,” Patrick agreed, chuckling.

David glanced at the doors to the hotel. “Um. I’d ask you up, but Stevie might be up there and I don’t want to subject either of us to that right now. I’d like for you to still want to take me to dinner tonight.”

Patrick grinned. “That’s okay. I should go home and shower anyway. Maybe take a quick nap. I’ll be back here at noon to pick you up.”

David’s eyebrows rose. “Noon? That’s a very early dinner, Patrick.”

“Well, you’re checking out then, right? I can’t have you waiting around in the lobby until seven. How about it? You want to hang out with me all day?”

David’s face lit up. “Really? You really want to do that?”

“Of course I want to. I’ll be back soon, David. Get some rest?”

David nodded and bit his lip. “Okay. But, can I make a request?”

“Sure?”

David reached and touched the sleeve of his shirt. “Can you wear this cute little number again tonight? I really like what it’s doing to your arms.”

Patrick blushed. “Um, sure. I can do that, David.”

David grinned. “Excellent. I’ll see you in a few hours, Patrick.”

Turning, he headed into the hotel, the doors closing behind him.

Patrick stood there for a full minute, trying to get his brain back online.

This had been the best 24-hours _ever_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late updating. The last couple days have been so heavy it's hard to write fluff. I know we all need happy right now, so I hope this helps a little.
> 
> Stay safe, everyone, and love the fuck out of each other. We've got enough hate going on.

The minute Patrick got back to his apartment, he tore off his shirt, threw it in the washer, and hopped in the shower. He only had a little over four hours to go before he needed to be back at the hotel to pick David up. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep at all, but he needed to try. He only got a couple hours of rest after the… events… with Jake finally finished, and while he didn’t exactly _regret_ not getting more sleep, he wanted to actually be able to enjoy his day with David without yawning every five seconds.

He quickly (and somewhat reluctantly) washed away any evidence of the night and turned the water off. Rummaging through his dresser, he found the tightest pair of boxer briefs he owned and slipped them on. He didn’t know where the night with David would lead, but he may as well dress for the night he _wanted_. 

He always was an optimist.

He started to crawl into bed and then remembered his shirt was still in the washer. Normally he’d hang it to dry, but there wouldn’t be enough time before noon to do that, so he tossed it in the dryer instead. He set his alarm for three hours and fell into bed.

***

Loud beeping jolted Patrick awake and he stared up at the ceiling, squinting at the bright light filling the room. It took him a minute, but his brain finally caught up to his body and he bounced out of bed, heart pounding.

He got to see David again in an hour.

For a date.

A date that would last at _least_ until dinner.

He had no idea what he’d done to deserve such an amazing 24-hours, but he wasn’t going to complain. Maybe he’d been Mother Teresa in a past life, or something. At the very least maybe a really good pastry chef?

His night with Jake had been one thing—a very good thing he wouldn’t forget any time soon—but David… well, David was something else entirely. Patrick wasn’t sure spending one day with him would be nearly enough time.

He pulled on a pair of jeans he knew were a little too tight, but he was dressing to impress. Whistling, he grabbed his shirt out of the dryer, slipped it on, and began to button it. Frowning, he paused and glanced down. It seemed… tighter than normal.

That was weird.

Walking over to the mirror, he glanced at his reflection and froze.

The shirt was really tight. Much tighter than it had been when he took it off three hours ago. Clearly, he should have hung it like normal because apparently it shrunk in the dryer. It still _mostly_ fit and he could button it, but it was… really, _really_ tight. The sleeves barely qualified as sleeves anymore and it looked like it had been painted over his pecs. Paired with the tight jeans, it actually looked like one errant sneeze could spell disaster.

Patrick groaned. He’d promised David he’d wear the shirt, so he really had no choice. Also, he didn’t have enough time to find something else to wear—he needed to leave to get to the hotel by noon.

Groaning again, he took one last look at himself, winced, and headed out the door.

***

Patrick pulled up to the hotel and shut off the engine. Taking a deep breath, he got out of the car and headed into the lobby. He started to make his way to the counter when a soft voice spoke up from behind, stopping him.

“Hi.”

Patrick turned and stumbled back a step.

The walk-of-shame, sleep ruffled version of David from earlier had been gorgeous.

 _This_ David was a fucking _vision_.

His dark hair was perfectly smooth, his skin looked amazing, and he was wearing tight, white jeans that looked like they'd been dipped in black ink. Topping off the outfit was a tight, animal print sweater that showed off his wide shoulders and chest, and left very little to Patrick's imagination.

He was simply, utterly beautiful.

“Wow,” Patrick whispered, trying to catch his breath.

David’s face lit up, the dimples making a quick appearance.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He looked Patrick up and down, his dark eyes narrowing as he assessed. “Did you lift some weights before you got here, or something, because that shirt… is much tighter.”

“Yeah. Blame it on the dryer,” Patrick muttered.

David laughed. “Oh, there’s no _blame_. Gratitude, absolutely. Who do I need to thank? Maytag? Whirlpool?”

“Ha ha,” Patrick pouted, tugging at the fabric, trying to pull it away from his chest.

David shook his head and reached out, grabbing Patrick’s hand. “No, leave it. I’m a big fan.”

Patrick froze, the feel of David’s hand on his frying his brain for a second. He glanced up and caught David’s gaze. They stared at each other for a moment, David’s eyes hooded, dark, and very, very interested. Patrick gulped and dropped his gaze back down to their hands.

David threaded his fingers through Patrick’s and squeezed. When Patrick looked back up, David’s eyes had brightened, a little half-smile on his face.

“So, what do you have planned for us today?” he asked.

Patrick’s face heated up. “Um.”

David giggled. “Well. _That’s_ presumptuous.”

Something about the glee in David’s voice made Patrick feel brave. “ _Is_ it, though?”

The smile fell off David’s face and his gaze went intent. “No. It really isn’t,” he answered, voice deepening and going quiet.

Patrick shivered.

 _Fuck_.

Patrick returned the squeeze and tried to smile. “We’ll discuss _that_ later, but first, I have other ideas.”

“Ooh, what sort of ideas?”

“Ah, that’s a surprise. You ready to go? Where’s your stuff? Did Stevie take it back with her?”

David flushed. “Um, I have my overnight bag. It’s just… over there.” He pointed to the little sitting area behind him.

“Oh. Your _overnight_ bag, huh?”

David glared. “Okay, _quiet_ you.”

Patrick grinned. “Get your bag, David. We have a busy day planned.”

David huffed, but went to grab it, returning to Patrick with a small smile. “Okay, lead the way.”

They walked back out to the car and once David threw his bag in the back, he turned to face Patrick.

“You sure you won’t tell me where we’re headed?”

Patrick shook his head. “No, because I don’t know if it’s so cheesy you’ll be unimpressed enough to tell me the date is off, and catch an Uber home.”

“Mmm, I don’t see that happening, but okay. Cheesy, huh? How so?”

Patrick shrugged. “It’s just somewhere I’ve wanted to go since I’ve been here, but it really seems like a date sort of place, not really somewhere you’d go alone. I’d look like a creeper, or something.”

David made a face. “Um, well that statement has opened up a lot of options in my brain.”

Patrick laughed. “Nothing too crazy, David. Get in the car.”

Shrugging, David opened the passenger door and got in. “Well, I guess if I die, I’ve had a good run.”

Patrick waited until David buckled in, then smiled down at him. “I’m going to try to keep your dying down to a minimum. You have an overnight bag, after all. Why waste it?”

David’s eyes flashed and he shot Patrick a half-hearted scowl. Patrick laughed and shut the door, then grinned up at the sky before heading around to the driver’s side.

Today was going to be awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

When they finally reached their destination and pulled up and parked, the silence from David was so deafening Patrick immediately assumed he’d made a mistake.

“Okay, so this _was_ cheesy. We can totally go somewhere else. Please don’t order an Uber.”

David made a small noise and Patrick turned to look at him, bracing himself for rejection. David stared at him, opened-mouthed.

“The Botanical Gardens?” he whispered.

Patrick blushed, embarrassed, looking away in order to not meet David’s shocked gaze. “Yeah, sorry. I thought it might be something fun? I guess I was totally off base. It’s just, I read somewhere that the cherry blossoms were in bloom, and I thought it might be romantic? Clearly a miscalculation.”

Before he could register there was movement, David was in his space, soft lips crashing against his, the attack almost frantic.

Patrick gasped, the explosion of heat and want and utter surprise slamming through him and throwing him for a bit of a loop. He reached out blindly and grasped David’s shoulders, the feel of hard muscle and soft fabric making him whimper against David’s lips.

David made the most decadent noise Patrick had ever heard from another human. The kiss turned less-frantic, but a hell of a lot more sensual. David’s lips surrounded his, hot and soft and so, so sweet.

Patrick started to burn up from the inside out, his already tight clothes growing uncomfortably tighter. He pulled back and focused on breathing. “Holy shit. Maybe _not_ a miscalculation?” he asked, his voice rough and breathless.

David shook his head, his eyes wild. “How did you know I always wanted to come here?”

“I didn’t? You _do_? Really?”

David nodded, staring at Patrick’s lips. He leaned forward and kissed him quick, pulling back and blushing. “Um, yeah. So, I’ve maybe wanted to come here for forever, but no one would go with me. And you’re right—it’s something very romantic I never wanted to do on my own.”

“Oh, well then I’m glad I could make this happen for us,” Patrick whispered.

David nodded. “Me too.” He cleared his throat. “Um, do you want to head in?”

Patrick swallowed and studied David just a little longer. “Still dealing with the after effects of that kiss. Give me a minute before we go public?”

David glanced down at Patrick’s lap, then back up to his face. His eyes lost the humorous twinkle, quickly replaced by obvious lust. “Well, we don’t have to go in _just_ yet,” he murmured, swooping back in and capturing Patrick’s lips.

***

They finally made their way into the gardens, but it was a very long make-out session later, and David’s hair was no longer the smooth, perfect swoop from earlier. Patrick thought the messy curls his fingers created were much sexier, anyway.

Once they entered the gates, David grabbed his hand and squeezed, but didn’t let go. They held hands as they wandered the gardens, the sky above them blocked by never ending arches of soft pink.

The whole thing was beautiful, soothing, and _very_ romantic.

Patrick wanted to pull David off the path and kiss him senseless, but there were a lot of people around, so he managed to control himself.

It was bit of an internal struggle, but he prevailed.

They ended up on large section of grass and sat down, leaning back to look up at the blue sky filtering through branches of pink and white.

“Well, this is amazing,” David finally said, his voice soft and awed.

“Mmhmm,” Patrick agreed. “I’m really glad I decided to take you here, David.”

David chuckled. “Because of our surroundings or because of the kissing?”

“Both?”

“Fair enough.” David sounded like he was smiling, so Patrick turned to look at him.

The filtered sunlight gave David a muted, golden glow, and he was smiling up at the trees, his dimples prominent.

He was so beautiful.

Patrick said that out loud.

David glanced over at Patrick, his eyes wide as his smile grew. “Well. I think you’re just angling for more kissing.”

“Maybe,” Patrick admitted. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re beautiful.”

David flushed. “Oh. Well. That’s very sweet of you to say.”

Patrick snorted. “ _Why, thank you, Patrick, you’re also very dashing in your nearly non-existent, ridiculous shirt_ ,” he teased.

David giggled. “You are, though. In case I haven’t already said it enough, I’m a big fan of that shirt.”

“You’ve mentioned it a couple times, yes.”

David’s smile turned up on one side and he hummed. “I thought I may have.” Sighing, he looked back up at the branches. “Were we staying here all day, or…?”

“No, I had another idea that you’ll either love or hate. I don’t feel like there are many grey areas with you.”

David laughed. “No, you’d be correct.”

Patrick stood and offered his hand to David. “Come on. Do you want a snack before dinner?”

David’s face brightened. “I’ll never say no to food, Patrick.” He grabbed Patrick’s hand and let himself be pulled up.

***

Patrick watched David’s face, trying to gauge his reaction to their surroundings.

He’d seen the advertisement for the craft fair/bazaar when he’d been wandering around town last week and thought it might be fun. He’d planned on going by himself, but then David happened and he thought “ _Why not?_ ”

Now that they were standing in the middle of a sea of people and makeshift booths, he started to second-guess his decision. David and his outfit definitely stood out as someone who would not normally frequent a place like this, so Patrick worried he may have _actually_ miscalculated this time.

“Uh, please let me know if this was a bad idea?” he asked.

David turned to him, his expression unreadable. Then he shrugged. “Two years ago, I’d have been horrified to come to a place like this, but a lot has changed. Let’s look around? Plus, something smells amazing and I need to find it.”

“Ahhh… that might be funnel cakes.”

David’s eyebrows rose. “Funnel cakes? What the hell are those?”

It was Patrick’s turn to be surprised. “You’ve never had one? Oh, David— _he who loves pancakes_ is in for a hell of a treat.”

“Ok, we’re going to need to check those out first. Like _right now_.”

Patrick grinned, grabbed David’s hand, and pulled him toward the food court.

Ten minutes later, they walked hand-in-hand through the aisles, David licking remnants of sugar and dough off the fingers of his free hand. “Why have I never had one of those before?” he whined. “I could have been eating those _all along_ , Patrick!”

Patrick laughed and brought David’s hand up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. He did it without thinking, and the gesture must have surprised David because he stumbled and let out a little breath.

Patrick dropped their hands to their sides, but didn’t let go. His face was burning, and he felt David watching him. Glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, Patrick bit his lip and tried to look like he didn’t know he’d just make a giant fool out of himself.

David stared at him with that little, lopsided smile and shining, happy eyes.

So, maybe _not_ that much of a fool, after all.

“Um, it's just you were cute, right then,” Patrick explained.

David didn’t say anything, but slowly disentangled their fingers and brought both hands up to cup Patrick’s face and pull him in for a soft, but lingering, kiss.

“What was that for?” Patrick breathed.

David shrugged. “You were cute right then, too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't intending to do smut, but here we are.  
> Also, I thought this would be the last chapter, but now I'm not sure it actually is. 
> 
> So, two bonuses for all of you still reading this!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me in these crazy times. And go out there and donate or volunteer to a worthy cause. 
> 
> Fluffy, smutty hugs to all of you. We sure need them right now.

David read every label at a few booths of organic skin products, and wound up with a huge bag full of bottles and a couple proprietor’s cards.

Patrick grinned at him. “So, you _really_ like lotion, huh?”

David rolled his eyes. “You don’t get skin like mine by ignoring it, Patrick.”

“Well, far be it for me to criticize. I think you have very nice skin. I like your skin.” He paused and winced. “I promise that sounded far less murdery in my head.”

David giggled. “Well, thank you anyway.” He glanced down at the bag. “Can I tell you something I haven’t told anyone else?”

Patrick stilled. “Of course.”

David sighed and scrunched his eyes closed, raising his face to sky. “I have an idea. It’s probably a pretty unrealistic dream of an idea, and I thought I’d gotten over it, but your little field trip here just woke it up.”

“What’s your idea?”

“I want to open a store. Like a general, but _very specific_ store.”

Patrick huffed out a laugh. “Okay, I’m going to need more details.”

David opened his eyes and waved his hands. “Like a store that would stock things people needed, but also things like this.” He held up the bag of lotion. “I wanted to work with people like that merchant. Rebrand their products to my brand and sell them on consignment.”

Patrick perked up. “That’s… David, that’s actually a really good idea. I think something like that could really do well. It’s sustainable.”

The smile that overtook David’s face started small and shy but grew until it lit up their surroundings. “Really?” he breathed.

Patrick nodded and tried to focus on not passing out from the force of that grin and those dimples. “Yeah. It really is.”

“Well, you could just be saying that because you like my skin,” David said, waving his arms and biting his cheek to curb the smile.

“Well, I do. But, I’m also a business major, so it’s kind of my job to assess these things. It’s my professional opinion that it’s a very good idea, David.”

David looked him up and down. “You do not come across as a business major. Despite your mid-range denim.”

“Well, this isn’t my every day shirt, David. This is only brought out for very special occasions.”

“Oh, like Jake?” David teased.

Patrick winced. “Well, Jake was—“

“Very attentive, I know,” David interrupted, smiling.

“Jake wasn’t you.”

The smile fell off David’s face and he sucked in a quick breath. “Oh! Well.”

“Play your cards right, David, and I won’t wear this shirt for anyone else ever again,” Patrick said, winking.

David’s eyes went very round. “Um.” He blew out a breath and stared at Patrick like he had the pancakes. “How attached are you to us going to dinner tonight?”

Patrick frowned, his stomach sinking. Maybe he’d pushed it too far? “I mean, I _hoped_ we would go to dinner. Did you want me to take you home already?”

David shook his head. “No. Nope. No. Um. I was more thinking… maybe you could take me to _your_ home?”

Patrick stopped breathing for a second. “Are you sure?”

David nodded. “Easiest decision of my life.” He paused, then smiled. “But, can we go by the food court first? I want another funnel cake. Also, there was some kind of pasta cart that looked interesting. You know… for the road.”

Patrick’s heart was on its way to beating out of his chest. He was going to take David home. To his apartment. Just them. Alone. He didn’t think they’d be playing cards. Or discussing skin care.

“David, if it leads to you coming home with me, we can do whatever the fuck you want.”

David’s beamed. “Funnel cakes and pasta, Patrick. We’re going to need to carb up.”

Patrick blinked.

_Holy._

_Shit._

***

David ate the funnel cake in the car on the way back to Patrick’s, feeding small bites to Patrick as he drove. That was a very good thing, because the minute they walked into the apartment, Patrick barely had a chance to deposit the containers of pasta onto the table before David was on him, shoving him back until his body hit the wall.

Patrick let out a shocked moan, the sound immediately muffled by David’s lips. The kiss was nothing like it had been in the car. _That_ kiss was soft, sensual—hot as hell, absolutely—but not urgent, teetering on the edge of something else. _This_ kiss was frantic and bruising and Patrick felt like he was going to die from the rightness and heat of it.

“David. Fuck,” he muttered between kisses.

“Mmhmm,” David agreed, then kissed Patrick until he stopped trying to talk.

Which worked—almost _too_ well.

Patrick couldn’t talk because his brain had disintegrated into astonished, turned-on mush. The kissing alone all but rendered him useless, but then David dropped to his knees and any hope Patrick would recover from the night went out the window.

He squeaked and grabbed at David’s shoulders.

David looked up and raised an eyebrow, his fingers plucking at Patrick’s belt. “This okay?”

Patrick nodded, still unable to form words.

“Good. That’s good,” David whispered, then went about undoing Patrick’s belt, pushing his jeans down until they hit his knees. David ran his finger up the fabric of Patrick’s black boxer briefs. “Well, these are very nice.”

Patrick finally found his voice. “My best pair.”

David grinned and met Patrick’s gaze. “Aww, for _me_?”

Patrick nodded. “I was hopeful. And I wanted to be prepared. So, I could impress you.”

David ran his finger across the bulge that currently tested the limits of his aforementioned briefs. “Oh, believe me, I’m impressed.”

Patrick’s head fell back, hitting the wall as he hissed from the light contact on his dick. “Oh my god. Do that again.”

David did.

Patrick whimpered.

Then the touch disappeared and Patrick pulled his head away from the wall to look down. David sat back on his knees, staring at Patrick like he had the funnel cake. Something about being regarded the same way David looked at food was really doing it for Patrick. His cock twitched.

“Fuck, David. I think I’m going to need your mouth on me.”

David looked up, startled, his eyes very, very dark. “Oh, that’s going to happen, Patrick, but I want to hear you _tell_ me to.”

“I thought I just did?”

David shook his head. “That was just a suggestion.”

Patrick normally wasn’t very confident about all this stuff. Thirty years of sleeping with the wrong gender really did a number on his self-esteem in the bedroom, but the night with Jake had been eye opening—calming, in a way. Even though he’d still been nervous, he felt less unsure about everything that happened between them than he ever had before.

With David, though—with David he felt _confident_.

That was new. He wanted to test it out.

Even more remarkable was that David was _encouraging_ him to test it out. Like he knew Patrick needed it. Like he supported him in it.

Honestly, Patrick was pretty sure he could easily fall in love with David Rose. Which, ridiculous, right? It had barely been a day of knowing him. How could he even begin to consider that?

He shook his head at the thought, and David’s eyes immediately lost some of their heat.

“Um, unless you don’t want to? I can stop.” David’s voice was hesitant.

Patrick shook his head. “No, don’t stop! Sorry, that wasn’t directed at you.”

David cocked his head. “Okay? Then what do you want, Patrick? What do you want me to do?”

Patrick drew in a long breath and met David’s gaze. It was time to be brave.

“Suck my cock, David.”

David’s mouth dropped open and his eyes blazed. He closed them briefly and drew in a shaky breath, then reached out and yanked Patrick’s boxers down to join his jeans. He sat back and stared for so long that Patrick started to get self-conscious.

“Is… is it okay?” Patrick asked, preparing himself for whatever David seemed to be thinking.

David huffed out a laugh and looked up, his pupils blown wide. “ _Okay_? Patrick, you’re gorgeous. I’m just taking a minute so I don’t finish the minute I touch you. Trust me, you have _nothing_ to worry about. Holy shit.”

Well. _That_ made Patrick feel much better.

“Um, thanks? Take your time. But… like, not _too_ much time? I’m kind-of dying here, David.”

David laughed again and ghosted a finger down the length of Patrick’s dick. “You know I’m very aware of what Jake is capable of, right?”

Patrick frowned. “Um, yeah. What about it?”

David looked up and met Patrick’s eyes, grinning. He looked wild and gorgeous.

“Honey, I’m better.”

***

Patrick sat, slumped against the wall, breathing hard. His pants were bunched around his calves, effectively keeping him from being able to move much, but he didn’t think he’d be able to, anyway.

David lay on the ground next to his hip, his breathing choppy and his eyes closed. He had a small, satisfied smile on his face and Patrick thought he was adorable. He’d _earned_ that smile.

“So, you were correct. You’re _definitely_ better.”

David laughed, opening his eyes and turning his head to look up at Patrick. “I know.”

“I can’t move.”

David nodded. “Me either.”

“Um… but, what about… you? After that, I feel like I should be worshiping _your_ dick right now. Give me a minute? I need to regroup so I can properly thank you.”

David flushed. “Um. About that. You were making some pretty amazing noises and I might have gotten… um… carried away?”

It took a minute, but Patrick finally understood. “Ohhhh. Well, that’s complimentary.”

David nodded. “It should be. That hasn’t happened to me since I was a teenager.”

Patrick grinned. “I have a washer and dryer here, so, um… you can wash your clothes while we eat pasta, how’s that sound?”

“If I’m going to do naked pasta eating, then that means you have to, too.”

Patrick nodded and awkwardly shucked himself out of his jeans. “Quid pro quo. I understand.”

He started to unbutton his shirt, but David sat up and batted his hands away.

“No, I want to do that. This little shirt is a work of art,” David said, smoothing his hands over Patrick’s shoulders and running them down his biceps before moving to play with the buttons at his throat.

Patrick glanced down at it. “This shirt has gotten me laid twice in 24-hours. I might have to get it framed.”

David laughed. “Oh no, I’m gonna want you to wear it again sometime. I’ve spent all day dreaming of ways to get you out of it.”

“Well.” Patrick leaned forward and kissed David softly, murmuring, “Let’s work on making your dreams come true.”

David sucked in a breath. “Absolutely. But first, we eat pasta.”


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick had never in his life eaten pasta naked, and it was far more wrought with hazards than he’d ever have anticipated. After the unexpected sexy time against the wall, they reheated the already cooled noodles. Unfortunately, that meant nuclear sauce splash became a very real problem.

By the time they’d finished eating, Patrick’s chest was dappled with tomato sauce and they couldn’t stop giggling.

That is, until David got up, walked over, and licked the sauce right off Patrick’s chest. Things escalated fairly quickly after that.

Somehow, they made it into bed and David demonstrated once again just how much better he was than Jake… at _everything_.

Patrick couldn’t move.

He tried to focus on catching his breath as his heart galloped inside his chest. His body was sore and sticky, and his nerves were still tingling from the atomic orgasm he had while David was inside of him. He tried to think of the right words to say that could even begin to capture all the thoughts pinging around his brain. 

“David,” he gasped. “That was….”

David reached over from where he was lying next to Patrick and clumsily patted his arm. “I know. I give that a solid A+.”

“There was so much extra credit involved there, I think you broke the curve, David. The rest of the class hates you.”

David laughed, then rolled over to face Patrick.

Patrick rolled, too, and they stared at each other for a minute, smiling goofily. Patrick reached out and grabbed David’s cheeks, gently pulling him forward for a kiss.

David hummed, melting into it, and they lazily made out for a few minutes before Patrick pulled back and ran his thumb down David’s cheek.

David’s eyes were still closed, but he smiled softly. “Mmm, this is nice,” he whispered.

“It is,” Patrick agreed. “Stay with me tonight? I can take you home in the morning.”

David’s eyes popped open and he looked startled. “Are you sure?”

Patrick laughed. “Are you kidding? David, I’m not sure I even want you to go home _tomorrow_ , but I’ll take what I can get. I mean, if you _want_ to stay, that is.”

David scrunched his eyes closed and his face twisted. When he opened them again, they looked suspiciously wet.

“People don’t usually want me to stay,” he whispered. “So, I’m not used to this.”

Patrick sucked in a breath.

Jesus Christ, just how fucking stupid _were_ the people David slept with in the past?

“David, I’m not used to any of this either, obviously. I just know I like you. I like being around you. I sure as hell liked what just happened. I want more of it. Do—do you?”

David nodded, biting his lower lip. A tear slipped out and trailed down his cheek and he groaned, reaching up to brush it away. “Sorry. You’ll figure out soon enough that I’m pretty emotional.”

“I think I’d already sorted that out,” Patrick teased, but kept lightly rubbing David’s cheek. “In case _you_ hadn’t figured it out, I kind-of like everything about you, David Rose, emotions and all.”

David scrunched his eyes closed again and groaned. “You’re going to fucking kill me. This can’t all be real.”

Patrick leaned forward and kissed him again, running his hands down David’s neck, to his chest, and then finally resting on his hips. He tugged him closer and pressed his body against David’s growing erection. “Feels pretty real to me, David.”

David sucked in a hissing breath. “God. You feel so good. I shouldn’t want you again this fast. I swear to god, you’ve turned me into a teenager.”

“Same,” Patrick agreed, then pulled back to study David’s face.

David opened his eyes, his expression a mix of softness and heat. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Patrick shook his head and smiled. “Trying to think of the right words, give me a second?”

David’s expression went wary, but he nodded. “O-okay?”

Patrick bit his lip and tried to think of how to explain. “David, I’ve spent my whole life making decisions based on what other people wanted. I never stopped to think that maybe it wasn’t what _I_ wanted. It took me almost getting married to a woman before I realized that I should probably figure out why it didn’t feel right. So, I ran away and slowly started to understand that I’d been trying to shove myself into a box I didn’t fit in.” He shrugged. “It’s been a slow process, and I thought—well, I thought Jake answered some things for me last night.”

“He didn’t?” David asked, his voice soft.

“He did… a little.” Patrick laughed. “But you, David. _You_ are a whole different stratosphere of answers.”

David raised an eyebrow. “Not sure how to take that?”

Patrick dug his fingers into David’s hips, earning a soft gasp. “You make me feel right, David. Inside. I never have before, not until you.”

David’s mouth dropped open, his voice barely audible. “Oh!”

“So, stay with me tonight?”

David nodded, his eyes watering again. “I’ll stay, Patrick.”

Relief rushed through Patrick and he surged forward, capturing David’s lips and set about showing David just how right it all was.

***

When Patrick woke up, the room was dark and he was burning up. Long limbs wrapped around his body, clutching him tight, and Patrick slowly realized he was curled up in a cocoon of David’s heat. Normally, he didn’t much like being cuddled, but having David’s arms and legs clasped around him was the best thing he’d ever woken up to. The best thing he ever felt.

He didn’t want to move.

Instead, he scooched closer to David, earning a soft snuffle and a tightening of limbs around his body. Patrick smiled, kissed David’s bicep, and fell back asleep.

The next time he woke up, soft light filled the room, and he was alone in bed.

Frowning, he sat up and looked around, his stomach sinking. David wouldn’t have left, would he? Not after last night.

In all of the events of the day and night, Patrick hadn’t even gotten his number yet.

Starting to panic, Patrick hopped out of bed, pulled on a pair of boxers, and hurried to the living room.

David stood in the kitchen, fiddling around with the coffee maker. He was wearing a different pair of boxer briefs than he’d worn the night before, but he was otherwise naked. Patrick froze and watched, appreciating the long expanse of golden skin, muscles, and body hair. David was all leg, and Patrick didn’t realize until just then how much of a leg man he apparently was.

“Hi,” he murmured.

David looked up and let out a small scream, holding his hands to his heart. “Oh my god, I thought you were asleep.”

Patrick nodded. “I was, but then I woke up and you weren’t there, so I panicked that you’d gone home without saying goodbye.”

David’s expression softened and he shook his head, walking over and wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders to kiss him sweetly.

“I wouldn’t do that. I don’t normally wake up before ten, but I did today for some reason. I watched you sleep for a little bit, which in retrospect sounds really creepy, wow.” He shook his head. “Ignore that bit. Anyway, I couldn’t go back to sleep, so I switched my clothes over to the dryer, hung my sweaters, and tried to make coffee. Your machine is very fancy, though. I’m not sure I’m doing it right.”

Patrick laughed and leaned forward to kiss him again. “I’ll show you how.” He ducked out from under David’s arms, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the kitchen. “It’s not hard, but there are steps. I take it you want a good espresso?”

David nodded, his face lighting up. “I need it. I’m running on a serious lack of sleep.”

“Yeah, me too. Okay, there are flavors and things up in that cupboard over there,” he said, pointing. “Grab what you want.”

David made a small, happy noise and hurried over to the cupboard, opening it and clapping his hands at the selection. “Oh my god, I love you,” he breathed, then brought his hands up to cover his mouth, turning to look at Patrick with wide eyes. “I meant… because of all the choices… fuck.” His face went bright red. “I’m going to go combust of embarrassment in a corner somewhere, don’t mind me.”

Patrick froze at the words and was still coming back online, his body both hot and tingling. _God_. Hearing David say that, even if he didn’t mean it like that… well, it really did something for Patrick.

“Fuck,” he muttered, and stalked over to where David stood, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. “Coffee later,” he growled, then pretty much attacked David’s mouth.

David gasped against him, then groaned, his hands tangling in Patrick’s hair. “Fuck,” he gasped between kisses. “What's gotten into you? Is this… is this because of what I just said?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” Patrick admitted. “I need you to fuck me now, okay?”

“God,” David breathed out. “Yeah, I can do that.”

He shoved Patrick back to the bedroom, neither of them willing to stop kissing, so it became a clumsy mess of arms and legs and tripping over furniture. By the time they tumbled into bed, they were laughing and breathless.

Patrick had never been more turned on in his life. It was radiating out of him, making him nearly mindless.

“David,” he gasped. “Please.”

David stopped laughing, his eyes going very serious and very dark. He just nodded and set about giving Patrick exactly what he needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was never INTENDING to do smut with this nice, sweet meet-cute, but here we are.  
> The boys are going to do what they're going to do.  
> I just follow their whims.

Patrick was dying.

He was dying, and it was absolutely the best fucking way to go.

He never much believed in anything supernatural, but fuck… the night and morning with David had him reconsidering his long-held stance. David’s body was magic and he knew how to work a spell on Patrick like some kind of sorcerer.

They’d been at this for hours, and despite being over-stimulated and exhausted, Patrick wasn’t interested in having it end any time soon. He’d be perfectly happy staying in bed with David forever… enjoying this never-ending cycle of pleasure and happiness.

At least they’d managed to stop long enough to take a quick coffee break, but then they’d fallen right back into bed once they caffeinated.

Patrick didn’t mind. Especially if David kept doing what he was currently doing with his mouth.

“David, god,” he moaned. “Keep doing that.”

“Mmhmm,” David murmured, his lips trailing down Patrick’s body. “Planned on it.”

“You’re killing me.”

“Well, I hope not. That kind-of defeats the purpose of all this.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m dying—oh, god… do that again— _fuck_ , David. How are you so good at this?”

David chuckled and kissed Patrick’s stomach. “You’re very inspiring and I strive to be the best at what I do.”

“The bar is set, believe me. No one else could come close.”

David hummed, the sound happy. “Well, that’s very nice to hear, but do you want to keep talking, or do you want me to take you apart now?”

 _God_.

“Second option, please,” Patrick gasped.

“Mmhmm, I thought so.” David kissed Patrick’s stomach again, then continued on his exploration of Patrick’s body.

Patrick sat up on his elbows to watch David’s progression, reveling in the sight of all that dark hair contrasting against his own pale skin. When David finally made his way back up to his cock, Patrick groaned and let his head flop back down on the pillows.

“Ohmygod,” he breathed out. “David. Oh my god.”

David hummed again. “Just relax and enjoy, honey.”

“I am. I absolutely am. Could you just… maybe hurry it up?”

David stilled for so long that Patrick leaned back up to look at him again. David’s chin rested on Patrick’s stomach and he smiled fondly up at him.

“What?” Patrick asked.

David shook his head, the movement slight. “You’re very cute when you’re impatient.”

“You’re very hot when you’re making me suffer.”

David grinned. “Good to know. You going to keep talking, or are you going to let me continue?”

Patrick made a motion of a zipper across his mouth and let his head fall back to the pillow. David chuckled softly, then continued his exploration… clearly drawing it out to make Patrick suffer even more.

Finally—finally—David’s mouth surrounded him and Patrick let out a shout, straining up off the bed.

It didn’t take long at all.

Patrick was almost embarrassed at how quick it was, but the orgasm David was able to draw out of him made it all worth it.

When he finally caught his breath, he reached down and yanked David up the bed, capturing his mouth—swallowing down David’s moan and the faint taste of himself in David’s mouth.

“Let me take care of you,” he whispered between kisses.

David made a needy sound. “Won’t have to do much. I’m so close.”

Patrick nodded against David’s lips, kissed him again, and reached down to wrap his hand around David’s cock.

David whined and pressed into him, his kisses sloppy and frantic. It only took a couple strokes before David let out the loudest and _best_ sound Patrick had ever heard, and he came all over Patrick’s fist and their stomachs.

“Fuck,” David gasped after a moment of silence. “I can’t remember when a hand job has ever made me come that hard.”

“Well, you did most of the work, so I can’t take any credit.” Patrick kissed him quick and rolled over to grab the towel they’d brought out earlier. He wiped them both down, then flopped back on the bed. Reaching over, he grabbed David’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I don’t want you to go home,” he whispered.

David sucked in a breath but didn’t respond. Patrick turned his head to look at him, worried he said the wrong thing.

David’s face was scrunched up with some emotion Patrick couldn't place and tears gathered at the corners of his closed eyes.

Patrick reached out and brushed them away. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

David shook his head and opened his eyes, turning to face Patrick. “I’m not upset. I-I’m overwhelmed.”

Patrick nodded, biting his lip. “Good overwhelmed, or bad overwhelmed?”

“Good. Very good,” David said, then closed his eyes again. “This is just a lot.”

“I know it is,” Patrick agreed. “I’m glad it’s happening, but I think we should probably talk about it? Figure out if we’re on the same page?”

David nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Um, so… I noticed that you got a little… heated… when I made that comment earlier. You know, the thing I said because of the coffee flavorings?”

Patrick groaned. “Yeah, I remember.” His face burned and he had to be an alarming shade of red. “Sorry, it was like some kind of Pavlovian response, I think.” He winced. “I know, logically, that I just met you yesterday. It's just—well, I _really_ liked hearing you say that.”

“Yeah. Um… you made that _very_ clear.”

Patrick scrubbed his face. “God, I’m so embarrassed now. You must think I’m ridiculous.”

David grabbed Patrick’s hand and pulled it off his face. “I mean, it _was_ a little surprising because that’s not usually the reaction I inspire in people. But, with that said… I didn’t exactly _hate_ it?” He bit his lip and his face flushed. “So, I guess if you’re ridiculous, then so am I.”

“Oh.” Patrick didn’t know how to respond. They _had_ just met a day ago, and this whole thing was turning into some kind of fever-dream. He laughed and shook his head. “I have no idea what to do now.”

David huffed out a quiet chuckle. “Me either. But, I’m willing to just see where this goes if you are? I can’t promise there might not be times I freak out. But, I guess—well, I guess I want to spend more time with you? I want more of this, definitely.” He gestured between the two of them in the bed. “I mean, this is hands-down the best sex I’ve ever had, so I definitely want to keep doing that. But, like… I had fun yesterday. Just hanging out with you. That was fun and… nice. I’ve never had someone be so nice… to me. I liked it. I like you.”

“I like you too, David,” Patrick said, pulling David’s hand up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. “More than just for—for the sex—which is amazing, don’t get me wrong. I may never recover from it. But… I like _you_. I like hanging out with you. I want to spend more time with you. As much as you’ll let me, anyway.”

“Well, despite me being wildly popular and beloved, I’m sure I could manage to fit you into my busy schedule,” David answered, smiling crookedly.

“Hmm, I think you might have meant that tongue in cheek, but I can’t imagine why you _wouldn’t_ be wildly popular.”

David laughed. “Um, well, stick around.”

“I planned on it.”

David’s expression softened and his eyes went impossibly fond. “Oh. Well… that’s good.”

Patrick leaned forward and kissed him, then frowned, thinking. “I was supposed to take you home today, and we’ve been in bed for a long time.”

David sighed. “I know. I don’t particularly want to get up, though.”

“Me either. Quick nap?”

David nodded, smiling. “That sounds perfect.”

Patrick opened his arms and David scooched forward, turned around, and snuggled in. Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. He listened to David sigh and his breathing even out as he fell asleep. Patrick closed his eyes, tightened his arms around David, and let himself stop thinking so hard for a minute.

He drifted off in no time at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story that just keeps going. Right when I think it's wrapping up, the boys decide to start talking again. And then they decide to do other things, and well... here we still are.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with us!

Patrick woke up facing the other direction with David pressed tight against his back. His hands roamed up and down Patrick's chest, soft and insistent.

He enjoyed the sensation for a minute before sighing and grabbing David’s hands, stopping the movement before it progressed any farther down. “David, as tempting as you are, I absolutely _cannot_ go another round with you right now. I’m already pretty sure I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow as it is.”

David giggled and kissed Patrick’s shoulder sloppily. “Well, you’re no fun, Patrick. Where's your sense of adventure?”

“David, it hasn’t even been _two days_ since the first time I had sex with a guy. I think it’s safe to say that my induction into all this hasn’t exactly been the normal rate of return for a novice.”

David laughed. “Well, I’ll admit I may have been overzealous in my attempt to erase Jake from your memory bank. And you're not a novice, you're a natural.”

Patrick snorted and rolled over to face him.

David’s eyes were bright and happy, his hair a riot of messy curls, and his cheeks had bright red marks pressed into them from the pillow. He still was the most gorgeous thing Patrick had ever seen. So much so that it took his breath away for a second.

“God. It’s like I forget how beautiful you are and then I see you and _bam_ , it just hits me. Knocks me sideways.”

David’s mouth dropped open and he blinked a few times. He grabbed Patrick’s hips and tugged him forward until their lower bodies were flush against each other. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to do anything? Let me make you forget Jake a little more?”

Patrick chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him quick. “Trust me, Jake is completely forgotten. You don’t have to prove yourself, David. It’s no contest. You’re the clear victor here, but I’m serious about my muscles already screaming.” He kissed him again. “I wouldn’t be averse to just making out with you for a little bit before we get up, though.”

David’s smile went both wicked and fond. “Well, I can definitely make that happen for us,” he breathed, leaning in to capture Patrick’s lips.

_Jake, who?_

***

David whined when Patrick pulled away and broke the kiss.

“No, come back here!”

Patrick laughed. “David, we’ve been in this bed literally all day. I have to take you home at some point. It’s already almost three in the afternoon. Aren’t you hungry?”

David pouted and flopped onto his back. “I _am_ hungry, actually. Can we order a pizza?”

“We can do that.” Patrick sat up and and ran a finger down David’s chest. “When do you want to head back home?”

David frowned, some of the light leaving his eyes. “We don’t have to order pizza, I guess. If you want me to go home now, I can.”

He started to sit up, but Patrick pressed his palm against his chest, stopping the movement. “David, of course I don’t want you to leave right now. Honestly, if you wanted to spend another night, I wouldn’t be opposed. But, we haven’t really eaten today, so let me order a pizza for us, okay? You don’t have to make any decisions about what you want to do until after we eat.”

David nodded. “Okay. Pepperoni, please.”

Patrick grinned and leaned down to kiss him. “One pepperoni pizza coming up. You relax, I’ll be back in a second. My phone is in the living room.”

“Oh! Crap. I left mine in the kitchen. Can you grab it for me?”

Patrick nodded and rolled off the bed, locating his boxers on the floor and sliding them on. He turned to find David watching him, his eyes darkening as his gaze raked up and down Patrick’s body.

“David,” he warned. “No means no.”

David rolled his eyes and stuck out his lower lip.

Patrick laughed and left the room.

***

Once the pizza was ordered and the phones collected, Patrick headed back into the bedroom. David laid, stretched out on the bed, his eyes closed and his long limbs spread out in all directions.

Patrick froze in the doorway and just stared, his mouth dropping open. All that naked, golden skin… _god_. Patrick shook his head and cleared his throat.

David opened his eyes and smiled lazily at him, lifting one hand in a slight wave. “Come back to bed.”

“You’re a bed hog, David Rose. There’s no room for me now. Plus, the pizza is on it's way.”

“Mmm, I’ll make room for you and they’ll ring the doorbell. C’mere.” He made a grabby hand motion. “Do you have my phone? Bring it to me?”

Patrick nodded and moved forward. As if he could resist climbing back into bed with David. He was only human, after all. He scooted in next to David and handed him the phone. David hummed and snuggled up, his head resting on Patrick’s chest as he scrolled through his messages.

It felt _domestic_ , which was definitely not something Patrick was ever comfortable with before. Not with Rachel, anyway.

With David, though… domestic was not a bad word at all.

Domestic was kind-of... perfect.

Patrick wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“Ugh,” David groaned. “Stevie and my sister have not stopped texting me today. I swear to god, they’ll ignore my phone for days, but the minute I’m otherwise engaged, it’s like I’m the only person they want to talk to.”

“What do they want? Do you have to go back soon?”

David shook his head. “No. Stevie is just making sure you didn’t murder me. Although if you _have_ , she remains uncertain if it was with a weapon or your dick.” David rolled his head back to glance up at Patrick with raised eyebrows. “Should I let her know it was the latter?”

“Ha ha,” Patrick said, running his hands through David’s hair and brushing out the haphazard curls. “I’m sure once you answer she’ll figure it out. What does your sister want?”

“Ugh, she just wants to borrow one of my sweaters. Apparently she got in a fight with her boyfriend. She always wears my sweaters when she’s upset, and then she stretches out the sleeves and gets tear stains on them. I hate it.”

“Aww. Maybe she just wants to be close to her brother when she needs to feel better? Since you’re not there, your sweater is the next best thing?”

“Eww. Well, that’s not accurate.”

“Hmm, seems like it might be. Let her borrow your sweater, David. Besides, if you say yes, she’ll stop texting.”

David sighed. “You have a point. Fine.”

His fingers flew over the screen. After a couple minutes, his phone buzzed again. He opened the message and groaned.

“Your sister or Stevie?” Patrick asked.

“Stevie,” grumbled David.

“What’d she say?”

“Nothing. She just sent about twelve eggplant emojis.”

Patrick snorted. “Should I be flattered?”

“Hmm, you really should, but not just because of her.”

Patrick bit back a smile, feeling oddly proud. “So which do you agree with? The emoji selection or the amount of eggplants?”

David pinched Patrick’s side. “Both, you troll. As if you don't know what you’re working with.”

“Ah, but I’d love to hear you say it, David. Tell me what I'm working with.”

David sighed. “Fine, Patrick. Your cock is so amazing that you’ve won the official _David Rose Twelve Eggplant Emoji_ award. Do you have an acceptance speech prepared?”

“Does it have to be a speech? Can’t I just _show_ you my appreciation for the honor you've just bestowed upon me?”

“No," David pouted. "You said you were too sore. Besides, I need pizza first.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. David sprang up and slid on his jeans and tee shirt. “Food’s here, Patrick. Get dressed.” Then he sprinted out of the bedroom.

Patrick laughed and rolled out of bed. He found a tee shirt and headed out to join him.

***

They sat around the kitchen table, a mostly empty box of pizza in between them. Patrick leaned back in his chair and groaned.

“I don’t think I’ve eaten that much pizza in years. What the hell is wrong with me?”

David shrugged. “Well, it’s the first time we’ve really eaten today, and you did a lot of—um—cardio? Today? I _told_ you we’d need to carb up yesterday. You didn’t listen, and now look. You’ve become a glutton.”

“I listened! I ate the pasta. Besides, those carbs were for last night’s activities. Today was on a whole other level. I’m not a glutton, David. I'm an _athlete_.”

David grinned and patted his mouth with a napkin. He glanced at his phone. “So, it’s almost four.”

Patrick frowned. “I know. Does that mean you want to go home now?”

David drew in a breath. “Well, we both need a shower before we go anywhere, and you did just eat a ton of pizza, and probably shouldn’t be driving after that many carbs. You might slip into a coma while driving, or something, and then where would we be? So, we probably need another nap after showering. That would put us at like seven or eight, and I don’t really want you driving back home in the dark….”

Patrick smiled, delight pinging through his veins. “David Rose… are you saying you want to stay another night?”

David’s face flushed and he glanced down at his plate, picking at it with his fingers. “Um, I mean, I washed my clothes last night, so I’m good there, and I packed for the hotel, so I have my skin care stuff. I don’t _have_ to go back tonight. I let Alexis know that I might stay here another night already. Besides, I don’t really want to go back to her whining all night about Ted, not after such a good time with you. It’s for self-preservation, really. But, if you want me to go, I will. I mean, you’re under no obligation to let me stay here just because we’ve fucked a lot—mmmph!”

During David’s rambling speech, Patrick got up and stalked to David’s side of the table. He grabbed David’s cheeks and kissed him hard, stopping his anxious monologue. When he finally pulled back, David’s eyes were glassy, his lips swollen, and his cheeks delightfully pink. He blinked owlishly at Patrick.

Patrick had never seen anything more adorable.

“David. Stay. I want you to stay, okay?”

David nodded, a pleased smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

“Okay,” he whispered. “You want to take a shower with me?”

Patrick froze.

Dear _god_.

He nodded, his words suddenly drying up.

David set down his napkin, stood, and grabbed Patrick’s hand. “Well, then, let’s go check another new experience off your initiation list, Patrick. The night’s still young.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower time!

Patrick had seen a lot of beautiful things in his life.

The time in grade school when his mom took him to an art museum in Toronto and he’d studied famous masterpieces up close. The paint from hundreds of years ago looked like it had just been applied the day before—the colors bright and vibrant.

The time his dad took him on a road trip to Boston after he graduated high school and he’d gotten to experience Fenway Park in all its glory—his heart ready to burst with happiness and excitement.

More recently still, the green of the valley below him after he’d hiked all the way to the top of Rattlesnake Point, thoughts heavy on his mind while the emerald expanse below him shone like a beacon of hope.

But, nothing—absolutely nothing he’d ever seen even came _close_ to being able to hold a candle to a naked David Rose in the shower, water cascading down his body as his dark hair fell into his eyes, wet and shining. 

That moment was now the fucking _definition_ of beauty, as far as Patrick was concerned. Nothing else in his life could ever come close.

Patrick swallowed hard and reached up to brush the hair out of David’s eyes.

“Hi,” he whispered.

David blinked, his cheeks going pink, his eyes searching and somewhat nervous. He must have seen something in Patrick’s expression.

 _Shit_.

Patrick swallowed and tried his best not to be so transparent.

“Hi,” David whispered back, stepping forward. “You look—” He paused and went more pink.

“I look what?”

David shook his head. “I don’t know. I’m not used to anyone looking at me like you just did. I’m not sure what it means, honestly. What are you thinking about? What is that face for? Your eyes are all—gooey.”

“Gooey? Is that your medical opinion?” Patrick asked, chuckling.

“Shush. I don’t know. Maybe that’s just how it’s making me feel inside.”

“Oh,” Patrick whispered, his laughter dying.

David groaned and closed his eyes. “Sorry. Ignore me. I’m full of pizza and really good sex endorphins. My filter is shot.”

“Don’t apologize. I like you without a filter.” Patrick stepped forward and wrapped his arms around David’s waist, the water spraying over both of them, blinding Patrick until he pushed them out of the way slightly. “I was just thinking how you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life, standing there all wet and… I don’t know… vulnerable, I guess.”

David’s expression went on a journey from soft to pleased to confused to wary. “Vulnerable?”

“Okay, maybe that’s the wrong word. My brain is kind-of gooey, too.” He kissed him softly. “I don’t mean it in a bad way. I just feel like maybe you don’t normally let people see you? And for some reason, you’re letting me. I like it. A lot, actually. I like it a lot.”

David bit his lip and blinked. “You’re not wrong,” he whispered. “I guess—” He stopped talking and stared past Patrick’s shoulder.

“You guess what?” Patrick prodded.

David shook his head. “I’m not sure. You just feel different. This feels different. I’m not freaking out like I normally would. I guess I _want_ you to know me?”

Patrick’s heart swelled with happiness and he grinned up at David, somehow resisting the urge to break into song or something equally ridiculous. “I’m glad,” he whispered. “Because I want to know you, David. Every fucking thing about you.”

David’s face scrunched in on itself. “Well, let’s not go crazy.”

Patrick laughed and leaned forward again, intending to kiss David fast, but the kiss morphed into something else before he had a chance to pull away.

David surged forward and pressed Patrick up against the wall of the shower. Patrick squeaked out a noise of surprise as the cold of the tile hit his back and the warmth of David’s water slicked body plastered against his front. David pulled his mouth away from the kiss and latched onto Patrick’s neck, sending electric jolts down Patrick’s body.

“Jesus, David!” Patrick cried out, digging his fingers into David’s hips. “Holy shit.”

David moaned against his neck and the electric jolts intensified. “Wanna fuck you, but I don’t have anything in here,” David groaned.

“It’s okay,” Patrick gasped. “I have a better idea.”

David pulled his head back from Patrick’s neck, his eyes dark and glazed. He looked drunk. “Better? What’s better? Tell me.”

“Hmm. How about I show you?” He grabbed David’s hips harder, picked him up, and spun him around until David was the one pressed against the tile.

David’s eyes widened almost comically. “Ohmygod,” he breathed out. “You just _moved_ me. Like it was _nothing_.” He reached out and squeezed Patrick’s bicep. “You’re so strong. How are you so strong? That’s so fucking hot.”

“Duly noted,” Patrick murmured and dropped to his knees in front of David. The warm water sprayed against his back and bounced off David’s chest, showering Patrick in a fine mist. Something about the water, the heat of David’s body, and the sight of that beautiful dick right in front of his face—Patrick whimpered, running his thumbs across David’s hip bones.

David mirrored the sound, and Patrick glanced up at him, blinking through the water splashing in his face. David stared down at him, his eyes huge and dark, pupils blown wide.

“Fuck, Patrick. You look so good like that,” David whispered.

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you.”

David reached down and wiped water off Patrick’s forehead and cheeks. The smile he shot Patrick was angelic, but his eyes were still dark as night. “Patrick?” he asked, his voice sweet.

“Yes?”

“Suck my cock.”

The surprise order slammed through Patrick’s self-control like a freight train. He whimpered again and did as he was told.

David’s head fell back against the tile and he let out a groan that bounced off the tile and echoed around them.

“God, you’re too good at this to be a baby gay.”

Patrick pulled off with a pop and sat back on his heels. “Excuse me? I’m a _what_?”

David laughed and whined at the same time, grabbing at Patrick’s shoulders. “No, don’t stop! Keep doing that. Forget I said anything.”

Patrick stared up at him, eyes narrowing. “Hmm.”

“Please, Patrick. I need you to keep doing that. Please,” David begged, fingers still digging into his shoulders as he tried to pull him forward toward his straining cock.

He looked _obscene_.

Patrick couldn’t very well say no.

***

The water had gone cold and forced them out the shower before David had enough presence of mind to even think about reciprocating, so he’d grabbed a fluffy towel and dried Patrick off as he shuffled him toward the bed.

When David purred, “Lie down, Patrick. I’m going to make you feel so good,” well… Patrick couldn’t very well say no to that, either.

David definitely lived up to the promise.

Now, they lay wrapped up in sheets, breathing hard and giggling.

“So, are we going to talk about the fact you called me a baby gay while I was on my knees in front of you trying to blow your mind?” Patrick asked, trailing his finger down David’s chest and stomach.

David snorted. “And here I was thinking you were trying to blow something else.”

“Ha. Ha. So, should I be offended?”

“Hardly. I believe that was just me expressing my disbelief at your lack of experience simply _because_ of your phenomenal talents.”

“Hmm.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“I don’t know. I mean, you’re not _wrong_ about calling me that. This is all really new to me. I’m definitely more… um… _involved_ in the action with you than I was with Jake.”

“Oh, I can imagine. Jake is very take charge.”

Patrick laughed, then winced. “Okay, I’m laying here naked with you after having just fucked you relatively senseless, I think. It feels weird to be discussing a guy we’ve both slept with.”

David shrugged. “Well, I think he’s worked his way through most of my town, and apparently Elmdale, too… so it’s entirely possible this exact scenario could happen to you again with someone else.”

Patrick frowned and his hand stilled on David’s chest. He didn’t much like that thought at _all_. 

David glanced over at him. “What’s _that_ look for? What’s wrong?”

Patrick shook his head. “Nothing.”

David rolled over and faced him. “Well, that’s not true. Tell me.”

David's expression was worried and uncertain, and Patrick hated being the one who put that look on his face.

“You’ll think I’m ridiculous and emotional.”

“Well, usually that’s what people say about me, so….”

Patrick sighed and met David’s eyes. “I can’t imagine anyone else would be as good as this is with you. Jake sure as hell wasn’t. Honestly, I don’t like the idea of sleeping with anyone who isn’t you. Ever."

David’s mouth dropped open. “Wow. Patrick. That’s… wow.” He cleared his throat and blinked a couple times, flopping onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

Patrick’s stomach roiled. He’d said the wrong thing. Of course he’d said the wrong thing. It had only been a couple days. Talk about coming on strong! He was an idiot.

“Ugh, sorry. I _told_ you you’d think I was being ridiculous and emotional.” He started to sit up to climb out of bed, but David rolled over quickly and pinned him down, staring at him with bright, wild eyes.

“Don’t even _think_ about leaving this bed, Patrick. We’re staying right here until we pass out from exhaustion.”

“So… I'm _not_ ridiculous?” he breathed, his heart thumping erratically.

David shook his head. “No.” He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, Patrick saw moisture pooling in the corner.

“David,” Patrick started to say, but David shook his head again.

“Shut up and kiss me, Patrick.”

Patrick nodded and surged up, grabbed David’s face with both hands, and kissed him like his life depended on it.


	11. Chapter 11

Patrick woke up to sunlight streaming in the window and David snoring softly next to him. David hadn’t been kidding about passing out from exhaustion because that is exactly what happened. Patrick’s eyes were gritty and puffy, and his body ached in ways it had never ached before, but god… every bit of last night was worth his current discomfort.

He rolled over and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was already almost noon. _Jesus_.

Rolling back over, he laid his hand on David’s waist and shook him gently while kissing his shoulder. “Wake up, sleepyhead.”

“Wheresthbear,” David slurred, jolting awake.

Patrick pulled back and narrowly missed being smacked in the face by David’s flailing arm.

“Whoa there, slugger,” Patrick said, laughing.

“God,” David breathed. “Sorry. What time is it?”

“Almost noon. We wore each other out.”

David made a decadent noise and stretched, rolling over and smiling at Patrick. “We sure did.”

Patrick leaned in to kiss him and David pulled back. “Morning breath. Absolutely not.”

“David, after everything we did last night, I think morning breath shouldn’t even be an issue now.”

David made a face. “There are still secrets to be had, Patrick. Some things should absolutely remain a mystery.” He rolled out of bed and leaned over to kiss Patrick’s forehead. “I’m going to take a shower and brush my teeth. I suppose I should at least _try_ and make an appearance at home today.”

Patrick sighed. “Okay, I’ll just lay here and languish without you.”

David shot him a quick grin. “You’re cute. I’ll be back in a bit. Try not to languish too hard.”

“I’ll do my best.”

David giggled and sauntered toward the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Patrick watched him go, then flopped back onto his pillow, grinning up at the ceiling.

How had life gotten so spectacular in such a short period of time?

Once the shower turned on, he climbed out of bed, threw on some boxers, and headed into the kitchen. He may as well make something for lunch before they hit the road. He hated the idea of taking David home, but it wasn’t like he could just ask him to move in after three days. That seemed… insane.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t _considered_ it… but, yeah… absolutely insane.

He needed to get a grip.

By the time David finally emerged from the bathroom, Patrick had whipped up a couple sandwiches and some fresh fruit salad. David’s eyes lit up when they settled on the food.

“You made lunch?”

“I thought you’d want food.”

“If you haven’t figured it out by now, I _always_ want food.”

Patrick chuckled. “I kind-of had an inkling.”

David raised an eyebrow haughtily and grabbed a plate. “Well, thank you, anyway. I’m starving.”

“How was the shower?”

“Well, far less interesting than the last time I was in there, but this time I actually managed to work on my skin care routine.”

“Ah, I didn’t realize I kept you from that last time.”

“You don’t get skin like mine without product, Patrick.”

“Yes, you’ve mentioned that before,” Patrick teased.

“And it hasn’t changed its veracity in a day.”

Patrick snorted. “Eat your sandwich, David. Did you leave me any hot water?”

“Mmm, a smidge.”

“Well, thankfully I can shower in less than five minutes.”

David’s expression morphed from pleased to horrified. “FIVE minutes? Patrick, that’s absolutely incorrect!”

“Yes, well, you took over half an hour and I have a very small water heater, so it may wind up being only two minutes.” He leaned up on his toes and gave David a quick kiss. “Eat your lunch.”

“Aren’t you going to eat?” David asked.

“Oh, I did while you were taking forever in the shower. Both those sandwiches are yours.”

David’s eyes lit up and he brought both hands up to his mouth to cover his smile.

Patrick laughed and ducked into the bathroom.

***

The water went cold in seven minutes, which Patrick counted as a win.

He dried himself off, wrapped a towel around his waist, and stepped back out into the kitchen. He found David leaning against the counter, popping the last bite of sandwich into his mouth. He eyed Patrick up and down, his eyes darkening as he swallowed.

“The sandwiches were excellent, and you’re fucking hot.”

Patrick grinned. “Well, thanks on both counts. I’m gonna go get dressed, then we can head out?”

David frowned and stalked over to where Patrick stood. He reached down and played with a bit of the towel that met Patrick’s waist. “Hmm. Why do I feel like you’re trying to get rid of me?”

“Hardly, David. It’s just, if we don’t leave soon, we’re going to fall back into bed and your family is going to send out a search party for you.”

David rolled his eyes and tugged a little harder at the towel. “You’ve never met my family, so you don’t know how laughable that statement actually is.”

“Well, I know your sister has texted you a few dozen times in the course of the last day, so I don’t think I’m too far off base.”

“Alexis is needy right now. Which is yet _another_ reason I don’t really want to go back.”

“Another reason, huh? What are the other reasons?”

David grinned and ticked off points with his fingers. “Your bed is far more comfortable than mine—and bigger, you make me sandwiches while I shower, and I really like what’s hiding under this little towel here.” David plucked at it again.

Patrick stepped back, laughing. “You’re insatiable.” David made a move to follow, but Patrick held out his hand. “You’re also stalling.”

David pouted. “So what if I am?”

Patrick cocked his head and stared at him. “David, do you think that once I take you home I won’t want to see you again?”

David’s eyes darted to the side and he bit his lip. “Well, it wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility.”

Patrick laughed in disbelief. “David, are you serious? What about the last couple days would ever give you that impression?”

David shrugged and moved forward to tug at the edge of Patrick’s towel again. “I don’t know. Habit. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before.”

Patrick blinked. “Seriously?”

David nodded, his expression solemn. He still wouldn’t look Patrick in the eye.

Patrick shook his head and stepped forward, cupping David’s cheeks with his hands. “Well, then those people were idiots. I’m just taking you home, David. I absolutely want to see you again. A lot. For as long as you’ll let me. Okay?”

David stared up at the ceiling and cleared his throat. “Okay,” he whispered.

“Now, can I go get dressed?”

David nodded. “Maybe not the little shirt, though. You might wind up meeting my family. Wear something boring. Trust me, it’s for the best.”

“So, business casual, then?”

David made a face. “What does that involve?”

“Button-up oxford, nice jeans?”

David’s face scrunched even more. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Well, too bad, because it’s that or the tiny shirt you just forbade me from wearing.”

“You don’t have any other options?” David looked horrified.

“Not for this weather, no.”

“Oh my god, Patrick. You really _do_ need me around.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Patrick has to meet the Family

The drive to Schitt’s Creek did indeed take about a half-hour, and Patrick wondered how come he’d never driven in this direction before. He liked to explore when he was deep in his head, and he’d been deep in his head a _lot_ since breaking off his engagement and figuring out he liked men.

But, if he’d driven this direction before, he’d have definitely remembered that sign.

Slowing down, he parked on the side of the road and stared at it.

“Um… that’s—” he started to say.

David waved his hand dismissively. “Oh, I’m well aware. Yes, that _is_ his sister, as the helpful sign below indicates.”

Patrick raised his hand to his mouth to hide his smile and try to muffle the laugh. “Well, that’s… something.”

David groaned. “My dad tried to get it removed, but they’re the Mayor’s ancestor’s, apparently, and it’s about the only thing this town is known for. We’re never going to be able to sell it.”

Patrick paused at that. “Excuse me? Who is _we_?”

David sighed. “So, I might own the town.”

Patrick blinked. “You _might_ own the town? What does that mean?”

David sighed again. “I didn’t mention that part in my long soliloquy about my past?”

“No, I’d have remembered that, I think.”

“So, my dad bought it for me on my eighth birthday because he thought the name was funny. As a joke.”

“Let me get this straight. Your dad bought you an _entire town_ on your eighth birthday?”

“That is correct.”

Patrick started laughing. “Jesus, David. I’m pretty sure I got a Lego set for my eighth birthday. Just how rich _were_ you?”

“Really fucking rich. And now I’m not.” He sounded both annoyed and sad.

Patrick reached over and grabbed David’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles lightly. “Well, I’m very glad for that, because then I’d never have met you, and I’m pretty sure you’re already the best thing to ever happen to me.”

David’s expression softened and his breath hitched. “Oh. Well, that’s very sweet of you to say.”

“And I’m so glad I met you, Patrick, because you’re very charming and cute, and I like making out with you.”

David turned to face him, grinning. “Oh, I like more than just making out with you.”

“I kind of figured.”

“What gave it away?”

“Maybe all the filthy moaning and screaming.”

David rolled his eyes. “I do not scream, Patrick.”

“Mm, I beg to differ. I was there. In fact, I’m sure I’m going to receive noise infractions.”

David bit back a smile. “Okay, maybe I screamed a little.”

“Mmhmm. Sure. Just a little.” Patrick started the car again. “Something about my monster cock, I think?”

David blushed. “I cannot be held responsible for the words that come out of my mouth when you’re inside me.”

“Noted.” He pulled away from the side of the road and headed into town. “You need to tell me where to go. Where’s the motel?”

“Oh, just head down this road. You’ll see it. Hard to miss in all its pathetic glory.”

Patrick nodded. “You sure you’re okay with me coming back here with you?”

“Yes. I didn’t know if I was, at first… but, yes. I’m glad you’re here. This isn’t—it isn’t glamorous, but it’s my life now. You should—you should know that, I guess. If we’re going to do this? I mean, if you still want to, that is.”

Patrick squeezed David’s thigh. “David, I told you I want this for as long as you do. I want whatever you’re willing to give me. If that involves your living situation, I’m happy. You don’t have to be ashamed of anything. Besides, I’m pretty sure you just spent a couple days in my tiny, studio apartment. I’m not exactly living in the lap of luxury myself.”

“Yes, well, your apartment is pretty luxurious compared to my motel room, but you’ll see that soon enough. It’s just on the left there.” He pointed.

Patrick finally noticed a weathered, red sign and a single-level motel that had seen better days. He pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine.

“Well, this is quaint.”

David laughed. “You’re very diplomatic.”

“Hmm, well, I try.” He leaned over and gave David a quick kiss. When he pulled back, David’s face had gone pink.

“Um, you ready to do this?” David asked, waving a hand in the direction of the motel.

“Yep. Lead the way.”

David nodded, took a deep breath, and opened the car door.

Patrick got out and rounded the front of the car to reach him, briefly pushing him back against the metal of the passenger door and kissing him softly. “It’s gonna be fine, David. Why are you so worried?”

David huffed out a laugh. “You’ll understand when you meet my family.”

“Can’t wait,” Patrick said, smiling and kissing David again.

The skin around David’s eyes crinkled with a suppressed smile. “Yeah, just remember you said that in about five minutes. C’mon.” He grabbed Patrick’s hand and walked toward one of the motel room doors, opening it and pulling Patrick inside.

Patrick felt like he’d stepped into the past—he just wasn’t really sure what decade. Maybe the 60’s? He couldn’t tell. It was a mish-mash of colors and furniture that didn’t match, with one half of the room very messy, and the other meticulously neat.

He had a feeling he knew which half was David’s.

A pretty woman poked her head out of the bathroom doorway. “David? You’re back! Where have you been?” She scurried out of the bathroom and headed towards them, but stopped when she noticed Patrick. Her hands came up and hung limply off her wrists as she regarded him with a bright smile. “Umm… hello! And who are you?”

“This is Patrick, and he’s mine. Back off, Alexis.”

While Alexis pouted, Patrick tried to calm down the visceral reaction his body was having to being claimed by David like that.

_Mine. He’s mine._

“Well, you’re no fun, David.”

“You have Ted, and why are you wearing my Givenchy?!”

Alexis picked at a sleeve with her other hand. “You weren’t here, David, and I’ve been very lonely and sad, and this sweater is so soft.”

“Take it off, Alexis. And are those my sweatpants?! Off! OFF!!”

Alexis groaned. “You’re such a dick, David.” She flounced over to the wardrobe to grab some clothes and headed into the bathroom. “You need to learn how to share.”

“You need to learn how to ask! And you’re shedding extensions all over my cashmere. Pull yourself together, Alexis. This is worse than that one time with Stavros after Coachella.”

“Ugh, David. Ugh!” She slammed the bathroom door.

Patrick watched the whole exchange with a half-smile on his face. This was far more amusing than he expected. He’d heard David get high-pitched and dramatic a few times in the last couple days, but it had nothing on this.

David turned and looked at him with an apologetic expression, his eyes worried. “Sorry. My sister is a lot.”

“It’s fine, David. It’s cute, even. You’re very cute.” He stepped forward and wrapped his hands around David’s waist just as the adjoining door to the other room opened.

“David, did I hear you?” a woman’s high voice interrupted. She had an accent Patrick couldn’t place. “Oh! Hello, dear! And who is this scrumptious little morsel?”

David groaned and buried his head in Patrick’s shoulder for a second before he straightened and pulled away from Patrick’s grip.

“Mom, this is Patrick. He gave me a ride home.”

“Oh, is that what I did?” Patrick whispered, teasing. “So, I’m an Uber?”

“With perks,” David whispered back, smiling.

“A ride home, dear? After three days? How positively beguiling. Hello, Peter.”

“ _Patrick_ ,” David snapped. “I’m surprised you even noticed I was missing.”

“Of course I did, dear. Alexis has been very clamorous and importunate.”

“I can _hear_ you, mother!” Alexis yelled from the bathroom

Patrick laughed and stepped forward, holding out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Rose. You look very familiar.”

Mrs. Rose smiled, flipped her hair, which was an odd style and color, and patted his shoulder.

“Thank you, Paxton. You might recognize me from television, where I was the wildly popular ingénue in the critically mentioned _Sunrise Bay_. You might have heard of it?”

“Patrick,” David muttered.

Mrs. Rose’s eyes flicked over to David and Patrick saw the humor lying just under the surface. _Oh_. She totally knew what she was doing. Patrick decided to play along.

“Oh, that’s where I know you from! My mom is a big fan, but I have to admit your exorcism scene gave me nightmares for weeks.”

“Which one?” David asked.

“There was more than one?” Patrick asked, his eyes going wide.

“Ah, so the first one then,” answered Mrs. Rose. “Thank you, Phillip. That’s always so rewarding for an actress to hear.”

David growled behind him, and Patrick bit his lip to keep from laughing. Mrs. Rose must have noticed because her expression went sly and she patted Patrick on the shoulder. “Thanks for bringing our David home, dear. We were so beginning to worry, weren’t we, Johnny?”

“What’s that, dear?” a man’s voice called out from the other room. He rounded the corner and stopped. “Oh, hello! Who are you?”

“This is Poseidon, he’s a _friend_ of David’s. He gave him a ride home.”

Patrick choked on a snort.

“For fuck’s sake, that wasn’t even close! It’s like you’re _trying_ to irritate me. Patrick, his name is Patrick.”

Mr. Rose didn’t even bat an eye. Clearly he was used to this dynamic. “Well, hello, Patrick. Thanks for bringing David back. We were wondering where he went off to.”

Patrick couldn’t get over how similar David was to both his parents—to his dad by looks, and his mom by attitude. He was like the perfect blend of two interesting people, and Patrick couldn’t get over how lucky he was to have met him by rounding that corner the other morning.

“Um, well, that’s my fault, sorry. He was with me.”

“Oh! Well… well, that’s good. Um. Good. So, yeah. He was with you? Spending some time… uh… connecting?” Mr. Rose appeared flustered and David groaned behind him.

Patrick turned to look at him, his face heating up.

David rolled his eyes. “I tried to warn you.” To his father he said, “Dad. Stop talking. Patrick brought me home and now we’re leaving this room. Say goodbye, Patrick.”

Patrick turned back to David’s parents. “Um, it was nice to meet you both.”

Mr. Rose looked grateful for the change of subject. “Yes, you too. What do you do, Patrick?”

“Oh, I’m a business consultant.”

Mr. Rose’s eyes lit up. “Oh! We should sit down and talk sometime! I’m always interested in what other business-minded people have to say.”

Patrick started to nod, “That’d be nice. I—”

David grabbed his arm and yanked him toward the door. “Nope. Nu uh. Not happening. Come on, Patrick.”

Patrick laughed and let himself be led out the door. He waved at David’s parents, and they waved back as the door shut behind them


	13. Chapter 13

Once they were outside, David turned around and grabbed Patrick’s shoulders, his gaze wild.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry for subjecting you to all that,” he lifted one hand from Patrick's shoulder and waved in a circular motion toward the door.

Patrick laughed. “David, it’s fine. They were fine. I thought it was funny.”

David’s face twisted. “Really? Because you don’t have to say that just to be nice. I’ll like you regardless.”

Patrick melted a little bit at that admission. “David, it was fine. Your mom is a trip, though. What’s with her hair? It’s very unusual.”

“Oh, that’s Maria.”

“Excuse me? Who is Maria?”

“Her wig. Its name is Maria.”

“She has a wig she’s named?” Patrick was so confused.

David laughed. “Honey, she has a whole _wall_ of wigs she’s named. And some still in boxes for very special occasions. I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen her actual hair.”

“Oh, well that’s—there’s a wall?”

David winced. “There is, and I’d show it to you, but I really don’t want to scare you away yet. With _that_ said, I suppose you should meet Stevie before you head home. She’s scary enough, but she’ll kill me if I let you leave without introducing you. Are you hungry? We can all do dinner at the café. Let’s go to the café. The food is moderately edible, at least.”

“David, calm down. Dinner is like four hours away. What were we going to do for the rest of the day until then?”

“Well, we can hang with Stevie for a bit, then maybe go for a walk? I’d say we could lay around in bed, but you’ve seen the current occupancy of my bedroom.”

Patrick laughed. “David. Are you trying to keep me around? I thought I was just dropping you off and heading back home.”

David made a face. “I—I don’t want you to go back yet. I mean, you _can_ if you want to, obviously. I’m just… I’m not really ready to say goodbye.”

“We’re not saying _goodbye_ , David. Just see you later. But, I’ll stay as long as you want me to. I slept until noon. It’s not like I’m going to be tired any time soon.”

David’s face lit up. “Yeah? You’ll stay for dinner?”

“Of course, David. I’m not in any hurry to leave you, either.”

David grinned and rubbed Patrick’s shoulders. “Okay. Let’s go so you can meet Stevie. I apologize in advance.”

Patrick laughed. “David, it’s fine. You’ve made my life much more exciting in a very short period of time. Believe me, I’m not complaining.”

“Yet,” David muttered.

Patrick grabbed David’s hand and yanked him backward, spinning him and pushing him up against the wall of the motel. “Shhhh, I’m not going to complain, David.” He pressed against him, cradled David’s cheeks, and kissed him slow and thoroughly.

David whimpered against his mouth and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck. When Patrick finally pulled back and traced David’s cheeks with his thumbs, David’s lips were swollen and his eyes bright and hot.

“Jesus,” he whispered.

Patrick grinned and stepped back, holding out his hand. “Time to introduce me to your friend, David.”

***

As soon as David opened the door to the office, a snarky voice chirped, “Ah, the prodigal son returns. How was your long weekend with the cute boy? You get laid enough to last you awhile?”

“Stevie.” David’s voice was a dark warning. “Let me introduce you to him,” he ground out, teeth clenched around the words.

Patrick grinned and waved. “Hi, Stevie. I guess I’m the cute boy.”

Stevie sat up straight and laughed, glancing at David in glee. “Hi, cute boy. You have a name?”

“Patrick.” He moved forward toward the counter and shook her hand.

She peeked around Patrick’s shoulder and grinned at David. “You brought him home?”

“Well, more accurately, I brought _him_ home, since you were his original ride,” Patrick corrected.

Stevie waved her hand. “Details. He never brings people back here. You must be special.”

“Stevie! Shut _up_!” David hissed.

Patrick swiveled around and leaned against the counter, regarding David with a grin. “Is that so, David? Am I the first person you’ve brought back to meet your family?”

“Well, Jake met them unintentionally once, right David?”

David shot her a death glare.

Patrick raised his eyebrow. “Oh, I’m going to need to hear this story. _Jake_ , Jake?”

“You know Jake?” Stevie asked.

“You didn’t tell her?” Patrick asked David.

David blushed and shook his head. “I didn’t tell her much about how we met. Just that we met and I was hanging out with you the next day.”

“Wait. How did you meet? This is suddenly becoming much more interesting.” Stevie sounded enthralled, so Patrick turned and smiled at her.

“I was on a walk of shame back from Jake’s apartment.”

Stevie’s eyes widened to an enormous size and she wheezed out a laugh. “Jake? Like our Jake?” She motioned between her and David.

“Mmhmm, that would be the one. David told me about your guys’ history with him.”

“Holy shit. Talk about degrees of Kevin Bacon. I suddenly feel like I know you a hell of a lot better.”

“Well, we’re all survivors here, I guess,” Patrick agreed, nodding.

“I like you,” she said to Patrick. “I like him,” she repeated to David.

David plopped down on the couch and covered his eyes with his arm. “This is fun. This is real fun for me.”

***

Stevie wasn’t as bad as David had made her out to be. In fact, Patrick liked her a lot. She was so similar to David—but more assertive somehow. Since Patrick wasn’t remotely sexually attracted to her, it was easy to fall into a comfortable teasing routine—pretty much at David’s expense.

She _adored_ when he gave David shit, her eyes lighting up and a grin overtaking her face. At one point she told David, “I like this for you,” while pointing at Patrick.

David seemed like he wanted to disappear into the floor, but Patrick had loved her for saying it. Mainly because he liked it for himself, too.

He liked it a _lot_.

The motel wasn’t exactly bustling, so Patrick and David were able to cuddle on the couch while Stevie played solitaire on the ancient computer and pretended not to pay attention to them. Patrick _knew_ she was pretending because she always had a biting response for anything David said, which pissed David off and made him snuggle closer into Patrick’s side every time.

Patrick had a feeling that’s why Stevie was doing it, so he threw her a thumbs-up behind David’s back.

She grinned and winked.

Okay, so he totally had her figured out.

He chuckled and nuzzled into David’s neck, placing a kiss there, then slowly traced a line with his tongue.

David shivered and gripped Patrick’s thigh with one hand—hard.

“Patrick,” he warned. “We _do_ have an audience.”

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Stevie piped up. “I have to go make beds, anyway. I’ll leave you to it. David watch the counter if anyone comes in.”

“It’s very late for you to be making beds,” David said, his tone suspicious, but his hand still tight on Patrick’s thigh.

Patrick licked his neck again and David made a keening noise.

Stevie snorted. “And yet, here I go. I’ll see you both at dinner tonight. Move that into the office, guys. You’re going to scare away guests.”

“What guests?” David grumbled.

“The couch in the office is more comfortable, David.”

“You have a point there,” David agreed.

Stevie laughed and Patrick peeked out from David’s shoulder. “Bye, Stevie. Thanks.”

She nodded. “Have fun, but try and keep the noise to a minimum. You’ll be sharing a wall with David’s parents in there.”

“Eww, well there goes the mood,” David muttered.

Patrick turned his head again and sucked on the crease of skin between David’s shoulder and neck, then bit down lightly.

David’s fingers tightened to the point Patrick’s thigh actually started to hurt.

“What’s that again, David?” he whispered into his ear.

“You’re a menace,” David grumbled, but there was heat behind it.

Stevie laughed again and left, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed, David disentangled himself and stood, pulling up Patrick with him.

“Office. Now,” he growled.

Patrick swallowed and nodded, the humor he’d felt a minute earlier suddenly overtaken by a desire so strong it still surprised him.

“God, David. The things you do to me,” he whispered.

David’s eyes flashed. “Oh, I will be doing things, trust me. Get. In. The. Office.” He stalked over to the office door, locked it, and set the sign to closed.

“What about the guests?” Patrick asked.

“Fuck the guests. Get in the office, Patrick.”

Patrick did as he was told.


	14. Chapter 14

The couch in the office was just as comfortable as Stevie promised.

However, it was also at least thirty-years-old, threadbare, and filthy. Patrick was honestly a little concerned about getting his bare ass anywhere near it. Who knows what kind of history it had? He tried not to think about all the other bare asses that might have been there before him and prayed David’s brain didn’t start going down the germ-filled path his was currently traveling on.

Luckily, David didn’t seem too concerned about the state of the fabric at the moment, which was a huge testament to how turned-on he must actually be. Patrick wasn’t going to ruin the moment by mentioning the possibility of bedbugs.

He tapped David’s shoulder. “Hey, was Stevie telling the truth when she said your parent’s room is on the other side of this wall?”

David’s lips paused on their path down Patrick’s chest. “Yes,” he said, his tone hesitant. “Why? Did you want me to stop? You’re not being loud.”

“ _Yet_ ,” Patrick clarified. “Keep doing that and I will be.”

David set his chin on Patrick’s stomach and looked up, his eyes twinkling. “Maybe you should focus on _not_ being loud, because I’m going to continue doing this. Okay? Can you manage to be good boy and stay quiet?”

“I will try my very best.”

David grinned. “Excellent. Now, shh.” He lightly smacked Patrick’s thigh and kept moving his lips and tongue downward.

Patrick groaned and thumped his head back against the couch, thoughts of dust mites and ancient diseases disappearing.

David swatted his leg again. “Shh!”

Patrick bit his lip and nodded, even though he knew David probably couldn’t see.

When David’s mouth finally wrapped around him, hot and urgent, Patrick had to bite his fist to keep from shouting. He arched off the couch and came embarrassingly fast, David’s fingers gripping his hips tight as he swallowed him down.

Patrick managed to stay very, very quiet.

When Patrick finally caught his breath, he yanked David up to his lips, kissed him hard, and flipped him over until David was pressed against the disgusting cushions. Patrick shoved David’s sweater up and set his mouth on his burning skin, roughing tounging a nipple.

David whimpered and Patrick stilled, pinching his side. “Shh, David. It’s your turn to be a good boy.”

David grumbled and pressed his hips into Patrick’s chest. “Don’t be a dick.”

“Just a little payback, David. Bet you won’t be able to stay silent, though. I know how loud you can get.”

“Try me.” David sounded determined.

Patrick grinned against his skin and threw himself into the challenge.

David absolutely did _not_ stay quiet.

They both lay boneless on the couch, breathing hard, when a series of knocks shattered the calm.

Patrick pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at David in horror. “Is that the door?”

David’s faced flushed pink and his eyes darted toward the doorway leading into the lobby. “Yeah. Thank god I locked it.”

“Does your family have a key?”

David’s eyes widened and he sat up so quickly he wound up depositing Patrick to the floor.

“Ow!” Patrick laughed up at him from the hard linoleum.

“Sorry, sorry! Get dressed. Fuck!”

The ominous sound of metal clinking and locks unclicking made David’s eyes widen even more. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Pulling his pants up and re-buttoning them, he yanked his sweater down and ran a hand through his hair. “Patrick! Put your clothes on! Fuck!”

Patrick nodded, his blood already cooling, and scrambled to get dressed. David gave him a once over and cursed as the the unmistakable sound of the door opening reached their ears.

“Hurry,” he whispered, sprinting out into the lobby.

“David, are you okay? We heard alarming noises.” Mrs. Rose’s voice broke through the silence.

“I’m fine, obviously. Did you not see the sign indicating the office was closed?” David’s voice was high-pitched and annoyed.

Mr. Rose answered. “David, it’s the middle of the day. We can’t be closing the office. What was all that noise about? Your mother was worried.”

Patrick bit back a hysterical giggle and buttoned his shirt. He wiped his mouth, fastened his belt, took a deep breath, and followed David out into the lobby.

When he rounded the corner, he felt the weight of three pairs of eyes on him. He did his best to not blush, but honestly, how could he not? It wouldn’t be the first time he cursed his stupid, pale skin.

Mrs. Rose’s eyes raked up and down him and her mouth set into a small, knowing smile. “Ah, David. How capricious of you and your beau. A little afternoon delight may be the remedy for melancholia, but maybe not in your father’s place of business?”

Mr. Rose’s eyebrows drew together. “Afternoon delight? What are you talking—” he stared at Patrick, his eyes focusing on Patrick’s probably bright red face. Patrick knew the minute everything clicked. “Oh. Ohhhh! Oh. I see. Well, that’s. David, this is a place of business. There are plenty of rooms in the motel where you could—uh---do that. With your _friend_? With your friend, here. Um, not that there’s anything wrong with doing that! Just, maybe not in the office?” Mr. Rose’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open, a horrified expression overtaking the embarrassed one. “Wait, where’s Stevie? She wasn’t a part of… that, was she?”

“What?! Ew, no!” David yelled. “She went to make beds.”

Mr. Rose’s expression relaxed. “Oh, well, good. Good. Um, so the noises weren’t _bad_ noises?”

“ _Ew_!” David yelled again. “Please stop talking.” He turned to Patrick. “Can we go for a walk now? I need to get away from these people.” He waved a hand in a circular motion over his shoulder.

Patrick swallowed and tried to focus on not dying of embarrassment. “Yes. Please. Let’s walk.” He moved closer to David and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the open doorway. "Nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Rose."

David let himself be led with a soft exhale of breath.

***

“Okay, so that was awkward, and now I’m regretting my decision to not just take an Uber back here and keep you from ever meeting any of them.”

They walked down a largely deserted road toward what Patrick assumed would be town, fingers still intertwined. Patrick stopped and tugged softly on David’s hand until he turned to face him.

“Okay, while that was a _little_ embarrassing, it wasn’t like I was actively _trying_ to get you to stay quiet. Pretty much the opposite, actually,” Patrick admitted.

David’s lips quirked. “Patrick Brewer. I am aghast.”

Patrick snorted and kicked at the ground with his foot. “Maybe I just like it when you’re… um… vocal.”

David’s smile bloomed. “Well, you’ve learned very quickly how to get me there.”

Patrick’s face heated up—again. It was becoming a constant around David. “You should know I’m a very quick study when I’m motivated.”

David laughed. “I will not dispute you there. You’re expert level already. 10/10: would retake class.”

Rolling his eyes, Patrick squeezed David’s hand and changed the subject. “Where are you taking me, anyway?”

“I thought we could go to the café a little early? There’s not a lot to do here or I’d offer you some other form of entertainment.” He shrugged. “It is what it is.”

“Then let’s go to the café. I think we probably worked up an appetite, anyway, right?”

David smiled. “One could make that argument.”

“Lead the way.”

“It’s gonna be anti-climatic, so sorry about that. But, I _will_ say that you’ll never see another menu like it, so prepare yourself.”

“Well, that’s intriguing.”

David nodded. “When you meet Twyla, you’ll understand.”

They turned a corner and Patrick saw a cluster of buildings around an intersection. “I take it this is town?”

“Mmhmm, yeah. The bustling metropolis of Schitt’s Creek.”

Patrick glanced at a brick building on one corner, across from a festive looking café sign. “The general store is going out business?”

David nodded and bit his lip, his expression wistful.

Patrick stopped walking. “Okay. I’m going to need you to explain that look.”

David stared at the store. “Remember how I told you I was thinking about opening a store that would sell rebranded products from vendors?”

A low hum of excitement began to course through Patrick’s body. “You want to take over the space.”

It wasn’t really a question, but David nodded. “Yeah. I’d… considered it. I have some money in savings. I think it’s enough for a start up? I don’t know. I really don’t have any idea where to even begin with any of it. It’s a pipe dream and I’m completely out of my element.”

“But, I’m not,” Patrick said without thinking.

David frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. “You’re not what?”

“Out of my element.” Patrick started bouncing on his toes, trying not to cackle with glee.

“Patrick, you look like you’re going to vibrate out of your skin. What’s going on?”

“David, I’m a business major. I know a _lot_ about small business start up. What you need to do, loans, permitting, grants… that sort of thing. I can help you. I mean, if you want?”

David stared at him a minute, his mouth dropping open. “Are you sure?”

Patrick nodded. “I’m so bored in my job, David, you have no idea. I want a new project. Little side gigs filling out paperwork for people are not exactly what I had in mind when I got my degree. I want to be on the ground floor of something. Watch it grow.”

David blinked. “Are you offering to help or asking if you can be a partner in my imaginary business?”

Patrick shrugged. “Both?”

David blinked again, then looked over at the store. “They close next month. Is that enough time for you to come up with a business plan to present to the town council?”

Patrick grinned and pulled David in for a short but satisfying kiss. “More than enough time. We’ll knock their socks off.”


	15. Chapter 15

Patrick headed home later than he intended, the roads dark and empty. By the time he made it back to his apartment, it was nearly ten and he already missed David.

They’d stayed in the café until Twyla finally kicked them out—Stevie and David halfway drunk and giggly. Patrick nursed tea and water all night because of the upcoming drive, so he just watched them and enjoyed the show—half-listening to their stories. His brain was too full of ideas about how to help David with the business to really focus on anything beyond staring at David’s face and hands as they moved gracefully through the air.

Eventually, they’d walked Stevie home, then headed back to the motel. Neither of them was willing to say goodnight, so they snuck into Patrick’s car without anyone noticing and made out in the back seat for what felt like hours. When David started to nod off in his arms, Patrick gently shook him awake and pulled him out of the car, tugging him to his motel door and kissing him soundly before opening it and shoving him inside with another kiss.

David smiled against his lips, said goodnight, and shut the door.

But now Patrick was home, without David’s energy filling his apartment, and nothing felt right. Patrick groaned and barely managed to pull off his clothes before falling into bed and passing out.

He didn’t wake up until early morning, his body sore and shivering with cold. He hadn’t even managed to get under the covers before he’d fallen asleep. He shifted until he could pull the comforter over himself, which made things worse because it still smelled like David.

Whimpering, Patrick grabbed his phone, messaged his clients he had appointments with that day, and put them off until they could find a time to reschedule. Then he fell back asleep.

When he woke again, it was almost afternoon and he still didn’t want to get out of bed. He felt like he’d been hit by a truck, which wasn’t too far off base, honestly. He’d been through some kind of emotional and sexual wringer in an extremely short period of time. There was a very good possibility he might never recover.

He managed to crawl out bed and hobble to the bathroom. He stood under the hot spray of the shower until the water ran cold, trying not to think about the fact that he had David pressed up against the wall not too long ago. If he’d had more energy, that memory might have sparked more than just the ache of missing him. As it stood, his body was pretty much in shock from overuse, so nothing wanted to work right.

He’d never had so much sex in his life, and definitely not all at once. Honestly, probably not even all the times before David _combined_. Sex with Rachel was perfunctory and not something he actively sought out. He just assumed he didn’t have a very high sex drive, and she’d learned to live with it.

The last few days proved that definitely had _not_ been the issue.

His sex drive was just fine. _More_ than fine, even.

He had no idea he could want someone as much as he wanted David. Even his time with Jake, as good as the experience had been, had nothing on how Patrick felt with David. Not even on the same playing field. It was like moving from Little League directly into the Majors and finding out your batting partner was the MVP.

Shaking his head, Patrick shuffled into the kitchen and made himself a tea. He sank onto the couch and turned on the TV to watch all the sports highlights he’d missed the last few days. It helped a little. Not a lot… but some. Enough to make him ache a little less.

Once his brain was less laser-focused on the memory of deep, brown eyes, he grabbed his laptop and opened it. He needed to start working on the business plan. He could hash out the details with David later, but they’d talked enough over the course of the last few days that Patrick had a basic idea of what David wanted to do.

He grinned and began to write.

***

He worked through dinner, only taking breaks to go to the bathroom and grab more tea. By the time he shut the laptop, it was after midnight and he was starving. He felt a tinge of guilt for not contacting David all day, but honestly… David was probably just as wiped out as him. Plus, it wasn’t like David had texted either.

He frowned.

Why _hadn’t_ David texted?

Fuck, he’d need to contact David tomorrow. After ten, of course. He wanted to hear his voice and make sure they were still on the same page.

Before he could start to spiral about the lack of communication, he got up and grabbed some cheese and an apple from the fridge. He was just about to head to the couch and watch some more sports when there was a soft knock on the door.

Patrick paused, staring at it in confusion. It was almost one in the morning. Who the fuck was knocking? Maybe a neighbor was in trouble?

Patrick rushed over and cautiously opened the door.

David stood there, looking rumpled, unsure, and adorable. He held his large, black overnight bag in one hand.

“David? What are you doing here? How’d you get here?”

“Took an Uber.” David sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, making it stand in spikes. “Alexis made up with Ted and took off to his apartment, and I think my parents forgot I was back because I walked into something very traumatic for me… and… and I missed you. I don't love sleeping alone anymore. Is that crazy? I’ve slept alone my whole life, basically, and after only a couple nights with you, now that’s not enough… and I sound completely insane.” David’s eyes were wild and bloodshot. “Anyway, I’ve just shown up here in the middle of the night and completely embarrassed myself, so I think I’ll be going now. _Fuck_.”

He started to walk away, but Patrick reached out and grabbed his arm. “David. Stay.”

David turned to look at him, and his eyes lost some of their frantic energy. “Are you sure?”

“David, why do you think I’m still awake at one in the morning? I’ve missed you, too.”

David’s lips turned up on one side. “Did I say I _missed_ you? I don’t remember that,” he teased.

“Mmm… might have been implied.” Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and drew him into the apartment, shutting the door behind them. “Stay with me.”

David nodded and buried his head in Patrick’s shoulder, letting out a soft sigh. “Okay.” He dropped his bag and pulled him into a hug, his arms gripping Patrick’s shoulders tight.

Patrick kissed David’s neck and let himself be held, enjoying the feel of David’s hand rubbing soft circles on his back and the soft thump-thump of David’s heart as it began to slow into a less frantic pace.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Patrick whispered into David’s skin, the scent of cedar, citrus, and David overtaking his senses.

David sighed and squeezed tighter. “Me too.”

“Let’s go to bed? You look tired.”

“I _am_ tired,” answered David, his voice gravely but happy. “Haven’t slept well at all.”

“Well, let’s take care of that. C’mon.” Patrick stepped back and grabbed David’s arm, pulling him toward the bed. “You can skip your skincare for one night. I just want to hold you until you fall asleep, okay?”

David grimaced, glancing at his bag and then at the bathroom, but he sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Okay.”

Patrick smiled, pleased he won that battle with very little effort. David let himself be undressed, standing silent and still as Patrick stripped him down to his underwear and pushed him gently onto the bed.

Patrick stared, taking in the gorgeous sight of all that golden skin and dark hair against the white of his sheets, and felt his heart catch. He swallowed down words that threatened to come out too soon and crawled in next to David, pulling the comforter over them both and turning out the light.

David’s arms wrapped around him in the dark as he snuggled against Patrick’s chest and let out a contented purr.

“Goodnight, honey,” David whispered, his voice almost non-existent as he fell into an immediate sleep.

Patrick stayed awake for a little longer, listening to David’s breathing as he tried to calm down his own.


	16. Chapter 16

When Patrick woke the next morning, David was curled up next to him, his head burrowed under the covers. A few tufts of black curls were the only thing visible against the white of the bed linens, and Patrick had never been more charmed by hair in his entire life.

Patrick smiled and carefully rolled out of bed, trying not to wake David. He glanced at his phone and saw it was almost eight in the morning, which was far too early to even consider waking David up. Not even for sex. He’d learned that lesson the hard way on their second morning together.

He tiptoed to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He still looked like the Patrick he’d been the week prior—same face, same haircut, same color of eyes—he just _felt_ like an entirely new person.

Something inside him shifted when David came into his life and he didn’t know how to even begin to explain it. To himself or _anyone_ , if they’d asked.

Especially not to his family.

He felt a twinge of guilt and worry about that.

He’d never actually taken the time to speak with his parents about this new found self-discovery of his. Everything was so new, and prior to the whirl-wind sex fest of the last few days, he hadn’t really explored much beyond the very low-level attraction he’d had to men on failed Tinder dates.

It wasn’t like he could have just started a conversation with, “Oh, hi, Mom and Dad, I’ve been going on random dates with men. Surprise! And, even though I didn't really feel a connection with any of them, sometimes they gave me hand jobs. Despite not being emotionally invested, the hand jobs from them were still better than when Rachel did it, so I think I might be gay.”

No. That was definitely _not_ how he’d wanted to have that conversation. All they knew was that he’d left Rachel, broken off the engagement, and moved to another town to start over. The rest of it was something he really needed to figure out how to even _start_ to explain to them. His mom was still mystified and a little hurt, and he hated that he’d made her feel that way.

As Patrick examined himself in the mirror and thought back to how he felt waking up to that shock of black hair on the pillow next to him, he knew it was time to finally have that conversation. He wanted to wake up like that every day, and they needed to know about who he was before he could. They needed to know why he’d run away.

They needed to know about David.

He _wanted_ them to know about David.

Patrick stared at himself a little longer, the rightness of that decision settling more solid into his bones, and then hopped in the shower.

When he finally left the bathroom, steam following him out into the main room, David was still asleep, burrowed under the blankets. Patrick grinned and had to actually stop himself from crawling back under the covers and kissing him awake. It was still too early.

He started a pot of coffee and sat down at the table, opening up his laptop. He might as well work on the business plan a little more before David woke up.

After a little bit, his phone chimed loudly on the nightstand next to the bed. David whined under the covers, the noise high-pitched, and despite lacking actual words, still sounded very annoyed.

Patrick ran across the room and grabbed his phone, putting it on silent. “Sorry, go back to sleep,” he whispered.

David snuffled and grumbled, then scooted further under the covers, the black curls disappearing from sight.

Patrick smiled down at the bed, even more charmed than earlier, if that was possible.

When he checked who had messaged, he saw it was of the clients he'd canceled the day before, asking if he could meet them in about an hour. He glanced back down at the bed and bit his lip. David would probably sleep for another couple hours, and he really couldn’t say no after yesterday.

He texted back and headed to his closet to grab some clothes.

Once he was dressed and ready to go, he put the coffee pot on warm, just in case David woke up while he was gone, and sat down to write him a note:

> _Good morning, sleepyhead-_
> 
> _I had to go meet up with a client to go over some questions they have. I should be back in around an hour. You’ll probably still be sleeping, but in the off-chance you wake up before I get back, there’s coffee on the counter and food in the fridge. Help yourself to anything._
> 
> _I started writing a business plan for the store last night. It’s on my laptop, queued up for you. Have a look and let me know what you think._
> 
> _I’ll see you soon._
> 
> _x_
> 
> _-P_
> 
> _(PS, you were very adorable this morning, and I debated telling my client no, just so I could get back in bed with you. It was a very close thing, but I thought I should be responsible. Just so you know, I’d rather be kissing you than going over accounting.)_

He propped up the note on the table next to the laptop, took another look at the David-sized lump under his covers, and left the apartment.

***

The appointment took about an hour longer than he expected, but David never texted, so he hoped that just meant he slept through everything, and not that he’d gone back home in a huff.

By the time Patrick finally got back to his apartment, he was anxious and annoyed, wanting nothing more than to just crawl back into his warm bed and cuddle with the very hot man he’d left sleeping there way too early that morning.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by the scent of food cooking, and a slightly damp David bustling around the kitchen.

He froze, hand on the doorknob, his mouth dropping open.

David whirled around and grinned. “Hi! You’re here just in time! I think I actually managed to do this without burning anything, which is unheard of, believe me. I hope you haven’t eaten, have you? Tell me you haven’t eaten and I just went through all this effort for nothing?”

Patrick shook his head, unable to speak. He couldn’t make himself walk into the apartment and shut the door behind him. In fact, he couldn’t move at all.

Relief flooded David’s expression. “Oh, good! Okay, go sit down and I’ll bring you breakfast. I can’t promise it won’t be anything more than moderately edible, but at least it’s not charcoal, so there’s that. Little victories.” He shrugged and turned back to the stove.

Something unfurled inside Patrick and he surged across the apartment, grabbing David’s shoulder, spinning him around, and kissing him hard.

David squeaked and kissed him back with equal enthusiasm for a minute before pulling back and shaking his head. “Nope. Nu uh! You’re going to make me burn breakfast and this will be the first time in the history of me holding a spatula that I _don’t_ do that, so don’t ruin this for me! Go sit down.” He gave Patrick a little shove toward the table.

Patrick laughed and peppered David’s face with kisses. “But, I came home from work to find you being all domestic and cute with your wet hair and sexy outfit. How am I supposed to _not_ make you burn things?”

David stared down at himself and frowned. “I’m wearing sweats and a tee shirt. That’s hardly sexy.”

“Arms,” Patrick said, running his hands down them. “Also, that shirt is very tight.”

David rolled his eyes. “I have arms, yes. And the tee shirt is yours. I didn’t want to get pancake batter on my sweaters.”

A little thrill shot through Patrick. “You’re wearing my clothes?”

“Just the shirt. You have shorter legs than me.” He frowned. “Is that okay? I can take it off.”

“Oh, you’ll definitely be taking it off, just not because I have a problem with you wearing my clothes.”

David smirked and shoved Patrick’s shoulders again. “I’m serious. Go sit down. Let me have this victory this morning.”

Patrick sighed. “Fine, but only because I’m very hungry. What made you do this? I thought you'd still be sleeping.”

“Mmm. Normally I would be, but I got up to use the bathroom and saw that you weren’t here. Then I read your note, which was very sweet, by the way, and that meant that I had to look at the business plan.”

He walked over and set a plate of pancakes down in front of Patrick, returning with syrup and another smaller plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. He ran back to the kitchen, grabbed his own plates, and sat down across from Patrick, beaming.

“So, I take it you liked the business plan?” Patrick asked, staring down at all the food. It actually looked good. He cut into the pancakes.

“I _loved_ the business plan. How’d you know that’s exactly what I wanted to do?”

Patrick paused, his fork hovering at his mouth, “You told me?”

“Did I? I mean, we talked briefly about the store idea at that market, and I may have mentioned things here and there, but nothing major. That plan reads like you’re inside my head.”

Patrick shrugged. “You’ve mentioned it more than you realize, and I guess I just listen when you talk.”

David’s eyes went very soft. “Oh,” he breathed out. He shoved back from his chair and stood, walking over to Patrick and grabbing his face with both hands. Then he leaned down and kissed him until Patrick nearly forgot he’d been about to eat.

He had no idea what he'd said or done to garner such a reaction, but with David’s lips on his, he wasn’t about to complain.


	17. Chapter 17

They finally got around to finishing breakfast, even if it _was_ a little cold.

“I don’t know what you were worried about, David. These taste great,” Patrick said after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes.

David smiled. “Well, thank you, but if you’d ever been misfortunate enough to try my attempts at non-breakfast food, you’d understand my concern. Apparently I have Cajun genetics I’m unaware of.”

“Ah. A fan of making things blackened, huh?”

“Except, I don’t think blackened spaghetti is a thing.”

Patrick giggled and took another bite. “Well, these are great, and I’ll let you in on a little known secret.”

“What’s that?”

“My mom taught me how to cook, so I actually know how to prepare non-breakfast food.”

David’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Mmhmm. I don’t do it a lot anymore because it’s just me and there’s really no point, but if you want, I can make you dinner sometime.”

David grinned at him across the table, his expression delighted. “Oh, I want.”

“You free tomorrow?”

David lifted an eyebrow. “How about tonight?”

Patrick laughed. “I have to meet another client later, or I totally would. I put a bunch of people off yesterday and slept all day, so now I’m paying the price. You wore me out.”

David blushed and looked down at his plate. “Well, I’d apologize, but I’m not sorry.”

“Neither am I.”

David glanced up, a small smile curling at his lips. “What time do you have to go back to work?”

“Not until around four.”

“Well.” David stood and walked over to Patrick, holding out his hand. “That means we have plenty of time to wear each other out again.”

Patrick set down his fork and nodded, taking David’s hand. “An excellent idea.”

***

They lay wrapped up in each other’s arms, breathing hard, with Patrick lazily drawing circles on David’s chest.

“I’m considering re-scheduling my re-scheduled meeting.”

Laughter rumbled in David’s chest under Patrick’s ear. “Don’t you dare. I’m not going to be responsible for the failure of your career. Besides, I probably should head home and try and butter up my mom about this store idea. Can you email me the business plan?”

“Butter up your mom? Why?”

“Um, she’s on the town council, and I honestly think she’s leaning towards giving the space to Christmas World.”

Patrick sat up and stared down at him. “Your _mom_ is considering voting against you?”

David blushed as his face scrunched up. “Well, I haven’t exactly impressed her in the past with my business acumen. Back when I ran galleries in New York, I guess my parents paid off my patrons just so I’d be a success and not a complete embarrassment to the Rose name.”

“Are you serious?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” David’s face scrunched again. “Your business plan is so good, Patrick. I mean, _really_ good. I could have never come up with anything like that by myself. I might actually have a fighting chance now.” He sat up and kissed him quick before flopping back down on the pillow. “Thank you so much for wanting to help me.”

Patrick shook his head and stared down at him, both angry and heartbroken that David’s _own family_ had such little faith in him. That they could make him doubt himself so much that he honestly believed he couldn’t accomplish anything on his own.

“David, the idea is _yours_. I just put it down on paper. This is all you. You came up with it by yourself. It's a big deal. I didn't do anything but see who you were.”

David’s smile bloomed and his eyes squinted as he looked away and stared up at the ceiling, blinking back tears. “You say the sweetest fucking things.”

“Sweet or not, it’s the truth.” Patrick sat up and climbed out of bed, slipping on his boxers. “Come on. We have a couple hours before I have to go to work. Let’s make this plan perfect and show everyone what you’re capable of.”

***

Patrick managed to get through his appointment without his mind traveling back to David _too_ much. At least he was able to pretend like he was paying attention to his client’s questions, anyway. They left happy, and that's all that mattered.

Once he got back in his car to head home, he finally could immerse himself in his thoughts of David and the business they might be able to grow together.

 _Rose Apothecary_. What a great name.

Patrick had let David talk and talk, which filled in some of the blanks he’d had about the store. By the time the plan was buttoned-up and emailed to David, Patrick knew they had documented something really solid. Something impressive, even.

David’s mom and the council would _have_ to see that.

Right?

Patrick was already half in love with the idea of the store, and more than a little worried that they’d be turned down and break David's heart. Break _both_ of their hearts.

Especially if they were turned down in favor of something as stupid as a year-round Christmas retailer.

When he walked into his apartment, the stillness and quiet brought down his mood even more. The last time he’d walked in the door, he'd found David flitting around his kitchen like a gorgeous, domestic butterfly, which Patrick could definitely get used to. 

Walking into the dark silence was... enlightening.

One thing became very clear: he didn’t much like the silence anymore… which was crazy, because after years with Rachel, he’d really been enjoying his solitude.

A few days with David Rose, and he didn’t like being alone anymore… and wasn’t _that_ something?

He pulled out his phone and dialed David’s number.

It rang four times and Patrick was just about to hang up with David picked up, breathing heavy, his voice winded. “Hi! how was work?”

“It was fine… are you okay? You sound like you just ran a marathon.”

“I had to fight Alexis for my phone. When she saw you were calling, she grabbed it, and then I had to smother her with a pillow to get it back.”

“You _smothered_ her?”

“Well, I may be exaggerating. She’s still alive. For the moment.”

Patrick chuckled, already feeling a little better... lighter. “Well, I’m glad you won’t be going to prison for sororicide any time soon. I’d like to see more of you… preferably without bars getting in the way.”

“Hmm, well, I think it’s actually plexiglass now, Patrick. I watch a lot of true crime documentaries.”

“Noted,” Patrick answered, grinning and sinking down onto his couch.

David’s voice got softer. “I emailed the plan to the council.”

“You did? I thought you were going to talk to your mom about it first.”

“Yeah, I thought so, too… but then I got here and she was having a dramatic meltdown about one of her wigs, and I just didn’t want her to talk me out of it. So I sent it to the whole council. I—I believe in what you wrote, Patrick. It has to be enough.”

“I just wrote down what was already in your head, David.”

David made a soft, humming noise, and when he spoke again, his voice sounded a little raspy… emotional. “I guess what I mean is that you made me believe in what I wanted. I can’t begin to tell you what it means to me to have someone trust and believe in me. Enough—I guess, enough to make me trust myself. So, thank you.”

Patrick’s heart beat slow and heavy, and he had to close his eyes against the rush of liquid pooling behind his eyelids. “You don’t have to thank me for believing in you, David.”

“I really do.” David’s voice was so soft and fond.

The sound took Patrick apart and put him back together again.

He sighed, his heart painful in his chest. “I don’t suppose I could convince you to come back here tonight?”

“Mmm, as tempting as that is, I’ve had enough Uber trips in the last twenty-four hours to last a lifetime.”

“You promised me that I could cook you dinner tomorrow, David. Did you plan on walking?” Patrick knew he was whining, but if it meant getting David back in his arms, he wasn’t too proud to beg.

“And you still are. I’m having Stevie drop me off tomorrow.”

Patrick sighed again. “Fine… but I’m going to miss you a lot tonight. Is that weird? You’d tell me if it’s weird, right?”

David laughed, the sound both bright and vaguely self-deprecating. “Honey, if it is, then I'm not the one to ask. I'm right there with you.” Some of the laughter left his voice, and when he spoke again, it was softer—more solemn. “I can’t wait to see you again, Patrick Brewer.”

“Same. David Rose. Same.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. These guys are so soft, it's ridiculous.

Patrick was full of nervous energy all day, and he couldn’t focus on work. Finally, he dragged himself to town and spent far too long in the grocery store trying to find the ingredients for a perfect meal that would suitably impress David.

He finally decided on his mom’s world-famous (or at least Brewer family famous) lasagna, paired with a fancy, organic salad. Followed with cheesecake.

And some wine. Definitely wine.

He wanted to get David nice and tipsy. Tipsy David was handsy and adorable.

Patrick flushed, and the lady at the register looked at him, smiling slightly. “Big night?” she asked, holding up the wine. “Looks like a delicious meal you have planned.”

Patrick flushed hotter. “Um, yeah. I’m cooking dinner for a date.”

“Ah, lucky girl!”

Patrick thought about staying silent and just nodding, but he was tired of that. David made him feel brave.

“Lucky guy, actually. Though, I think _I’m_ the lucky one.”

The clerk glanced at him, obviously surprised, but she smiled easily. “Well, good for you, honey. I hope your cooking impresses him.”

“Me too,” Patrick agreed, trying to come to terms with the relief rushing through him. Maybe all this _would_ get easier.

He left the store feeling lighter and happier than he had in a long time.

Once he got home, he threw himself into preparing dinner. When the lasagna was in the oven and the cheesecake was chilling in the fridge, he stared around his apartment, trying to sort out what he could do to make it more romantic.

Candles. He could light candles.

That was something traditionally romantic, and he hoped David wouldn’t think it was too cheesy, but he had to try.

He rummaged through a box in the closet and found a bunch of scented ones that his mother had sent him as a house-warming gift a couple of weeks after he’d moved—which he’d promptly buried in the box and stored away out of guilt.

He took them out now and arranged them around his apartment, lighting them, and then found some soft music to play on low. David was supposed to be there any minute, so Patrick lowered the lights, with only the candles and a couple area lamps lighting the space—everything bathed in a soft, golden glow. Then he sank down onto the couch, tried to calm his nerves, and waited.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a soft knock on his door. Patrick stood, smoothed out his jeans, and walked to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it, then promptly lost the ability to breathe.

David stood there, as beautiful as always, but this time he was dressed in leather pants, a leather jacket, and a tight white tee shirt. After days of seeing David in bulky sweaters, the unexpected, brutally sexy combination was enough to make Patrick’s brain screech to a stop and go offline for a minute.

He just stared, his mouth dropping open.

David smirked. “Hi, Patrick. You gonna let me in?”

“Leather.”

David grinned. “Excuse me? What was that?”

Patrick shook his head and hid his burning cheeks behind his hands. “Um, never mind. Yes, please come in.” He stood aside and waited until he felt David brush past him, keeping his face hidden behind his hands. The scent of David’s cologne wafted in the air and Patrick let out a small, desperate noise.

David chuckled, the sound low. “What’s that, honey?”

Patrick peeked out behind his hands. “David, you look—”

David stopped watching him, instead glancing around the apartment with wide eyes. He turned and smiled at Patrick, the smug grin from a second earlier changing into something soft and fond. “Well, _someone_ has been busy! This is very romantic.”

Patrick nodded. “I was trying to set a mood.”

“Oh, it’s set.”

Patrick shut the door and leaned against it, bracing his hands behind his back because he didn’t want to do anything _except_ touch David in all that leather. “Good to know.”

David tilted his head, regarding him. “If the mood is set, why are you all the way over there?”

“I don’t want to burn dinner.”

“And if you come over here, dinner will be burnt? Why is that?”

“You know why, David.” He started to step forward, but David held out a finger.

“Before you move, what exactly _is_ dinner? It smells great?”

“My mother’s secret lasagna recipe.”

David’s eyes lit up. “You made lasagna? From scratch? For _me_?”

Patrick nodded and walked another couple steps toward David, but David jumped back, laughing. “Oh, no! I’m not letting you get sidetracked and burn _that_. Extra-curricular activities can come after.”

“But, you’re wearing leather, David.”

“I am, and I will still be wearing it after we eat.”

“Not for long,” Patrick grumbled, making David snort out a laugh.

“Well, clearly I made the right fashion choices for this evening.” He glided forward and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck, kissing him softly. “I like what you’ve done in here tonight. It’s very nice.”

Patrick buried his face in David’s neck, breathing in the spicy, clean scent of his cologne. “I’m glad you like it. I was worried you’d laugh at me. I guess I wanted to impress you,” he mumbled against his skin.

“Well, I’m impressed. I’d never laugh at anything you do for me, Patrick. No one has ever—” He stopped talking and sucked in a breath. Patrick felt it vibrate against his lips. “When is dinner going to be ready?”

“Like half an hour?”

David hummed and maneuvered both of them until the back of Patrick’s knees hit the arm of the couch. “Is there a timer set? Something that makes noise?”

“Mmhmm,” Patrick murmured, his teeth nipping at the skin under David’s ear.

David lightly shoved Patrick’s shoulders until he toppled over backward onto the couch, then crawled over him, smiling down. “Well, then we’ll just have to make sure we listen for it.”

Patrick’s heart lurched in his chest. “Why? What do you suggest we do while we wait?”

“Well, I don’t know what _you’ll_ be doing, but I’ll be doing you.”


	19. Chapter 19

Patrick was experiencing complete and utter sensory overload.

The apartment lights were low, with firelight flickering on the ceiling as he stared up. The house smelled like Italian food and fragrant candles, and David’s hot, wet mouth wrapped around him tight—his tongue doing something Patrick was pretty sure he’d never recover from.

He arched up when that tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot, and gasped loudly. “Fuck! David.”

David hummed, the sound happy, and the vibration of it made Patrick arch again.

He wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

“David, I’m not going to last long at this rate.”

And apparently, whatever he was thinking just fell out of his mouth now. He groaned and threw his arm over his eyes.

David popped off him, chuckling. “That’s kind-of the idea, Patrick. We don’t want dinner to burn, remember?”

“What about you?” Patrick gasped.

“Oh, you can make it up to me after we eat the incredible smelling lasagna you made for me.”

“I made you cheesecake, too.”

David didn’t respond, so Patrick moved his arm and propped himself up to look down at him.

David stared at him with a look Patrick was sure he’d be dissecting for hours later. “You _made_ me a cheesecake? Like you didn’t just buy one?”

“You like sweets. I didn’t want to take a chance and buy something inferior. Going for impressing you, remember?”

David huffed, his grip tightening on Patrick’s hips. “Honey, I’m so impressed you’re never going to recover.”

Then he lowered his mouth again—those gorgeous lips wrapping around him—and Patrick fell back against the couch, whimpering.

He was right. He didn’t last long.

***

David set down his fork and grinned.

“That was the best lasagna I’ve had in years. I promise. Even the last five-star Italian place I went to, which was too embarrassingly long ago to admit, did not compare. My compliments to the chef.”

“I’ll give my mother your regards.”

“Hmm, it may be your mother’s recipe, but your hands are the ones that shaped it,” David said, holding up his glass of wine in a salute.

“Well, thanks. I’m glad they shaped it to your specifications, at least.”

“Honey, everything about you is up to my specifications.”

Patrick flushed hot. That was becoming his go-to reaction any time David spoke. He really needed to get that under control.

“Well, um… likewise.”

David grinned, his eyes sparkling. “So, is this like a swimming situation? Do we have to wait thirty minutes to, uh… go back into the water?”

“Old wives’ tale, David. That’s not actually a thing.”

“Hmm, so what you’re saying is that we can get naked now?”

“What about the cheesecake?”

“Midnight snack. We’ll need to get our strength back.”

Patrick laughed. He was so damn happy. “Well, how can I argue with that logic?”

David stood and walked over to Patrick’s chair, pulling him up. “Mmm, you really can’t. I’m glad you see it my way.”

“David, at this point, I’m pretty sure I see _everything_ your way.” He wrapped his arms around David’s waist leaned against his chest… but not before he saw the look of wonder that filled David’s eyes.

David's voice was soft and raspy when he spoke again. “Honey, we really need to get naked now.”

Patrick nodded. “Mmhmm, let’s do that.”

He let himself be ushered to the bedroom.

***

Being inside David was a revelation that kept expanding, each time they did this. Patrick had no idea he could feel so much, and every time he was sure it couldn't get better, it did.

His arms started to tremble, so he lowered himself onto David’s body with a sigh.

David hissed at the contact of Patrick’s stomach against his dick, then moaned into Patrick’s shoulder. “God.”

Patrick nodded, mumbling something back that probably didn’t make sense. Everything just felt so fucking _good_.

David’s fingers dug into his sides right above his hipbones, and Patrick gasped into David’s chest, biting down lightly on his nipple. That move just made David grip harder and press up against him, all heat and hardness.

“Jesus,” Patrick groaned. “You’re perfect, David. You feel so perfect.”

That admission seemed to unlock something in David and he whimpered against Patrick’s skin, letting loose with a pleading, desperate litany that only ramped up Patrick’s desire more.

“Patrick, you’re so good. This is so good. You feel amazing. Don’t stop doing that. Right there. That’s… ah! That’s perfect. Fuck. You’re so hot. You have no idea what you… how that feels. Just… can you keep that… yeah, just like that. _Fuck_!” He arched up against Patrick and cried out, his body going rigid and his fingers digging into Patrick hard, his nails biting into his skin.

The warmth blooming between their bodies and the feel of David clenching tight around him set Patrick into meltdown, and he quickly followed David over the edge, collapsing heavily onto him, pinning him to the bed.

After a minute of catching his breath, he started to roll off, but David wrapped his arms around him and held on. “No, don’t go yet.”

Patrick smiled and kissed David’s neck. “But, David. I _have_ to. I need to feed you cheesecake now.”

David giggled into Patrick’s hair. “You really are the sexiest man I’ve ever known.”

***

They sat across the table from each other, dressed only in boxers and shy smiles.

David finally glanced down and took a bite of the cheesecake, his eyes rolling back in his head when the fork disappeared into his mouth. “Oh my god,” he breathed out. “This is amazing. You cook, you make deserts like this, you know how to write up a business plan… you are _incredible_ in bed. What do I have to do to lock this down?” he asked with a laugh.

Patrick knew he was joking, but honesty felt important in the moment.

“As far as I’m concerned, you already have.”

David’s gaze shot up and his fork froze on its way back down to the plate.

“What?” he whispered.

Patrick winced. Maybe honesty wasn’t the best bet after all. David looked _shocked_.

“Um, I mean, obviously it’s only been a few days, and I probably just really put my foot in it. You can completely ignore me. Pretend I didn’t say anything. Enjoy your cheesecake. I’m just gonna…” he stood. “I’m just gonna go wash my hands.”

He started to head to the bathroom, but David’s chair scraped back against the floor and then his arms wrapped around Patrick from behind.

“You’re not going anywhere,” David murmured in his ear, the sound low and pleased.

Patrick’s heart thumped hopefully. “I’m not?”

“Nope. You’re staying right here.” David gently turned him until the were face to face, and his expression was what could only be described as awestruck. “Do you mean that? Really?”

Patrick nodded. “Well, yeah. What else did you think was happening here, David?”

David shook his head, but a small smile appeared on his face, growing larger as the seconds passed. “I don’t know. I didn’t want to hope too much. Generally, the more people get to know me, the less interested they get.”

Patrick blinked, biting down all the angry opinions he had about the people in David’s past. Instead, he cupped David’s cheeks and leaned in to kiss him softly. “David, the more I get to know you, the less I want you to ever go back home.”

David’s eyes closed and he drew in a shaky breath. “Oh,” he whispered. “Well. This is unexpected.”

“Unexpected… but not _bad_ , right?” Patrick knew his voice was bordering on pleading, but he couldn’t help it.

David shook his head and laughed. “No, Patrick. Not even close to bad.” He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling before glancing down and locking eyes with Patrick. “Honey, you don't have anything to worry about. Consider this locked down, too.”


	20. Chapter 20

They lay in bed again, David’s head in the crook of Patrick’s arm with one arm thrown across Patrick’s body. It was dark and warm in the bedroom, and Patrick started to doze off when David suddenly sat up.

“Oh! I almost forgot!”

Patrick blinked and stretched, trying to focus on David’s shadowy form in the darkness of the room. “Jesus, David, I was almost asleep.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, but this is important. Can I turn on the light?”

“Yeah, one sec, let me cover my face so you don’t blind me.” He pulled the blanket over his head.

David flicked on the light and giggled. “You look ridiculous, honey. A Patrick-sized lump.”

“Funny, that’s what I thought about you the other morning, when you refused to open your eyes before ten.”

David made a grumbly noise. “Don’t be mean. I had a very emotional day without you.”

Patrick slowly lowered the blanket and squinted up at David, smiling. “Aww… c’mere.” He held out his arms and David dove back into them, resting his head on Patrick’s shoulder. “So, what couldn’t wait until morning?”

David sat up again and grinned, his face radiating excitement. “Guess whose business proposal was accepted by the town council?”

Patrick’s mouth dropped open. “What?! David! Why didn’t you tell me right when you got here?”

David blushed. “I was going to, but there were candles and lasagna, and then we kind-of got sidetracked. I was going to tell you over cheesecake, but… well, you know what happened then.” He smiled fondly and leaned forward to kiss Patrick.

“We got sidetracked again,” answered Patrick.

“Mmm, we sure did,” sighed David, then grinned again. “But… we got the space, honey! What do we need to do now?”

“God.” Patrick scrubbed his face and grinned at David. “There’s so much to fucking do, but we can start tomorrow, okay?”

David nodded, vibrating and bouncing on the side of the bed. “Is this really happening?”

“What? The store?”

“All of it. You. The store. How happy I am right now.”

Patrick leaned forward and caught David’s face with his hands, rubbing his thumbs against the dimples. “It’s really happening, David.”

David made a tiny, happy noise and surged forward, burying his face in Patrick’s neck and throwing his arms around his shoulders, squeezing tight.

Patrick hugged him back and kissed the top of his head. “Try and go to sleep, okay? We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

David nodded against his skin and reached over blindly to turn out the light. Once they were plunged into darkness again, Patrick wrapped them both up in the blanket and pulled David close. 

David snuggled in and fidgeted for a minute, running his fingers down Patrick’s chest.

“Sleep, David,” Patrick murmured, smiling.

“Mmhmm, I will. Just thinking.”

“I know. I can feel your wheels turning. I’m waking you up at like eight, though, so you might want to _try_ to relax.”

“Eww! Eight? _Incorrect_! Why would I get up that early?”

“Because, I’m taking us on a road trip, David.”

“What? What kind of road trip?”

“We have a store now, David. We need to source local products, right?”

David made another little noise. “You’re taking me on a road trip to _shop_?”

“That is correct.”

David squealed and kissed Patrick’s chest. “You are the best boyfriend ever!”

Patrick froze, his heart stopping for a second and then galloping. “I’m sorry. What did you just say?”

David stopped moving. “Um. I said, I’m looking forward to shopping?”

“I heard something about a boyfriend?”

“Um. I don’t remember saying that, so….”

Patrick laughed and rolled over, pinning David under him and peppering his face with kisses. “Yeah, well I heard it, so I guess it’s time for your _boyfriend_ to show you some appreciation.”

“Oh. Well. I would not be averse to that. You may continue,” David said, a smile in his tone.

Patrick grinned and continued.

***

Patrick woke up the next morning around six and quietly rolled out of bed. Getting David up around eight was already dangerous enough… accidentally waking him up two hours before that would be potentially deadly.

He tip-toed to the bathroom and took a longer shower than was probably necessary, but he had a lot to think about. He hadn’t lied to David… he’d wanted to take him on a vendor shopping trip. It was only after the whole boyfriend admission that things had morphed a little in his brain.

Not _just_ a vendor shopping trip. Not anymore.

He got out of the shower, drying off and quietly getting dressed, his eyes on the David-lump in his bed. He looked very solidly asleep, so Patrick grabbed his phone and sat at the table, sending a quick text.

Hey, is it okay if I stay the night tonight?  
  
I’m bringing someone with me who I want you to meet.  
  


His phone vibrated almost immediately. His mom always was an early riser.

He picked it up and whispered. “Hey, can I call you right back? I need to leave the apartment to talk. Um… someone is still asleep. I don’t want to wake… them.”

His mom was quiet a second, but when she spoke, her voice was pleased. “Okay, sweetie. I’ll be waiting.”

Patrick grabbed a jacket to brace against the early morning cold, took one more look at David passed out in bed, and quietly left the apartment—his nerves a complete mess.

As soon as he got outside, he called back, and his mom immediately answered.

“Tell me everything,” she gushed. “What’s her name?”

Patrick paused, trying to push down the immediate rush of panic. “Um. About that.” He laughed uneasily, then cleared his throat. “Um, wow. This isn’t as easy as I thought it would be.”

His mom was quiet a moment, then spoke, her voice more hesitant. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

That broke Patrick out of his silent freak out. “Nothing is wrong. Everything is finally right. I just… I guess I just don’t know how you and dad will take this.”

“Take what, Patrick? You can tell us anything. What’s going on? Who do you want to bring by to meet us? I assumed it was someone you’re seeing?”

“Yeah, it is. Someone I’m seeing seriously, actually. Um, like… this feels like it will be really long-term. I mean, I hope so, anyway. I think this might be… well, I think this might be it for me.”

“Oh, Patrick.” His mom’s voice was soft and happy. “Sweet boy, if you’re happy, we’re happy. What could you possibly be worried about?”

Patrick took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the words rushing out before he could stop them. “His name is David.”

His mom was silent for so long that the panic came back with a roar.

“Mom? Are you still there?” he asked, his voice shaking.

“Ohhhh,” she finally breathed. “Oh, honey.” Her voice was thick with emotion. “How long have you known? How long… how long have you been keeping this hidden from everyone?”

He shook his head, but she couldn’t see, so he finally spoke. “No! I don’t want you to think I was hiding anything growing up, or when I was with Rachel. I guess… I guess I didn’t know… didn’t fully realize until recently. It’s part of the reason I broke up with Rachel and left, but I didn’t really start… testing the waters… until I moved here. And then I met David… and well… the rest is history.”’

“Tell me about him,” she ordered.

So, he did. From the moment they met through now, still a little embarrassed that it happened so quickly—but, when you know, you know. When he finally finished, his mom didn’t say anything for a little bit. Long enough that Patrick’s knees started to shake. Maybe this _was_ crazy to outsiders.

“Um. You can say something,” he whispered.

His mom sniffed and laughed through what sounded like a sob. “Oh, Patrick. I’m so happy for you. I’ve never heard you like this before.”

“Um. I’ve never felt like this before.”

“I know. I’ve known you your whole life, remember?” she asked, laughing again. “Bring him here. We’ll want to meet him.”

“What about Dad?” Patrick asked, wincing, picturing his baseball-loving, man’s man dad. What would he think about all this?

“I’ll talk to your dad, but just know he only wants you to be happy, Patrick. He’ll be fine with this if you’re happy.

“I am happy,” Patrick replied automatically. “I’ve never been happier in my life.”

“Well, then. Everything will be fine. Keep us posted about when you’ll get here. I can’t wait to meet him, sweetie.”

Patrick laughed. “Um, I still have to tell him we’re coming. He just thinks we’re shopping. I only decided this morning I wanted to bring him by, and he’s _not_ a morning person.”

His mom giggled. “Oh, Patrick. You sound so different.”

“Different, how?”

“I don’t know. More relaxed. Happy.”

Patrick flushed and looked at his hands, smiling. “Yeah, because I am.”

“I can tell. Go wake up your boyfriend, sweetie. The faster you leave, the faster you get here.”

Patrick snorted. “Yeah, no. I told him eight, and if I try to wake him up before that, you may never see my body again.”

His mom laughed, “Okay, sweetie. I’ll let you go and see you later tonight.”

“Alright. Thank you, Mom. I love you.”

“I love you, too, sweet boy. We both do.”

He nodded, his eyes watering. “Thanks,” he whispered. ‘Bye.”

When he hung up, he closed his eyes and sucked in a long breath, feeling like a weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders.


	21. Chapter 21

He slipped back to the apartment and glanced at the bed. David had not moved.

Patrick grinned and started to brew a pot of coffee for David and placed a kettle on the stove for himself. He tried to be quiet, but the movement must have finally reached through David’s subconscious.

“Patrick?” David’s voice was sleepy and rough, and Patrick loved everything about it. “What time is it?”

Patrick glanced down at his phone and winced. “7:30. Sorry, baby.”

He didn’t intend for the pet name to happen, it just slipped out, but it seemed to soften the blow of how early it was, at least.

David sat up and stared at him, a smile blooming on his face. “Hey, come here,” he said, his voice soft.

Patrick turned off the stove and walked to the bed, climbing under the covers and snuggling against David’s warmth. David kissed the top of his head and then worked his way down Patrick’s cheek to his neck.

“You liked that,” Patrick said, smiling.

“Liked what,” David murmured against his skin.

“Me calling you baby,” Patrick teased.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” David answered, laughter in his voice.

“You _did_. You liked it,” Patrick said, laughing and pulling away, kissing each of David’s cheeks. “Baby. _Baby_.”

David’s eyes flashed as he rolled them, looking away. “Well, I’m liking it far less now, Britney.”

Patrick giggled and kissed him on the lips. “Sorry. It just slipped out.”

David’s expression grew fond. “Well, I won’t say no to hearing it occasionally.”

“Good to know.” Patrick watched him and bit his lip. “Hey, about today….”

David’s face fell. “You don’t want to go on the road trip?”

“Oh, I absolutely do! It’s just… how do you feel about making it an overnight trip?”

David’s expression warmed again. “Overnight? What do you have planned?”

Patrick’s face heated up. “Don’t be mad, but…” he took a deep breath. “I just got through telling my mom about you.”

David’s mouth dropped open and a look of complete bewilderment overtook his face. “You… you told your _mom_ about me? You want to take me on an overnight trip because… because you want me to meet your parents?”

Patrick nodded, watching David’s face for a reaction, suddenly scared about his decision. “Yeah. I, um… they didn’t know. About me. I wanted them to know, and then I wanted them to know about you.”

David’s face morphed from bewilderment to understanding in a heartbeat. He sat up straighter and reached out to run his fingers down Patrick’s forearm. “When you say they didn’t know about you—do you mean that they didn’t know you were gay?”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah. I-I hadn’t told them yet. Um, back home… before I left and moved here, I’d been engaged. To a woman. I broke it off because I knew it wasn’t right. It didn’t feel right. But, it wasn’t until I got here and started to think about it all that I realized _why_. I experimented a little, as you know, and things started to fall into place, but then I met you, David. You made everything inside me finally make sense. _You_ make me feel right. My parents should know about that.”

David blinked back tears and the rubbing motion on Patrick’s arm intensified. “Um. That’s quite possibly the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I can’t believe you came out to your parents before eight in the morning because of _me_.”

“Why wouldn’t I? After everything that’s happened between us so far? Of _course_ I did, David.”

A tear slipped out and traced down David’s cheek. “I’ve never—I’ve never had anyone be brave for me before.”

Patrick leaned forward and rested his forehead against David’s, reaching up to wipe away the tear. “I _want_ them to meet you. And it was time for them to know about me. You made it easier for me to tell them. So, thank you.”

David let out a little sob and a laugh. “What time is it?”

“Um, still like 7:30?”

“Do we have to leave exactly at eight?”

“I mean, not _exactly_ , I guess. Why?”

David brought his hands up and grabbed the back of Patrick’s head, pulling his forward and kissing him with enthusiasm. When he broke away, they were both grinning and breathing hard.

“Because I want to spend some time making you feel good, okay?”

Patrick nodded, his heartbeat speeding up. “We can leave a little later than I planned.”

David grin grew predatory, his eyes still sparkling with moisture. “Good.”

***

They ended up leaving the house at closer to nine, but as far as Patrick was concerned, it was totally worth it. He couldn’t stop smiling as they drove down a country road toward a farm that David had heard about. Something about artisanal cheeses.

David stared out the passenger window, faint dimples appearing as they listened to a carefully curated playlist of pop divas he adored. He looked like he had gone somewhere far away in his mind—his eyes dark and happy, with those damn dimples growing deeper with each passing second.

Patrick had never been more charmed.

“Hey,” he said, reaching over to grab one of David’s hands. “Where’d you go?”

David jumped a little and laughed. “Oh! I was just thinking about the store. Trying to figure out how I want to set it up.” He glanced over at Patrick, his expression a little shy. “Also thinking about what it will be like to work with you every day in an environment we created together.”

Patrick smiled and raised David’s hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle. “I can’t wait.”

David smiled and shimmied in his seat. “Neither can I.”

“So, tell me more about where we’re going?”

“Oh! Well, they make goat cheese. And also, I heard a rumor that they might sell alpaca wool sweaters and things? Have you ever seen an alpaca up close? I haven’t, and I’m not sure I want to, but on the other hand, they’re pretty cute with those big eyes. If one spits on me, though, all bets are off.”

Patrick laughed. “I think llamas are the ones that spit. Alpacas are like their friendly, happy cousins.”

“Oh, well… that’s okay, then.” David squeezed his hand and looked out the window again. “This is nice. I don’t usually like driving alone, so I’ve never come out this far. I’ve spent enough time in my life alone. Since coming here, I don’t much like it anymore.”

Patrick frowned. “You were alone a lot, growing up? I figured with as rich as you were, there would always be people around.”

David hummed and let out a small laugh. “Oh, people were around, sure. But, there’s a difference in people being present in a room and connecting with those people.” He sighed. “When I was younger, my parents were away a lot. Alexis and I had a nanny until we became teenagers. I really loved her.”

“What happened to her?”

David shrugged. “I don’t know. We came home from vacation one year and she was just gone. Mom told us we were old enough to take care of ourselves and that having her around was a waste of money.” David laughed, the sound humorless. “At that point in time, we went through money like it was nothing, so that wasn’t a very valid excuse.”

“What happened then?”

David sighed. “Mom and Dad were never home, so Alexis started traveling the world with random men, and I had a lot of parties where lots of people showed up to drink and… do other stuff.” David looked over and tried to smile at Patrick, but he looked a little sick. “I was rarely sober, and a high David is a very generous David… in lots of ways. It helped me feel less alone.” He bit his lip. “When we lost our money and moved here, I stopped hearing from any of those people. It got really lonely for me again.”

Patrick felt nauseous. “Your parents didn’t seem like they were like that. When I met them.”

David nodded. “They’ve changed a lot the last couple years, too. It’s different here, with them. With my sister. But, until you, I was still lonely. People don’t really understand me. I mean, I have Stevie, but she doesn’t count.”

Patrick laughed, but still felt a little sad. “Don’t let her hear you say that.”

David smiled. “No, I know _that_.”

Patrick squeezed David’s hand and pulled over to the side of the road, shutting off the engine.

“What are you doing?” David asked.

Patrick turned in his seat and grabbed David’s other hand. “David, I’m glad you think I’m helping… that you’re less lonely because of me, but you need to know that you’re amazing. If other people don’t see that, that’s on them. _I_ see that, and I feel so incredibly lucky to have met you. Lucky that you let me in enough for us to be here right now. I know it’s only been a few days, but I can state with certainty that I’m crazy about you, David Rose. You don’t have to be lonely anymore, not if you don’t want to be.”

David blinked and sucked in a sharp breath. “I-I don’t want to be,” he whispered.

Patrick nodded and leaned forward to kiss him softly. “Then you’re not going to be.”


	22. Chapter 22

The farm did _indeed_ have alpacas. David fell in love with them, which Patrick was honestly a little surprised about. They were big, smelled a bit, and flies congregated around them, but surprisingly, David didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy making excited noises about how long their eyelashes were.

“Patrick! Look at this one!” He pointed to a larger alpaca with big, brown eyes and spotted fur. “He looks a little bit like Justin Theroux, don’t you think?”

“I-I’m not sure who that is, David,” Patrick answered honestly.

David’s eyes narrowed. “What kind of gay are you?”

Patrick snorted out a laugh, choking on it. “Um, I’m still learning.”

David nodded. “Hmm. Well, I can see I have a lot to teach you.” He turned back to admiring the alpaca.

Patrick smiled and scooted closer to David, looping his arms around his waist from behind. “I’m looking forward to the lessons.”

David hummed and leaned back into Patrick’s embrace. “I’ll even let you track them on a spreadsheet.”

Patrick’s arms tightened around David and he smiled into the back of his neck. “It’s like you’re _trying_ to turn me on right now.”

David giggled. “Maybe.” He reached up and patted Patrick’s hands where they rested against his stomach. “You should try feeding one. I have an extra carrot.”

“There’s a line I haven’t heard before. Not even in all my Tinder dates.”

David’s sigh sounded long-suffering. “You think you’re funny, but you’re not. Feed the alpaca, Patrick.”

Patrick let go and moved to David’s side, staring up at the alpaca.

It stared back.

Patrick stepped backward. “Maybe not.”

David turned to look at him, expression delighted. “Patrick Brewer, are you afraid of Justin? He’s adorable! Look at those eyes!”

“I’m looking at them. Which is why I’m here, and he’s there.”

David laughed. “Oh my god, am I actually more competent than you at something?” He stepped forward and ran a hand down the alpaca’s nose, making a happy sound, then hand-fed the monster like it was nothing.

Patrick was impressed.

He was even more impressed later, when David had schmoozed the owner into an exclusive contract for all the cheese they could possibly need, with the added bonus of a one-of-a-kind line of hand-spun sweaters and scarves.

When they got back into the car, Patrick leaned over and grabbed David’s cheeks, kissing him and kissing him until David finally pulled back, his eyes shining and a little hazy.

“W-what was that for?” he breathed out.

“You’re competent, David Rose. And very charming. You just secured us our very first vendor. That was _all_ you. I didn’t have to say a word. I’m so impressed by you.”

David’s expression went on a fascinating journey, and before Patrick could analyze any of it, David threw himself forward and buried his head in Patrick’s neck, peppering it with kisses before stopping and just holding him tight, a small sniffle betraying his emotion.

“Hey, you okay?” Patrick asked.

David nodded against his skin. “Yeah.” He pulled back and stared at Patrick, his shining eyes full of wonder and happiness. “I’m fucking _great_.”

***

By the time the sun started to go down, they’d hit four farms, two outdoor markets, and one small boutique in a tiny town on the way to Patrick’s parents.

David had charmed everyone, almost the instant he said hi. They now officially had around a dozen vendors committing to providing products for a store that hadn’t even opened yet. There was even a care package of complementary cheeses and lotions in the back seat to take to Patrick’s parents. David insisted that they give them something as thanks for letting them stay the night.

Patrick kept peeking over at David sitting in the passenger seat, his eyes partially closed as he leaned back, a small, satisfied smile on his beautiful face, which was bathed in the golden light of the setting sun.

“What are you looking at?” David asked, his voice quiet, but happy. “You keep staring at me.”

“Here’s a spoiler for you, David. I’m going to always want to stare at you.”

“Hmm, well that’s very flattering, but I think there’s more to this than just my stunning skin. What’s going on? What are you thinking about?”

Patrick shrugged, glancing back at the road. “Just how much my life has changed in a week. How much better it is with you in it.”

He glanced back over at David just in time to see his happy expression morph into something incredibly soft, with more than a hint of surprise.

“Um, for what it’s worth, I feel the same way.” David’s voice was very quiet, almost hesitant, and Patrick’s heart expanded in his chest with something that almost felt like love... but it _couldn't_ be love. Not yet.

He reached out and grabbed David’s hand. “Hey, we’re really close to my parent’s place now. Like less than thirty minutes. Do you want to stop before we get there? Get some fortification snacks?”

David squeezed his hand and sat up straight. “That might be a good idea.” His voice was breathless, so Patrick glanced over at him again. David’s eyes were wide and panicked as he chewed on his lip.

“Hey. Hey, it’s okay. They’re going to love you, David. I promise. And honestly, we might not need snacks because if I know my mom at all, she’s already cooked a massive dinner they’re just waiting on us to start eating.”

David blinked. “I still could use an emotional support pretzel.”

Patrick bit his lip and grinned. “There’s a 7-Eleven up the road. We can stop and see if they have pretzels. Sometimes they do.”

David squeezed his hand again. “And a Slurpee.”

“Yes, David. And a Slurpee. We can share.”

David made an offended noise. “Absolutely not! Get your own!”

Patrick laughed and drove until the store was in sight, pulling into the parking lot.

***

Patrick could feel David’s nervous energy radiating off of him in waves the more residential streets they turned down. They were only a block or so away from his parent's house, and David looked like he might open the passenger door and roll out of the still-moving car, just to escape that fate.

“David, it will be okay. I promise.”

David nodded, the movement frantic. “Yep. Yep. Sure.”

Patrick watched him, considering whether or not he should flip the child locks on so David _couldn't_ jump out of the car.

“It’s just up ahead, okay?”

David nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. “It’s just… I’ve never met anyone’s parents before.”

Patrick sucked in a quick breath. “What? Never?”

David shook his head, eyes still closed. “And no one… no one had ever met mine. Not before you.”

Patrick blinked. “Really? No one? I thought you said you’d dated like a thousand people.”

David nodded, his lips quirking in a self-deprecating smile. “Yeah, I have. But, no one wanted to stay with me long enough to wait for my parents to show back up at home.” He sighed. “So, for them to meet you was a big deal… for them, _and_ for me. My mom went on and on about it the night I slept at home without you. Then I guess she forgot I was there because of that hellscape I walked into later.” He shuddered. “Anyway, I have no idea what to do around someone’s parents. This isn’t normal for me… this whole relationship thing.”

“It’s new for me, too.”

David glanced over at him sharply. “Um, incorrect. You were engaged.”

Patrick squinted. “Yeah, I was, but that’s not what I meant. Obviously, I was in a relationship for a long time. I guess what I meant is that this _feeling_ is new for me. Wanting you to meet them. Wanting a future with you. _Really_ wanting it… not just having it be something I’m doing out of obligation or expectations. But… like… really _yearning_ for it. In my soul. Being happy about being in a relationship. The excitement of it. _That’s_ all new. That's all because of you, David.”

David let out a breath and whimpered. “Why did you have to go and say something so beautiful right before we see your parents? How am I supposed to recover? My eyes are going to be so puffy!”

“David, you’re so beautiful. My mom is going to fall in love with you.”

“What about your dad?”

Patrick shrugged. “I mean, he might, too, honestly. You’re _very_ pretty.”

David snorted. “You know what I mean. You talked to your mom, but what about your dad?”

Patrick shook his head. “She said she’d talk to him, but I haven’t heard how it went. I’m just as clueless as you about his reaction. I have no idea how he took it.” His voice cracked on the last word and he cleared his throat.

David squeezed his hand again, and when he spoke, his voice was stronger—less hesitant. “Then, whatever happens, we’re in this together. We’ll get through it because we have each other. Okay?”

Patrick glanced over, surprised. “What happened to you being scared and nervous?”

David shrugged. “I still am, but this isn’t about me, not really.” He lifted Patrick’s hand and kissed it. “I had my coming out moment _years_ ago, and mine was almost the reverse, honestly. It was pretty chill. They were more surprised that I liked girls, too. The most dramatic it got was my dad asking me why I couldn’t just choose one gender because it would be so much easier on me if I only had to worry about liking one.” He sighed. “Anyway, this is about you, Patrick. You were very brave this morning and I’m so proud of you. You can be brave tonight, too. I’ll be there for whatever you want, okay? I’ll do whatever you need to make this all okay and easy for you.”

Patrick pulled into the driveway of his childhood home, shut off the engine, and turned to David, grabbing him and kissing him with every single emotion brimming in his heart. There were a _lot_ of emotions. “You’ve already made it okay, David,” he whispered against his lips. “Everything is perfect.”

David kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck and making a small, needy noise. Then he pulled away and wiped his eyes. “No, none of that. We need to be professionals.”

“Professionals?” Patrick asked, his voice rising with amusement.

David sat back and waved his hands, trying to school his expression. “Maybe that’s not the right word. It’s just,” he looked out the windshield. “This is it, huh? Your childhood home? With your parents on the other side of that door? Possibly watching us make out through the window? _Incorrect_!”

“Well, I don’t know if they’re watching.”

“Mine would be.”

Patrick laughed. “Well, _that_ I don’t doubt.”

David leaned forward and kissed him again, soft and quick. Then he sat back, smiling.

“What was that for? Not very professional, David.”

David grinned. “No. But, I don’t know when I’ll be able to do that again, so fuck professionalism.”

Patrick barked out a laugh and stared at the house, his laughter dying a quick, strangled death. “Are we ready to do this?”

“Open the door, Patrick.”

Patrick shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meets the parents

They stood at the front door together, staring at the bright red wood. Patrick reached down and grabbed David’s hand, squeezing it a minute before taking a breath, letting go, and knocking.

The door flew open less than a second later and his mom stood there, beaming—almost like she’d been directly on the other side, just waiting for them to knock.

“Sweetie!” she breathed, pulling Patrick into a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you!” She pulled back and stared over his shoulder. “You must be David.”

Patrick turned his head to check on David. Really, it was mostly to make sure he hadn’t bolted. David still stood there, his eyes enormous and unsure, and nodded.

Patrick’s mom made a soft noise and let go of Patrick, moving around him to pull David down into a hug. David gasped and his hands tentatively came up to pat her lightly on the back. “Uh, hi,” he whispered.

She pulled back and stared at him, cupping his cheeks with her hands. “Oh, aren’t you handsome?” she gushed. She turned back to Patrick and winked. “He’s very handsome, sweetie.”

Patrick nodded and felt his face heat up. David didn’t seem to be faring much better. His face was bright red, his gaze darting everywhere but at her, but his dimples had made an appearance. Patrick could tell he was pleased.

“Come in, come in!” she said, stepping back and motioning for them to enter. “Dinner is ready. I hope you two haven’t already eaten?”

Patrick shook his head at the same time David whispered, “Just a pretzel.”

His mom looked at them both and smiled. “Well, I’ve made much more than just a pretzel, so come to the kitchen.” She looked up at David. “I hope you haven’t ruined your appetite?”

David laughed. “Um, that’s not something anyone has ever accused me of, so no. I can always eat.”

She smiled and squeezed his arm. “Well, then you and I will get along great.”

David shot her a shy smile and Patrick’s heart expanded again. He glanced around, nerves returning. “Where’s Dad?”

“He’s in the garage. You want to go grab him? David and I will just be just fine.” She glanced up at David again. “Would you like a glass of wine, honey?”

David nodded jerkily. “Yes. Yes, please!” he breathed, looking relieved.

She nodded and pulled him into the kitchen. David glanced over his shoulder back at Patrick and gave him a small, encouraging nod before disappearing through the doorway.

Patrick took a deep breath and stared at the door to the garage, then set his shoulders and walked over, opening it to step through.

His father stood at his workbench, sanding what looked to be a table leg.

“Hi, Dad,” Patrick said, trying to sound casual.

His dad looked up and beamed. “Patty! You’re here! We were wondering if you’d make it before it got too late.”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah, we had a few stops along the way. For the store. Um… did Mom tell you about the store?”

His dad nodded, watching his face. “Yeah, briefly. I’ll want to hear more about it from you later. From both of you, I guess. David, too. It’s David, right? Any nicknames? Dave? Davey?”

Patrick shook his head and laughed. “No. Just David. You’ll understand when you meet him.”

“Your mom has him commandeered, I take it?”

Patrick nodded. “They’re already breaking out a bottle of wine.”

His dad laughed. “I figured. She’s been one big bundle of nerves, waiting for you boys to get here. She’s cooked so much food, it’s ridiculous. I hope David is a big eater.”

“He is, actually. You wouldn’t know it to look at him, but… yeah.” Patrick glanced around the room, clearing his throat. “So, um… Mom talked to you about everything, I guess?”

“Yeah, she did.”

Patrick finally forced himself to meet his dad’s gaze. “And… you’re okay… with it?”

“Are you happy?”

Patrick nodded, swallowing thickly. “I am. _So_ happy. I’ve never been happier in my life.”

“Then as long as you’re happy, Patty, of course I’m okay with it. I want to meet him. We should probably go in before your mom scares him away, though.”

Patrick tried not to cry through his laughter. “Yeah, probably a wise decision. David with a lot of wine on an empty stomach is also something we should probably avoid this early on.”

His dad laughed and opened the door to the house, ushering Patrick through. When they got to the kitchen, David was already perched on a stool, listening to Patrick’s mom talk, a small smile on his face as he sipped from a glass of wine. His expression lit up when he caught sight of him in the doorway, and Patrick’s stomach swooped with an emotion that was almost painful.

He could spend the rest of his life trying to get David to look at him like that and never get tired of it.

“Hi, honey! Your mom was just telling me about the first time you tried to cook a grilled cheese sandwich.” David sounded thrilled and a little smug.

Patrick groaned as his dad laughed behind him. “It took me three weeks to build new cabinets and get the smell of smoke out of the walls. Patty really did a number on them.”

David hooted with laughter and he smirked at Patrick, but his eyes went a little wary when they settled on his dad. He stood and smoothed down the fabric of his jeans before walking over and holding out his hand. “Hi. You must be Mr. Brewer. I’m David Rose.”

“Clint, please.” He grabbed David’s hand and shook it enthusiastically. “Call me Clint.”

David nodded. “Okay,” he said softly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

His dad smiled. “So, tell me about yourself, David. What do you do?”

“Oh. Um. Well, Patrick and I just got approved to start a store in Schitt’s Creek.” He glanced at Patrick. “I thought you told them?”

Patrick opened his mouth to answer, but his dad spoke before he could. “Oh, I know about that, and I’ll want to hear about it, but I meant… _before_ now. What did you do?”

“Oh, um. I had art galleries, back in New York? Before… well, before my family lost all our money. Um. Once we moved to Schitt’s Creek I tried working at a grocery store, but that wasn’t really on brand… for me? Um. Anyway, I got a job at a… um… upscale boutique? Yeah, um. _Sure_. But, then the owner decided to close the store, and I pretended to be a lawyer… well, my sister and I did, actually… anyway, we pretended to be lawyers and got her a lot of money from some company in Australia that wanted to buy the store name. The owner, Wendy, um, she gave me some of the settlement money. Which is how I have enough to at least start this store. Patrick… Patrick has ideas on how to get us grant money, though. I’ll leave all that paperwork to him. He’s definitely better with that stuff. You should have seen the business plan he wrote. It was _perfect_. I’m more of the… um… visionary, I guess?”

Patrick watched him talk, feeling his smile grow larger and larger. It’s just he was so damn _charmed_ by David Rose. How someone who looked like him, with his history of money and fame… to be so shy and uncertain and adorable... well, it was a lot to take in. Patrick wanted to walk over and kiss him senseless, parents or no parents. He glanced over at his mom and found her watching, her eyes sparkling as she beamed at him.

His dad seemed just as charmed by David as Patrick was, his own smile enormous. “Oh, well… that’s… that’s real interesting David. How’d you end up in Schitt’s Creek? You said something about losing your money?”

David flushed. “Yeah, um. My dad… he owned Rose Video? We had a lot of money. Like a lot. But then our business manager stole it all and we lost everything. Dad bought the town for me when I was really young, and that’s how we ended up there. The… the government let us keep it. We live in… um, well, we _run_ the only motel in town, now.”

His mom’s expression shifted to confused. “Wait. Rose Video? Does that mean your mom is Moira Rose?”

David winced. “Um. Yeah? That’s her.”

“Oh my god!” she gushed. “I watched _Sunrise Bay_ all the time when it was on!”

David nodded. “Yeah. Yep. Patrick said as much. Something about how one of the exorcism scenes gave him nightmares for weeks?”

“Oh, honey. _Months_ ,” she laughed.

David smiled and shot a pointed look at Patrick. “Really? My mom will be _thrilled_ to hear that.”

Patrick groaned. “Okay, enough talking now.” He walked over and stood behind David, resting his chin on David’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. “You’ve got to be hungry, David. You’ve existed on nothing but cheese and pretzels all day.”

David sat up straighter. “Oh! The cheese! Patrick, honey, give me the car keys. I’ll go grab the basket.”

Patrick let go of David’s waist and pulled his key ring from his pocket. “I can go grab it.”

David shook his head. “No, you catch up with your parents. I’ll be right back.” He hopped off the stool, grabbed the keys, and kissed Patrick quick on the cheek before he seemingly remembered where he was. His face flushed red and his eyes widened comically as they met Patrick’s. Then he squinted them shut and blew out a long breath. “Um. I’m going to go get that basket now,” he whispered, and fled the room.

Patrick watched him go, covering his smile with his hand. When he glanced back at his parents, they both watched him with matching smiles. “What?” he asked.

His mom’s eyes teared up. “Oh, my sweet boy.”

Patrick’s face went hot. “Mom,” he sighed.

She shook her head. “You look so happy. I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen you so relaxed and happy around someone you’re dating. You weren’t… well, with Rachel, you weren’t.”

He shook his head. “I wasn’t,” he agreed.

“He seems great, Patrick,” his dad said. “I’m looking forward to getting to know him better.”

Patrick nodded. “He’s been really nervous to meet you both. He’s… well, he’s a little high strung. He’s normally careful around people… a little shy. So, I don’t want you to think he’s being closed off or haughty, or anything. He’s told me people sometimes get that impression. I haven’t seen it, but he’s different with me. At least that’s what Stevie says.”

“Stevie?” his mom asked.

“His best friend.”

His mom nodded and started to say something, but the sound of the front door opening again made her fall silent. David came back into the kitchen holding a big basket of product.

“I’m glad you came back, David. I thought for a minute you might have driven off and left me here,” Patrick teased.

“I considered it, but I am very hungry, and dinner smells delicious.” He walked to the counter and set the basket down. “We picked these things up from vendors we’re planning on supplying the store. Obviously I’ll change the labeling, and everything will look much nicer, but the product itself is pretty great, I think.” He stared at Patrick’s mom and bit his lip. “I’d love to hear your thoughts after you try everything?”

She nodded and walked over to the counter to peer into the basket. “Oh, sweetie, this is so nice of you. You didn’t have to go through so much trouble for us.”

David shook his head. “No trouble! Consider it market research. Right, honey?” he asked Patrick, his eyes pleading.

Patrick smiled. “Yep. Market research, Mom. You’ll be doing us a favor.”

“Oh, well, okay then.” She beamed at David and rummaged through the basket, pulling out an unmarked bottle. “What’s this?”

“Oh, that’s body milk.”

“Should I refrigerate this with the cheeses?”

David stared at her, then over to Patrick. “It must run in the family.”

Patrick laughed. “I had the same question,” he explained. “David tells me it’s not actually milk, so you won’t need to keep it cold.”

“It’s a kind of body lotion. It’s milk, but for your body.” He did a little sexy shimmy to pantomime his words. 

Patrick had to run through baseball statistics for a second to calm himself down. He was in the kitchen with his _parents_ , for fuck’s sake! He cleared his throat and gripped the counter. “So, Mom. What’s for dinner?”

“Oh, pot roast. I hope that’s okay? You’re not a vegetarian are you, sweetie?” she asked David. “I didn’t think to ask.”

“Oh no, I love _all_ foods. Pot roast sounds great, thank you. I can’t wait. Patrick wasn’t wrong… I have been living on cheese and pretzels all day.”

His mom nodded. “Good, then you all go sit down at the table and I’ll bring out dinner.”

David shook his head. “Oh, absolutely not. I’ll help you carry things in.”

“Are you sure, sweetie?” she asked. “You don’t have to.”

David waved a hand. “I’ve been sitting in the car all day. I’d like to help. Please?”

She beamed at him. “Well, then I’d love it. Thank you, David.”

Patrick watched the exchange and wanted nothing more than to pull David into his arms and kiss him until they both couldn’t think straight, but that would have to wait until later. Instead, he walked over and squeezed David’s shoulders, resting their foreheads together. “Thank you,” he whispered.

David lightly tapped his forehead against Patrick’s. “Go sit down, _Patty_ ," he whispered, grinning. "I’ll bring you dinner. Just don’t expect this to happen again."

Patrick laughed out loud. "Noted." He squeezed David’s shoulders again before following his father into the dining room.


	24. Chapter 24

They stood in the middle of Patrick’s childhood bedroom, David staring around with a large grin on his face.

“Well, weren’t you just the adorable, little jock?”

Patrick sighed and laughed. “I knew you were going to have something to say about this.”

David gestured wide to the room around them. “How could I _not_? This is a shrine to your perfect, wholesome life growing up here, Patrick.”

“Mmhmm.” Patrick wrapped his arms around David and nuzzled his neck. “It was hardly perfect. Can you just pretend you didn’t see any of this and come to bed?”

David snorted and lightly shoved at Patrick’s shoulders. “Abso-fucking-lutely not! We’re not having sex with your parents just down the hall while we’re ensconced in this den of heteronormativity.”

Patrick laughed. “I didn’t say we had to have sex, maybe just… touch a little. But, since you mentioned it, look at all these trophies… just think of what a different spin you could put on them for me?”

David watched him a minute, clearly working through something in his brain. “You seemed to excel at all this.” He stared around at all the trophies. “Like _every_ sport, Patrick. You were probably super popular, the perfect cheerleader girlfriend hanging off your arm, huh?”

Patrick nodded, his cheeks hot. “Yeah.” He pulled David forward and kissed him lightly. “But I was deeply, deeply unhappy. Okay? I didn’t know why, not really. I just was. Nothing felt right, no matter how much I did. That’s why I excelled at all this. I kept pushing myself to do better… chasing something I could never find.” He kissed David again, a little longer this time. “I finally found it. I’m happy _now_.”

David stared at him, their faces so close he could feel David’s breath puff against his lips. “Patrick,” he whispered. “I want us to go to bed now.”

The quiet proclamation shot straight to Patrick’s dick and he closed his eyes and breathed in, laughing softly as he pressed against David. “Jesus.”

David’s eyes lit up and he bumped his forehead against Patrick’s, smiling. “To _sleep_ , Patrick.”

“You _sure_ you don’t want to have sex, David?” Patrick almost pleaded.

David nodded. “Your parents seem to like me right now, so let’s not ruin that so quickly. You’re not exactly quiet, Patrick. They might, um… find that awkward.”

“I can be quiet,” Patrick whispered.

David quirked an eyebrow. “It hasn’t happened yet. This might not be best platform to test that theory.”

Patrick sighed. “Okay, then my earlier question still stands. How about touching?”

David laughed. “Mmhmm, I don’t see how that is much better.”

“What if I try really, really hard to be quiet?” He punctuated his question by pressing his hips against David. “Please? Think of how much more you can make me appreciate all these trophies. Maybe I’m going for another?”

“Oh, you think you deserve a trophy for this, huh?”

Patrick grinned. “Rookie of the Year?”

David burst out laughing and clapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes widening comically.

“Now who’s being loud, David?” Patrick teased.

“Shh! That’s _your_ fault!” David whispered, staring at the door with horror… almost like he expected it to slam open and his parents to burst in.

Wait….

“David. My parents aren’t like yours. They won’t come in to check out the noise, I promise.”

David stared at the door and nodded. “Mmhmm, okay.”

Patrick laughed. “David, they _won’t_. We’re fine. Can we go to bed now? You already did your alarmingly extensive skincare routine, so you have no excuse. Get in bed, okay?”

David nodded, still staring at the door. “Okay, _sure_. But, when they burst in here, I’m going to be the first to say I told you so.”

Patrick smiled and kissed him quickly. “Understood. Come on.” He grabbed David’s hand and pulled him toward the bed.

David stared down at it and sighed. “At least it’s not a twin, but we’re going to be pretty much lying on top of each other all night. Was this bed specifically carved for an elf?”

“Ha. Ha. My dad built it, actually. He’s got a wood working shop in the garage.”

“Oh, so it _was_ made for an elf,” David grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of Patrick’s head.

“Funny. And, for the record, I’m perfectly okay with us lying on top of each other all night. In fact, I’d prefer it.”

“I’m sure you would. But, I’d like your parents to not chase me out of the house in the middle of the night with pitchforks.”

Patrick laughed and nuzzled against David’s neck, pushing at his shoulders. “Lay down, David.”

David sighed and collapsed on the bed, crawling under the covers. Patrick snuggled in next to him and kissed him again. “David, my parents _love_ you. They wanted to stay up all night talking to us, remember?”

“I think that was more to do with finally seeing you again after months of you barely speaking to them. Less to do with me being there.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I’m pretty sure they love you more than me. My mom wants to go shopping with you. She’s never asked _me_ to go shopping.”

“Honey, I’ve seen your clothes. I can understand her stance.”

Patrick snorted. “Ouch. First you don’t want to have sex with me, then you insult my wardrobe.”

David wrapped his arms around Patrick, pulling him close. “I never said I don’t want to have sex with you. I _always_ want to have sex with you. I just don’t want to traumatize your parents so quickly. There’s still so many other ways I can do that.”

Patrick giggled and kissed David’s neck. “But, you’re so sexy, David. You’re also very adorable, and you’ve seen how serious I am about winning trophies. I need to get rookie of the year. Can I please earn that tonight?”

“Oh, you’ve already earned that. First time at bat.”

Patrick propped himself up on his elbow and beamed, delight overtaking him. “David Rose! Did you just make a baseball reference?!”

David’s face scrunched up with disgust. “It must be osmosis from this room.”

“Aww, baby. You _do_ like me,” Patrick teased.

David’s eyes squinted but one dimple popped. “Now you’re just being evil.”

Patrick nodded. “I’m pulling out all the stops.”

“I can see that. I’m still not having sex with you.”

Patrick sighed and pouted. “Fine. Then I guess I’ll just lay here, practically on top of you. Just me and my poor, sad erection.”

“Please never refer to it as poor and sad again, or I may reconsider wanting it anywhere near me.”

“Noted.” Patrick nibbled at David’s neck. “Since you’re being so stubborn, I guess I’ll just roll over and go to sleep. I won’t cuddle you, or like, touch you, or anything. I’ll just pretend you aren’t here. Just me, alone, in my little elf-made bed.”

David chewed on his lip. “Well, I didn’t say you had to do _that_ , exactly.”

“ _Didn’t_ you, though?”

David sighed, his eyes rolling back. “Fine. Shut up and kiss me, Patrick.”

Patrick grinned and leaned forward, hovering above David’s lips. He could feel David’s breath, warm and uneven against his face. “Baby, that trophy is mine.”

***

Patrick lay on his back, breathing hard, staring at his ceiling. He let out a soft laugh. “I forgot I had glow in the dark stars up there.”

“Oh, I mapped a few constellations during all that. I _had_ to, to stay quiet. Maybe we should have switched positions, huh? Would have done you some good.”

“Hey, I stayed quiet!” Patrick protested.

“ _Did_ you? Another boyfriend must have been fucking me, then. Sorry, I was mistaken.”

Patrick pinched David’s side and laughed weakly. “Well, I _tried_ to be quiet.”

“Yep. And now I can never show my face downstairs again. Please give your parents my regards. I’ll be moving to Antarctica.”

Patrick laughed and rolled over on his side, staring at David. “Hey.”

David rolled over to face him. “Yeah?”

“I’m really glad you’re here.”

David’s expression softened. “Me too. It’s too bad I have to leave in shame, under the cover of night.”

Patrick snorted. “Stop. They’re probably asleep and heard nothing.”

“Unlikely.” David closed his eyes and attempted a shrug. “At least they now know I’m making you very happy.”

“Mmhmm. _Very_ happy.” He reached out and ran his finger down David’s arm. “I think you satisfied a few teenage fantasies tonight.”

“Oh, _did_ I? I thought you didn’t know you liked guys back then.”

“Maybe not entirely consciously. I never said my mind didn’t wander late at night. After watching a particularly illuminating TV show, or something.”

“Hmm. We’re going to talk about your celebrity crushes later, but right now I’m very tired. Let’s go to sleep, honey.”

Patrick scooted forward and laid an arm across David, resting his head against his chest. “Yes, sleep.” He paused for a minute. “Thank you for coming here with me, David. It means a lot.”

David pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “No where else I’d rather be.”


	25. Chapter 25

Patrick woke up early and it took a minute for his brain to catch up with his surroundings. He had an odd out-of-body experience for a second—the familiar feel of David’s warmth next to him mixed with the memory of the bed he spent most of his childhood sleeping on.

It was very weird, but at the same time, made him almost giddy with happiness.

Glancing over at David, fast asleep next to him, Patrick slowly rolled out of bed and got dressed. He didn’t know the plan for the day, but whatever it was, David would need coffee… and probably like three more hours of sleep.

He quietly left the room and padded down the hallway to the stairs. His dad was snoring away in his parent’s bedroom, so he hoped it was still early enough to avoid any awkward conversations that could possibly arise about the night before.

God, how had he let any of that happen? And just down the hall from his parents? David had been right to try and discourage him, but it was like the minute he got within touching distance of David Rose, all logic spilled out of his head and he functioned purely on instinct. Unfortunately, when it came to David, his instinct seemed to be governed mostly by his dick.

Sighing, he tiptoed down the stairs and headed into the kitchen, freezing in the doorway and letting out a long breath of air.

His mom sat at the table, drinking a cup of tea and reading the paper. She looked up when he entered and smiled, her eyes sparkling. A low blush bloomed across her cheeks, and he had a feeling he knew why.

“Good morning, Patrick. Did you get some good sleep?”

He closed his eyes and scrunched his nose. “Ye-es?”

“Oh, good. I thought maybe you two would want to sleep in.”

He opened one eye and peeked at her. She was now grinning at him.

“Don’t say it, please.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said sweetly. “I was just thinking that you boys had a long drive yesterday. You must be tired.”

“Mmhmm, okay.” He still remained unconvinced, but he wasn’t going to push it.

“Your father and I really like David.”

Patrick started to relax and smiled at her. “Good, I’m glad.”

“And from the sound of it, so do you,” she added, smiling into her mug.

“Fuck.” Patrick breathed, then clapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

His mom broke into peals of laughter.

Patrick’s face burned. Like he had been deposited on the surface of the sun. He closed his eyes again and tried not to die.

“Please, please, please don’t tease David about this. He’ll leave the country. I’ll never hear from him again. Last night was my fault. I coerced him. He was afraid this would happen.”

“Oh, sweetie, I would never. I won’t breathe a word to him about this.”

“Thank you.” Patrick opened his eyes and watched her, then narrowed them. “What about Dad?”

“Oh, please. Your dad was out like a light bulb the minute his head hit the pillow. He didn’t hear a peep.”

“Oh, thank god,” Patrick sighed. “Is there more tea?”

She nodded. “Yeah, hot water is on the stove.”

“I’ll need to make David coffee, but he’ll sleep another couple hours, at least. He’s not really a morning person.”

“Well, good. That means you and I can sit here and talk, just like old times.”

“Well, not _just_ like, I think. There’s a lot that’s different now.” He walked back to the table and set the mug down, letting the tea bag steep for a minute.

She nodded and cocked her head. “A lot that’s different, yes. The main thing being that you finally seem like you belong in your skin. There was a while there you didn’t, and I didn’t understand why. Now I do. I just wish you’d said something back then, honey.”

“Yeah. Um, to be fair, I didn’t know why then, either. Not really. I just knew that every time I thought about a life with Rachel, I wanted to run screaming into the night.”

“And you don’t feel that way about David?”

He shook his head. “Not even close. He’s different. I feel different with him. I know it’s only been like a week, which is crazy to an outsider, I get that… but… yeah, I can’t explain it.” He shrugged. “It just feels right.”

His mom watched him. “Well, I saw you boys together last night. It’s definitely a different vibe than when Rachel used to have dinner with us. I don’t know why I didn’t notice back then, but I guess hind-sight is always 20/20, right? With Rachel, you looked so uncomfortable. Like you were going to shatter into a million pieces if anyone said the wrong thing. I thought it was just nerves… that you were shy, or scared of losing her. But, seeing you with David last night, now I know better. Honey, you finally look like you _belong_ with someone. I’m so sorry I didn’t notice a long time ago that things weren’t right with you and Rachel.”

“Mom, I didn’t even know. I promise. I loved her, I did. Just… just not like I should have. It was never easy with her. _Nothing_ was. I thought there was something wrong with me. I mean, I had the perfect, beautiful girlfriend, and I just couldn’t make myself get excited or happy about it.”

“Well, you certainly never seemed as… excited... by her as you apparently are with David. So, there's that.”

Patrick’s face heated up again. “God. I am never going to live this down, am I?”

His mom grinned and waved her hand. “Please. It’s just sex. How do you think _you_ came to be? It’s not like I’m going to clutch my pearls and swoon onto a chaise lounge because I heard something I shouldn’t have last night. Honestly, I’m just glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

Patrick coughed and once again considered dying. “Well, here’s a conversation I never thought I’d have.” He bit his lip. "It's not just the sex. I like him, outside of all the physical stuff. I really like him." He laughed. "But, um... yeah. The physical stuff is pretty great. As you... heard?"

His mom laughed and shrugged. “I mean, David is _very_ good looking. I can’t really blame you.”

He closed his eyes and groaned. “God. You cannot breathe a word of this to David, so get it all out of your system now.”

She laughed. “Oh, I’m done. I’m just glad I raised my boy to have such good taste.”

“Good taste about what?” David’s voice was tired and gravely, coming directly from behind them.

Patrick whirled to find him standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes and yawning. His hair was a mess of riotous curls and he needed a shave. He was still wearing pajama bottoms and a wrinkled, striped sleep shirt, but he was the most beautiful thing Patrick had ever seen.

Clearly his mom thought the same thing because they both sighed loudly in unison from the table. David blinked at them and smiled lopsidedly. “Um, hi? Good morning. Is there any coffee?”

Patrick jumped up and headed to the coffee pot. “I hadn’t made it yet. I thought you’d sleep for at least another couple hours.”

David grimaced. “I wish. But, unfamiliar place, tiny bed, and you weren’t there. I thought I’d come find you.”

“Have a seat, sweetie. Patrick will make you a cup,” Patrick’s mom spoke up, pushing out a chair for him.

David nodded and headed over to sit. “Thanks. You didn’t answer my question, though. What does Patrick have good taste in? Certainly not clothes. I think we covered that last night.”

Patrick stared at his mom and shook his head. He knew his eyes were probably enormous.

She just smiled sweetly and raised her mug toward David. “Men, honey. He has great taste in men.”

David’s mouth dropped open and his face flushed. He shut it again and bit his lip, his dimples making an appearance. Glancing over at Patrick, his eyes were a wide mixture of amusement and shock. “Oh. Um. Wow. Well, thank you? That would be the first time I’ve ever heard anyone say _that_ about me.”

“Won’t be the _last_ time,” Patrick said, staring at the coffee pot and willing it to percolate faster.

David cleared his throat. “Well, I’m certain I’m actually the one with really good taste, this time around. _Definitely_ the first time I’ve ever thought or said that about anyone I’ve dated before, so I guess Patrick’s pretty special… um… to me.”

Patrick turned and watched him, his heart beating hard in his chest. His mom must have seen something in his expression because she set her mug down on the table and stood. “I need to go wake up Patty’s father, and then we can all decide what we do today, okay? I don’t want you both to leave quite yet.”

David nodded. “That sounds good. I’m… um… I’m not in a hurry to take another long road trip this soon. Patrick’s car is not built for my legs.”

“I didn’t expect to be dating a gazelle when I bought it, David.”

Patrick’s mom chuckled. “You drink your coffee, boys. I’ll be back down after a while.”

She glanced over at Patrick, winked, and disappeared out of the room.

Once Patrick heard her walking up the stairs, he held out his arms and whispered, “Hey. Come here."

David got up from the chair and shuffled over, allowing himself to be folded into Patrick’s embrace. He sighed and rested his head on Patrick’s shoulder. “Morning, honey.”

Patrick kissed David’s temple. “Morning. I’m sorry coffee isn’t ready yet.”

David shook his head. “As if I’d ever willingly be up this early. How were you supposed to know I suddenly acquire insomnia whenever you’re not next to me?” He glanced up at Patrick. “It’s honestly a little disconcerting how quickly my body has gotten used to you.”

Patrick smiled and kissed his temple again, a little thrill going through his blood at David’s statement. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, when I woke up I was more used to your heat than I was the bed I spent eighteen years sleeping in, so… yeah. We’re in the same, weird boat.”

“What do you think it means?” David asked. His voice was very quiet, almost unsure.

“I think it means we finally got it right this time, David.”

David made a soft noise and snuggled closer to Patrick. “I think you’re right,” he whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

Patrick’s parents didn’t come downstairs for almost an hour, which gave Patrick plenty of time to drag David outside and cuddle with him on the porch swing as they took in the early morning quiet.

“It’s nice here,” David murmured, his head burrowed into Patrick’s chest as he sipped his coffee.

Patrick hummed in agreement and ran his hand up and down David’s arm. “Yeah, I didn’t appreciate it growing up, that’s for sure. I was so angsty.”

David snorted. “I have a really hard time imagining _you_ being angsty. _Me_ , on the other hand, treated it like an art form.”

“Well, that I can believe,” teased Patrick.

David pinched his side and made a little growling noise. “You knew what you were getting into. I’m not exactly subtle.”

Patrick laughed. “No. No, you’re not.” He kissed the top of David’s head. “I like that best about you.”

“Mmhmm, sure,” David answered, but there was a smile in his voice.

They sat there in silence, taking in the view, until the front door opened and Patrick’s mom came outside.

“There you boys are! I thought maybe you went back to bed.”

“No such luck. I'd much rather be in bed with him,” David grumbled, and Patrick squeezed his shoulder. David sat up, his face reddening. “I meant… to sleep. We didn’t get much sleep, so I’m very tired. And… that’s not much better. I’ll just stop talking now.” He turned and hid his face between Patrick’s shoulder and the back of the swing.

Patrick laughed and studied his mom, who was looking at David like he was the most adorable thing on the planet—which he really _was_ , so he didn’t blame her.

“What David was trying to say is that he’s never up this early, and he’d much rather be sleeping.”

“Yeah, that.” David’s voice was muffled.

Patrick lightly shoved at his shoulder. “Sit up, silly. It’s fine.”

David groaned and sat up, his face still pink. “I can’t be responsible for the things I say before ten a.m.”

“Good to know,” answered Patrick’s mom. “Would you both like to go for brunch, though?”

David sat up straighter. “Ooh! Brunch? I’m okay with that. Patrick?” He turned to him, eyes bright and expectant. “What about you?”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah, sounds good. Rudy’s?”

His mom nodded. “Yep. Can you both be ready in an hour?”

David stood and smoothed down his pajama shirt. “I’ll go start getting ready.” He leaned down and kissed Patrick’s cheek, whispering, “Hurry upstairs, honey.”

Patrick grinned and felt his face flush. “Soon.”

David nodded and headed inside, smiling shyly at Patrick’s mom before he disappeared through the door.

She watched him go and turned back to Patrick, laughing. “He really _is_ quite handsome, Patty.”

He laughed and scrubbed his face. “Yeah, I know. Wait ‘til you see him all dressed up to go out. Last night didn’t count. We’d been in the car for hours.”

His mom shook her head and sat down next to him on the swing. “I’ll prepare myself, then.” She reached over and squeezed Patrick’s knee. “I’m so glad you’re happy, honey. Seeing you two together… just sitting out here enjoying the air like that. It was so peaceful. You looked so peaceful. I can’t remember the last time I saw you like that.”

He sighed. “I can’t remember the last time I felt like that here. If I ever did, honestly. I’m glad I brought him back with me. It’s… I guess it’s rewriting some memories for me.”

She nodded and her eyes glistened. “Then I’m glad, too.”

Sighing, Patrick stared out at the fields in front of the house, his mom sitting quietly next to him.

***

Rudy’s was a packed family-restaurant with a similar greasy diner vibe to the pancake joint in Elmdale. When they walked in, David turned around and beamed at Patrick.

“Honey! It’s almost like our first date!”

Patrick smiled and nodded. “I know. I figured you’d like it. Plus, they have pancakes.”

David did a little shimmy and made a happy noise.

Patrick’s mom laughed. “Your first date?”

David nodded excitedly. “Patrick took me to this little late night… or I guess very early morning, diner. It had the same feel as this place. I grew up going to really fancy restaurants with very small servings of very pretentious food, so I love places like this. Pile the food in front of me and I’m happy.”

“Even Café Tropical?” Patrick asked, grinning.

David wrinkled his nose. “I mean, it has a wide variety of world class cuisine, Patrick.”

“Right. I always forget,” Patrick teased.

David grinned at him and leaned forward, lightly bumping his forehead against Patrick’s. “You’re cute,” he whispered.

Patrick’s face flushed hot and he bit his lip to try and hide what was probably a very smitten smile. “And you’re beautiful.”

It was true. When David had walked downstairs after getting ready to go, Patrick had to refrain from pushing him up against a wall in front of his parents. It was touch and go there for a minute.

David was wearing a pair of mostly white acid-washed jeans that fit him very well, and a tight, black sweater that didn’t hang as long as most of his sweaters did. Basically, the shape of his entire body was on display, and in combination with his perfect hair and glowing skin, Patrick was immediately ready to pull him back upstairs. His mom had whistled low, so he knew his reaction wasn’t _just_ because he had it bad for him.

David was so damn beautiful. Even in the garish light of a packed diner, he was easily the most gorgeous person in the entire place.

Patrick had never felt luckier in his entire life.

His mom had called ahead, so they were seated fairly quickly in a booth toward the back of the restaurant. He slid in next to David and grabbed David’s thigh under the table, squeezing it lightly.

David hummed, the sound happy, and rested his head on Patrick’s shoulder for a minute before grabbing the menu and staring at it, chewing on his lip with concentration.

Patrick smiled at him a second and turned to look at his parents. They watched him with equally bemused expressions. He grinned and grabbed his own menu.

He caught a glimpse of movement to his right and looked up in time to see his mother’s face go pale and worried as she hazarded a quick glance at David. Patrick had no idea what could have garnered that kind of reaction until he heard a familiar voice ask, “Patrick?”

His stomach sank and he slowly turned.

Rachel stood at the side of the table, watching him with a confused, yet hopeful, expression.

“Hi, Rachel,” he rasped.

He felt David’s body jolt next to him and he wasn’t surprised. They’d had a long talk about Rachel one night, so David knew everything… not only that he had been engaged, but also that Rachel still had no idea about any of this. David’s grabbed his leg and squeezed lightly, which steadied Patrick’s nerves a bit.

He’d be okay.

David was there, and he’d be okay.

“Hi,” she said softly. “I didn’t know you were back in town.” She glanced around him and her eyes widened. “Wait. Aren’t you David Rose?”

Patrick turned to look at David fast enough to catch the wince that raced across David’s face. “I am, yeah,” he answered, his voice quiet.

“Oh, wow. What are you doing here with Patrick? Patty, how do you know David Rose?! This is crazy.” She reached out a hand, smiling. “I’m Rachel. I’m… um, well, I used to be Patrick’s fiancée.”

David nodded and shook her hand. “Um, yeah. I know. Hi.”

She smiled at him, obviously excited. “Why are you here? At _Rudy’s_ , of all places? Don’t you like live in New York? I thought I remember that from your sister’s TV show.”

“Oh, god. You watched that?” David sounded horrified. “It only was on TV for like three episodes before they yanked it.”

Patrick turned to him, smiling, almost forgetting Rachel was there. “Alexis had a TV show? Oh, you’re going to have to show me that.”

David grimaced and shook his head. “ _Absolutely_ not. She sang the intro song, and that alone should convince you to never watch it. Plus, it was a weird time in my life. I was practically emaciated. You don’t want to see that, trust me.”

Patrick frowned. He didn’t much like the idea of David looking emaciated.

David blushed and looked back at Rachel, apparently remembering she was still there. “Um, I don’t live in New York anymore. My family… we um, well there was a thing with our business manager. Anyway, we live in a little town not too far from here, actually. I met Patrick in Elmdale. We just came up on a little road trip to see his parents.”

“Oh!” Rachel looked even more confused. “Okay?” She looked at Patrick and laughed, a little breathlessly. “I’m so confused.”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah. Um. We should probably talk.” He turned to look at David again. “You okay?”

David nodded and smiled softly. “Yeah. Go. I’ll order you something. Any requests?”

Patrick shook his head. “I trust you. I’ll be back in a bit.”

He slid out of the booth and took one more long look at David before he turned to Rachel and smiled, trying not to freak out. “Let’s head out front?”

She nodded, her expression morphing from confusion to worry. “Okay?”

Patrick weaved through the restaurant and away from the people outside waiting for a table. He headed toward a side of the building where there didn’t seem to be anyone nearby.

“Patty, what’s going on?” Rachel asked. “I, um… David Rose? That was a weird vibe back there, and I’m not sure I really understand what’s going on—”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Patrick interrupted, just needing to get it out in the open as quickly as possible.

Her eyes widened and she stepped backward. “What?”

“David. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Your… _boyfriend_? Like you’re dating him? You’re dating a guy? When did you—for how long?”

“Um, it’s fairly new. Me and David, I mean. I’ve… um… I’ve seen other guys since I moved, but nothing serious. David is the first serious one. Um, hopefully the _only_ serious one, long term.”

“You’ve… _seen_ other guys? Like you started hooking up with guys once you moved away?”

He nodded, watching her face.

Her expression went from confused, to shocked, to something else Patrick couldn’t place. He didn’t know how to feel about that last expression, so he forged on.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but… well, the thing is, Rachel… I’m gay.”

She nodded, still with that expression. “I mean, I gathered, given all of that information. Or, at least bi? I mean, you and I… we… well, we had sex, Patrick. For years.”

He bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, we did. But, I’m _not_ bi. Definitely gay.” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “Don’t you dare apologize for _that_. I’m just processing. Give me a second.”

He nodded. “Take all the time you need.”

She looked around. “Um, can we go somewhere else? Can we go sit in my car and talk?”

“Okay.”

She took a deep breath and headed into the parking lot.

Patrick followed.

She unlocked the car and he climbed into the passenger side, waiting for her to get in. When she did, she turned to him, her eyes wet.

“Oh shit, don’t cry, Rachel. I’m so sorry. I really am.”

She waved her hand. “That’s not why I’m crying. I guess I’m just overwhelmed. Patty, this explains _so_ much, you have no idea. I feel like you just answered a million questions I’ve had weighing on my shoulders since we were kids. _God_.”

“What do you mean?”

“How long have you known?”

He sighed. “Consciously? Right around the time I called off the wedding. Subconsciously, my whole life.”

“And David, he’s someone who…? Well, you’re really serious about him?”

Patrick smiled and nodded. “David’s amazing, Rachel. I’m sorry you had to meet him like this, and I know it’s weird. I don’t expect you to be okay with any of this, but you were my best friend my whole life. I just wish things were different. If they were, I think you’d like him.”

“I know of him from the tabloids and television. I wouldn’t think he’d be someone you’d want to hang around, but the person back there doesn't seem like the person I’d expect him to be, so I guess I’m confused.”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah, a lot has changed in the last couple years for him. He’s not… I mean, I’ve heard stories about what he was like, but he’s not that person anymore. I’m not sure he ever really _was_ , honestly. Life wasn’t… well, it wasn’t great to him. He’s such a good person, Rach. He really is. He’s smart and funny and caring… and I mean, _look_ at him! He’s beautiful.” He went hot and shook his head. “Shit, sorry. You’re probably the _last_ person I should be waxing poetic about my boyfriend to.”

She huffed out a laugh. “Holy shit. You’re in love with him.”

He jolted and stared at her. “What?”

She grinned at him. “You. Are. In. _Love_. With. David. Motherfucking. Rose.”

“What? No! I mean… it’s not been long enough for that. We’re still new.”

“And yet, there you are, in love with him.”

He blinked at her. “I’m not….” He blinked again and paused, his stomach swooping. “Holy shit.”

“ _There_ it is!” she crowed.

He raised a hand to his mouth, staring at her. “Um. Let’s say that I am. You’re… you’re okay with that?”

She smiled, her eyes still wet with unshed tears. “Patty,” she sighed. “I admit, it’s a little weird to get used to, but I want you to be happy. You being gay… it makes—” she sighed again. “It makes things make sense, for me. Things that didn’t add up in our relationship. Honestly, it makes me feel better about everything.”

He frowned. “I’m sorry. I should have known. I don’t know why I didn’t know until after I asked you to marry me.”

She waved a hand. “Again, do _not_ apologize. I’m just glad you figured it out.”

“Me too,” he whispered.

She smiled. “I want to get to know him.”

“You do? Do you want to come back in?”

She shook her head. “No. I don’t want to get to know him with your parents there. That would be… awkward. When are you guys headed back?”

“Um, originally it was going to be later today, but we can probably push that back. Did you want to maybe get a drink tonight? Just the three of us?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I’d like that. Will… will David be okay with it, though?”

“I think so, yeah. He’s been really understanding about all this coming out stuff. Honestly, I’m not sure I would have been able to talk to Mom and Dad about it, if it weren’t for him. He’s… he made me brave.”

A tear traced down Rachel’s face. “Yeah. I’m gonna want to get to know him.”

Patrick glanced back at the restaurant. “I should… uh, I should get back? Leaving him with my parents so long could be a disaster. I shudder to think what they’ve told him.”

Rachel laughed and wiped her eyes. “Text me later? We’ll set up the details for tonight.”

He nodded. “Can I hug you?”

She held out her arms. “You’d fucking better.”

He leaned over and held her close. “Thank you, Rachel.”

She sniffed and patted his back. “Text me.” She pulled back and smiled. “Now get in there and save your boyfriend.”

He laughed and climbed out of the car. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

She nodded and started the engine.

He shut the door and watched her pull out, waved, and then headed back inside.


	27. Chapter 27

When he walked back up to the table, his parents and David were having a lively conversation about something. He slid in next to David and the conversation stopped, his parents staring at him with wide-eyes, and David turning in his seat to look at him.

“Are you okay, honey? How’d it go?”

Patrick smiled and reached out to grab David’s hand under the table. He squeezed it and shrugged. “It went surprisingly well. Um, how would you feel about staying another night here and heading back tomorrow morning?”

“Um, I’m okay with that? Why?”

“Rachel wants to meet up later for drinks. Is that alright with you?”

David’s eyes widened. “And she wants _me_ there? Or just… _you_?”

Patrick glanced at his parents, and then back to David. “I’m gonna borrow him for a second. We’ll be right back.”

He got back out of the booth and held his hand out to David.

David watched him a second, his expression unsure, but eventually grabbed his hand and followed Patrick to the hallway leading to the bathrooms.

Once they were alone, David looked around, his expression shuttered. “Um, interesting venue. Are you breaking up with me by a unisex bathroom, Patrick?”

Patrick stared at him, stomach sinking. “What?! No! Why would you ever think I’m breaking up with you?”

“Your ex-fiancée wants to meet up with you for drinks tonight and you want to stay another night so you can do that?”

“David.” Patrick cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a soft kiss. “She wants to meet up with _both_ of us for drinks. Mainly because she wants to get to know _you—_ the guy I’m dating.”

“Oh.” David’s voice was quiet against Patrick’s lips. “Oh. That’s okay then, I guess?”

Patrick kissed him again. “I told her you were my boyfriend, David. That l was serious about you and hopefully this was very long-term. I’m not interested in revisiting a relationship I ran away from months ago, I promise. I want _you_.”

David drew his bottom lip into his mouth, looking up at the ceiling. “Okay. That’s… that’s good.” He looked back at Patrick, his expression happy, but still slightly concerned. “But, honey, we don’t have to go tonight if you don’t want to. I don’t have to get to know her.”

“I want you to, David. She’s been my best friend since we were little. I guess I miss that aspect of it. I miss her. It’s… I guess it’s kind-of like you and Stevie?” he tried to explain.

David’s eyes widened with recognition. “Ohhhh. Then yes. We’re definitely going out and having fun tonight, Patrick. We can go home tomorrow.”

Patrick grinned and pulled him down for another kiss. “Thank you, David.”

“Mmhmm. Fortunately for you, I’m a very generous person,” David said, laughing against Patrick’s lips.

***

David’s constant yawning in the car on the way back to his parent’s persuaded Patrick to drag him upstairs and pull him down into bed.

“Nap time, David. We have a long night ahead of us. Let’s get a little bit of sleep, yeah?”

David blinked up at him, his eyelids drooping. “This is a $3,000 sweater, Patrick. I need to take it off first. Same for the jeans.”

Patrick sucked in a breath. “Your jeans were $3,000, too?”

David shook his head and Patrick exhaled.

“Jeans were $8,000.”

“Jesus Christ, David! You just spilled maple syrup on them!”

“I know. I should soak them.”

“No. Nope. Take them off, I’ll do it.” He held out his hand and David slowly disrobed down to his boxers, handing the clothes to Patrick. “Are you sure?”

Patrick nodded. “Go to sleep, baby. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

David’s eyes flashed, but he yawned again, then nodded. “Thank you, honey.” He curled up and snuggled under the blankets, closing his eyes.

Patrick watched him a minute, his heart full, then stared down at $11,000 worth of interesting fashion. His mom would know what to do.

***

When Patrick woke up, the room was quiet and David was nuzzled into his back, arms wrapped around him. Patrick rubbed the sleep out his eyes and listened. He could hear the faint sounds of the TV and his parent’s conversation downstairs, but everything else was quiet.

He slowly turned in David’s arms until they were face to face. David’s eyes were closed, but a faint smile ghosted his lips.

“Hey,” Patrick whispered.

“Shhh, sleeping,” David answered, his smile growing slightly larger.

Patrick chuckled and peppered David’s cheek and neck with kisses. “Wake up, baby. My parents are downstairs watching TV.”

“And?” David asked, still not opening his eyes.

“And… wanna go for round two in this room?”

“Technically, I think it would be round three. You were pretty energetic last night.” David’s voice was quiet, a little gravelly with sleep, but still amused.

Patrick winced, remembering his conversation with his mom that morning. “Okay, round three.”

David shook his head. “Haven’t you learned your lesson? God knows what they heard last night.”

Patrick flushed, thankful that David’s eyes were still closed. “I’ll be quiet this time.”

“That’s what you said _last_ time.”

“Mmhmm, I know. But, I’ll be quiet this time because I’ll just be taking care of _you_.”

David peeked one eye open. “Oh? Tell me more.”

“I want to make you feel good.”

David’s other eye opened, both of them darkening. “I’m listening. Continue.”

“I want to thank you for agreeing to stay another night and go out to drinks with a big part of my past. You’re amazing, and generous, and beautiful, and I want to show you some appreciation.”

“Mmm… as nice as all that sounds, can you be a little more specific?”

“Well, how about I explore that gorgeous body of yours with my mouth and hands until you’re doing your best to stay quiet and _begging_ me to swallow your gorgeous cock until you come?”

David’s eyes widened. “Fuck. Okay, I’ll allow that, but why don’t you tell me what you plan on doing? Step by step.”

Patrick grinned and kissed David’s neck. “Well, first, I’ll start with your neck. Maybe work my way down your collar bone to your chest.” As he spoke, he let his mouth drift down, kissing and biting at David’s skin—his nipples.

David gasped. “Patrick,” he breathed. “This seems like a pretty interactive explanation.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Patrick asked.

“No.” David’s answer was as quiet as the air around them. Patrick felt it reverberate through his body more than he heard it.

Patrick smiled against David’s skin and continued.

***

Later, they took a long shower together and David showed Patrick just how appreciative he was about round three. Luckily, Patrick’s parents stayed downstairs, and his mom only _slightly_ smirked at him when they both wandered downstairs with wet hair.

“Hi, boys. You get a good nap in?”

Patrick glanced over at David just in time to see his face turn pink as he sucked in his lower lip and tried not to smile. “Mmhmm, yep!”

His mom shot Patrick a knowing look. “That’s good. So, what time you all plan on heading out to meet Rachel tonight? Do you have time for dinner first?”

David perked up next to him. “I’m not sure. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking lasagna?”

David’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Patrick made that for me the other day!”

She glanced at Patrick with a surprised expression. “You did? My recipe?”

Patrick nodded, embarrassed. “Yeah. It’s… it’s a good recipe?”

“Yeah, it is. It’s also not that easy to make,” his mom said, smiling and looking between the two of them.

Patrick could feel David’s gaze on him and he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

David’s expression was incredibly fond and a little shocked. “You said it wasn’t a big deal, Patrick,” he said, his voice very soft.

Patrick shrugged. “It wasn’t, really. I just wanted to make you something nice.”

David’s eyes went even fonder. “Well, it _was_ nice. So thank you.”

Patrick held his gaze and nodded.

Patrick’s mom cleared her throat. “Well, honey, if you’ve already had it this week, I can cook something else.” Her voice sounded a little choked up, but her smile was huge.

David whirled to look at her. “No! I’ll absolutely eat it twice in a week, that’s not even an issue! Besides, this means I can rate Patrick’s version against the source material, and why would I _ever_ pass up the opportunity to do that?”

Patrick scowled at him, but knew there wasn’t any force behind it. He was too damn crazy about David to manage actual irritation.

Rachel’s words filtered back through his brain. _“You’re in love with him.”_

Patrick stared at David, excitedly talking to his mother—offering to help her around the kitchen, flitting around, all happy and gorgeous—and his heart thumped steady and sure in his chest.

Rachel was absolutely, 100% correct.

And Patrick had no fucking idea what to do next.


	28. Chapter 28

Patrick stared at David as he gave his hair a final, cursory look in the mirror. David caught his gaze in the reflection and smiled, his lips curling to one side.

“See something you like?”

Patrick nodded, his heart beating erratically in his chest. “Yes. You’re so gorgeous, David.”

David grinned and turned around, resting a hand on his hip and looking Patrick up and down. “You’re not so bad yourself. We should have packed your little shirt, though.”

Patrick scoffed. “If I’d known you were going to bring your jacket, I might have. You’ll just have to live with this sweater. No one is going to notice me when you look like _that_ , anyway.”

“Well, I know how much you like the leather, and I wasn’t sure how this trip would go. I thought maybe I’d need to bring out the big guns to keep you interested.”

Patrick laughed. “David, I can’t fathom a time where I _wouldn’t_ be interested in you. All the jacket is going to accomplish is making me _very_ distracted tonight. I won't be able to focus on anything else.”

“Well, I’m okay with that.” He walked forward and rubbed Patrick’s shoulders. “You good? You still want to go?”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah. I think I need to. Time for real closure, I guess.” He smiled up at David. “Plus, I kinda want to show you off a little.”

David preened. “Oh, well. I’ll accept that. Wouldn’t want to hold back your dreams.”

Patrick laughed and reached up to grab one of David’s hands to bring it up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. “Let’s go out and have some fun.”

***

The music pulsed around them once they opened the door of the bar and stepped inside. David looked around, grinning. “Well, this is certainly better than the Wobbly Elm.”

Patrick studied David standing under the low lights of the bar—his tall hair smoothed to perfection, that leather jacket with a black and white tee shirt peeking out from underneath, torn black jeans that were almost _too_ tight. He looked like a walking sex dream and _somehow_ , amazingly, he was there with _him_. It was all almost too perfect to believe.

Patrick grabbed David’s hand and pulled him back against his body, smiling up at him as he leaned up and kissed David's cheek. “Hi,” he whispered.

David’s lips quirked, but his eyes shone. “Hi. What was that for?”

“Because I wanted to,” Patrick said shrugging. “You were there and I just needed to kiss you.”

David bit his lip in a smile and glanced around with shy look on his face. “Oh. Well. So… where’s Rachel?”

Patrick searched the bar and saw her sitting in a booth near the back. “Over there,” he said, pointing. “Let’s go.” He weaved through the bar toward her, pulling David behind him.

“Hey,” he said, smiling at her once they reached the table. “We made it.”

She grinned up and him and then caught sight of David, her mouth dropping open and eyes widening. “Whoa,” she breathed.

David shot her a shy smile. “Hi.”

Rachel waved and stared over at Patrick. “Holy shit, Brewer.”

He nodded. “I know.”

David rolled his eyes, but smiled as he scooted into the booth. “Thanks, I think? Not entirely sure what _that’s_ about, but I’m choosing to take it as a compliment.”

Rachel’s eyes tracked his movement. “It’s definitely a compliment. You’re… uh... far too hot and fashionable for a place like this.”

David shrugged. “I’ve worn this outfit to much seedier establishments, believe me. I’m pretty sure only lumberjacks and farm witches frequent the bar back home. And Stevie, but she doesn’t count.”

“Oh, is _that_ where you met Jake?” Patrick teased.

“No, not _there_!” David said, shuddering. “That might have changed the narrative. He’s not a lumberjack, he’s a carpenter. Different focus on wood.”

“Oh, I’m well aware of his focus on wood.”

David choked on a laugh and shot him an amused look. “Patrick Brewer. I’m scandalized.”

Patrick laughed and watched him for a second before turning back to Rachel.

She rested her chin on her hands and studied them, grinning broadly.

“What?” he asked.

“You guys are cute.”

Patrick flushed hot. It was weird to hear that, coming from her. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

He felt David’s hand rub up his thigh in a reassuring motion as he took over the conversation. “So, Rachel, tell me about yourself. What do you do for work?”

“Oh, I’m a brand coordinator for Nordstrom.”

David’s eyes lit up. “Really?!” He stared at Patrick, smacking his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me that?”

Patrick shrugged. “I’m still not entirely sure what that is, to be honest.”

David sighed and rolled his eyes. “Well, life with you will be fun. I guess I’ll have to discuss fashion with _you_ ,” he said, turning back to Rachel.

She nodded. “Yep. Like that Rick Owens jacket you’re wearing, for instance.”

David gasped and clapped his hands. “Oh! I like you! I like her,” he said, turning to Patrick.

Patrick nodded. “I figured you would.”

David grinned and leaned forward, launching into a long-winded rant about some fashion designer, Rachel nodding along and agreeing with him. Patrick watched them for a minute and laughed, shaking his head. David's comment about life with him was still bouncing around his brain, making him a little breathless with the thought of it.

He needed a drink.

“I can see you two are going to have no issue finding something to talk about, so I’m going to go get us drinks. David, you want a Cosmopolitan, right?”

David glanced over at him, smiling. “Yeah. Thanks, honey!” Then he went back to talking to Rachel.

Patrick sighed, leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, then slid out of the booth. “I’ll be right back.”

He made his way to the bar, ordered two beers and David’s cocktail, and then turned, watching two of the most important people in his life having a happy, animated conversation.

After the last few months of confusion and relative misery, he had no idea how he’d managed to get to this one, perfect point in life, but he wasn’t going to question it. He was just going to appreciate that he finally found his way.

“Brewer?” The voice came from close to his right interrupting his thoughts. He turned around, his stomach flipping over and freezing.

“Hey, Marcus. How you doing?”

“I’m doing great, man!” Marcus clapped him hard on the shoulder. “I didn’t know you were back in town. You here with Rachel? You guys finally get back together?”

Patrick shook his head. “I’m visiting my parents. I’m just here meeting Rachel for drinks. We’re… we’re not getting back together.” He glanced back over at the table.

“Oh.” Marcus’ gaze followed Patrick’s. “Who’s the guy? She dating him now?”

Patrick shook his head and sucked in a long breath. “No. Um. No, she’s not. _I_ am, actually.”

Marcus swiveled to stare at him. “ _You’re_ dating him?”

Patrick bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah.”

Marcus stared at him for a long moment, not saying anything, just blinking. Patrick started to feel a little nauseous. He glanced quickly back over to David, wishing he were there standing next to him, helping him through this. David would know exactly what to say—how to react. Patrick felt a little like a boat that lost its mooring.

“Oh,” Marcus finally said. “I guess I—I didn’t know that. About you.”

Patrick nodded, feeling more than a little awkward. “Yeah, well, neither did I. Not really.”

“And… you’re _good_?” Marcus asked. “You’re happy?”

Patrick nodded. “Very.”

Marcus was quiet for a beat longer, then clapped him on the shoulder again. “Well, that’s good, man. It’s good to see you. Don’t be a stranger, okay?”

Patrick nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. It was definitely a weird conversation, but not _bad_ , exactly. It could have gone much worse. Still… it still made him feel a little off-center. “Yeah. Let me know next time there’s a big game. I’ll come up to watch it.”

Marcus smiled. “Absolutely, man. You’re always welcome to join in. We could use a better right fielder than we have now.”

Patrick laughed. “Yeah, well, I’m living a few hours from here, so that might be a bit of a stretch.”

The bartender set the drinks down on the counter, and Patrick turned to grab them. “It was good to see you, Marcus. I should get back there with these.”

Marcus nodded, watching him a minute longer. “You too, man. Glad you’re doing okay.”

“I am. Thanks. See you later.”

He turned and headed back to the table, an odd electricity running through his body—relieved and weirdly unsettled at the same time.

He slid into the booth and handed David his drink, setting the other beer in front of Rachel. They stopped talking and David quirked an eyebrow at him, his gaze concerned. “You okay?”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah. I just—ah—I ran into an old friend. Someone I used to play baseball with.”

“Alright?” David asked. “And that was bad?”

Patrick shook his head. “Not… bad. Weird.” He sighed and took a sip of beer. “I told him I was dating you. He wasn’t—wasn’t expecting that.”

David’s eyes narrowed and his gaze went protective as he scanned the bar. “Which one? Who do I have to kill?”

Patrick shook his head, laying his hand over David’s. “David, it’s fine. He wasn’t mean about it. There was no hate. It was just _weird_. That’s the first time I’ve done that. Outside of my parents and Rachel, I mean. It’s just going to take some getting used to, is all. I’m okay, I promise.”

David’s expression relaxed and he nodded. “Okay. I’ll help you however I can, you know that, right?”

Patrick nodded. “I know that, David. Thank you.”

Rachel stared at him, still a little concerned. “Who was it?”

“Marcus.”

She nodded. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. What were you guys talking about that had you so excited, anyway?” he asked, changing the subject.

David turned his hand over and threaded his fingers through Patrick’s, squeezing softly. “Fashion, honey. You’d be super bored.”

Patrick laughed, already feeling a little better. “You’re not wrong. I’m glad you guys found something to connect with, even though it leaves me out of it.”

Rachel smiled over her bottle of beer. “Oh, we connected about you, too.”

“Oh, god. Should I be scared?”

Her grin grew larger. “Absolutely.”

***

That night, they lay in bed, David more than a little tipsy, snuggled against Patrick’s side. “I like her. That was fun. I’m glad we went,” he slurred, kissing Patrick’s chest.

“Me too,” Patrick whispered, kissing the top of David’s head. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Thank you for asking me to come. It—it means a lot.”

“David. I want you to be a part of my life. You coming here is a huge part of that.” He kissed his head again. “We’re going to make this work.”

David nodded, making a happy sound against Patrick’s chest. “Yep. Yeah. We are. I can’t wait.” His voice trailed off as he started to fall asleep.

Patrick smiled and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around David’s waist. “Me either, baby.”


	29. Chapter 29

Patrick woke up early again, with David snuggled into his side. The light shining through the window was low, and after the amount of alcohol David had consumed the night before, it would most likely be awhile before he woke up.

Patrick disentangled himself from David’s octopus-arms, going still as he snuffled and grumbled before falling back into a deep sleep. Patrick smiled to himself and rolled out of bed as carefully as he could, threw on some clothes, and headed downstairs.

His mom was already up, like he expected, so he stood in the doorway to the kitchen and watched her shuffle around, pulling out ingredients for what seemed like was going to be very, large breakfast.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

She jumped a bit and held her hand up to her heart. “Oh! You startled me. You’re up early.”

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep. Have a lot on my mind.”

She nodded. “I can imagine. I’m going to make you boys a big breakfast before you leave today. I have it on good authority that David likes breakfast food… particularly pancakes.”

Patrick laughed and nodded. “He does seem to favor those, yes.”

He headed over to the stove and poured himself a cup of hot water for some tea.

“Do you think we should start the coffee pot for David?” his mom asked.

He shook his head. “Nah. He’s going to want to actually sleep in today. He had a lot to drink last night.”

“I heard you come in. It was late. I take it you all had a good time? Nothing weird? David and Rachel got along?”

Patrick laughed. “I think David may love her more than me. They talked fashion and TV shows all night. They have _way_ too much in common and I’m probably going to regret ever introducing them.”

His mom glanced over at him and smiled. “So, Rachel’s going to stay in your life, then?”

He nodded. “I think so, yeah.”

“Oh good, I’m glad. I’d hate to see you lose that friendship.”

“Me too.” He took a sip of tea and sighed. “I ran into Marcus Abernathy last night. I told him about David.”

His mom stopped in the middle of cracking an egg. “And… how’d that go?”

Patrick shrugged. “Better than I expected, but still weird. David was so sweet about it. I think he was ready to throw down for me.” Once he saw the look of concern in his mom’s eyes, he rushed on. “ _Not_ that he needed to! It was nothing like that. No violence necessary.”

Her expression relaxed and she smiled. “Well, good. Still, are you okay? I know it’s probably a lot… coming to terms with this?”

Patrick nodded. “It is, yeah. But… also not? I mean, I have David now, so… it's easier. He makes it easier... than before.” He stopped talking and smiled, biting his lip as he stared out the window into the back yard.

“You love him.” It wasn’t a question and Patrick glanced back at her, surprised.

“I—uh—yeah. I do. How did you…?”

She waved a hand. “I have eyes. Does he know?”

Patrick shook his head. “No. Um, I think it’s a little early for me to be telling him that.”

“Well, that may be true, but for what it’s worth, he loves you back, even if he doesn’t realize it yet.”

Warmth spread up from Patrick’s toes all the way to the top of his head. “You think so?” he whispered, almost afraid to say it out loud.

She nodded. “Yeah. I do. He’ll sort it all out, eventually. I just want to be a part of the wedding plans when he does.”

Patrick jolted, then laughed, a current of electricity thrumming through his body. After the nightmare of being engaged to Rachel, he didn’t think he’d ever have been into the idea of a wedding again, but the thought of David and him….

He shook his head and cleared his throat. “Um, wow.”

His mom laughed and cracked another egg. “Sweet boy,” she whispered under her breath, smiling.

***

Patrick was on the porch swing, staring out at the field in back of the house, when the door opened and David came out, holding two plates balanced in each hand.

“Hi, honey. I brought you breakfast.”

Patrick jumped up and grabbed one of the plates, kissing David’s cheek. “Good morning! I didn’t think you’d be up yet. How long have I been out here? What time is it?”

“A little after eight,” David said, laughing. “I needed water, then your mom had coffee and pancakes ready, so how could I even think of going back to bed? Plus, you weren’t there.” He settled onto the swing and patted the bench next to him. “C’mere and have breakfast with me.”

Patrick nodded and sat next to him, drawing in a long breath and staring out at the field again. “This is nice. Being out here with you like this, just relaxing and taking in the morning. I could get used to this.”

“Mmm, me too, though it’s unlikely with your apartment in the city.”

“I’d hardly call Elmdale a city,” Patrick countered.

“Definitely more of one than Schitt’s Creek,” David said, laughing.

Patrick turned to look at him, worrying his lip between his teeth. “What if I moved there?”

David stopped moving, his fork paused at his mouth, before he set it back down in his plate. When he turned to look at Patrick, there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “To Schitt’s Creek? You want to move there? Why?”

“Well, _you’re_ there, which should be more than enough reason, but we’re also going to be opening a store together, so it makes sense. I hardly want to commute an hour each day to get to and from work."

David nodded. “Mmhmm, Mmhmm. Very logical.” He grinned and leaned forward to kiss Patrick softly. “Tell me more about me being there, though.”

Patrick chuckled. “David, I could spend all day giving you compliments and never get tired of it, but your breakfast would get cold.”

David giggled and picked up his fork again. “Good enough, for now.” He took a deep breath and very quietly added, “I’d love it if you moved there, Patrick.”

Patrick nodded, his heart overflowing with warmth and love. “Then, let’s make that happen.”

***

The drive back home was equal parts quiet and enthusiastic, depending on whether or not David was asleep. He kept nodding off periodically, in-between bouts of of excitedly talking about plans for the store, and Patrick took that time to reflect on the events of the past week.

It was crazy, how fast everything had happened between them, and he should be scared and worried—but, he wasn’t. Not at all.

This felt right.

This _was_ right, and he wasn’t going to question it.

People might not understand, but that didn’t matter. _He_ did, and so did David, and that’s what counted in the end.

He reached over and threaded his fingers through David’s. The movement caused David to jump, jolting awake. “Oh! Did I fall asleep again?”

Patrick smiled and squeezed his hand. “You did. My poor, drunken baby.”

David scowled. “Please. I’ve been _far_ less sober in my life. I’ve just been expending a lot of energy with you lately. Though… not nearly enough today. We fell asleep last night without any… celebration, and you were gone when I woke up. Very disappointing.”

Patrick clicked his tongue. “So tragic. Perhaps we should we stop by my apartment before I take you home?”

David made a little humming noise. “I can get behind that.”

“Oh, you can get behind _something_ , alright,” Patrick murmured.

David burst out laughing. “Patrick Brewer! You can’t just say something like that and expect me to not immediately go through every scenario in my head on how I can make that happen. You better fucking drive faster and get us back to your bed.”

Patrick grinned and drove much faster.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this really 2400 words of nothing but sex? 
> 
> Narrator: It sure is!
> 
> Thanks for those of you who have stuck around so long. It's the 30th, and this is the 30th chapter, so what better way to celebrate than to let the boys have a nice time?
> 
> Also, it was my birthday weekend, which I celebrated by not leaving the house. Furiously writing tender smut seemed appropriate for the times.
> 
> It's the little things.

They barely got inside the apartment before David had Patrick pressed up against the door, kissing from his jawline down to his neck. “We have privacy, honey. Let’s make the most of it.”

Patrick laughed, but sighed into the kisses. “David, it’s not unusual for us to have privacy.”

“It _has_ been for the last two nights, though. It’s been super frustrating. I need to make you scream. Let me make you scream. I want to take you apart and make you forget your name.”

 _Fuck_.

Patrick arched against David’s body, which was still firmly pressing him against the door. “God. David. Yes, _do_ _that_. Please.”

He could feel David smile against his neck. “Patrick, I’m going to do something very out of character, so don’t expect this to happen very often, but I fucking _need_ to right now.”

“Okay? What do you need to—? Oh!” he gasped as David bent down, looped one arm behind Patrick’s knees and the other across his shoulders, grasping Patrick's arm. Then he scooped him up like he weighed nothing and carried Patrick into the bedroom, depositing him on the bed.

David’s voice was barely more than a growl. “Take off your fucking clothes.” 

Patrick blinked up at him, mouth open, both surprised and insanely turned on. “Oh my god. _David_ ,” he breathed.

David arched an eyebrow. “Now.”

Patrick scrambled out of his clothes, already so hard he hurt. He didn’t take his eyes off David, who also furiously removed clothing, and before Patrick could take another breath, David was on top of him, his body pressing him into the bed, hard and hot—his breath an urgent whisper in his ear. “I want to tie you up and blindfold you, Patrick. Will you let me?”

Patrick froze, his body at odds with his brain. “I’ve—I’ve never actually done… that. Um, with anyone.”

“Really? Never?” David breathed again, nibbling on his earlobe.

“No. I-I never—well, sex was always something I had to focus on before. To be able to finish. I’ve never been okay with the idea of someone else taking control and completely shutting off my brain. It wouldn’t have ended well. I don’t—um, I don’t have that issue with you, though. Having to focus to finish, I mean.”

David hummed, his tongue soothing where he had just bitten down. “I know. So, will you let me? I think you might actually like it. Do you trust me?”

Patrick closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. “Yes. Yes, I do trust you, David.”

“Okay, that’s good. First, I need you to go take a shower for me. Can you do that? Get yourself all nice and clean. Finger yourself and get yourself clean and ready for me. I’ll be out here waiting for you. Can you do that for me, honey?”

Patrick gasped and nodded, his cock throbbing in the space between their bodies.

“I’m going to fucking ruin you,” David whispered, his tongue tracing down Patrick’s neck before he lightly bit at the juncture between his shoulder and his neck.

Patrick arched off the bed. “Fuck! O-okay. God, David. I want you to, I do. I’m just worried I’ll be too far in my head to be able to really enjoy it like you want.”

“I’ll get you out of your head, baby. I promise,” David growled, kissing down his chest. “Now, go take a fucking shower.”

Patrick jolted at the endearment and the harsh order immediately following. He was so used to hearing him say honey in a sweet tone. The authoritative baby _really_ did it for him. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, David’s low chuckle following him.

It was the fastest prep shower of Patrick’s life, but by the time he got out, he was squeaky clean, achingly hard, and so, so ready for David.

He exited the bathroom and walked into an apartment that was low-lit with candles, with soothing music playing in the background, and a naked, gorgeous David Rose sitting on the edge of his bed holding a handful of neck ties.

“Hi, honey. Are you ready to play?” David asked with a grin.

***

Patrick never in a million years would have thought he’d be comfortable enough with sex to ever let _anyone_ do what David was doing, but there he was, wrists secured to the headboard, all light blocked out by a couple ties wrapped around his eyes.

All he could do was anticipate every caress and listen to the soft sounds surrounding him—facts that David was currently using to his very distinct advantage—wrecking Patrick with his tongue and his whispered, filthy words.

Patrick arched up against his bonds, hissing out a frantic plea. “David! God, _please_!”

David’s low voice rolled over him, amused and hoarse. “Patience, honey.”

“I can’t… what are you _doing_? I’ve never felt… _god_!”

“Do you like it?” David asked. “I can stop if you don’t like it.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Patrick snarled.

David laughed, the warm burst of air stimulating his already over-stimulated skin. Patrick concentrated on not coming as David’s tongue continued to fuck in out of his ass—his fist slowly working Patrick’s dick with the same rhythm.

Patrick whined and strained off the bed again. “David. I’m not gonna last if you keep doing—”

Suddenly, all sensation stopped, and the bed moved slightly. Patrick arched up against air, keening.

“Nooooo!”

“Shh, baby. I’m going to make this so good for you, I promise.”

“You were! You _are_! Why’d you stop?”

“Because I didn’t say you could come yet. Concentrate, Patrick. I’m not going to touch you again until I know you can hold out until I say so. Can you do that for me?”

Patrick nodded. “I can, just keep doing that!”

David laughed and Patrick felt the warm, firm sensation of David’s hand gripping the base of his cock, squeezing. “I don’t believe you, Patrick. Breathe for me. Focus on breathing. I’m going to take you right there again, and then I’m going to stop. Okay? Maybe a couple more times. I’m not sure yet. That depends on you. That depends on how good you are for me.”

“F-fuuuck. _Why_? Why are you torturing me? I want to come, David. I need to!”

“I know, honey, and you will. But, not until later, okay? Let me do this for you? Do you trust me? I promise you’ll like it. It will be worth it. Trust me, baby, okay?”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. Please, David. I trust you, but I want you to touch me again.”

“Oh, I’m going to touch you. Don’t you worry about that,” David said, his voice a low hum. “I’m going to touch you everywhere, Patrick. There’s not a part of your body that won’t remember me tomorrow.”

“Jesus Christ,” Patrick moaned. “You’re going to kill me. What is happening right now?”

“Baby, get out of your head. Just let me do this for you. Just breathe and feel, okay?”

Patrick nodded, trying to calm down his racing heart. “Okay. I’ll try.”

“Good,” David whispered, his voice closer to Patrick’s head. He kissed his jaw and worked his way down his neck to his chest, pausing to spend a very thorough amount of time on each nipple until Patrick was straining off the bed and making little whimpering noises.

It was so much. It was _too_ much. It was all sensation and deprivation, and Patrick didn’t know what to do with it all. He’d tried this once, with Rachel, and had immediately lost his erection. It had turned into a big fight, and they’d never tried it again. Patrick had never wanted to give anyone that kind of control again.

Then he met David.

And now he was tied up and blind, begging to be rimmed again.

He didn’t even know who he was anymore.

The sensations stopped and a sharp pain bloomed on his hip. “Ow!” he yelled, pulling away from it. “What did you do?”

“Just a little pinch, honey. You were in your head again.” David’s lips were back at his neck. “Stop thinking so much.”

“I can’t help it,” Patrick whined. “This is a lot.”

“I know it is, honey. We can stop if it’s too much. Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Patrick gasped. “No. It’s a lot… but I don’t hate it. It’s—it’s good. It’s so good, David. It is. Everything is so good with you. Please… please don’t stop.” He was almost sobbing—afraid David would untie him and the night would be over. He really wasn’t ready for that.

David soothed him, his hands soft and petting down his body. “Shh, honey. I won’t stop. Let me make you feel good.”

“Yes! Yes, please,” Patrick agreed, nodding until he started to get a little dizzy.

David’s hands moved up his body and cupped his cheeks, stilling his frantic head movement. “Patrick,” his voice was calm, but more serious. “Let yourself just feel, okay?”

“Okay,” he whispered.

David’s lips moved down his body again, stopping once or twice to lightly bite and lick. Patrick sighed and let himself drift along with the sensation, actually managing, for maybe the first time in his life, to shut off his brain.

He just felt.

And he felt so much.

David worked his way down one leg, biting at his thigh, whispering how much he loved it—down, down, down to his ankle—before switching to the other leg and working his way back up. All Patrick could feel was lips and teeth and tongue—David’s soft breath whispering across his body, hot and sweet.

Then his mouth was surrounding his cock, warm and tight, David taking him fully down in one, long motion. Patrick arched up into it, crying out, spots of white dancing behind his eyes in the darkness.

Then the pressure and heat was gone, and Patrick sobbed out another plea. “No! David, don’t stop!”

“You were going to come, honey,” David said, his tone admonishing. “What did I say about that?”

“I’m sorry, that just felt so good.”

“Mmhmm, that was the idea.” David petted Patrick’s chest and stomach, the touch soothing. “Calm down, honey.”

Patrick sucked in a long breath and nodded.

It continued like that for what felt like hours, Patrick’s eyes watering behind his blindfold, but eventually he started to feel like he was floating outside his body. Everything was pleasure… soft, constant pleasure. David’s touch, David’s mouth, David’s voice—everything felt amazing, and nothing was bad. Patrick could live there forever, drowning in sensation, and die happy.

He didn’t even need to come.

But, then, David’s fingers were in him, pressing his prostate, and he dimly heard himself screaming, pulling against the ties around his wrists. David’s voice was suddenly in his ear. “I’m going to fuck you now, and I’m going to come inside you so fucking hard, but you’re not going to come. You know how I know that?”

Patrick shook his head, tears dripping onto the pillow underneath him. “No,” he whispered. “How?”

“Because I’m telling you not to,” David said, as if that was all the answer he needed.

He wasn’t wrong.

There was a shock of coldness as David coated him in lube and slid inside him with one, smooth motion. It was fucking beautiful.

Patrick concentrated on not coming as David slammed into him over and over, the weight and the feel of him pulling him closer and closer to the edge. Then, David’s hand was gripping the base of his cock, stopping his orgasm, as David’s hips stuttered and he cried out until he was breathless and stilling inside him.

Patrick could feel everything—every pulse, every twitch, and he wanted so, so badly to come.

“David, please,” he begged. “Please.” He couldn’t form any other words.

David pulled out and let go of his cock. “Okay. Okay.” His voice was rough—fucked out. “Your turn, honey.”

Patrick felt the cooling shock of lube on his cock, and then David was straddling him, pressing him down with his weight, and then Patrick could feel the heat and tightness of David’s ass as he pushed down onto him, gripping him tight.

Patrick shouted and arched up into the sensation, chasing the feeling. It only took one or two rolling movements of David’s hips before fireworks exploded behind Patrick’s eyes and he was coming and coming and coming—harder than he had in his life.

David reached up and quickly untied his hands before collapsing in a boneless heap on top of Patrick.

“Oh my god,” Patrick whispered, shaking out his hands and pulling off his blindfold. He shut his eyes against the sudden brightness and made a woudned noise. His throat felt scratchy and he realized it was because he’d been pretty vocal at the end. “Oh my god, David. That was—that was—”

David nodded against his chest and kissed it softly before rolling off him, his movement uncoordinated. “I know. Fuck.” He blinked up at Patrick, his gaze hazy and fucked out. “How was that? Did you like it? Was it too much?”

Patrick huffed out a disbelieving laugh. “Did I like—? David, what do you think? I’ve never come so hard in my life. That was unbelievable. I’ve never… I didn’t know it could be like that.” He wiped his eyes and laughed. “You made me cry.”

David reached up and wiped his cheek, his touch soft and gentle. “I know.” He grabbed Patrick’s hand and placed it on his own face, and Patrick sucked in a breath. David’s cheeks were wet. “You weren’t alone in that, honey.”

Patrick blinked at him, but couldn’t focus. He was suddenly so very tired. It felt like all his limbs were made of lead. “Tired. David, so tired. You’re so amazing. I’m so lucky. So crazy about you,” he slurred, his eyes drooping.

He felt David’s lips ghost against his forehead. “Take a nap, honey. I’ll be right back.”

Then David’s warmth was gone, and Patrick whined at the loss. He was too tired to do anything about it, though. After a moment, he felt the cool of a wet towel against his body, wiping him down, and he hissed at the sudden sensation, but then David was back next to him, wrapping him up in his arms and kissing him with minty breath.

“Sleep, baby. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Patrick nodded and let the darkness overtake him.


	31. Chapter 31

Patrick slowly woke to faded light filtering through the windows, and David’s voice in the kitchen. He was obviously _trying_ to be quiet, but his voice kept rising—exasperated and a little freaked out.

Patrick sat up, his body a little stiff and sore from recent events. He rubbed his eyes, wincing at the stinging soreness in his wrists and tried to focus on David in the kitchen.

David paced back and forth, one arm flailing wildly while the other held his phone up to his ear. He looked thoroughly freaked out, which instantly made Patrick worry.

“David? What’s going on?” he called out, his voice still raspy.

David froze and glanced over, his expression horrified and a more than a little embarrassed.

“Hold please,” he hissed into the phone, his tone curt. He pressed a button and walked over to the bed. “I’m on mute. It’s my mother.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Ugh, no! It’s _not_. Is it alright if I stay here another night? I know I was supposed to go home, and honestly, you’re probably going to get sick of me if I keep doing this, but I promise I really can’t go back to the motel tonight.”

“David, of course you can stay. I’m not going to get sick of you.”

David’s face scrunched. “You say that now....”

Patrick reached out and grabbed David’s leg, rubbing the skin behind his knee. “I’m not. What’s going on?”

David shook his head and scrunched his eyes closed. “So… apparently someone died? At the motel? Um… Stevie, she found the… corpse.” He made a disgusted face and shuddered. “The motel is booked and they need our room for the guests. Alexis is going to find somewhere else to stay, too.”

“Oh my god, that’s horrible,” Patrick said, waking up more fully. “Is Stevie okay?”

“What?” David asked, then waved his hand nonchalantly. “I think so. Anyway, _that’s_ not the issue. The issue is that my mother is freaking out because she thinks she killed him.”

Patrick’s mouth dropped open. “What?! How?”

“I don’t know. She’s not making sense. Something about not giving him complimentary headache medicine.”

Patrick blinked. “David, can you unmute her and put her on speaker? I want to hear the story.”

David grimaced. “You really don’t.”

“I really do, I promise,” Patrick said, rubbing David’s leg. “Let me talk to her.”

“Ugh. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” David groaned. He looked at his phone with another horrified expression and put it on speaker, unmuting it. “Mom. Can you run through all that again, about why you think you killed a man?”

She launched into a dramatic retelling, and Patrick had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. It was so over the top, but somehow still charming. When she started to repeat the story, Patrick broke in.

“Mrs. Rose, I’m gonna stop you there. I can state with certainty that not only did you _not_ kill him by withholding medicine, but you actually did the right thing. There are liability laws that keep you from doing that, so by not giving him medicine you actually saved yourself potential lawsuits down the line. Or you know… prison time.” He said the last bit with a smile directed at David.

David scowled, but his gaze was impressed.

There was a beat of silence on the other side of the phone. “Oh. Well, that’s very fortuitous. Whatever would we do without you, Pemberley?”

“Patrick!” David hissed.

“Yes, yes. Well, that is certainly excellent news, so with that, I think I’ll take my leave. David, will you be coming home tonight? We have already asked Stevie for more blankets for the floor next to your father and I.”

David shuddered. “No. Nope. I’ll be staying here tonight.”

“Well, don’t wear out your welcome, dear. Alexis was right, your beau _is_ a button.”

“Okay, byeeee!” David yelled, rushing to hang up the phone.

Patrick managed to yell, “He won’t!” before the call cut off.

David stared at him, cheeks red.

“Button, huh?” Patrick teased.

“Shut up,” David grumbled, pushing on Patrick’s shoulders until they both toppled onto the bed. “Looks like I’m staying here another night.”

“Looks like,” Patrick agreed, grabbing David’s hips and squeezing. “Whatever shall we do? I am at a loss.”

David laughed, his eyes shining. “Why do I think that’s a lie? I’m sure you have a spreadsheet somewhere.”

Patrick grinned. “I do, in fact, have a spreadsheet. Wanna see?”

David arched an eyebrow. “Oh, _definitely_. But… let’s do that later,” he said, leaning forward to capture Patrick’s lips. “Pemberley,” he repeated with a soft laugh, shaking his head.

Patrick pressed on David’s shoulders, stopping him with grin and a mock scandalized look. “Am I going to be thus polluted?”

David threw his head back and laughed, then leaned forward to kiss Patrick softly. “Just call me Lizzie,” he murmured against his lips.

***

Patrick woke up and tried to orientate himself in the darkness of his apartment. David’s arms were wrapped around him, soft breath on his shoulder as he slept. Patrick’s mind was going a mile a minute and he wasn’t sure why. He couldn’t remember the dream, but it woke him up like a switch had been flipped.

He wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon, so he carefully disentangled himself and got out of bed, grabbing his laptop and heading toward the couch. May as well get something useful done if he wasn’t going to sleep.

He started to search for rentals in Schitt’s Creek, and there seemed to be a few that looked somewhat promising. He’d still be close enough to Elmdale that he could keep his clients until the store was up and running, at least. Maybe he could pick up some additional work in Schitt’s Creek, too.

The apartments all had the same email address listed as a contact, which was weird. Patrick hoped it wasn’t a scam, but he sent an email anyway. He made a mental note to ask David about it in the morning. Maybe he knew who it was.

Speaking of David… Patrick looked up and studied the man sprawled out on his bed and sighed. His heart felt so full he almost didn’t know what to do with it. It had only been a week, but he was so completely gone over him. It should be terrifying how fast it happened, but it wasn’t.

It was just surprising.

He never expected to feel like this. He never thought he _could_. All those years with Rachel and he never once knew these feelings were possible. He’d heard people talk about them, sure… or saw falling in love portrayed on the screen, but he always thought it was a bunch of Hollywood nonsense, or that his friends were just being dramatic.

He realized now how wrong he was.

He ached with the need to crawl back into bed and kiss David awake, but he bit his lip and shook his head. No. He needed to let him sleep. David would be grumpy if Patrick tried to wake him up at two in the morning.

He’d just started to scroll through more information about Schitt’s Creek when David’s quiet voice broke through his concentration.

“Honey? What are you doing? Come back to bed.”

Patrick looked up, relief rushing through his body. “Oh, thank god,” he whispered, shutting his laptop and running to the bed.

David snorted out a soft laugh when Patrick threw his arms around him and snuggled against his chest. “What were you doing?”

“Looking up rentals,” Patrick whispered, kissing David’s chest. “Checking out Schitt’s Creek online.”

David chuckled. “Well, that probably only took five minutes.”

“Something like that,” Patrick agreed. “But, I missed being in bed with you the whole time.”

David hummed and rubbed Patrick’s shoulder. “I missed having you here.”

“Shit. We’re disgusting, aren’t we? We’re one of those disgustingly sappy couples I used to make fun of.”

David groaned and kissed the top of Patrick’s head. “ _Fuck_. I think we are.”

Patrick sighed. “Oh well. Might as well embrace it.”

“That sounds good, honey.” David’s voice was tired, but there was a smile in it. “Can we go back to sleep while we’re embracing it?”

Patrick laughed. “Yes. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re back in bed.”

“Me too,” Patrick agreed, then lightly tickled David’s side. “You disgusting sap.”

David laughed and snuggled in, both of them falling back into an easy sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Being back inside the Café Tropical wasn’t as off-putting as it had been the first time.

That time, things were still so new with David… and even though technically they still were… it didn’t _feel_ like it. Patrick felt settled with their relationship—safe, even.

Plus, Stevie wasn’t there with them this time, so the dynamic was very different.

David sat across the booth from him, staring at his menu and smiling. Patrick took the moment to just soak in his beauty. He didn’t know how it was possible for one person to be so absolutely gorgeous. It didn’t seem fair to the rest of the world.

They’d run by the motel really fast so David could change into different clothes and freshen up. Luckily, none of his family seemed to be around, so David had given him a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Patrick had been resting on David’s bed when he finally emerged, dressed in tight, white jeans and a zebra print sweater Patrick hadn’t seen before. It was a very sexy combination.

Patrick wanted to drag him to the bed and peel him out of of each item of new clothing, but he had an appointment at the café with the rental person, so he really couldn’t. Instead of sex, he opted for teasing.

“Good lord, David. How many different sweaters do you have?”

David’s scowling expression almost rearranged his face. “Um, you don’t actually want me to answer that question, and I don’t like your tone.”

Patrick had gotten up, laughed, and kissed David—repeatedly telling him how beautiful he was until it was obvious he was forgiven.

Now that they were sitting opposite each other, Patrick could just stare and take in every detail of the man he’d been lucky enough to physically run into that one morning. 

David looked up and blushed slightly. “What? You seem very serious.”

Patrick shook his head. “Just thinking.”

“About what?” David narrowed his eyes, his expression morphing slightly. Almost worried.

Patrick didn’t like that.

“About you. About how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am to have met you.”

The worry in David’s gaze went away, replaced by a bashful warmth. “Oh. Well, thank you. You can continue thinking, then. I won’t stop you.” His smile was small, almost private, but his dimples were out of control.

Patrick loved that he could put a look like that on David’s face.

He was just about to respond when a cheerful voice interrupted them. “Hi! Patrick, right? You were here the other day with David and Stevie.”

Patrick glanced up at the cheerful waitress and read her name tag. “Yeah, hi, Twyla.”

She beamed at him and glanced over at David. “David, you’re looking great today. Something is different,” she stared at him, frowning slightly. “Your aura is different. Brighter.”

He blinked at her. “M-my _aura_?”

She nodded, like everything made perfect sense, and turned back to Patrick. “Yours is the same, though. A nice, happy blue.”

Patrick felt his eyebrows draw together, he couldn’t help it. “I have a blue aura?” he asked.

“Of course you do,” David teased, grinning at him. “It makes perfect sense.” He shot a pointed look at Patrick’s button-down.

Twyla nodded. “It does make sense, I think. It means you’re calm and steady, but that you also have deep, hidden emotions.”

Patrick blinked. “O-oh. Okay.”

She nodded like it explained everything and turned back to David. He stared at her with a speculative look. “What color is mine?”

“Oh, when you first moved here, black, for sure.”

David nodded, seemingly okay with that, then he grimaced, his eyes going huge. “Wait. Isn’t black bad? Alexis went on some spiritual retreat once and I heard about this stuff for weeks. Doesn’t black mean I’m going to die?!” His voice rose in pitch and intensity.

Twyla shook her head, reaching out and almost touching his shoulder before pulling away. “Oh, honey, no! It just meant you were feeling miserable and hopeless about things. You carried that color with you for awhile, but it’s been slowly fading. Now it’s completely gone!” She smiled at him brightly and clapped. “Yay!”

David glanced at him across the table, the look fleeting and very interesting. Patrick wanted to dissect it. “And um… what color is it now?”

“Pinkish-Red. Really pretty, actually.”

“And, um… what does _that_ mean?”

“Oh, it means you’re very intensely passionate and determined. Lots of sexual energy.” She turned and winked at Patrick. “Lucky for you!" She glanced back at David and smiled. "Also, the pink indicates love and happiness.”

David blushed and wouldn’t meet Patrick’s gaze.

 _Interesting_. They’d be talking about that later.

“Um, thank you Twyla,” David said, his voice raspy. He cleared his throat. “Um, can I get a burger and fries, please?”

“Make that two,” Patrick said, winking at her.

She grinned, nodded, and headed back to the kitchen.

Patrick stared at David, trying to sort out what to say. “So… about that—”

“HELLO!”

Patrick jumped and turned toward the sound. A man stood at the end of the table, grinning broadly.

“You must be Patrick,” he said, holding out his hand.

“H-how did—do I know you?”

“Hi, Ray,” David said, sighing and taking a sip of coffee.

“Good morning, David!” He turned back to Patrick. “We have an appointment. You want to look at rentals.”

Patrick sat up straighter. “Oh! Yes.” He frowned. “How did you know it was me?”

Ray’s smile didn’t falter. “Well, I know everyone else here but you, of course. Who else would you be?”

“A random tourist?” David supplied, his tone bored.

“Oh, David, you’re very funny,” Ray answered cheerfully, never taking his eyes off Patrick. It was a little disconcerting. “May I sit?”

“Um, sure,” Patrick said, staring at David.

David shrugged and yelled across the café, “Hey, Twyla, I’m gonna need more coffee.”

***

Patrick started to give up hope that he’d find a decent place to live in Schitt’s Creek. So far they’d looked at one place that needed interior walls, another place that seemed like it might have been a past crime scene, and even more horrifying, a small, dingy room at the back of an automobile garage. Patrick still couldn’t get the smell of oil and rubber out of his skin.

Ray was entirely too sunny about these places and had spun them in a terrifyingly competent manner. The place missing walls was a “charming fixer-upper”, the crime scene was a “place to make new memories”, and the auto shop was “tantalizingly close to local businesses.”

Patrick was about ready to call the whole thing off when they pulled up to an actual apartment building. It wasn’t gorgeous, but it looked… serviceable.

He glanced over at David and raised his eyebrows. “This looks like it might be okay?”

David blew out a breath. “Honestly, at this point, a tent would be better than what we’ve seen so far. And I’m _not_ a fan of camping.”

Patrick laughed and rubbed his face. “Yeah, this has been a bust. I’m afraid to be optimistic.”

“Well, let’s go look. Ray seems very eager,” David said, nodding toward the man standing on the sidewalk next to the car, waving frantically.

“He’s… very friendly,” Patrick said.

“Oh, you have no idea,” sighed David.

“Gentlemen!” Ray yelled once David opened the car door. “Would you like to see the penthouse?”

David turned back to Patrick, mouthing, “the penthouse?”

Patrick shrugged. “Sounds promising?”

Once they made it up to the third floor (a walk-up, but Patrick could deal with it), the apartment was less a penthouse and more a studio, but it was cute and functional. It also had almost the same floor plan as his current place.

He turned to David. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s an actual apartment. The closet space is appalling and the bathroom needs a door, but it’s good for one person. I don’t think you’re going to find anything better in town, honestly.”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah, I think you’re right.” He squeezed David’s arm and smiled at Ray. “This looks like a winner, Ray.”

Ray beamed. “Excellent! Let’s go back to my office and we’ll draw up the papers.”

***

After an exhausting couple hours at Ray’s, and a long sales pitch for a closet organization system, they finally pulled up the to the motel.

Patrick shut off the engine, turning to David. “So, are we going to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?”

“Your very pinkish-red aura.”

David looked absolutely horrified. “Don’t tell me you believe in that stuff?”

Patrick shook his head. “Of course not. I just am very curious about your reaction to what Twyla said it meant.”

David blushed and glanced out the windshield. “Um, I’m not—” He took a deep breath and turned to Patrick. “Look, I’ve only ever said that three times to anyone. In my entire life. And never romantically.” He paused. “Well, that’s not true. I said it to Mariah romantically.”

“Was she a past girlfriend?” Patrick asked, more than a little irrationally jealous. Of course David had a life before he met him.

David scowled. “No! Mariah Carey! I yelled it to her at a concert.”

Patrick laughed, relieved. “Oh, well that makes sense. I’m sure she was touched. Who were the other two times?”

“My parents,” David said quietly. He seemed uncomfortable.

“Only twice to your parents?” Patrick was honestly surprised. He told his parents he loved them every time he saw them.

David nodded. “We were never close. This whole experience has been… different. We’re different now than we used to be.”

“You’ve never said it to Alexis?”

David looked horrified. “Oh, god no! Can you imagine? She’d never let me live it down.”

Patrick nodded. “Well, you don’t have to say anything you’re not comfortable with, David. We don’t have to talk about it. I’m just happy to be with you.”

David nodded, then glanced over at him. “Alright, thank you. Besides, your aura was just blue. No pink to be found.” He sounded sad.

“I thought you said you didn’t believe in that stuff.”

“I don’t. It’s just… interesting. That she didn’t see that color in you.”

Patrick bit his lip and stared at David, trying to figure out what to say that wouldn’t be too much for him to hear.

Aw, fuck it. He didn’t want David believing he didn’t care.

He reached over and grabbed his hand. “David, as far as I’m concerned, I’m _radiating_ pink, okay? Blinding pink. So, pink I’m a bubble gum flavor. I’m like Pepto—”

His rant was cut off by lips on his, hard and urgent. Then David pulled away and smiled.

“I, um… I should get inside.”

Patrick nodded, unsure of what that reaction meant. “Ok. I’ll call you when I get home.”

David nodded, then leaned over to kiss him one more time, softly. “Goodnight, Patrick.”

“Goodnight, David.”

David got out of the car and walked to his room. He waved and went inside, shutting the door behind him.

Patrick stared at the door for a minute, and was just about to pull away from the motel when his phone buzzed with a text.

I'm very pink, too  
  



	33. Chapter 33

They didn’t talk about the text, but over the next few weeks Patrick noticed a distinct change in David.

He became more relaxed, calmer somehow—a happy glow about him that a lot of people started to mention. Stevie pretend-vomited every time she saw them together, but she’d also pulled Patrick aside one day and had given him a big hug. She refused to say why and immediately punched his shoulder when he asked, but he had a feeling it had to do with David. So, he hugged her back and told her he wasn’t going anywhere. If her grip tightened, he wasn’t going to mention it.

David also became a lot more tactile—grabbing Patrick’s hand at random times, rubbing his shoulders, dropping kisses to his temple. Patrick knew David loved him—he sensed it in how he carried himself, how he interacted with Patrick, how he clung to him in bed.

Patrick was okay with that.

He was _more_ than okay with that.

He still really wanted to hear the words, though.

Unfortunately, David was never going to say them. At least not first. Patrick realized that. He just wasn’t ready to say them yet, either. He was too afraid it would be too much—that David would pull away and stop being as intimate as he had been. That it would scare him away.

So, Patrick stayed silent and tried to show David through his actions, too.

He hoped it was working.

He rolled over and stared at the man in question sleeping next to him. David’s hands were tucked under his head, long lashes curled over his cheeks—his breathing slow and even. In sleep, his normally expressive face was soft and almost ethereal, and Patrick couldn’t help it… he reached over and gently ran a thumb over one perfect cheekbone.

David’s eyes fluttered open and he blinked for a minute before focusing on Patrick’s face. His gaze was warm and happy and so full of love that Patrick’s heart lurched hard in his chest. Then, his expression morphed into suspicion and annoyance.

“Patrick, what time is it?”

Patrick shrugged. “I have no idea. I haven’t looked.”

David groaned and rolled over, grabbing his phone. There was a flash of rippling back muscles, a long expanse of golden skin dotted with freckles, and then with a scream of outrage, the image was gone as David faced him again.

“Patrick Brewer! You woke me up before five a.m! What is wrong with you?”

Patrick shrugged again. “I’m sorry, baby. You were just so beautiful I couldn’t help it.”

The outrage left David’s eyes and his gaze went soft. “That’s not fair. You can’t just _say_ that stuff to me so early in the morning! I have no defenses built up yet.”

“You don’t need defenses with me, baby.”

David rolled his eyes, tucking away a smile. When his gaze locked on Patrick’s again, his eyes were bright and wet. “Well, that’s not true. I need them with you more than anyone.”

Patrick shook his head. “Nope.” He scooted forward and cupped David’s cheek, pressing a soft, innocent kiss to his lips.

David’s arms went around his body, pulling him close. “Agree to disagree,” he whispered, kissing Patrick back.

It was not soft or innocent.

“But, David,” Patrick teased, canting his hips forward, enjoying the hiss of pleasure that it punched out of David. “It’s before five a.m. Don’t you want to go back to sleep?”

David clutched at Patrick’s shoulders. “Fuck the time,” he growled. “You woke me up, and now you’re going to make it up to me.”

Patrick smiled against David’s neck. “I can absolutely do that.”

***

When Patrick woke again, it took him a minute to remember that he was in his new apartment. The move had been relatively easy, with his existing furniture fitting almost seamlessly into the new space. There had only been a small freak out from David about his lack of organizational shelving.

The resulting road trip to IKEA with David was worth it, even if David complained about cheap furniture the whole way. A bowl of Swedish Meatballs had quieted him almost immediately, and they actually had a fun day of looking at furniture and random things for the apartment. David definitely made his presence and decorating style known, even without technically living there.

He’d already stayed over more nights than not, anyway. It was basically like he lived there.

Patrick wasn’t complaining. He loved waking up to David’s body pressed up against his, even though he _was_ a horrible blanket hog. Small price to pay for convincing David to sleep mostly naked. That was a hard battle Patrick had finally won, and he wasn’t going to jeopardize it. If David wanted the blankets, he could have them.

David was asleep, of course, so Patrick got out of bed and padded to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and heat up some water for tea. Today was a big day, and they needed to be as awake as possible.

They were getting the keys to the store.

 _Their_ store.

Joy rushed through Patrick's body and he stared over at the lump on his bed. He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet and bit his lip, considering.

Oh, fuck it. He’d deal with the fallout.

He flipped off the burner under his teapot and bounded over to the bed, throwing himself onto David’s prone body, kissing his neck and face.

“W-wha?” David shrieked, flailing his arms out. “Where’s the bear?”

Patrick giggled. “What’s your obsession with bears, David?”

“You don’t want me to answer that,” David murmured, rubbing Patrick’s basically hairless chest. “Why the fuck did you wake me up like a heathen?”

“We get keys soon, David!”

David’s eyes lit up and he grinned, suddenly looking much more awake. He sat up and rubbed Patrick’s shoulders. “We do!” He glanced toward the kitchen. “Do we have time for breakfast?”

Patrick bumped his forehead against David’s. “Baby, for you, I’ll always make time for breakfast.”

“That’s why I like you,” David murmured, kissing him quick and hard. “And because I like you, I’m going to make you pancakes.”

Patrick stared at him, a little scared. “ _You’re_ going to make _me_ pancakes? Are you sure?”

David pulled an affronted face. “I’ve done it once for you already, remember? It was a while ago, but how hard can it be, Patrick? I’ve watched you do it dozens of times since then.”

Patrick stared at him a moment and smiled. “Okay, David. Make me pancakes.”

Thirty minutes, seven burned pancakes, and a removed smoke alarm battery later, David handed Patrick the spatula. “Ugh, fuck this! How do you make it look so easy? The last time I did this correctly must have been a fluke.”

Patrick laughed and set the spatula down. “David, it’s okay. I’ll eat these.”

David stared at the misshapen, slightly charred pile and grimaced. “Well, _you_ can eat them if you insist, but I certainly don’t want to touch those.”

Patrick grinned and picked up the spatula again. “Okay. How’s this? I’ll eat the results of the lovely effort you put forth for me, and I’ll make a new batch for you. Deal?”

“I don’t want you to have to eat burnt pancakes, honey,” David pouted. “I just wanted to do something nice for you to celebrate.”

Patrick wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. “You _did_. I want to eat them, I promise. I appreciate you, David Rose. You're a very nice person.”

David pulled back and stared down at Patrick, a soft, surprised look in his eyes. “Really?”

Patrick nodded. “Of course. The best thing that ever happened to me was running into you that morning. I’m the luckiest guy in the world. Now, would you let me make _you_ breakfast, this time?”

David sucked on his lower lip and nodded, his eyes going suspiciously wet. “I’m glad you ran into me, too,” he whispered.

Patrick kissed him again, a little more lingering than before, and started to cook.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late. Spent all morning at the emergency vet with my dog. Long story short, looks like a life of PT so she isn’t in pain or loses the use of her back legs. 
> 
> So yeah... here’s some much needed fluff.

Within a week, they had the store cleared out and ready for furniture and shelving. David had definite opinions about how that should go, so Patrick let him run with it. After the way David set up his apartment, he wasn’t going to argue. Somehow, he had turned a serviceable, tiny studio into something that looked like it belonged in a magazine. Patrick had no doubts David could do the same sort of miracle with the store.

Two weeks after that, the store furniture was not only set up, but there were more boxes of products than Patrick had ever seen crammed into one space. He started to panic about their overhead until David raised his eyebrows and reminded him of the consignment model in their business plan.

“Honey, you wrote it! What the fuck?”

Patrick laughed and suddenly could breathe again. He nodded, gave David a big kiss, and started opening boxes.

After about two hours, he glanced around. It felt like they hadn’t gotten anywhere.

“Hey, um… there’s still a lot of stuff left to unpack, David. Maybe we should call for backup?”

David crinkled his nose. “Who? Who on earth would _want_ to help us with this mess?”

“Stevie would do it for some wine.”

David’s expression grew more sour. “Stevie never helps, Patrick. Even when she promises to.”

“Well, then what about Alexis?”

David barked out a disbelieving laugh. “Seriously? Have you forgotten the flattened out lip balm debacle of last Wednesday?”

Patrick frowned. David had a point. “Okay, maybe not Alexis. But, Stevie is our only option here, David. Unless you want to spend all weekend and most nights in here instead of in bed… with me. We open the doors next week and we still have so much to do!” His voice started to rise, but he couldn’t help it. “I really, really would like to be able to spend some quality time with you somewhere other than in here, surrounded by body milk.”

David rushed over and rubbed Patrick’s shoulders, his voice low and soothing. “Okay. It’s okay, honey. We can ask Stevie to help, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. She’s going to be a nightmare.”

“As long as she’s a nightmare who can unload boxes, I’m fine with it.”

David shook his head. “You say that now. You’re so bossy. Honestly, it’s a good thing I—” He stopped speaking, his lips sucking inward and his cheeks going pink.

“It’s a good thing _what_ , David?”

David shook his head. “Nothing. I should go text Stevie. She’s going to want more than one bottle, just so you know.”

“David, I’ll give her a case if it means we can finish unpacking this place at a reasonable hour tonight.”

“Don’t you dare offer that!” David growled. “She’s going to barely deserve a fucking _glass_ , much less a case.”

Patrick sighed. “Give her whatever she wants, baby. Please? I just want to crawl into bed with you and not be too tired to do other things. Is that too much to ask?”

David’s eyes flashed but he shook his head, biting his lip. “Okay. That sounds… okay. Yeah. I’ll be right back,” he said, disappearing into the store room.

Patrick slowly set down the bottle of body milk he’d been gripping—stretching out his numb fingers and trying not to freak out about what David had nearly admitted.

_It’s a good thing I—_

Patrick was absolutely positive David had been about to say something that would rock his entire world.

_It’s a good thing I love you._

Patrick leaned back against the table and did his best to not follow David into the store room and take him apart on the dusty floor.

He clinched his fists and waited for Stevie to show up, instead.

***

David was right, Stevie was more of a problem than she was a help. She seemed to love nothing more than to goad David as much as she could. Throughout the course of the day, David just got more and more wound up and irritated at her, and by extension, he became irritated with Patrick.

Ironically, a pissed David was a very thorough David. He unpacked more boxes than Patrick knew he was capable of, and in only a couple hours they had made so much progress that Stevie really didn’t need to be there anymore.

Patrick pulled her aside, handed her two bottles of wine, and told her to go home.

She traded him a case of body milk for the bottles, winked, and left the store.

David watched her go, shaking his head, then turned his glare on Patrick. “That was one bottle of wine too many.”

Patrick sighed. “You were right, David. I love Stevie, but she was no help at all.”

David nodded curtly and turned back to folding a sweater. “Well, at least you admit when you’re wrong.”

Patrick rounded the table and wrapped his arms around David’s waist. “I’m sorry, baby. I just really wanted to get as much done as we could. You’ve done an amazing job today, though! Look at all you’ve accomplished!”

David huffed in annoyance, but even irritated, his body sunk back against Patrick’s.

Patrick tightened his grip and kissed the back of David’s neck. “We can lock up, I think. We’ve done way more today than I expected. We’re ahead of the game for opening now.”

David finished folding the sweater and set it on top of the neat stack he’d created. “That sounds good. I’m very tired.”

Patrick kissed his neck again and murmured, “Okay, go get your stuff and we’ll get out of here.”

David headed into the back and Patrick breathed out a sigh of relief. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he thought.

Unfortunately, once they stepped outside and Patrick locked up, that didn’t seem to be the case.

David was clearly still pissed and started to head in the direction of the motel instead of toward Patrick’s apartment like he expected.

“David, where are you going?” Patrick called after him.

David stopped and whirled around, hands on his hips. “Back to the motel, obviously.”

Patrick’s stomach flipped with unease. “Why?’

“You don’t want me with you tonight. Not after today.”

Patrick frowned. “Why wouldn’t I?”

David cocked his head and regarded him, an odd look in his eyes. “Because I was being too much today. I’m always too much when I’m cranky.”

“Who told you _that_?” Patrick asked, his eyes widening.

David threw out his arms and waved them around. “Everyone! In my life. Ever!”

Patrick stepped toward him. “David. I’m not everyone. You weren’t too much. Stevie was trying to piss you off on purpose. I saw that. I’m not upset with you. If anything, you should be upset with me for not listening to you when you said it would be a bad idea. You could never be too much for me, I promise.”

David rolled his eyes. “Don’t promise something like that. I’m sure I’ll surprise you.”

“David you continuously surprise me, but I love every second of it. You’re not too much. You’re perfect.”

David’s expression softened. “Really?”

Patrick nodded. “Yes. Now can you please come home with me? You know Alexis isn’t expecting you, anyway. Who knows what you could walk into? Think of the potential trauma, David.”

David’s mouth twisted into a reluctant smile. “Well, when you put it like _that_.”

Patrick held out his hand. “Come on. You know I don’t sleep well without you around.”

David’s smile grew slightly larger. “We can’t have that, can we?”

Patrick shook his head. “We really can’t.”

David stepped forward and Patrick pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you, baby.”

“Next time, I’ll tell you when it’s acceptable for Stevie to help us, okay?”

Patrick nodded against David’s chest. “It’s a deal. Let’s go home.”

***

Later that night, they lay wrapped up in each other’s arms, Patrick pressing lazy kisses against David’s chest. 

“Hey,” he murmured against David’s skin. “I _am_ really sorry for not taking into consideration your concerns about having Stevie help. I just assumed it would be okay because you guys are so close.”

David squeezed his bicep and pressed a kiss to the top of Patrick’s head. “It’s fine. Of course it’s fine. She’s my best friend.” He paused. “I don’t think I’ve ever actually told her that. I probably should, someday.”

“Yeah, that might be something you want to do… someday,” teased Patrick.

“Hmm. _Anyway_ , how were you supposed to know how we can get when we’re together? You’ve only seen bits and pieces at the cafe, or when we’re high and hanging out watching movies. Stevie ‘helping’ when I’m already stressed out in a professional setting is a recipe for disaster. She knows what buttons to push.” He squeezed Patrick again. “And _you_ were there, so her teasing was extra pointed.”

“I noticed,” Patrick said, smiling.

“It’s just… she likes you. I mean, she likes you for _me_ ,” David said, his words halting and unsure.

“Mmhmm, I know. So, her automatic response for all those happy, sappy emotions is to be a troll to both of us.”

David chuckled, his body relaxing slightly. “Yep, exactly. I’m glad you understand.”

Patrick propped himself up on David’s chest and stared at him. “How are you feeling now? Less stressed?”

David shrugged. “Getting there. It’s a big deal, opening the store. Thank you for all your help. I couldn’t have done it without you. Hell, I couldn’t have _started_ it without you.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. I’m pretty sure you can do anything you set your mind to, David Rose.”

David smile was small and bashful. “You keep saying that.”

“Mmhmm, and I’ll continue to say it until you believe me.” He leaned down and kissed David’s sternum. “So, what can I do to make you less stressed? Any ideas?”

David’s smile grew. “I might have a few suggestions.”

“Hmm. That’s good to hear. Any of them have to do with me wrapping my mouth around your beautiful, hard cock and sucking you until you can’t think anymore?”

David’s eyes flashed. “Quite a few of them, actually.”

Patrick nodded and started kissing his way down David’s stomach. “Excellent. Then we’re on the same page.”

“Same paragraph, honey,” David breathed.

Patrick smiled and went to work.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today, but I literally JUST finished with w/ 30 minutes to spare before Ao3 switches over to July 6th. 
> 
> I'll make up for it next chapter.

Opening day came quicker than Patrick expected and watching David flit around the store, full to the brim with nervous energy, was amping up Patrick’s own anxiety. He needed to figure out a way to calm them both down.

Unfortunately, the only way he knew of to relax David involved sex, and they didn’t have time for that. The line of people outside was already wrapped around the side of the building, and he didn’t think the brick was nearly thick enough to drown out how loud they both got sometimes.

Nevertheless, he rounded the corner of the register and walked up to David, grabbing his shoulders and stilling his movement. He looked him dead in the eye and lowered his voice to a purr.

“David, no matter what happens today, when the store closes tonight, I’m going to pull you into that storage room, peel off every bit of your clothing, and fuck you until you can’t even remember your name. Okay?”

David’s mouth dropped open and he squeaked. “W-wha? Why would you—Patrick! Why would you say that to me right before I have to open the doors?” He reached down and adjusted himself in his very tight jeans. “Look at what you’ve done!”

Patrick grinned and bumped his forehead against David’s. “Doesn’t change the fact that I’m going to do exactly that.” He winked and walked back to the register, whistling the whole way. Once he turned back around, David was still staring at him, open-mouthed.

“David, it’s 10:01. Time to open the doors. Go on.”

David’s mouth snapped shut and he stared at the doors, the nervous tension from earlier now a different sort of tension. With his jaw clenched and a slightly bow-legged gait, he stalked to the front of the store, pulling the front of his sweater down as far as it would go.

“David,” Patrick said, as soon as David flipped the sign.

David looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

Patrick winked again and stared at the very interested part of David that was barely hidden behind a tight sweater. “Softly,” he whispered.

David growled and opened the door.

***

The crowd of people never really died down after that. The day was full of sale after constant sale, and Patrick started to worry he’d be too tired to follow through with his earlier promise. But, then he looked at David, gorgeous and smiling at him across the store, and a wave of lust slammed through his body, waking him right back up.

He had so many plans for them tonight.

His daydream was unfortunately interrupted by a sly voice to his right.

“Hey there, Pat. Do you have any more of this tea in back?”

Patrick turned to see Roland Schitt smiling at him, raising his eyebrows. “I can’t believe you guys decided to stock this. Now Davey, I could see… but you? I never expected it from you, Pat.”

Patrick blinked and looked at the bag of tea. “Mr. Hockley’s Sleepytime Blend?”

Roland winked at him, but it looked more like he had something in his eye. “Sure, Pat. _Sleepytime_ , all right.”

Patrick stared at him, confused. “I must be missing something.”

Roland studied him a minute, his smile going slyer. “Davey got one over on you, did he?”

“What are you talking about?”

Roland opened up the paper bag of tea and held it under Patrick’s nose. “Take a whiff.”

Patrick breathed in and his eyes widened.

Oh.

 _Ohhhhh_.

He grabbed the bag out of Roland’s hand. “Yeah, we won’t be selling that to you, Roland.”

Roland’s face fell, but Patrick caught David’s eye and motioned for him to come over.

“Hey, what’s up?” David asked, his voice happy and breathless once he reached the counter.

“Come in back for a second,” Patrick said, moving through the curtain into the back.

It took a second before David followed. Patrick could hear him speaking to who he assumed was Roland, before he finally pushed his way through the curtain and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, looking down at him with a confused expression.

“Why was Roland being weirdly suggestive about the naps you and I take together?”

Patrick disentangled himself and held the bag out to David. “Did you sample Mr. Hockley’s products, David?”

“I mean, not all of them. What’s this?” He looked at the bag and wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, definitely _not_ this. You know I don’t like tea, and particularly not tea with terrifyingly humanoid bears on the bag. That’s not something I need bouncing around my subconscious while I sleep.”

“Open the bag and smell the tea, David.”

David’s nose wrinkled more but he did as he was told. His eyes widened and he stared at Patrick in shock. “We’re selling drugs?!”

“Apparently.”

“Fuck! I honestly think I sold three bags of this stuff to a group of nuns.”

Patrick thought back and groaned. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

“Oh god. Not only are we going to be arrested, but we’re going to hell, too.”

“I thought you were Jewish.”

“Only half of me! Can the other half of me go to hell?!”

Patrick grabbed David’s spiraling shoulders. “David. Just go grab the rest of the bags and bring them back here, okay?”

David nodded and sprinted through the curtain. Patrick followed and continued checking out the steady stream of customers who had been patiently waiting.

David returned, his hands full of bags of various teas. “I grabbed all of the flavors, just to double check. I’ll be back out in a minute.”

Patrick nodded and kept working.

About ten minutes later, David came back out with a smaller batch to return to the table. “These are all okay, but we’re sampling some tea tonight, honey.”

“I thought you weren’t a fan of humanoid bears.”

“You promised me something after we closed. I have no doubt you’ll make me completely forget about the bears. And my name.”

Patrick stared at him and swallowed heavily. Apparently, it was _his_ turn to hide his reaction from the customers.

It was a very long, very hard few hours.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepytime Tea isn't what it seems to be

Finally, Patrick flipped the closed sign and stalked through the store back toward David.

David laughed and held up his hands. “Oh, no you don’t! We need to clean up this mess before we get sidetracked. The people in this town are a bunch of absolute, reprehensible monsters. Look at what they did to our store!” The words were harsh, but David’s tone was gleeful.

Patrick grinned and stared around the store. “Holy shit, we sold so much stuff.”

David nodded. “We _did_. And now we have to restock everything we sold. Plus, clean up all the half-eaten food everyone left laying around because they were too drunk to do it themselves.”

“Baby, can’t we clean everything up later? _After_ I do what—what I said I was going to. I’ve needed you all day, David. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

David stalked over and rubbed Patrick’s shoulders, smiling down at him. “Honey, I plan on making a big pot of our bag of surprisingly illegal tea and once we drink that, I have a feeling that we will not be able to accomplish anything other than what we really _want_ to. I don’t think what we really want to do involves cleaning up Roland’s leftover hor d'oeuvres, now does it?”

“No, you’re probably right,” Patrick conceded.

“So, get to work, honey.” David gave him a quick kiss and handed him a broom.

***

Patrick stared down at the cup in his hands, then back up at David. “Are you sure about this? We’re not poisoning ourselves, are we?”

“Well, if we are, then we’ve already killed a small contingent of nuns.”

“Good point. We may as well suffer their same fate. It’s only fair.” He took a deep breath and downed the liquid.

David did the same, grimacing. “God, I really hate tea. How do you drink this stuff? It’s missing cocoa powder. And sugar.”

“Well, I don’t usually drink pot leaves, David.”

“That you _know_ of. How often have you had other blends of Mr. Hockley’s?”

Patrick paused, considering. “Maybe we should review his vendor contract a little more thoroughly.”

“Probably wise, honey,” David agreed, setting his cup down.

“So, how long do we have to wait for this to take effect?”

“No idea. I also have not had the pleasure of drinking pot leaves before.”

“Seriously? I figured this would be old hat for you.”

“ _Old hat_?” David repeated, aghast. “What are you, ninety-seven?”

“Yes, David, I’m ninety-seven.”

“Hmm, well you’re pretty spry for your advanced age.” He held out his arms and made grabby motions with his hands. “C’mere and we’ll wait this out together.”

Patrick made his way over to the old couch they’d set up in the corner of the storage room. It was probably the ugliest couch he’d ever seen, which was why they’d got it for next to nothing, but it was incredibly comfortable and big enough for David to stretch out on. He’d been dreaming of fucking David on it since they drug it into the store over a week earlier.

He sank down onto the soft cushions and David wrapped himself around him, pushing him backward, smiling indulgently.

“Hello, Mr. Brewer,” he purred.

“Hello, Mr. Rose.”

David’s nose wrinkled and his eyebrows shot up. “Okay, _no_. Don’t call me that. It’s like you’re talking to my dad, and that just ruins the mood.”

“It’s your name, David. What else am I supposed to call you?”

“Handsome, breathtaking, stunningly intelligent, the best lay you’ve ever had,” David replied, ticking off the words on his fingers and smiling widely.

“I know you think you’re joking, but you’re all those things and more, David.” He leaned in and kissed him slow.

“Oh,” David breathed against his lips, the word more of a feeling than a sound.

Patrick pulled back and ran a thumb lightly across David’s slightly kiss-swollen lips. “But, you’re also Mr. Rose.”

David’s face rearranged from dreamy into a scowl. Then he laughed, surging forward and grabbing Patrick—manhandling him until Patrick was spread out on the couch, David crouched on top of him.

David’s eyes went a little far away and he swayed a bit on his hands and knees. “Okay, whoa. I think this stuff is starting to work.”

Patrick started to lift himself up to steady David, but the world spun a little in front of his eyes and he flopped back down. “Whoa,” he repeated.

“You too?” David asked.

Patrick nodded. “I think we’re going to be stuck here for a while.”

David leaned forward and kissed Patrick’s neck. “Good thing we already had plans.”

“Good thing,” Patrick agreed, stretching his neck to allow David better access to the column of his throat. “That feels really good. Like… _really_ , really good.”

“Hmm… what’s it feel like?” David whispered against his skin.

“All floaty and tingly and nice,” Patrick purred. “So, so nice.”

“Only nice?” David asked, biting a tendon on Patrick’s neck.

Patrick hissed, his hips canting up and pressing into David—the world spinning and focusing on the pinpoint of contact between his cock and David’s thigh. “Fuck!” he whispered. “More than nice, David.”

David hummed, the sound happy. “That’s what I thought.”

Patrick tried to push David onto his side so he could get on top, but the world was still spinning too much. “Fuck,” he whined. “I wanted to fuck you. I can barely move. How can I fuck you if I can’t move?”

David laughed against his skin. “My little light weight,” he teased. “Guess I’m just going to have to take care of you, huh?”

“That’s not what I wanted, David!” Patrick whined again.

David pressed his hips forward, grinding into Patrick. “You sure about that, honey?”

Patrick keened and clutched at David’s shoulders. “Oh, fuck! That feels so good. Do that again,” he begged.

David did, and lights exploded behind Patrick’s eyes. “Oh my god. What is _in_ that stuff? Are we sure it’s just pot?”

“I’m not sure of anything. This is definitely a different sort of high. It almost feels like E. Oh my god. Did we dose a bunch of nuns with E?” David sat up and stared down at him in horror. “Oh my god. We have to go to mass to make up for this.”

Patrick started to laugh and couldn’t stop. “Your face. Your face, David,” he wheezed.

“What about my face?” David scowled.

Patrick leaned up and kissed him, moaning against his mouth. Even that felt more amazing than normal. “It’s very, very gorgeous. Take off your clothes.”

David whined against him, kissing him back and threading his fingers through Patrick’s hair.

Patrick’s scalp tingled all the way down to his toes. “Holy shit,” he whimpered.

“Yep,” David said, sitting up and ripping off his sweater and fumbling at the button to his pants. “This is _not_ just pot, and we are not going to waste this. Take off _your_ clothes.”

“I don’t think I can make my hands work,” said Patrick, holding one up and looking at it. “My fingers won’t listen.”

David giggled, but he was now fully naked and obviously very interested, so he started working on Patrick’s clothes. “I’ll do it for you, honey. _This_ time.”

Patrick leaned up into David’s touch. “How is this Sleepytime?!” he gasped. “I don’t even want to _think_ about sleeping right now! I just want to fuck you for hours! Oh my god, those poor, poor nuns.”

David dissolved into laughter and fell on top of Patrick, their skin connecting from head to toe. They both hissed and moaned, rubbing against each other.

“Jesus. Keep moving,” gasped Patrick. “Don’t you dare stop!”

“Not gonna stop,” David agreed, biting on Patrick’s shoulder and making him shout. “God, this is so good.”

“How long does this normally last?” Patrick gasped, grabbing David’s ass and causing him to make a noise he’d never heard before.

“No idea, but maybe a couple hours?”

“And we’ll feel like this the whole time?”

“I sure fucking hope so.” He did something with his hips that had Patrick bellowing, sparks shooting up his body and exploding in his head.

“Fuck!” he yelled, instantly coming harder than he could ever remember.

David whimpered, clutched at Patrick’s shoulders, and followed him.

They lay there, panting and making frankly embarrassing noises, but Patrick couldn’t move. “I think I might still be hard,” he groaned.

David moved his hips a little. “Oh, yep, you sure are.” He moved again. “So am I.”

“Oh my god, are we going to survive tonight?”

“Unclear, but I’m willing to risk it.”

***

Three hours later, they were sweating and panting on the floor of the storage room.

“I think this finally may be starting to wear off,” David whispered, his voice raspy. “Thank fucking god.”

“I think you broke me,” whimpered Patrick. “I’ve never had so much sex in my life.”

“Honey, I love you, but we cannot do E together ever again,” groaned David. "It will kill us."

Patrick froze. “What did you just say?”

David’s body went rigid next to him. “Um… what?” His voice was very high-pitched.

Patrick propped himself up and stared down at David, grinning like an idiot. “Did you just say you loved me?”

David’s face flushed red. “Um, I don’t recall… saying that.”

Patrick leaned forward and kissed him until he had to pull away to breathe again. “I fucking love you too, David Rose.”

David stared at him, his eyes going wide and sparkling with moisture. Then he grinned and grabbed Patrick’s head, kissing him back with equal enthusiasm. “I love you, I love you,” he murmured between kisses. “I love you so fucking much.”

Patrick’s heart nearly burst with happiness. “I take it back,” he gasped between kisses. “We’re not reviewing Mr. Hockley’s contract. He can have whatever the fuck he wants.”


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning was rough.

It was very, _very_ rough.

David whined more than Patrick had ever heard him whine, and he’d heard him whine a lot over the course of the last three months.

He didn’t blame him, though. He felt like shit, too.

His head was pounding, his mouth was essentially full of cotton, and all his muscles were screaming.

He was pretty sure David was in worse shape. So much so that Patrick actually considered letting him stay in the apartment and rest while he opened up the store alone.

He said as much to David, and fully expected him to jump on the idea. Instead, David sat up, blinked at him, tried to smile, and slowly pushed himself out of bed. “Thank you, honey,” he whispered. “But no. I wouldn’t make you do that. I’m gonna go take a shower, though, okay?”

Patrick nodded, surprised, and watched David stagger into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. When the water started up, Patrick collapsed back on the bed. He’d just wait it out until David finished. There was no way he had the energy to join him, even though he wanted to.

He’d just close his eyes for a little bit and….

He woke to someone gently shaking his shoulders. “Honey,” David whispered. “Time to get up and take a shower. Are you okay? Do you need me to open the store by myself? You can come in later.”

Patrick opened his eyes and tried to focus on David’s face. Everything was a bit fuzzy for a minute, but then cleared up. Once it did, his view was full of a slightly damp and very concerned David.

“M’okay,” he slurred. “Just tired. I’m getting up.” He propped himself up and kissed David’s cheek. “Be out in a second.”

He lurched to the bathroom and turned on the shower, stepping under the warm spray. His arms didn’t really want to cooperate, and after a couple times of dropping the shampoo onto the bottom of the shower with a large bang, the shower door opened and David stepped inside.

“What are you doing?” Patrick asked. “You already took a shower.”

“Mmhmm, I did. But you seem to be having a bit of trouble. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Patrick lifted up a hand and stared at it. “It doesn’t want to work.”

David smiled indulgently at him and kissed his forehead. “Okay, no more illegal substances for you. You really _are_ a lightweight, aren’t you?”

“I guess so,” Patrick pouted. “But, don’t throw away that tea. We could share a cup next time. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad if we drank less of it?”

David raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious right now?”

“It felt _really_ good, David. And it made you admit you loved me. So, I’m a little attached to that tea right now.”

David’s lips quirked to one side as he considered it. “Okay. We’ll keep the bag, but maybe only for anniversaries.”

Patrick grinned at him. “Like monthly?”

David grimaced. “No! There’s no such thing as monthly anniversaries, anyway.”

Patrick crowded into him, wrapping his arms around David’s waist. “Aw, David. Yes, there is. I didn’t know we were doing anniversaries, or I would have showered you with gifts. We’ve already missed some, so I think I’m going to have to make it up to you when the next one rolls around.”

“Absolutely not!” David hissed. “We are not tempting fate!”

“Celebrating anniversaries is tempting fate?” Patrick asked, laughing. “Hallmark needs to hear about this.”

David rolled his eyes. “Stop talking. I came in here to help you shower because you are a helpless human who can’t manage to wash your own utilitarian haircut without almost breaking a toe. Now, turn around and let me do it for you.”

Patrick laughed out loud, starting to wake up, but he turned. “Yes, sir.” He was about to say something else when David’s fingers started massaging his scalp. He let out a long moan instead. “Oh, that feels nice.”

David stepped forward and pressed his body up against the length of Patrick’s back, still massaging his scalp. “Just trying to wake you up, honey. And help get you clean.”

Patrick pressed his ass backward, enjoying the gasp it pulled out of David. “I don’t know, it kind-of feels like maybe you want to get dirty again.”

“Patrick Brewer, did you _not_ have enough sex last night to last you at least a full day?”

“You’d think, but there’s a very naked David Rose in my shower, so how am I supposed to resist him?”

“Well, I don’t know, but we don’t have time for any of that, so reign it in. Also, I’m pretty sure my body wouldn’t cooperate right now, anyway. I’m still a little shell-shocked from last night.”

Patrick turned and wrapped his arms around him. “Want to test that theory?”

David laughed and pried Patrick’s arms from around his waist. “Nope. We have to get to the store. Just let me wash you, okay? I _can_ do something nice for you without it leading to sex, right?”

David smiled, but there was a little note of vulnerability in his voice, which immediately sobered Patrick.

“Hey, of course you can,” he said, dropping a kiss to David’s chest. “Thank you for taking care of me, David. I’m just teasing. I love what you do for me. I love _you_.” He stepped back and smiled up at him, dropping his hands to his sides. “So, do what you will.”

David rolled his eyes again, but he looked honestly pleased. He hummed happily, grabbed some body wash, and went about washing Patrick with soft, chaste movements. It was both sweet and intimate, and it made Patrick feel very grateful to have ever been lucky enough to meet someone like him.

***

The second day at the shop was just as busy as opening day, and by lunch Patrick was both thrilled and exhausted.

David didn’t look to be faring much better, but he couldn’t stop smiling. Patrick loved that he was so happy, but he also recognized the complete, total exhaustion in David’s eyes. He rounded the corner and pulled him backward against his body, wrapping his arms around David’s stomach.

“Go take a nap on the couch, David. I’ll watch the front.”

David turned and rested his arms on Patrick’s shoulders. “Are you sure?” He sounded uncertain, but he looked hopeful.

“I’m sure. You look dead on your feet. Go sleep for at least an hour. I’ll be fine.”

“You look just as tired,” David said, his eyes squinting as he studied Patrick.

“I am, but I’ll be fine. I want you to rest, okay?”

David stared at him for a beat longer, then nodded. “Ok, honey. Thank you.”

He kissed the top of Patrick’s head, disentangled himself, then wandered into the back room. Patrick watched him go and smiled at another customer who walked in the front doors.

About thirty minutes later, Ronnie walked in and Patrick frowned, nerves bubbling to the forefront. For some reason, out of everyone in Schitt’s Creek, Ronnie seemed to like him the least. He didn’t know why, he’d only ever tried to be nice to her. Sure, there was the slight disagreement about how long it should take to hang a bathroom door, but that was a couple months ago, and she couldn’t still be mad about that. Right?

Ronnie caught his eye and frowned, glancing around the store. “Where’s David,” she asked.

“Um, he’s in back, resting. We had a… late night here last night.”

A flash of humor sparked in here eyes. “I’ll _bet_ you did.”

“There—there were a lot of things that needed restocked,” Patrick protested.

“Mmhmm. I bet you spent a lot of time… _restocking_ things.”

“We did, yeah,” Patrick agreed, weakly.

“It’s just, I walked by around midnight and all the lights were on, but I didn’t see you guys in the front of the store.”

“Um. Because we were probably in back… doing… inventory.”

Ronnie’s eyes lit up again. “Sure. _Inventory_.” She looked around the store and then back to Patrick. “So, what are your intentions with David, Brewer?”

“Excuse me?” Patrick croaked.

“What are you doing here? With David?”

“Running a store? Building a business?”

“Is that all?”

“I mean, no. Of course not. I moved here to be with—why are you asking me all this?”

She looked around the store again. “This is a nice place. I was impressed with the business plan, but I didn’t think you guys would be able to pull it off.” She turned back to him. “You wrote that plan, didn’t you?”

“I did, yeah.”

“It was pretty good,” Ronnie conceded. “So, you and David? What’s the plan there?”

“Um. We’ve only been together three months. Should I have a plan?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

Patrick glanced back at the doorway to the storage room. The curtain was closed. “I want to be with him. For as long as he’ll let me. That’s my plan right now.”

Ronnie watched him for a minute, then nodded. “You play baseball, Brewer?”

“I do, yeah.”

“I thought so. You got the thighs for it. You should look into the local teams. The Café needs another body.”

“Is that the team you’re on?”

She laughed and looked him up and down. “Hell no. I’m just looking forward to wiping the field with your ass.”

Patrick nodded. Sounded about right. “Ok. I’ll look into it. Thanks Ronnie.”

She rolled her eyes and looked toward the doorway to the storage room. “Tell David I said hi.” Then she turned and left.

Patrick stared after her.

That was the weirdest conversation he’d had in Schitt’s Creek so far, and that included conversations with Twyla.


	38. Chapter 38

Patrick let David sleep the rest of the afternoon. The rush of customers started to quiet down, so Patrick felt like he could handle it on his own. Sure, he didn’t have David’s panache with the up-sell, but he did okay.

David needed to sleep more than they needed to sell an extra bottle of moisturizer.

When the last of the customers finally trickled out, he flipped the sign to closed on the door and made his way back to the storage room, gently shaking David awake.

David’s eyes flickered open and he blinked, looking around in confusion. “How long did I sleep?” he rasped.

“I just closed the store,” Patrick answered.

David sat up abruptly, looking shocked. “Patrick! You let me sleep all afternoon while you worked by yourself?”

Patrick shrugged and reached up to run his thumb down David’s cheek, where a deep, red line had formed from the seam of the couch. “You were tired.”

David’s eyes went soft. “So were you. So _are_ you! Patrick, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. You took care of me this morning, so I took care of you today. That’s how this works, David. We look after each other.”

David watched him for a second, his eyes filling with tears. He brushed at them with the back of his hand and sniffed. “Come here,” he said, opening up his arms.

Patrick crawled on the couch and snuggled into them, laying a kiss on David’s arm. David kissed the top of his head, and they lay there awhile, quiet except for the sound of their breathing. Patrick’s eyes started to drift closed and the gentle shifting of David moving and rolling out from underneath him caused him to open them again.

“Whattayadoing?” he slurred.

“I’m going to go clean, restock the store, and close out the register, and you’re going to take a nap while I do. Then we’re going to go eat whatever questionable food is left at the café, and then we’re going back to your place. Sound good?”

“David, you don’t have to close up the store by yourself. I’ll help.”

“Nope. We look after each other, remember? And I’m doing that right now by letting you get some rest.” He leaned down and kissed Patrick’s forehead. “Sleep. Just a little nap. I’ll be fine.”

Patrick wanted to argue, but David looked so earnest and serious about this, so he just nodded and smiled, closing his eyes again.

He listened as David sighed happily and moved away from the couch, his footsteps receding out to the front of the store.

The gentle swish-swish of the broom lulled him into a relaxing sleep.

***

Patrick woke to music quietly playing in the front of the store, and he glanced at his watch. He’d been asleep for a little over an hour. Sitting up, he stretched, listening.

David hummed along off-key to the music and Patrick smiled, charmed. It was a Tina Turner song he’d always really liked, and it appeared David liked it too. He got up off the couch and quietly padded to the doorway, pulling the curtain aside to watch.

David was in the middle of restocking the store, but he was dancing and mouthing the words while he did it, shimmying and moving his hips in a way that made Patrick’s heart clench with love and his body clench with something else entirely.

“I always liked this song,” Patrick said quietly. “It’s a great love song if you listen to the lyrics.”

David’s head shot up and he stared at him, eyes both delighted and embarrassed. His hips stopped moving immediately.

“H-Hi!” He skirted the table and moved to behind the register, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. “You’re awake.”

“I am,” Patrick said, kissing David’s neck. “You were very cute, dancing out here, all by yourself.”

“Mmm, well my boyfriend was asleep and it’s a great song. Dancing by myself was the only option.”

“Well, I’m here now, so… dance with me?”

David’s eyes lit up. “Really?” he breathed.

Patrick nodded and wrapped his arms around David’s waist, swaying with him in time to the music. “I’d try to be more suave and dip you, or something, but we don’t need any head injuries tonight.”

David giggled and buried his head in Patrick’s shoulder, hugging him tighter. “This is nice, just like this. We don’t need to get fancy.” He sighed and snuggled closer. “I’m glad you listen to the lyrics. I’ve always thought this was the most romantic song, but no one pays attention to the words. Everyone just listens to the music and thinks it’s a jam.”

“Well, it _is_ a jam. But it’s also the perfect love song.” Patrick kissed David’s hair, the only place his lips could reach from this position. David wrapped around him like an octopus as they swayed to the sounds of the song as it faded out into something less romantic.

David sighed and pulled away, his eyes bright and happy. “Thank you for dancing with me.”

“I’ll always want to dance with you, David,” Patrick said, kissing him softly. “Are you almost finished out here? You’re probably starving.”

David nodded. “Yeah, I was finished a while ago. I was just doing some extra stuff while I let you sleep. Let’s go get dinner. I’d even eat Twyla’s sad mozzarella sticks at this point. I’m fucking _famished_.”

Patrick laughed. “Well, we can’t have that, can we? Wouldn’t want you wasting away.”

“Mmm, no. No, we wouldn’t want that,” David said, smirking. He held out his hand. “Let’s lock up and get out of here.”

***

The café was quiet, with most of the dinner rush already gone. Patrick and David sat in what they already considered “their booth” staring at a plate of mozzarella sticks sitting in front of them.

“Why did we order these again?” David asked.

“Because you mentioned them earlier, and it got stuck in your head.”

“Hmm. Why was that, again? Because these are horrifying.”

“I agree, but they’re here now, so….”

David made a face and tentatively picked one up. It immediately lost its shape and hung limply from David’s fingers. “Oh my god,” he whispered, horrified.

Patrick laughed and reached for one, holding it up and lightly tapping it against David’s. “Cheers.”

“Yeah. That’s the word I _wasn’t_ looking for,” answered David, but he closed his eyes and popped the abomination in his mouth. “Oh my god,” he groaned again, trying to talk around the cheese. “Thith is awful.”

Patrick stared at his dubiously and popped it in his mouth. Then he promptly spit it out. “Yeah, no. Can we order something else?”

David grabbed his napkin and spit his out, too. “Definitely. Please. Anything else. _Anything_.”

Patrick nodded and signaled for Twyla.

***

Later that night, as they lay in bed, David’s warm body wrapped around Patrick’s with his head on his chest, David took a deep breath and held it, his body tensing slightly.

Patrick stilled, waiting for the words he instinctively knew David was working through in his head.

David breathed out the words in a rush of air. “I’m really happy.”

“So am I,” Patrick whispered, but David shook his head.

“That’s not—that’s not—let me explain,” David protested.

“Okay,” Patrick agreed, rubbing David’s back.

“I love you. I-I never thought I’d say that to anyone, especially not after just a few months, but here I am, saying it anyway.” He took another deep breath, and Patrick forced himself to stay silent. “I’m happy, but I’m also terrified. Nothing has—nothing has ever worked out for me before. I’ve let myself be happy before… not like this, not even close to this… but I have, and it’s gone to shit.”

David sat up and stared down at Patrick, his eyes wet. “I’m so happy, Patrick. I love you so much and I’m terrified I’m going to fuck it up somehow and you’ll leave, just like everyone else. I don’t know what I’d do if you did. I don’t know how I’d survive that. And I’m not saying that to guilt you into staying, I’m _not_ … I’m just so fucking scared, I don’t know how else to explain it. You—you’re so important to me, already.”

He sounded like he was winding down, so Patrick watched him patiently until no more words followed, then he opened his mouth. “Can I respond now? Is that okay?”

David nodded, wiping his eyes, looking away with pink cheeks.

Patrick cupped both his hands around David’s face until he finally met his gaze. “David, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You say that now,” David interrupted.

Patrick placed a finger over David’s lips. “Shh. My turn to talk, remember?”

David nodded, but didn’t look away this time.

“I’m not going anywhere because this is right. I’ve told you this before, but I mean it even more now. You make me feel right, David. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before, not even Rachel, and I was with her for twelve years. I knew, that first night I met you, that this was different. That how I felt about you was unlike anything else I’d ever felt—different than I ever thought I was capable of feeling, for _anyone_.” He ran a thumb down David’s cheek, brushing away a tear that trailed there. “No matter what happens, David, I’m sticking with you, for as long as you’ll have me. There’s no where else I’d rather be but with you. I love you. Trust that, okay?”

David squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, but he finally nodded. “I trust you, Patrick. I love you, too.”

“Good,” Patrick said, rubbing David’s cheeks and then pulling him close. “You’re it for me, David Rose. I promise.”


	39. Chapter 39

After a couple weeks, with something poking at the back of his subconscious, it took a random text from Rachel to bring it all to the forefront—the unexpected mixture of angst and joy suddenly messing with his brain.

Hey there, ex-fiancé, bet you’re glad our plans for next Friday didn’t pan out, huh?  
  
How’s your hottie boyfriend?  
  


Patrick stared at his phone, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand before answering.

He's great  
  
Um, how are you doing about next Friday?  
  
I'm fine, Patrick  
  
A boring weekend is preferable to being newly married to someone who isn't into me  
  
I'm sorry  
  
But, yeah, thank god it's not happening  
  
Stop apologizing and have a drink with David for me  
  
I will. Thank you, Rachel  
  


Patrick set down his phone and stared at David across the store, fiddling with some scarves. He looked up and caught Patrick’s gaze, smiling at him.

“Hey there, handsome. What’s got you so serious?”

Patrick shook his head and walked out from behind the counter, reaching David and wrapping his arms around his waist. He dropped a kiss to his neck and squeezed.

“I love you,” he whispered.

David made a happy squeak and squeezed back. “Well, ditto. What’s gotten into you?”

Patrick didn’t say anything, just pulled him closer. Almost four months with this man, and he still couldn’t get enough of just holding him.

Wait. Almost _four months_ ….

He did some mental mathematics, then froze. There was no way it could be, but… it was.

Fuck.

Their four-month anniversary fell on the same day he was supposed to have married Rachel.

What were the odds?

He pulled back and stared up at David, a little lost as to what to do. He needed to do _something_ , though. Even though he knew David had adamantly stated he didn’t want to celebrate monthly anniversaries, he needed to do something to change how that date hit for him in the future.

He needed a happy memory to replace the bittersweet one.

David watched him, his mouth curling to one side with a slightly concerned tilt.

“Honey? Is everything okay?”

Patrick nodded and looked around, trying to think of something to say. “Yeah, it’s just… well, it’s just that we haven’t really had the rush of customers we had the first week. Maybe we need to do something to lure people back into the store?”

“Hmm, like what?” David asked, looking around, frowning slightly.

“I don’t know, something that brings everyone together as a community?”

David’s frown grew larger. “Um, like… what?” He sounded hesitant. Almost like he knew what was coming.

“How would you…? Well, do you think maybe…?” Patrick started to ask, then fell silent, considering his words.

David’s eyes narrowed. “Spit it out, Patrick.”

“What do you think of an open mic night?”

David’s face scrunched into the singularly most horrified expression Patrick had ever seen him make.

“A whaa-aaat?”

Patrick laughed and stepped back. “It would be fun, David. Think about it!”

“Oh, I’m thinking, and none of my thoughts involve fun.”

Patrick grinned and rested his hands on David’s shoulders. “Baby, it _would_ be fun! I used to host one every other weekend in school. Besides, you like music.”

“Mmhmm, I like _music_. I don’t like non-professional people singing unless it involves copious amounts of alcohol and a karaoke machine. Also, I am not a fan of things like beat poetry or interpretive dance.”

Patrick giggled. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Far, far away from things like open mic nights.”

“David, we need to encourage people to come to the store,” Patrick pressed. “What about next Friday?” He held his breath and waited. And waited.

And waited.

David’s face was doing some fascinating things.

“Pleeeeease, baby? Let me relive my youth.”

David’s face scrunched but he sighed, his shoulders relaxing slightly. “Fine. But you’re letting me break open some brie.”

Patrick grinned and kissed David soundly before stepping back. “You can open whatever cheese you want.”

***

Open night-slash-surprise anniversary gesture was upon them before Patrick knew it, and the store filled up with both people and drink tickets.

David essentially folded in on himself by the register, looking a little green. When Patrick had pulled his guitar out of the car this morning, David had looked horrified and a little terrified.

“Oh my god no,” he’d breathed out in a rush. “Patrick Brewer, tell me you’re not singing.”

“I’m not singing?” Patrick said, grinning up at David.

“You’re lying. Oh my god. You’re singing?! Please tell me you’re not singing _at_ me?”

“I’m not singing at you?” Patrick repeated.

“Oh fuck. You _are_. Fuck.” David walked in a circle, shaking his hands. “This is horrible. I’m going to have to break up with you now. Couldn’t you have done this _before_ I loved you?”

“I’m sorry this is inconvenient for you, David, but I honestly think you’ll love it.”

“I will _not_ love it, and you are not my boyfriend anymore.”

Patrick hummed and leaned forward to kiss him, unlocking the front door. “That’s too bad, since I plan on singing to my boyfriend tonight. Maybe I’ll choose someone else from the crowd to continue my life with.”

David nodded, but his lips curled in a little sideways smile. “That sounds like a plan.”

As the day dragged on, David got more and more antsy, pointedly ignoring Patrick through most of it. Patrick tried not to let it get to him because he honestly thought David would like what he had planned once he got over the initial shock of it.

The thing was, Patrick could actually sing, even if David had no idea. He’d never bothered to sing around him before. It was something he’d gotten used to not doing around other people, especially during the difficulty of his relationship with Rachel, so it was more of a habit to _not_ be musical than anything else. If David liked tonight, he’d have to work on re-establishing that old impulse to sing.

He glanced over at David and shot him a wink.

David scowled.

Patrick took a deep breath and walked up to the stage, pulling out his guitar and strapping it on.

“Hi, everyone! How’s everyone doing? I think we’re about ready to get this party started. But, before I do, I wanted to say a little something first, if you’ll all indulge me.”

The crowd murmured their assent and quieted down, all eyes on him. He suddenly got a large attack of nerves and looked to David, who didn’t help any because he was staring back, just as nervous.

“Um. David and I wanted to thank you all for coming. We really appreciate you being here and taking a chance on our little business venture. And, uh… another thing that makes tonight really special is that it’s our four-month anniversary—mine and David’s, I mean—and I really wanted to celebrate the occasion by singing him a song to show him how I feel about it.”

There was a chorus of _awwww_ ’s from the crowd, and Patrick glanced over at David who looked shocked and even more horrified, if that was possible. Mrs. Rose sidled up to him and said something, and David snapped at her, glancing back at Patrick with pleading eyes.

Patrick lifted his hands to his guitar and cleared his throat.

David closed his eyes in obvious resignation.

Patrick started playing, the notes soft and simple, and then took a deep breath and started to sing, not taking his eyes off David.

When the first few words were out of his mouth, David’s eyes shot open and he stared at Patrick in wonder, his mouth dropping open.

That was a good sign. At least he didn’t look horrified anymore.

As Patrick continued to sing at David, letting him know he was the _very best_ , David’s eyes filled with tears and he couldn’t stop smiling. Mrs. Rose grabbed David’s arm at one point, and spent the rest of the song wiping at her eyes with a tissue.

Patrick started to relax. Maybe this wasn’t a mistake after all.

He finally managed to get through the whole song, and there was a beat of silence before the crowd erupted in applause. David stared at him and shook his head, his smile small and fragile. Then he disentangled himself from Mrs. Rose’s grasp and disappeared behind the curtain into the storage room.

Patrick watched him go, nerves ratcheting up again. He looked to the crowd and introduced Bob and his beat poetry, then headed toward where David had disappeared. Mrs. Rose stopped him before he could shove through the curtain.

“Patrick, darling,” she cooed.

 _At least she got my name right this time_ , thought Patrick. He’d take that as a win.

“Hi, Mrs. Rose. I just want to go talk to David,” he started to say, but she interrupted.

“You have a lovely voice dear. Like butter. David never mentioned you sang.”

“David didn’t know. Um, thank you, Mrs. Rose, but I really would like to talk to him—”

“Four months is a long time for David. Alexis was telling me just the other day that he’s never had a relationship last this long before. I do hope you plan on keeping this streak going?”

Patrick stilled and studied her face. She was smiling, but there was something wary and watchful in her eyes. After all of David’s stories about his family, particularly his parents, he never assumed they’d be anything but absentee and disinterested.

 _This_ was definitely not disinterested.

“Mrs. Rose, I have every intention of keeping this streak going forever if David is willing.”

Mrs. Rose’s eyes softened and she blinked rapidly. “Well, then, far be it for me to keep you from your beau any longer.” She patted Patrick on the arm and headed toward the seats to watch what looked to be a pretty awful long form poem.

Patrick winced and pushed through the curtain.

David sat on the couch, his head in his hands. Patrick stood still, watching him, his stomach sinking.

“David, are you okay?” he asked hesitantly.

David looked up with wet eyes and held out his arms. Patrick breathed out a sigh of relief and scooted to the couch, settling in and pulling David close.

“That was beautiful, honey,” David whispered. “The song and your voice. I’ve never had anyone want to do anything like that for me before. I’m still mad about the anniversary, though.”

Patrick chuckled and kissed the top of David’s head. “I know, but I had to.”

“You _didn’t_ have to, though. It’s still tempting fate. It scares me.”

Patrick bit his lip. “Your mom caught me before I came back here.”

“Oh god, what did she say?” David shivered against him and buried his face into Patrick’s chest.

“That you’ve never had a relationship last four months before. You told me that, on our first date, but I hadn’t given it much thought beyond the absolute stupidity of the idiots before me who let you go.”

David shivered again and sniffed, hugging Patrick tighter.

“I guess I didn’t think that maybe that’s why you’re so afraid of anniversaries. Because you don’t want to get your hopes up that things will last. Is that it?”

David didn’t move for a second, but then he nodded. “Yeah.” His voice was muffled against Patrick’s shirt.

“David, this is going to last. We're going to last.” He took a deep breath. “You know why I wanted to do this tonight?”

“Because you wanted to publicly torture me?”

“Well, besides that,” Patrick teased.

“Why?”

“Because today was supposed to be the day I married Rachel. Somehow it wound up being our four-month anniversary, too. When I figured that out, I guess I needed to give this day a happy memory, not just have it be a symbol of my epic failures. I wanted this day to celebrate someone who I want to have around for my whole life, not something difficult that I ran away from.”

He took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry if I crossed lines with you with the song. I shouldn’t have. I guess I was just being selfish. And, I guess I really wanted to show everyone out there how much you mean to me. About how much I’m in this... this time. I wanted to prove to everyone, including you, that I’m not going to run. Not from you. Never from you.”

David drew in a deep, shaky breath. “Patrick? How long is this open mic abomination?”

“I don’t know, like at least another hour or two. Why?”

David looked up, his eyes glassy but happy. He leaned in and kissed Patrick slow and thorough. When he pulled back, he bumped his forehead against Patrick’s and smiled. “The faster you get rid of these people, the faster you can take me home and I can show you just how much I appreciate that song and all the nice things you just said to me.”

Patrick swallowed. “Noted. Let’s get out there and hurry this along then.”

David nodded and stood, holding out his hand. “You tell ‘em, honey.”


	40. Chapter 40

After open mic night, David didn’t complain _so_ much about their monthly anniversaries. He still complained a little, though.

He grumbled at an enormous cookie for their fifth, but he ate it and didn’t share any with Patrick.

He whined about how flowers die when he got multiple bouquets for their sixth, but he absolutely did not let his mother abscond with any of them. Instead, Alexis had left to stay with Ted in a huff, declaring that the motel room looked like some kind of funeral parlor, and she didn’t have to deal with that level of sap from either of them.

"I never signed up for this, David!" she'd yelled to both of them. "Besides, you're activating my allergies!"

When she'd slammed out of the room, David grinned and pulled Patrick into bed. "More privacy for us," he'd murmured, and they didn't talk for quite a while after that.

The Givenchy sweater Alexis reluctantly helped Patrick find on eBay for their seventh actually made David go non-verbal for a moment. He didn’t complain at _all_ about that surprise. In fact, he’d done quite a lot to show Patrick just how much he liked it.

Because of that very thorough reaction, Patrick couldn’t even see the sweater without having some kind of Pavlovian response to it—which usually led to either hurried, quiet blow jobs in the storage room while no one was in the store, or opening the store later than planned because Patrick took his sweet time peeling the sweater back off David's body.

The jewelry on their eighth anniversary didn’t quite meet the standards he’d set with the sweater, but David’s expression still went soft and pleased, so Patrick counted that as a win.

But, now they were almost up to their ninth, and Patrick had no idea what he could do to show David just how much the last nine months had meant to him. How much he loved him and wanted to be with him for all their months and years leading into the foreseeable future.

Stevie was no help. Neither was Alexis. They’d both told him he’d progressively gotten so much better and better at gift-giving, that unless he wanted to take David on a European vacation or ask him to marry him, he should probably start dialing it down.

The problem was, if Patrick had the money, he’d have absolutely booked a European vacation… and as far as marrying David… well, that was definitely something he’d been kicking around in his head lately.

Not for their ninth anniversary, though.

So, he had less than a couple weeks to figure something out, and no idea what to do.

Ironically, it was a throw-away comment by David one day while he was flipping through a cooking magazine that did it. He mentioned he hadn’t had great Jamaican food since this little corner restaurant in New York he’d found by mistake one time, and that random mention finally settled the decision for Patrick.

He’d gone to Alexis, found out the name of the restaurant, established it was indeed still open, and then let her excitedly help him plan the trip. He swore her to secrecy under the threat of either death or numerous embarrassing childhood stories spilled to Ted, so he knew she’d stay quiet.

Thank god David was a talker in bed. They’d spent so many late nights lazily curled up next to each other while David relayed story after story about his past, his hands soft and gentle on Patrick’s skin, that inevitably some of Alexis’ past had come up too.

In other words, Patrick had a lot of dirt on her, and he could pretty much blackmail her into complete and utter silence.

So, he’d booked the trip, taken Alexis’ hotel recommendation, along with her ideas of things for them to do. Really, it looked fun, and he hoped David would like it. The room had a view of the city and the river, a massive circular bed, and a round tub that would fit both of them at the same time. It was also located conveniently right next to the bed, where they could bathe together and stare out the window at the city.

Patrick couldn’t wait to test that whole scenario out.

He made arrangements for Stevie and Alexis to watch the store for the weekend, he got Alexis to secretly pack David a bag, and he purchased the plane tickets. Then, one morning, instead of heading to the store like David expected, they headed out of town.

“Um, where are we going?” David asked. “Are you finally tired of me? Am I going to be murdered? Are you selling the store and skipping town after dumping my body in a field somewhere?”

“Yep, that’s exactly what I’m doing. Glad you caught on,” Patrick replied, smiling.

“Well, it only took you nine months.” David paused, his face scrunching up. “Wait. It’s been nine months. Patrick Brewer, are you doing another anniversary surprise?” he accused, his voice rising.

“That’s one of the many reasons I love you, David. You’re so very, very smart.”

David snapped his mouth shut, a please smile appearing before it vanished underneath another accusatory, suspicious look.

“What are we doing? Where are you taking me?”

“Well, if I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?”

“Patrick, why are you like this?”

Patrick grinned. “Relax, David. I think you’ll really like this.”

“You _think_?! You _think_ I’ll like it? Don’t you know me better than that by now?”

“I _do_ know you, that’s why I know you’re going to like this, David.”

“Oh, you _know_ now? Well, that’s very encouraging, considering you said you _think_ just a second ago.”

“David, will you stop griping and try to enjoy the surprise?”

David snapped his mouth shut and stared out the window, his lips set in a hard line.

Patrick sighed and reached over to thread his fingers through David’s. It took a second, but David relaxed and squeezed. “I’m sorry, honey. I know I’ll love whatever you have planned. I always do.”

“I hope so,” Patrick admitted. “I had help from Alexis, so I hope she didn’t steer me wrong.”

David glanced over. “My sister helped you again?”

Patrick nodded. “She did.”

“Hmm,” David said, squeezing Patrick’s hand again. “Well, I loved the sweater, so I’m reserving judgment until I see what all this leads to.”

“Fair enough,” Patrick agreed.

David smiled and stared out the window. “How long is the drive?”

“Like another hour,” Patrick admitted.

David sighed. “I’m going to nap, then. You kept me up last night, so this is your fault.”

“Understood.”

David leaned over and kissed his cheek, then settled back into his seat, resting his head against the window. Before long, he was fast asleep, his breathing soft and even as his long lashes lay on his cheeks, a soft fan of black against the freckles.

Patrick couldn’t wait to show him the surprise.

***

He parked the car in long-term parking and shook David awake. “Honey, we’re here,” he whispered, kissing David’s cheek and neck. “Time to wake up.”

“Mmmph,” David replied, batting at Patrick’s face. “G’way.”

“No can do. We have a flight to catch in an hour.”

David’s eyes popped open and he sat up. “What? Flight? Flight where?” He looked around. “We’re at the airport?”

“We are. I’m taking you on a weekend anniversary get-away, David.”

David grinned, his eyes lighting up. “Where? We’re not going to Europe are we? I’m not even sure where my passport is.”

Patrick reached in his pocket and pulled it out, handing to David. “Luckily, I’m far more organized than you.”

David stared at it. “I need my passport? So, _is_ it Europe?” He sounded so excited.

Patrick’s stomach sank and he shook his head. “I don’t think we’d be able to afford that just yet, David. But, I’m hoping this is the next best thing.”

He reached into his pocket again and handed David some information he’d printed about the hotel.

David stared at it in silence a moment before he looked up, his eyes wet and searching. “You’re taking me to New York?”

Patrick nodded. “Alexis said you’d like this hotel. That you’d had a good time at a party on the roof there once and always wondered about the rooms. The Whitney museum is within walking distance, and our room has a really great view of the city and the water. I thought you could take me around and show me some of the things you love about the city.”

David blinked a couple times, then launched himself across the seat at Patrick, kissing his cheeks, his eyelids, and finally, his mouth. “Thank you, thank you,” he whispered. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too, David. Happy anniversary.”


	41. Chapter 41

David had so much nervous energy throughout the flight that Patrick was pretty sure he was going to vibrate right out of his seat. He kept having to reach over and lay his palm on David’s knee just to keep him from banging it repeatedly into the seat in front of him. The person in the seat had already turned around a few times to glare.

“David, baby, be still,” Patrick murmured, laughing. “We’ll be there in like thirty minutes.”

David nodded. “Mmhmm.” He turned to grin at Patrick, but his eyes were a little wild—almost terrified.

“Hey, hey… what’s wrong?” Patrick asked, turning slightly in his seat to grab both of David’s hands. “Talk to me.”

David shook his head. “It’s silly.”

“Nothing that’s upsetting you is silly, David. I didn’t want to take you on a trip to upset you. This was supposed to be a happy thing. What’s wrong?”

David squeezed his hands. “It _is_ happy! I’m excited to go back and show you everything. But—that’s also part of the problem. Going back, I mean.”

“Why?”

David sighed. “I might run into people I know. From—from my other life. The life before Schitt’s Creek. Before _you_. I’m not the same person I was back then. I’m afraid of what is going to happen if I see them. If they see me.”

“What do you think will happen?”

“I don’t know. Nothing good? I mean, these people dropped me as soon as I lost my money. I don’t have the galleries anymore. I can’t take them places, or throw them parties, or buy them things.” He lowered his voice. “Drugs, and stuff.” He cleared his throat and looked around. “Anyway, now I’m just a relatively normal person living in a small town, running a little store with my boyfriend. I’m hardly exciting anymore.”

Patrick leaned in and kissed David, soft and quick. “David, you are the most exciting person I’ve ever met. No one else compares.”

David blushed and his smile quirked to the side as he bit his cheek to try and hide his pleasure. “Well, I think you’re biased,” he whispered.

“Mmm, I absolutely am, but I also know that if those people can’t see how amazing you are, with or without money, they don’t deserve you worrying about what they think. So, let’s go to New York and act like stupid tourists. Let's have fun celebrating our anniversary.”

David’s eyebrows drew together. “Mmkay, we’re not ever going to act like stupid tourists, thanks very much, but we definitely can celebrate our anniversary, even though it’s inherently ridiculous to celebrate them every month.”

“Ridiculous, but not fatalistic anymore?” Patrick asked, genuinely curious.

David’s eyes went soft. “Maybe I’ve revised that particular stance.”

Patrick’s smile overtook his face. He probably looked like the Joker, but he was so, so pleased. “Well. I’m glad.”

David blinked rapidly, looking up and to the side. “Okay, no more of this emotional stuff. I don’t want to be puffy when we get to the hotel.”

“Okay, David,” Patrick said, kissing him again. “I’ll just continue to play this game on my phone. You work on not giving the guy in front of you a kidney injury.” He placed his hand on David’s knee again.

David huffed, but smiled, turning to look out the window.

***

The minute David set foot in New York, it was like he turned into an entirely different version of himself—someone assured, self-confident, and very no-nonsense. He took over and pulled Patrick through the airport, weaving through people, turning on a look that had the crowd parting like the Red Sea in front of them.

Once Patrick got over his surprise, he decided it was very, very hot to see this side of David.

They left the airport and David hailed a cab like a pro. Then, once they got to the hotel, David paid the driver and grabbed their bags before Patrick could even register what was happening. They were in the hotel, standing at check-in before Patrick could think to ask any questions.

He turned to David and let out a low whistle, followed by a hesitant chuckle. “Who the hell _are_ you, and what did you do with my boyfriend?”

David blushed. “Sorry, old habits.”

“No, no… I’m not complaining. In fact, it’s sexy as hell.”

David grinned. “Oh, is that so?”

Patrick nodded. “Yep. We should go up to the room as soon as possible so I can show you just _how_ sexy.”

David’s eyes flashed and he kissed him hard. He pulled away, winked, and moved forward to speak to the lady at the desk. Then he turned back to Patrick, scrunching his face. “Whose name is this under?”

Patrick blinked, his brain still a little scrambled from the kiss. “Oh! Brewer,” he told her. “Patrick.”

She nodded and typed for a minute before smiling up at them. “Found you. We’ve got you in one of our corner suites. You’ll have a great view of the city. Have you been to New York before? I can recommend some nearby places for you to visit.”

“I haven’t, but David used to live here. I think he probably already has our weekend planned out in his head, huh?” He turned to David and smiled.

David arched an eyebrow but glanced at the clerk, smiling. “I’m good. Thank you, though.”

She eyed him, her gaze speculative. “You’ve stayed here before? I recognize you.”

David blushed. “Um, no. I’ve been to a couple rooftop parties in the past, but haven’t actually stayed here. I’ve always wanted to, though.”

She stared at him a second before her eyes lit up. “Rose Gallery.”

David winced. “What about it?”

“That’s how I know you. Rose Gallery. You’re David Rose.”

David nodded. “Yeah. Um, that was a long time ago. The gallery isn’t—it isn’t there anymore.”

“Oh, I know. It’s a new gallery now. Something boring. Yours was better.”

He smiled, biting his lip and sucking in a deep breath. “Well, thank you.”

She nodded and handed them both a key card. “Enjoy your stay, and welcome back to the city,” she said to David.

He nodded and took the card, turning back to Patrick. “Can we go to our room now?”

Patrick didn’t like the look in his eyes, but he couldn’t put a name on it. Whatever it was, he needed to get David upstairs before it bubbled up over the whole lobby. He wasn't sure what would happen if it did.

“Yep, let’s go.” He smiled at the clerk one last time, grabbed David’s hand, and pulled him toward the elevators.

***

Once they were in the room, David dropped his suitcase and grabbed Patrick’s shoulders, shoving him against the door and kissing him until Patrick couldn’t think straight.

“Fuck, David,” he breathed. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Hopefully you,” David answered, kissing down Patrick’s jaw to his neck. “I love you.”

Patrick sucked in a surprised breath. “I love you, too.” He pulled back slightly and stilled David’s movements with a firm hand on his shoulder. “But, what’s going on?”

David sighed and stepped back. “I don’t know.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I think it’s just being back here. That girl recognizing me—all of it. I feel a little like I’m floating outside my body and someone could cut the string at any time and I'd float away. I guess I just need you to ground me again.”

Patrick’s heard did a little swooping thing. “Oh, baby, come here,” he said, holding out his arms.

David went to them with a little noise, burrowing his head in Patrick’s chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Patrick lazily rubbing David’s back, before he murmured, “Do you want to check out the rest of the room?”

David pulled his head back, the look in his eyes less frantic than it had been. “Hmm? What?”

Patrick kissed the top of David’s head and gently turned him to face the room. “Look at our view.”

David let out a little gasp and ran to the windows, staring out at the city laid out before them from both directions, the river in full view. “This is amazing!”

Patrick followed and stared out at the expanse of buildings on both sides of him. “Wow, she wasn’t kidding about the view.”

“Did Alexis tell you to get a corner room?”

Patrick nodded. “There was also this, which sounded interesting.” He turned David’s body to face the teacup tub in the middle of the room. “I really liked its central location to the bed.”

“Patrick Brewer, you naughty boy,” David purred, leaning back against him.

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and kissed underneath the back of his ear. “I plan on being one… later. Right now, we need to get some food in you. Where’s a good lunch spot around here?”

David sighed into Patrick’s touch for a minute before pulling away and turning to smile at him. “I’m going to take a quick shower first. I’m not going out into the city looking like I just got off a plane. But, I’m going to take you so many places today! Then, we’re going to come back here and get in that tub and watch the lights of the city while you fuck me. Okay?”

Patrick sucked in a breath. “Um, I am amenable to all those suggestions, David.”

David’s grin grew larger. “Excellent. Be out in a few.”

He disappeared into the bathroom, and Patrick flopped down on the extremely large, circular bed.

It was going to be a very fun weekend.


	42. Chapter 42

Patrick was a little groggy by the time David finally got out of the bathroom, but it only took a few lazy kisses on the giant bed to wake him up.

Eventually, David rolled away, laughing. “Oh, no… you’re not hijacking my brunch. I know just where to take you. Get up, get up!”

Patrick groaned, but did as he was told, rolling off the bed and straightening his clothes. “I’m up! Where are we going?”

David grinned and held out his hand. “Just trust me.”

“Is this another ‘David Rose will love this’ type of adventure?”

David scowled. “We’re in _my_ city, Patrick. _You_ brought me here. Besides, have I ever done you dirty with any of my choices of adventures?”

“I seem to recall the ‘Patrick needs new jeans’ shopping debacle recently.”

David sucked in his lower lip and smiled, his expression a little guilty. “Lies. Absolute falsehoods. I have no idea what incident you’re referring to.”

Patrick laughed and grabbed David’s hips, pulling him close. “It’s okay, I forgive you. I like the jeans.”

“And I like you _in_ them,” purred David, looping his fingers through the belt loops of said jeans. “So, it was all worth it in the end.”

“Mmhmm, I suppose,” murmured Patrick, kissing him lightly. “So, I’m at your mercy. Take me to wherever you want in your city.”

“You’ll like this, honey. It involves food, not shopping.”

“Ahh, well in that case, lead the way.”

David grinned and pulled him out the door, toward the elevator. Once they were inside, Patrick studied him in the reflection of the mirrors surrounding them.

David smiled and ducked his head. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Patrick moved forward and wrapped his arms around David’s waist. “I was just thinking that you’re the most attractive person I have ever seen in my entire life, and I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to be here with you.”

David flushed and stared around the elevator like he was expecting a dozen spectators to suddenly show up and make fun of him.

“Umm… that is very sweet, Patrick, thank you.” He buried his head against Patrick’s neck and hugged him back. “For what it’s worth, I think I’m definitely the lucky one,” he whispered against his skin.

Patrick squeezed him again as the doors dinged open. “Agree to disagree.”

***

The restaurant David had in mind was just down the block, and once they were seated, David looked at him with an evil grin and pointed at the menu.

Patrick looked down and laughed. “You want to order a _flight_ of pancakes, David?”

“You’ll thank me later, honey.”

“I think _you’ll_ thank you, but okay. After all, it’s your weekend to be spoiled.”

David reached over and grabbed his hand. “Yours, too. I plan on spoiling you a lot this weekend.”

“Starting with caramelized banana & toasted walnuts, blueberry, Nutella, and strawberries & whipped cream pancakes?” Patrick asked, reading the menu.

“Sure,” David answered, his tone amused.

Patrick looked up and caught David’s gaze, dark and intent.

Oh.

 _Ohhhh_.

Patrick’s face heated up, thinking about the tub back in the room.

“Um, you keep looking at me like that, we’ll have to leave here before you get your breakfast.”

David grinned, his eyes clearing. “Noted. So, let’s talk about the weather, or something because I really want these pancakes.”

“So, looks like it’s gonna be a nice day,” Patrick immediately said, staring toward the windows.

David laughed and squeezed Patrick’s hand again before letting go and sitting back. “What do you want to do today? Anything you’ve always wanted to see in New York?”

Patrick thought about it. “Normally, I’d have a list, but honestly, I just want you to take me to places that mean something to you. I want to see New York like David Rose sees it.”

David grimaced. “I don’t know if you _want_ to see the New York that I saw last time I was here.”

“Well, I don’t want to meet people who treated you badly or rehash any of the stuff you went through, no. But, I want to see the places that still matter to you, despite all that.”

“Why?”

Patrick bit his lip, looking out the window, trying to think of how to explain it without sounding crazy.

“I know this place holds a lot of really bad memories for you, but you still love it. And I guess I want to crawl inside your head and understand _why_ you still love it. Like, there has to be a lot of good to overcome all that bad, so I want you to show me so I can love it as much as you. I want to be a part of your life for a long time, David. Understanding the things you love matters to me.”

David sucked in a breath, so Patrick glanced back at him in time to see him wiping at his cheeks, his eyes wet.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Patrick said, suddenly feeling very distressed.

David waved his hand. “Good tears, I promise.” He sucked in another long breath and nodded. “Okay. I’m going to show you some things in this city that mean or meant something to me. It might not always be happy, though. But… I guess I want to see them with you there next to me. Maybe it will help.”

“Help how?”

David held his gaze for a minute before answering. “I have you. You’re more important than anything I thought I had in my past. Going to those places—knowing you’re next to me and that you love me—it will just help. I don’t know how else to explain it.”

Patrick leaned across the table and cupped David’s cheeks, kissing him slow and soft. “Then I’m glad we’re here,” he whispered against his lips.

A clearing of a throat broke them apart, and the both glanced over to see the waiter smiling at them. “You ready to order?”

David blushed and nodded, ordering enough food to feed a small army, but Patrick wasn’t going to complain.

David could have whatever he wanted and Patrick would give it to him willingly. He deserved everything.

***

By the time they finished eating, it was early afternoon, and they both were full of carbs and exhausted. As they walked out of the restaurant, David yawned and covered his mouth with his hands.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I wanted to take you around the city, but I think we need a nap first.”

“I thought this was the city that never sleeps,” teased Patrick.

David shot him a fond look. “Funny. But that’s only after eight, and we’ve got plenty of time until then. I’ll take you out tonight to some bars that will make the Wobbly Elm look even worse than you probably already think it is.”

“Sounds enlightening,” Patrick said, laughing. “But, also depressing. So, let’s nap off all these pancakes and prepare ourselves.”

David nodded and threaded his fingers through Patrick’s, pulling him along toward the hotel.

Once they got in the room, David stripped down to his tee shirt and boxers and crawled into bed.

Patrick immediately forgot about napping.

He stripped down to his briefs and crawled in next to him, curling up against David’s side. “Hi,” he whispered.

“Hi,” David whispered back, shimmying his body against Patrick’s, and making him gasp. “This doesn’t feel like you want to nap, Patrick.”

Patrick nuzzled against his neck. “Well, I _did_ want to nap, but then you took off your clothes and that gave me other ideas.”

“Mmm… tell me more about those ideas,” David said, wrapping his arms around Patrick and turning until their bodies were flush against each other.

“How about I just show you instead?”

“That sounds perfectly acceptable,” David answered, a smile in his voice.

Then he kissed him, and Patrick forgot about teasing him back.


	43. Chapter 43

Patrick woke up slowly, opening his eyes to the lights of a massive city stretched out before him through the window and David’s warmth pressed up against his back.

“Whoa,” he breathed.

“Mmm, it’s really something, huh? Little bit different than random cows and stars.” David’s voice was raspy and tired sounding, but his arm snaked around Patrick, the cool of his palm against his stomach making Patrick shiver.

“I’d say so,” he agreed, snuggling back against David. “Do you still want to go out tonight?”

“Mmhmm, yeah. I think it will be fun to show you a good time.”

“You always show me a good time, David.”

“Well, yeah, but _that_ kind of fun comes later. Once we get back here.”

Patrick smiled and turned, maneuvering his body until he faced David. He reached up and brushed some wayward curls from David’s forehead. “You look like you’ve been thoroughly debauched.”

“Hmm. Maybe because I have.”

“Maybe,” Patrick agreed, cupping David’s cheek and staring at him. “You’re so beautiful like this. I mean, you’re beautiful _all_ the time, but soft,sleepy and just waking up David is my favorite version of you.”

David’s expression went fond and slightly embarrassed. “Well, you’re clearly delusional. I’m sure my hair is a disaster.”

“Oh, it absolutely is, but I like it.” Patrick emphasized the point by running his fingers through it and combing out messy curls. “Besides, I think I’m partially to blame for the disaster, anyway.”

“Oh, you definitely are, and that’s also why I’m going to take another shower.” He sat up and leaned over to kiss Patrick quick before scooting out of bed. “I’ll be out in a second.”

Patrick laughed. He knew what a second meant in David Rose time. “I’ll just watch some sports while I wait. Maybe a full game.”

David shot him a look. “I know you’re mocking me. I’ll try to be quick.”

“Take as long as you need, David. We’ve got all weekend. This is a vacation.”

David stopped and smiled. “It is! God, I can’t even remember the last time I’ve taken a proper vacation. I almost didn’t realize that’s what we were doing.”

“Well, that’s what we’re doing. Enjoy the water pressure while you’ve got it.”

David made a face. “Yeah, during my shower earlier, I realized again why we need to call your super about your bathroom situation.”

Patrick nodded, flipping on the television. “Yep. Go get ready, David. I want to go show you off to New York.”

David flashed him a fond smile. “Oh honey, ditto.”

He disappeared into the bathroom, and Patrick turned back to the television.

When David finally emerged, it was already the fifth inning.

“Hey, did you save me any hot water?” Patrick asked, chuckling. Then he glanced over and stopped laughing.

David’s hair was styled in a perfectly smooth swoop and he was shirtless with tight, leather pants riding low on his hips as he moved toward where his sweaters hung in the closet.

“Holy fuck. _David_.”

David glanced over. “What? And yes, there should be water. You take quick showers.”

“Maybe not so quick this time, though.”

“Why’s that?” David asked, looking genuinely curious and more than a little oblivious to the situation currently happening in Patrick’s pants.

“David. You look—” Patrick paused, trying to think of the right word. Instead, he got up off the bed and stalked toward him, wrapping his arms around David’s bare waist and dropping a kiss to his chest. “You look like a sexual fantasy come to life.”

David flushed, a pleased smile overtaking his face. “Well, that’s very kind of you to say.”

Patrick pulled him closer. “Kind? I’m not feeling particularly kind right now.” He punctuated the statement with a roll of his hips against David’s thigh.

David’s eyes widened. “No. That does not feel particularly kind. But,” he said, bracing his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and pushing him slightly back. “I have just done my hair, and I’m not letting you mess it up again. Save all that for tonight.”

Patrick whined a little and pressed forward again. “There’s no way I can go out like this, David.” He gestured toward his pants.

David looked down and smirked. “No. Probably not. Well, luckily, I’ve been out of the shower for awhile, so there should be enough water for you to take care of your… situation.”

“You’re mean,” Patrick said, pouting.

“Probably,” David agreed. “But, you’re efficient. I’ll see you in a few.” He kissed Patrick’s forehead and steered him to the bathroom. “Hurry it up, honey. We have places to go.”

***

David was right. Patrick was very efficient and in less than a half-hour, they were both dressed and out the door, walking down the sidewalk to a bar that David had told him would be their first stop of the night.

“Just somewhere to get us in the mood for the other places I plan on taking you,” David explained.

“In the mood?”

“Well, drunk enough for you not to freak out.”

“Why would I _freak out_ , David?”

David just grinned and kissed him quick, pressing his forefinger to Patrick’s lips. “Shh.”

Patrick was a little worried about it.

But, it was hard to stay worried when David Rose was dressed in leather and holding his hand, so he just sighed and let himself be led.

The bar wasn’t what he expected. In fact, it was so far out of the realm of anything David that he was surprised he even knew it existed.

“Um, David. This is a sports bar.”

“Mmhmm, it is, but do you notice anything different about it?”

Patrick looked around, trying to source out what David meant. Then it finally dawned on him. “Ohhhh…,” he breathed, turning to David, trying to hold back his delighted smile. “Is this a _gay_ sports bar, David?”

“Happy anniversary, honey!” David leaned down to give him a short but thorough kiss.

Patrick pulled back, grinning. “How did you even know about this place?”

David waved a hand. “Oh, I dated a semi-pro hockey player once. This used to be one of his favorite places to come.” He looked around, his eyebrows drawing together. “God, I hope we don’t run in to him tonight. I’ve forgotten most of my Russian.”

“Your… _Russian_?” Patrick asked. “What?”

David waved his hand again. “Not important. What’s important is if you like this place, or not? I’ll give you a couple hours to take it all in before we get to the really good stuff.”

Patrick watched him a minute, trying to digest all the information he just took in, then looked around. “I love it, David. Can we order some drinks and sit? Maybe I can catch the end of the game I was watching in the hotel room.”

“Yeah, yep! Of course. Come on.” He grabbed Patrick’s hand and pulled him toward the bar, where they slid onto a couple open stools. David signaled to the bartender, who made his way over and grinned at them.

“What can I get you boys?”

“Cosmo for me, what do you want, honey? One of those disgusting beers that look like yellow water?” David asked.

Patrick smiled at the bartender. “Yeah, one of those.”

The bartender laughed and his gaze lingered on Patrick for a minute before he wandered off to fill their order.

When Patrick turned to look at David, he found him grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“What? What’s that look for?” he asked.

“He was checking you out,” David answered, reaching over to rest his hand on Patrick’s knee. “That cute bartender was checking out _my_ boyfriend while I sat right here.”

Patrick’s cheeks heated up and he cleared his throat. “And, um… you’re _happy_ about that?”

“Well, let's be honest, I kind of expected it tonight. You’re a damn snack. People in the city aren’t used to men like you. Guys are going to be throwing themselves at you all night.”

“ _Me_?” Patrick asked, aghast, and gestured to David’s whole body. “Fucking look at _you_!”

David laughed, his eyes bright. “Oh, I’m a dime a dozen here. You, with your earnest, country charm and those eyes… you’re a unicorn.”

Patrick blinked at him, not really believing him. “I still fail to see why you’d be happy about guys throwing themselves at me all night. If the tables were turned, which I fully expect them to be, I’m not sure I’d be as generous.”

David leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck. “Honey, they don’t matter. You’re coming home with me.”

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and leaned in for a kiss, whispering, “Always.”

David’s fingers flexed hard against Patrick’s neck, and he sucked in a quick breath before kissing Patrick hard and urgent.

“Here’s your drinks, boys. Don’t let me interrupt.”

Patrick pulled back and ducked his head against David’s throat before turning and glancing at the bartender. “Thanks,” he rasped.

The bartender smiled and gave him a little salute. Then he nodded to David. “Lucky you.”

David grinned and the hand on the back of Patrick’s neck flexed a little tighter. “Oh, believe me, I know.”


	44. Chapter 44

They stayed in the bar until Patrick’s game ended, downing horrible piss-flavored beer (David’s description) and far too many pink, froo-froo cocktails (Patrick’s response).

By the time they spilled out the door of the bar, they were giggly and extremely handsy, and Patrick was fairly certain the patrons of the bar were probably sick of watching them be so openly affectionate.

“Where are we going now?” he asked David, kissing the side of his neck and earning a breathy giggle.

“Somewhere that’s going to blow your mind.”

“In a good way or a bad way?”

“I’m hoping good, but we’ll see how adventurous you are. And how drunk I am, I guess.”

“Ummm… not sure how to take that, David.”

David grinned. “Honey, be prepared to experience something entirely new tonight.”

“But, David, I thought we’d tried out most positions already,” Patrick teased.

David snorted. “Um, hardly, and that wasn’t what I meant. But, now that you mention it, I clearly see I need to expand your horizons in bed a bit more.”

Patrick went a little hot, imagining how his horizons could possibly expand, and it made him stumble a bit, falling into David’s side.

David giggled again and held him up. “You’re such a lightweight. The walk will do you good.”

“Where are we walking to?” Patrick tried again.

David shot him an amused look. “Nice try.” He held out his hand and Patrick grabbed it, lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go do this.”

“I have no idea what we’re doing, but I trust you.”

David stopped walking for a second, his eyes flashing. He gripped Patrick’s face in his hands and kissed him hard. “Thank you,” he whispered against his lips.

“For what?” Patrick asked.

“For being you. I love you.”

Patrick blinked, warmth spreading from his toes to the top of his head. “I love you, too.”

“I know,” said David, then laughed.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Because I never thought I’d ever say something like that, especially not while standing in this city. But I love you and trust you, and I know you love me, and holy fuck… isn’t that something?”

“It’s something,” Patrick agreed, wrapping his arms around David and pulling him close. “We don’t have to go anywhere else. We could go back to the hotel and spend some time in the tub.”

David’s eyes went dark. “Oh, we’re absolutely doing that tonight. But, later. I want to show you this place first. There’s something I want to do for you. I-I want… I guess I want to re-do this. With you. _For_ you. Last time I did this, it wasn’t a good memory. You brought me back here, and I want to make new memories with you.” His eyes were serious now, determined and a little sad.

Patrick’s stomach swooped and he squeezed David tighter. “Baby, we can do whatever you need. I want to make so many memories with you. For the rest of our lives.”

The determination in David’s gaze morphed into to something that looked like awe. “How did I get so lucky to find you?”

“I ask myself the same question about you, David. Every fucking day.”

David sighed and kissed Patrick’s forehead, then pulled away, smiling. “C’mon, honey. I hope you’ll like this.”

Patrick nodded. “I’ll like anything you want to show me, David.”

***

The club was loud and dark, with heavy bass thumping as they pushed their way through a long hallway filled with people. Once they walked through a doorway into the main part of the club, Patrick stopped and gasped.

It was crowded, filled with people who looked far more avant-garde than Patrick would ever be, but that wasn’t what snagged his attention.

Running the length of the far wall were half a dozen dance cages on platforms filled with an array of people—ranging from fully dressed to almost entirely nude, all dancing suggestively to the patrons below.

“Whoa,” Patrick breathed, leaning up to David’s ear so he could hear him over the music. “So, I’ve never actually seen anything like this in person before.”

David laughed. “I figured,” he answered, his voice rising above the bass. Then he turned and looked at him, his eyes serious. “Do you think you might like it if I danced for you?”

Patrick’s brain went offline for a second. “What?”

David looked away, his mouth doing that quirking thing it only did when he was really embarrassed. “It’s just, I thought I might take a turn in one of those… for you. If you’d like to see that, I mean.”

“David,” Patrick said, clearing his throat to keep from combusting all over the floor. “I cannot think of anything that would be fucking hotter than you dancing for me. Like, I’m not sure I’d survive it, honestly.”

David’s gaze snapped back to Patrick’s face, his eyes dark and intent. “Oh, you’ll survive it,” he purred.

Patrick shivered. “Prove it. Show me.”

David nodded and pulled him along toward the back of the club. He pushed Patrick down into an open seat facing a cage that just cleared out, and walked over to talk to someone behind it. Patrick focused on breathing and watched to see what would happen next.

David turned to look at him, flashed him a smile that Patrick felt down to his toes, and then climbed into the cage.

Patrick swallowed hard and the rest of the club fell away as he focused on David bathed in red lights, staring down at him from behind silver bars. “Oh fuck,” he breathed, and David grinned, clearly reading his lips.

Then David started to dance, slow and careful, his eyes not leaving Patrick’s face.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Patrick whispered, placing his hands strategically in his lap, trying to hide his reaction. These jeans were already too tight and David dancing for him alone in a room full of people wasn’t helping matters.

David continued to watch him, his body moving sensuously to the music—then his lips quirked to the side and he reached down to grip the bottom of his sweater.

“David!” Patrick protested, but his voice was swallowed up in the music. He knew David saw the words on his lips, though, because he grinned, winked, and lifted the sweater over his head, tossing it through the bars for Patrick to catch.

Patrick reached out and snatched it out of the air, his protest dying in a strangled gasp on his tongue. He hastily folded it and placed it on his lap. Bunching it up would be incorrect, and he didn’t want to distract David from what he was currently doing.

And what he was doing... _holy shit_.

Patrick could barely hear the music over the beating of his own heart.

David was gyrating shirtless in leather pants, staring deep into his eyes from about four feet above him, and Patrick couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was suffocating while floating outside his body. It was the sexiest fucking thing he’d ever seen, and he wasn’t sure he was going to survive it.

They stared at each other until the song ended and David stilled, taking a deep breath and climbing out back out of the cage. He stalked back over to the chair, his expression a little more uncertain than it had been while he was dancing.

“Was that okay?” he asked, his voice breathy and high, his bare chest heaving.

Patrick surged out of the chair and attacked him, kissing him and kissing him, until they were both gasping and laughing, trying not to fall over.

“I guess so,” David breathed.

“It was so good, David. So fucking good. I want to go back to the hotel. Can we go back to the hotel now? I _need_ you.”

David’s eyes flashed and he nodded, grabbing his sweater and pulling it back on before he yanked Patrick back out of the club and toward the hotel.


	45. Chapter 45

Stumbling into the room, Patrick began to pull at David’s sweater the minute the door closed behind them, but David grabbed his hands and spun him around until his back hit the door and David’s body pressed along the length of him.

“Oh, god,” Patrick breathed, and David’s answering chuckle was dark and full of promise.

David nibbled down Patrick’s jaw to his neck, sending little flashes of electricity through his body. “Go fill up the tub and get naked, Patrick,” David murmured.

Patrick sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. “Okay. In order for me to do that, you have to let go of me, though.”

David made a pouty noise and bit one last stinging kiss onto Patrick’s collarbone before stepping away, his eyes dark. He lifted his sweater over his head, raised an eyebrow, and sauntered over to the closet to hang it up.

Patrick stood still a moment, watching David’s ass strain against the leather pants before shaking his head and running to the tub to turn on the water. While the water started to fill the circular basin, Patrick hurriedly undressed and tossed his clothes into a corner of the room to pack with their dirty clothes later.

David’s voice came from behind, his words spoken almost directly into Patrick’s ear. “You have to start being nicer to your clothes, Patrick. Have I taught you nothing?”

Patrick spun around and found a fully naked David standing there, smiling and holding a bottle of something in his hand. Patrick’s breath left his body in one big whoosh as both his heart rate and his cock increased in speed and interest.

“Fuck,” Patrick whispered. David had essentially reduced Patrick’s vocabulary to a word he never really used that much pre-David. Now it was the only one Patrick could think of to fully encompass everything he felt inside whenever David was anywhere near him.

“Mmm, definitely. But a little later still.” David looked Patrick up and down and his eyes darkened even more. “You look so good right now. I can’t wait to get you in there, all slick and wet, and then have my way with you.” Leaning forward, he kissed Patrick softly, then scooted around him to lean over the tub and open the bottle, pouring something into the water.

“What is that,” he asked, his voice sounding weak and wheezy as he checked out David’s naked body bent over the side of the tub, his ass pointed directly at Patrick.

David looked back over his shoulder and smiled. “Scented bath salts. They had them in the bathroom.”

“Oh,” Patrick whimpered, still staring at the roundness of David’s ass contrasting against the sharp muscles and dimples on his lower back. “David, if you don’t get in the tub right now, I’m going to end up fucking you right there over the side of it.”

David’s eyes flashed with heat and he stood up straight, stared into Patrick’s eyes, and climbed into the water, sinking down until all Patrick could see was his bare chest and the faint outline of his body underneath the water. He set the bottle on the edge and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join me?” David asked, her voice a low purr.

Patrick glanced around and ran to the wall by the door to turn off the overhead light, leaving the room lit only with the lights of the city outside—the muted, different colors dancing on David’s skin, mixing with shadows from the darkened room.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Patrick breathed, stopping to take in the sight in front of him.

David’s expression softened and then sharpened almost immediately. “Get in the fucking water, Patrick,” he ordered.

Patrick jolted, then moved, stepping in and sinking down into the warm, fragrant water. It smelled like vanilla and some kind of woodsy scent he couldn’t place, but it was so very David that it ratcheted up Patrick’s desire another notch. He whimpered as the soft, slick water surrounded his already over-stimulated body, and then David was pushing him back and covering Patrick’s body with his own.

The feel of David’s hardness and heat combined with the warmth and slickness of the water was almost too much sensation. Patrick let out a pitiful noise and David groaned, his mouth latching onto Patrick’s neck.

“Fuck!” Patrick gasped, arching his back and pressing his hips against David. His cock brushed against David’s, and both men stilled with matching moans.

“Oh my god,” David whimpered against Patrick’s neck. “You feel so good.”

“That’s my line,” Patrick sighed, pressing forward again. “David, I don’t think I’m going to last long like this.”

David pulled slightly back and looked at him, his pupils already blown. “That’s okay, honey. I’m going to make you come so hard in this tub, and then I’m going to lay you down on that bed behind you and fuck you until you don’t even remember where you are.”

Patrick blinked, his pulse speeding up even more, and an icy sort of electricity already dancing up his spine. “Jesus fucking Christ, David,” he whispered. “Yes, _please_.”

David blinked back at him and then shook his head slowly, almost like he was a little in shock. “You have no idea how good you sound, begging for me like that… how much that means to me.” He shook his head again, laughing a little, and then surged forward, kissing Patrick hard, his hands sliding down his body and gripping Patrick’s cock with one hand, while the fingers of his other hand pressed against Patrick’s rim.

Patrick gasped at the sensation and pressed into David’s fist. “Ohmygod, David,” he whimpered. “That feels incredible.”

It really did. More so than normal. Something about the heat of the water surrounding them, David’s body somewhat buoyant and slick, sliding against him in time with the movement of his fist… his lips moving up and down Patrick’s neck in slow, sharp bites. He could feel his orgasm building and he buried his face in David’s neck and began pushing his hips up into David’s grip in heavy, frantic thrusts.

Water sloshed around them, splashing up into his face, and the smell mixed with David’s lips on his skin, his fingers wrapped tight around him—it was almost too much. Then David pushed two fingers inside him and everything built up to an instant, blinding crescendo. Patrick squeezed his eyes shut and cried out as the pleasure rolled up and out of him in mind-numbing, electric waves.

“Fuck,” David groaned, working him through it until Patrick twitched and whimpered in discomfort. “Are you okay?” he whispered, sliding his fingers out.

Patrick felt boneless—warm and relaxed. “M’sogood,” he slurred.

David nodded, his own breath heaving out of his lungs. “That’s good, because I really fucking need you now, Patrick.”

Patrick let his legs fall open and weakly pushed himself against David, gasping. David, was very, very hard.

“You can fuck me here,” he murmured, trying to push the words out of his tired chest. “I’m ready.”

David shook his head. “Mmkay, no. Water is not a good lubricant, honey. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” He glanced over at the bed. “Can you make it to the bed? You look pretty wrecked.”

“M’not sure my legs work,” Patrick answered, closing his eyes.

David groaned and pushed himself slightly away from Patrick’s body, then wrapped one arm under Patrick’s knees, and the other under his armpits. “Okay, I’m going to try not to kill us before I get inside you.”

“What are you doing,” Patrick asked, opening his eyes and trying to focus on David’s face. Everything was still a little fuzzy, and he felt weightless.

“Moving you to more favorable conditions,” David murmured, kissing him quick. “Sorry in advance if this doesn’t work out.”

“Okay?” Patrick started to say, but then David was standing and Patrick was no longer underneath the warm water. Liquid cascaded off them both, and the sudden shock of cold air against his skin woke Patrick immediately. He let out a hiss, but before he could complain, David tossed him— _he tossed him_ —onto the bed like he weighed nothing.

Patrick yelped, “What the fuck?” as he bounced against the mattress, but then David scrambled out of the tub, and the warm, wet length of his body stretched out on top of Patrick, heating him back up.

David kissed down the length of Patrick’s neck and back up to his lips. “Sorry, sorry. I was afraid I’d drop you and kill us both. Once I stood up I realized that was my only viable option,” he apologized.

“You just threw me onto the bed,” Patrick said, still shocked.

“I know, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“You’d fucking _better_!” Patrick gasped. “That was… holy _shit_.”

David propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Patrick in surprise. “You _liked_ that?”

“I think I loved that,” Patrick answered, honestly. His brain was still a little offline, but his body was definitely _not_ complaining about that maneuver.

David stared down at him a minute and shook his head again. “Patrick, I really need to fuck you now.”

He punctuated the statement with a roll of his hips, and Patrick hissed at the contact. “Then fuck me,” he whispered.

David’s eyes flashed and he rolled over, grabbing a bottle of lube. “Are you okay? Do you need me to—?”

Patrick shook his head. “I’m ready. I just want your cock, David.”

David closed his eyes and groaned. “Okay, I can definitely do that.”

He opened the bottle and Patrick hissed at the coldness before it was quickly replaced by the heat and hardness of David. He whimpered, and David stopped moving.

“You still okay?” he asked, his voice hesitant.

Patrick reached up and traced a finger down David’s cheek. “David, I love you, and I mean this with complete sincerity… if you don’t get inside me right now, I’m going to be very, very irritated with you.”

David blinked. “Well, when you put it like that….” He pressed forward, both men groaning until he was fully seated, his body flush against Patrick. “Fuck, you feel so good. Are you okay? I need—I don’t know how long I’ll last. Do you need to come again?”

Patrick shook his head. “No. I wouldn’t be able. You feel amazing, though. Just… I’m here, David. I love you, it’s okay. Just fucking take what you need. I want you to, alright?”

David stared at him, his eyes huge. “Are you sure?”

Patrick nodded and leaned up to kiss him quick. “Yes. Now, would you please fuck me like you mean it?”

David made a noise deep in his chest and he stared at Patrick in wide-eyed wonder for a minute before he finally started to move in heavy, hard thrusts.

Patrick sighed and let himself be pounded into the mattress, reveling in the feel of David’s weight pushing him further and further into and up the bed. The sounds David made would normally ramp up his own desire, making him hard and coming again in no time, but he was too relaxed, a little too drunk, and all he wanted was to lay there and enjoy the fact that his boyfriend was clearly losing his fucking mind inside his body.

It was a heady, powerful feeling.

He’d never felt that before David. Not ever… and especially never during sex.

It didn’t take long at all before David gasped and cried out against Patrick’s neck, his hips stuttering and eventually stilling—shudders racking through his body.

Patrick rubbed his back. “You okay, baby? Was that good?”

David gasped out a laugh and slowly pulled out of Patrick, bonelessly flopping over to lay down next to him. “ _Okay_?! Honey, that was fucking magnificent. No one has ever just let me… I mean, usually _I’m_ the one who….” He stopped talking and shook his head. “Nevermind. Just… honey, I loved that. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Patrick answered, frowning a little. Something about what David said nagged at him, but he was too tired to focus on it. He’d try to remember to talk about it with him in the morning.

David rolled over and grabbed the edge of the blanket, wrapping them both up in it before settling against Patrick’s side. “We should clean up, but I’m too tired,” he murmured against Patrick’s hair.

“Me too. Clean up in the morning,” Patrick mumbled, already falling into a deep, relaxed sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Patrick woke up first in the morning, which wasn’t unusual. What _was_ unusual was the fact that he was shivering and damp, even with David’s long limbs wrapped around him.

David was normally a furnace, burning hot at night, but needing sweaters and shivering during the day—even in the dead of summer. Patrick didn’t understand it, but he normally didn’t mind so much. David’s nighttime, inexplicable heat reminded Patrick he was lying next to him, and there was no better way to wake up than that.

Only, this morning, David was shivering, too… his body chilled and trembling, even as he snored quietly against Patrick’s shoulder.

Patrick reached up to touch David’s arm, shaking it. “David? Baby? Wake up.”

David snuffled and pulled Patrick closer. “Whas going on? Why am I so cold?”

“I don’t know. Can you let go of me so I can sit up and see?”

David whined, but shimmied back, carefully unwrapping himself from Patrick.

Patrick sat up and looked around, trying to gather his bearings. The night before came back to him in a rush. He glanced at David and started to laugh.

David glared up at him. “What’s so funny?” He reached up and smoothed his hair. “Do I look that bad?”

Patrick shook his head. “You look gorgeous, but we fell into this bed directly from the tub. We were soaking wet from the bathwater and we’ve probably destroyed this mattress. The blanket and sheets are still so wet.”

David’s eyes went wide. “Oh no. How much is this going to cost us?”

“Hopefully nothing. Here, get up and help me strip it. We’ll grab some towels and try to dry the mattress as much as possible.”

Patrick hopped off the bed and went to the tub, pulling the plug to drain it, then mopped up the standing water on the floor with a towel. David ran to the bathroom to grab more towels, and they both went through the methodical motions of stripping off the sheets and trying to dry everything.

“Who would have thought my experience with cleaning motel rooms would actually come in handy one day?” David groaned.

Patrick glanced up and giggled again.

“What is it _this_ time?” David asked, his tone turning annoyed.

“Oh, just two guys, bare-ass naked, mopping up a bed. A perfectly, normal Saturday morning.”

David huffed out a laugh. “When this is done, we’re taking a shower. I’m still fucking cold. And sticky from lube… and stuff.”

“Well, ditto. And yes, we’re taking a shower. Then we’re getting out of here for the day before the housekeepers show up. What adventures do you have in mind for me today?”

David bit his lip and watched him. “Can we go to the Whitney Museum? It’s just down the block. I’d love to look at some artwork. It’s been a while since I’ve seen anything but bucolic scenes and questionable fauna.”

“We can do whatever you want, David, but I’d love to go look at art with you. I want to learn all about you… all the things I haven’t been able to understand before because of circumstances and where we live. This city means something to you... all the places in it. I want to see what matters to you.”

David’s smile went soft. “ _You_ matter to me.”

Patrick smiled back, ducking his head and looking at the bed. “And you matter to me, David. So much.” He cleared his throat and blinked a couple times. “Um, I think we’ve done what we can. We should go take a shower now.”

“Mmhmm, we definitely should,” agreed David. He rounded the bed and grabbed Patrick’s hand, pulling him into the bathroom. “Let’s clean you up and get you all warm, honey.”

***

The Whitney Museum was a monstrous, strangely shaped building that Patrick was fairly certain could topple over at any time—but it was oddly beautiful. He stopped and stared up at it, taking it in, until David grabbed at his arm and pulled him forward, laughing.

“The artwork is _inside_ the building, honey,” he teased.

“No, I know. It’s just cool architecture, I guess.”

David paused and studied it. “Yeah, I guess it is. I’ve been here so many times, I haven’t really paid that much attention.”

Patrick slid his hand down David’s arm and laced their fingers together. “Okay, show me your world, David.”

David arched an eyebrow, but his eyes were fond. “Not my world anymore. _You’re_ my world. You and our store and our stupid, terrifying town. But, I still can appreciate artwork.”

Patrick nodded and leaned forward, kissing David slowly. That little, earnest confession made his heart fill up with so much love he thought it might spill out of his pores in some kind of blinding, yellow glow.

David sighed into the kiss and then pulled away, eyes happy and fond. “Come on.” He squeezed Patrick’s hand and pulled him toward the entrance.

Once they were inside, Patrick paused again, staring around. It wasn’t anything like he was expecting. He’d been to plenty of museums growing up, but none of them had this open, almost pristine layout—brightly colored artwork dotting the walls of the enormous room they stepped into.

“Whoa,” he breathed.

David exhaled next to him, the sound both happy and relieved. “God, I missed this place.”

Patrick glanced at him, surprised. David’s face was relaxed, his expression pleased. He glanced down at Patrick and grinned. “I love you. I’m so glad I get to show you this.”

His grip around Patrick’s hand tightened, and they spent the next few hours exploring. By the time they finally left to go get lunch, David was glowing, his grin enormous. He didn’t even complain one time about skipping breakfast, and he had to be starving.

Patrick wanted to always make him feel like this… all happy and carefree.

He wasn’t sure how, but he wanted to—so much.

***

When they got back to the hotel, the room had been cleaned and the bed was perfectly made—the wet jumble of blankets, sheets and towels replaced with new, much dryer versions. Nothing looked out of place or ruined.

“Well, I guess we worried for nothing?” David asked, moving through the room and looking around. “No strongly worded note, no waiver of damages.” He turned to Patrick and smiled. “Maybe they’re used to the bed getting wet in this room. I mean, the tub is literally three feet away. What do they honestly expect to happen?”

Patrick smiled and was going to say something in return, but David fell backward onto the bed in a dramatic fashion and instead of a soft whoosh, it made a weird crinkling noise.

David squinted at it. “What the hell was that?” He sat up and shimmied, and the crinkle intensified. His expression morphed into horror. “Did they…?” he asked, yanking at the blankets that had been tucked under the mattress. Once he pulled them back, he plucked at something on the mattress with his forefingers, the movement both frantic and disgusted. “Oh. My. God. They _did_!”

“What did they do?” Patrick asked.

“They put a fucking plastic mattress protector on the bed. Like we’re incontinent toddlers.”

Patrick paused and stared at it, then burst into laughter. “Well, to be fair, we got everything really wet last night, David.”

“I know that, I know… but I never wanted to have to deal with one of these plastic things ever again. Especially on a romantic getaway with you. It’s _not_ sexy.”

“Wait. Deal with them _again_ , David?”

David’s faced morphed into an even more horrified expression and he blushed a deep red. “Nevermind. Forget I said that. But, we can never have sex in this room again. We’ve just been cock-blocked by the cleaning staff.”

Patrick snorted and stalked toward David, stepping in between his legs and pushing him backward on the bed again. “We’ll just see about that.”

David stared up at him, warring emotions bouncing around his expression. Finally, he sighed and opened up his arms. “Oh, what the hell.”

Patrick grinned and pounced.

***

The lay under the covers, Patrick lazily drawing circles on the skin of David’s hip.

David shifted, and the mattress made another crinkly sound. David groaned and burrowed his face further into Patrick’s side, his breath hot against his ribs.

“So, David? You want to tell me what you meant about dealing with one of these plastic sheets _again_?”

David made a wounded noise and shook his head, his hair tickling Patrick’s skin and making him shift and giggle. David pulled away and looked up, his expression sheepish. “Nope. Some things about me should remain a mystery.”

“But, I want to know everything about you, David,” Patrick teased, his fingers tightening on David’s hip.

David sighed and pressed into him, his body losing some of its tension. “You really don’t want to know about my embarrassing childhood issues, trust me. I had a lot of them.”

Patrick leaned forward and kissed David’s forehead. “We _all_ had embarrassing childhood issues, David.”

David’s expression twisted. “Not quite like mine, I’m sure.”

Patrick rested his forehead against David’s. “Hey, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. Just know that I’ll love you no matter what, okay? Even if I have to help you hide the bodies.”

David barked out a laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He rubbed his nose against Patrick’s. “Thank you, Patrick.”

Patrick nodded. “Of course. Now, can we take a nap before we go back out tonight?”

David sighed and snuggled closer. “Absolutely. I _do_ want to take you back to that club tonight, though, okay? We were only there for literally ten minutes before you dragged me back here.”

“You _danced_ for me, David. You took off your shirt and danced topless for me in a cage. While wearing leather pants practically painted on you. What did you expect to happen?”

David squirmed. “God, don’t remind me. I don’t know what got into me. No one needs to see all this on display.”

Patrick pulled back and looked at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

David scrunched his nose. “Just… I’m not as skinny as I used to be. And I haven’t waxed in ages. It couldn’t have been that great a show.”

“David, it was the _best_ show. No other show could compare. Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?”

David’s nose scrunched more. “Well, you may be a bit biased.”

“Oh, I’m absolutely biased, but that doesn’t take away from the fact that you are beautiful, David Rose. You’re beautiful and sexy, and your body is a thing of wonder. I could write poetry about it and it wouldn’t encompass how gorgeous your chest is, and what all this hair does for me.” He ran his hands down David’s body as he talked, pausing at each area he mentioned, his fingers tangling in David’s chest hair. “I wouldn’t want to see you any skinnier than this. You’re perfect. You’re fucking perfect. The way you feel on top of me… it makes me….” He paused, trying to think of the right word.

“It makes you what?” David was watching him, his expression softer now, his eyes alight with a fierce glow.

“It makes me feel _delicate_. I’ve never—I mean, I’m pretty stocky. I’ve always been the bigger person in a relationship. But, you’re bigger than me. You’re taller, you’ve got this chest and all this hair, these broad shoulders… your fucking legs go on for days… I just, I mean, you’ve held me up against walls and threw me on this bed like it was nothing, which was so fucking hot, you have no idea. I guess you make me feel like I don’t have to be so strong all the time.”

David blinked and his eyes filled with tears. “Fuck, Patrick,” he breathed, drawing him close and kissing the top of his head. “You don’t have to be strong all the time. That’s a stupid construct, anyway. I’m glad you can let go and feel safe with me.”

“I can. I do,” Patrick agreed, kissing David’s shoulder. “You make me feel like I can do anything.”

“You make me feel the same way,” David whispered.

Patrick sighed and nuzzled into David’s chest, the coarse hair tickling his cheek, but he didn’t care. He sighed again and let his eyes drift close. As he started to fall asleep, he felt David’s lips press, feather-light, against the top of his head—his voice quiet and sure.

“I’ll always take care of you, honey.”


	47. Chapter 47

They walked down the street toward the club again, hand in hand.

“You can’t dance for me tonight. I won’t survive it,” Patrick warned.

David laughed. “No. That was a one-time deal. There will be no more dancing. Possibly not even in the privacy of our own home. I seriously don’t know what got into me last night.”

The _our own home_ statement had Patrick catching his breath. His steps faltered and he stumbled a little. David’s grip on his hand tightened as he slowed down and turned.

“You okay, honey?”

“Yeah. David, wait.” He pulled them both to a stop.

David cocked his head and watched him, his gaze confused. “What’s going on? Why are we stopping?”

Patrick chewed his lip, considering. Maybe a statement instead of an outright ask… just to test the waters. He let go of David’s hand and shoved both of his in his pockets, working up the nerve.

“I like the idea of our own home.”

David blinked, opened his mouth, then blinked again. He shut his mouth with a snap and shook his hands out. “Okay? And?” He sounded winded.

Patrick laughed. “And right now we don’t have our own home. We have my apartment, and your motel room, sometimes. Nothing that’s _ours_. I think I want that. With you.”

David blinked at him again. “You want us to move in together? Somewhere _other_ than your apartment that I practically already spend every night at? Is that what I’m hearing?”

Patrick nodded. “I mean, my apartment is too small for you and all your clothes. They’d require their own room, at least.”

David just stared at him, his mouth hanging open.

It started to make Patrick think he’d made a monumental mistake.

“Obviously, if you’re not into the idea, we can’t just keep things as-is! Forget I said anything. Moment of weakness. I just….” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I liked hearing you say that. The _our own home_ bit. That’s all.”

David shook his head and laughed, then stepped forward, grabbing the back of Patrick’s head and pulling him in for a searing kiss.

When they broke apart, Patrick had to catch his breath, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He felt a little light-headed.

“What was that for?” he whispered.

David’s hand still gripped the back of his neck and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Patrick’s. They were so close that Patrick could barely see David’s smile, but he could feel it when David kissed him again, this time soft and quick.

“Can I think about it?” he asked, his voice very quiet.

Patrick’s heart dropped, but he shook it off. That was better than a no, at least. He cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

David must have heard something in his voice because he pulled him into a hug. “Honey, my first inclination was a resounding yes, okay? But, this is a big deal, and I feel like I should run all the pros and cons first? I don’t know. I don’t want to ruin this… what we have. Living with me full time would be a lot… for you. I’m a lot.”

Patrick pulled back and watched him. “You’re not a lot. You’re just right.”

David pulled a face. “You say that now, but I’m not good with cohabiting. Just ask my sister.”

“David, I’m not your sister, and we basically cohabitate now. The only thing that’s different is that you have to run back to the motel to grab clothes. Think of how much easier it would be to just go to another room to do that. Less chance of running into Roland that way.”

David laughed, the sound light and happy. Patrick loved that particular laugh. “Well, I have to admit, that’s a pretty good argument.”

Patrick nodded and grabbed David’s hands. “Think about it, okay? That’s all I ask.”

David nodded, ducking his head and smiling. “Okay.”

Patrick leaned forward and kissed David’s cheek. “For what it’s worth, I can’t think of anything better than waking up with you every day, knowing you won’t have to go anywhere because you’re already home. With me.”

David let out a soft sound. “Oh, that’s not fair. You’re not playing fair.”

Patrick laughed and shook his head. “I never said I was going to.”

David growled and shoved at Patrick’s shoulder. “Rude.”

Patrick just smiled at him until the cranky look on David’s face morphed into a soft, almost shy smile.

“Let’s go to the club?” David asked. “We’re leaving early Monday morning, so we really can’t stay out late tomorrow night. Let’s make tonight count.”

Patrick nodded. “Yes. Show me a good time, Mr. Rose.”

David scowled. “Okay, no. What did I tell you about calling me that? It makes me think of my father.” He shuddered. “I don’t want to think of my father tonight.”

“Fair enough,” Patrick teased. “When you figure out what else I’m supposed to call you, you let me know.”

“Rude,” David repeated, pulling him down the block again.

Patrick laughed and followed.

***

Patrick felt a residual gut-punch of lust the minute they walked back down the familiar, dark hallway to the club. If he closed his eyes, he could see David up in that cage again, half-naked and moving his hips in time to the music.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

David turned and looked at him, eyebrow raised. “Something you want to tell me?”

Patrick grabbed David’s other hand and placed it over the growing bulge behind the zipper of his jeans. David’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open a little.

“I was just remembering you dancing for me.”

David blinked, then gave him a slight squeeze, smiling. “Hold that thought for later,” he said, his voice deep and full of promise. Then he dropped his hand and pulled Patrick through the doorway and into the club.

It was the same as the night before—full of people far cooler than Patrick, in his boring jeans and blue Henley. David looked amazing, as always, in his white skinny jeans with carefully curated rips, and a tight, white sweater with some kind of black pattern on the chest. David rarely wore white, and when he did, with all that dark hair and skin contrasting against the pure white—Patrick could only think of fallen angels and a lot of sinning.

Basically, it made him horny.

So, David in white, in this club where he had danced for Patrick the night before… it was going to be a very long, very uncomfortable night until they got back to the hotel.

David turned to him and grinned. “I know you like boring, disgusting beer, but can I pleeeease get you to try some fancy cocktails with me tonight? They have really good ones here… not anything you’d ever be able to get at the Wobbly Elm.”

Patrick narrowed his eyes. “Just how sugary are these going to be, David?”

David bit his lip and looked a little guilty. “Um, I mean, one of them is basically deconstructed cotton candy… so maybe a _little_ sugary?”

Patrick shuddered. “Okay. But, only because I love you, and this is our anniversary weekend.”

David grinned. “I promise I won’t make it too horrible for you.”

“Says the man who would eat Skittles cooked into pancakes, if that were an option.”

David’s eyebrows lifted and he looked thoughtful. “Do you think that would actually be viable?”

Patrick laughed. “I rest my case.”

David scowled and pulled him to the bar. He caught the bartender’s attention and rambled off an order for a few drinks with names that Patrick was frankly a little terrified of. Then he stepped back and looked around. “I’m going to find us a table. Can you grab these when they’re ready?”

Patrick nodded. “I guess that means I’m paying for them, too?”

David flashed him a smile. “I will pay you back in inventive ways tonight.”

Patrick cleared his throat. “Right. Well, far be it for me to complain.”

David patted his arm. “I knew you’d see it my way. Come find me. Snagging a table in this place is basically an art form I luckily have down.” He gave Patrick a quick kiss and disappeared into the crowd.

Patrick watched him, laughing, then turned back to the bar, waiting. The bartender flashed him a smile. “It might take a bit. We’re short-staffed tonight.”

Patrick nodded. “That’s okay. I’ll wait.” He handed the bartender his credit card and turned to lean back against the bar, studying the crowd. After a few minutes, a tall, fairly good looking man came up to the bar and nudged Patrick out of the way, relaying an order to the bartender in a lazy, slightly bored drawl.

Patrick huffed out an annoyed noise. Honestly, some people were just assholes.

The guy turned around and gave Patrick a once over. “Problem?”

“Oh, you _do_ see me standing here,” Patrick responded, trying to infuse some of David's trademark passive aggressive into it.

The guy smirked. “Well, I didn’t before, but now that I’m looking… hello, there. New in town?”

“Visiting.”

“Mmm, I suspected. Any plans for tonight? Want to maybe make things a little more interesting for both of us?”

Patrick’s face burned. Was he getting hit on? By some random?

“I’m sorry?” he asked, his voice going high-pitched. 

“You wouldn’t be,” the guy responded in a sultry voice. “Neither would I, I’m guessing.”

Someone tapped on Patrick’s shoulder, and he turned to find the bartender smiling at him. “Your drinks are ready.” He handed Patrick back his card, shot him another smile, and then turned to the dude standing next to him, the smile falling off his face.

Patrick understood the sentiment.

He grabbed his drinks and dipped his head at the guy. “Sorry, gotta head back to my boyfriend.” He emphasized the word and hoped the guy took the hint.

The guy just smirked again. “Well, if you get bored of him, find me.” Then he turned, effectively dismissing him.

Patrick gaped at him.

 _Unbelievable_!

He wound through the crowd looking for the flash of white that would point to David. He was very glad David decided on wearing something other than his signature black because Patrick was pretty sure he would have never found him. As it stood, he finally caught sight of David at a small table towards where the cages were. He let out a sigh of relief and headed over, setting the drinks down on the table.

David beamed up at him. “Hi, honey!”

“So, interesting side note. I just got propositioned by a very arrogant asshole.”

David’s grin grew larger. “What? Seriously? What did they say?”

“Asked me if I wanted to make my night more interesting, and when when I mentioned I had a boyfriend, he told me to find him if I got bored tonight. I mean, the balls on that one. _Huge_.”

David’s smile dropped and he looked momentarily hesitant. “Oh, um… so, that’s actually happened to me before.”

“What has?” Patrick asked, sitting down opposite him.

“My dates leaving me for more interesting options _during_ the date.”

Patrick’s mouth dropped open. “What?! David, I would never—”

David waved a hand. “I know you wouldn’t,” he interrupted. “It just was a weird flashback for a second. Especially in this place. I’m fairly certain that has happened to me here before, actually.”

Patrick reached across the table, grabbing David’s hand. “I will never be bored of you, David Rose. That’s not even in the realm of possibility. You’re the most interesting thing in my life, always. No one else could compare. Ever. I’m not going anywhere.”

David smiled again, a little shakily. “I-I know that, actually.” His smile grew braver. “I didn’t think I’d ever believe something like that until I met you.”

Patrick smiled and pulled David’s hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles.

David looked up at the ceiling, blinking and Patrick quickly changed the subject. David would never forgive him if he made him start to cry in public. “So, tell me about these drinks you’re forcing on me.”

David glanced down and smiled, pulling his hand back and surreptitiously wiping his eyes. He launched into an explanation about them, handing each glass to Patrick to taste as he did.

The were definitely sweeter than Patrick would normally order, but all in all, they weren’t bad. He told David so.

David grinned. “See? I actually know what I’m talking about sometimes. Maybe you’ll occasionally lay off the gross beer and trust me?”

Patrick nodded. “Okay, I admit that maybe you know your fancy drinks.”

“I’ll take it!” David said, laughing. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Oh, I fully expect it,” Patrick agreed, laughing along.

“Why, David Rose. Fancy you showing your face back here after your family’s unfortunate dealings,” a slightly familiar voice said, coming from behind Patrick.

David looked up and the blood drained out of his face. “Sebastien,” he answered, his voice flat.

Patrick knew that tone, and he didn’t like it. David was freaking out. He turned to find the same asshole who had been at the bar.

The guy looked down at him and surprise registered in his eyes. Then his gaze flicked back to David, sharpening. “Are you back in town?”

David shook his head. “No, we’re just visiting. Taking my boyfriend to some of my familiar haunts.”

The guy glanced back and Patrick. “Interesting.” He held out his hand. “Sebastien Raine. And you are?”

“David’s boyfriend. Patrick.” He didn’t take his hand, and Sebastien eventually let his drop, raising an eyebrow.

“I hadn’t heard you’d found yourself a new guy, David. How long has this been going on? A few weeks?” He glanced back at Patrick. “Clearly this one hasn’t spent _too_ much time around you yet.”

A flash of pain flitted across David’s features, and Patrick felt white-hot rage burn through his chest. “Actually, David and I are here celebrating our nine-month anniversary,” he said through gritted teeth.

Genuine surprise flashed across Sebastien’s face before he quickly dialed it down, replacing it with the same bored, apathetic look from earlier. “Is that so? How positively provincial of you, David. I mean, I knew you’d lost your money, but I didn’t think you’d resort to slumming it long term.”

David’s mouth dropped open and he looked genuinely pissed. “Don’t you _dare_ insult my boyfriend, you fucking prick!”

Sebastien rolled his eyes. “I mean, seriously David. Couldn’t you have found someone whose wardrobe evolved beyond basic blue jeans? How positively… _rustic_ of you.”

That was definitely not a compliment.

David opened his mouth again, but Patrick held up his hand. “No, it’s okay, baby.” He turned to Sebastien. “You didn’t seem to mind the jeans when you propositioned me back at the bar. Seems like maybe you were kind-of into them, actually. Like a _lot_.”’

Sebastien’s eyes widened and he looked a little shocked at being called out in front of David.

David gasped behind him. “ _This_ is the guy who propositioned you?”

Patrick turned to him and nodded. “The very same.”

David stared at him a minute, then burst out laughing. “Oh, god, the irony here is epic.”

Patrick arched an eyebrow, but David shook his head. “I’ll tell you later.”

Sebastien’s voice was a little mystified. “You told him about that?”

Patrick looked at him. “Of course I did. David and I don’t have secrets.”

Sebastien blinked. “How quaint.”

David sighed and Patrick glanced at him. He looked irritated, but not as empty as he had a minute earlier. That was an improvement.

“Anyway, David and I are here celebrating, and it seems that your presence isn’t really wanted by either of us. So, you can go now.”

There was a surprised huff from behind him, but Patrick kept his eyes on David.

David stared back at him, his smile overtaking his face, larger and larger with each passing second. Patrick’s heart almost couldn’t take it, his joy was so beautiful to witness.

“David?” Sebastien’s voice cut in. “We need to talk. We have a lot to catch up on.” He said it like it was a given. Like David would drop everything and just do what he said.

Patrick bristled, but David didn’t even look at Sebastien. He kept his gaze connected with Patrick’s. “Mm, no. I’m good, thanks,” he said, his tone sing-song and amused.

Patrick grinned back at him.

David’s smile got even bigger.

There was another annoyed huff from behind Patrick and then silence. After a few seconds, David glanced over and exhaled. “He’s gone.”

Patrick relaxed, stretching his shoulders. “You want to tell me about him?”

David nodded. “Yeah, but later. He’s taken up enough of our time tonight. I just want to enjoy drinks with you and just have fun, okay?”

Patrick smiled. “That sounds perfect, David.”


	48. Chapter 48

Patrick was grateful that by the time they left the club, hours later, drunk and giddy, that Sebastien never showed his face again. Patrick wasn’t sure if he’d have been able to keep from pummeling that conceited, bored attitude right out of him. The more he thought about the scared, empty look on David’s face when he first saw him… well, he didn’t like that look at _all_. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

He didn’t _ever_ want to see that look appear on David’s face again.

He’d spend a lifetime trying to make sure it never did.

Patrick stopped short on the sidewalk, halting their momentum.

A _lifetime_.

_Holy shit._

He wanted that.

With David, anyway. He wanted that with David, definitely.

He never wanted it with Rachel. Not like this… this deep, burning rightness in his chest.

“Honey, why’dja stop?” David slurred, smiling at him in a fuzzy, loopy way.

God, David was cute when he was drunk.

Patrick shook his head. “Sorry. Let’s go back to the hotel.”

David cocked his head. “Mmm, thas a verrry good idea, but I think we both need to eat something, or we’re going to hate waking up in the morning. I’m hungry. I want snacks.”

“It already _is_ morning, David.” Patrick motioned to the faint light of dawn rising around them.

David scowled. “It’s not morning until after ten. This is very, very late night. Verrrry.” He rolled his R’s and leaned forward, nearly toppling into Patrick.

Patrick caught his shoulders, steadying him and laughing. “Okay. You definitely need to eat.”

David nodded, leaning forward again and kissing him sloppily. Almost like he was PacMan chasing after ghosts.

Patrick giggled and steadied him again. “Okay, we may have had one too many fancy cocktails. Let’s go find something greasy to eat.”

David’s eyes lit up. “Yes, please!”

They wandered down the block until the came upon a 24-hour diner, its lights bright against the surrounding semi-darkness. “How about this place?” Patrick asked. “It’s bound to have pancakes.”

David’s answering sniff sounded affronted. “I _do_ eat more than pancakes, Patrick.”

“Rarely,” Patrick teased. “Are you saying you’re going to actually order something else?”

David glared at him out of the corner of his eye. “I did _not_ say that.”

“That’s what I thought. So, what do you think, wanna try this place out?”

Instead of answering, David pulled him through the door into the brightly lit interior.

Patrick felt like he’d been transported back in time. The place definitely had a retro 50’s vibe, and it smelled amazing. His stomach growled and David glanced over at him, grinning.

“Someone’s hungry.”

“I’ve existed on deconstructed cotton candy for the last few hours, so yeah.”

David pulled him to a nearby booth and pushed him into it, settling down across from him and grinning happily. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Patrick answered, unable to hold back his own grin. “What’s that look for?”

David shook his head and watched him for a second before answering. “I’m just happy.”

Patrick reached across the table and threaded his fingers through David’s. “Me too.”

David nodded and cleared his throat, grabbing a menu with his free hand. “Let’s see what they have.”

Patrick watched him for a second before squeezing his hand and letting go, picking up his own menu.

A little bit later, with food ordered—of course, pancakes—and a pot of coffee in front of them, David took a sip and stared at Patrick over the rim of his mug, his eyes dark and serious.

“So. I think I should tell you about Sebastien.”

Patrick shook his head, the white-hot rage returning. “You don’t have to, honestly. Your past is your past. I’ll never judge you for it.”

“I know that,” David said, smiling slightly, his eyes fond. “I know you would never. And that’s why I want to tell you.”

Patrick nodded. “Okay. Then tell me.” He took a sip of his own coffee to try to prepare himself for what he probably was not going to like hearing.

David sighed and looked past Patrick’s shoulder, his eyes going unfocused as he chewed on his lip. He took another deep breath and zeroed back in on Patrick’s face.

“Okay, so he was my last ‘relationship’ before you. I say relationship with a great deal of sarcasm because it only lasted three months, and I found out he was cheating on me the whole time.”

Patrick couldn’t stop the growl that erupted from low in his belly.

David waved a hand. “It’s fine. He didn’t call it cheating, of course. He called it ‘openly exploring other avenues of pleasure’ and spun it as a good thing for our relationship. I bought into that for a little while. I was desperate to do anything to keep him happy, so I let him fuck other people. As long as _I_ was the one he kept on his arm at functions. Being that person made me feel seen. Like I mattered more than all the rest.”

Patrick had so much he wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut. David wasn’t done talking, and he wasn’t going to stop the momentum.

“Anyway, I dealt with that for months, thinking that if I did what Sebastien wanted, then maybe I’d finally get my happy ending. But, then, he had a gallery showing at a rival gallery of mine. He’s a photographer,” David explained, glancing back at Patrick.

“Okay,” Patrick whispered. “Go on. What happened at the show?”

David sighed and his eyes filled with tears.

Patrick’s heart sunk and David must have seen something on his face because he shook his head and hastily wiped at them. “Oh, honey, no! I’m not sad about Sebastien. I’m just residually embarrassed, I guess. I don’t like remembering this bit.”

“Then, _don’t_. You don’t have to tell me, David.”

“Yeah, I do. I want you to know everything about me. Even the nasty bits. I want you to go into this thing with us with the full picture. I don’t want something to come up five years down the line that blindsides you and changes how you feel about me.”

Patrick’s heart thumped and he couldn’t help smiling. “You think we’ll be together five years from now, David?”

David’s face flushed and he dimpled, looking towards the counter and not meeting Patrick’s eyes. “I mean, that’s the goal, right?”

“Yeah, that’s definitely the goal, David,” Patrick murmured.

David’s eyes snapped back to him and his smile held for a minute before dropping off as he took a deep breath. “Anyway, the show. I feel like I should backtrack a bit to explain.” He took another breath. “So, life wasn’t always easy… for me. Despite having money. You know that.”

Patrick nodded. “I know.”

“Yeah, well. I self-medicated a lot. There were a lot of days—hell, _weeks_ —that I don’t really remember. I was too wasted on whatever I could get my hands on, or whatever people gave me. Sebastien was real good about making sure I stayed loaded.”

Patrick sucked in a breath. He really wanted to get his hands on that prick now.

David didn’t seem to notice. His eyes were far away and full of an emotion Patrick didn’t like at all.

“Anyway, one night Sebastien gave me something that really fucked me over. I was _gone_. I don’t remember anything about that night and he used that to his advantage. I told you he was a photographer, right? Well, he invited some people over and they… well, there were pictures taken of me that weren’t super flattering. Or clothed.” He took another deep breath. “And he decided to blow them up to enormous sizes and show them in a rival gallery. He called it _The Rise and Fall of Excess- A Reflection of Sin._ I had no idea I was the subject until I went to the show. As his date.”

Patrick couldn’t breathe, the rage inside him was so potent. “Fuck! Fuck. I’m going to fucking _kill_ him!”

“Well, don’t do that, honey. My five-year plan doesn’t involve you going to prison.”

“David, don’t make jokes about this. What he did was so wrong.”

“I know,” David said. “But, it’s in the past and I have you now. It’s probably _best_ to make jokes about it at this point. I just wanted you to know. To understand."

“Understand what?”

“Why I needed to come back here with you. I need good memories of this place. Instead of bad ones.”

“And… is it working? Are we making good ones?”

David nodded, smiling and reaching across the table to hold his hand. “Honey, we’re making the _best_.”

***

Later that morning before they drifted off to sleep, they lay wrapped up in each other and satiated. David placed a small kiss on Patrick’s ribs and nuzzled into his side, making a small, contented noise.

“You doing okay down there?” Patrick teased.

“Mmhmm,” David murmured quietly. Then he sucked in a deep breath and propped himself up, staring at Patrick a minute before he nodded. “Yes.”

Patrick quirked an eyebrow. “Yes, what?”

“I’ve thought about it, and yes.”

Patrick blinked, a slow, lazy heat unfurling in his chest. “Are you talking about getting a place together?” he asked, almost afraid to hope.

David sucked in another breath and nodded. “Yes. I want that. With you. I want that with you. Now, and five years from now.”

Patrick did his best not to freak out, but he couldn’t keep the smile from overtaking his face. “What about six years from now? I mean, that answer might limit what kind of places we tour.”

David rolled his eyes. “Six years from now, ten years, whatever. I want it.”

Patrick surged up and grabbed David’s shoulders, rolling him over until he had him pinned to the bed. Then he peppered his face, neck, and shoulders with kisses. “I love you. I’m going to make you so happy wherever we choose to live, I promise.”

“You fucking better,” David said, laughing. Then he rolled Patrick over and showed him just how happy he already appeared to be.


	49. Chapter 49

_3 Months Later_

Their one-year anniversary was coming up, and Patrick knew exactly what to do. He’d had it meticulously planned out since they came back from New York.

David had been staying with him pretty much every night, which wasn’t that unusual, but something about it felt more… settled… now. Especially after David agreed to the idea of looking for their own place.

They’d toured a few, with Ray leading the charge, of course—but nothing felt right. Nothing felt like _them_. David was upset they couldn't find anything at first, until Patrick dragged him back to the apartment and took him apart, inch by inch, whispering that they could wait to find the perfect place, they had the rest of their lives to do it.

David came with a cry and Patrick’s name tumbling from his lips.

It was the best sound in the world.

But, still, with David essentially living with him in his tiny studio, things were a little tight. Maybe he needed to branch out and find another realtor in a neighboring town. The last place Ray had taken them to was horrifying. David was pretty sure it was so haunted that they’d brought back 2-4 ghosts with them.

Patrick was a skeptic, generally, but even he thought David had a point.

So, yeah… he loved Ray, but a new realtor might be the best way to go.

He rolled over and stared at David, sleeping next to him, his curls messy and tumbling onto his forehead. Patrick reached out to brush them back and David’s eyes fluttered open.

Well, one eye did. The other stayed firmly closed while the open one glared balefully at him. “Is’too early,” David groaned.

“David, it’s like nine in the morning.”

“Too early!” David whined, shutting his one eye tight. “You’re a monster.”

“I’m a monster who wants to take you for breakfast, then maybe go for a drive?”

Both of David’s eyes opened this time, still glaring, but with a little less heat. “A drive to where?”

Patrick shrugged. “I don’t know. Just a drive. Through the country, maybe? I thought we could do a scenic tour to look at houses and see what kinds of places we agree on. Maybe that will help narrow our choices down. Also, we need to look for a realtor besides Ray.”

David sat up and slapped at Patrick’s chest. “Okay! That’s what I’ve been saying all along! He nearly got us _possessed_ , Patrick! We almost needed an exorcism!”

“I know, but it could have been worse. As it stands, we came out of the experience with only a couple ghosts.”

David scowled and flopped back down. “Don’t make fun of Roger and June. They keep me company while you're on your hikes in the morning.”

Patrick grinned, leaning forward to kiss David hard on the lips.

He whined against his mouth, “No! I have morning breath, Patrick!”

“David, it’s only been a year. Does this mean we’ve already lost our spark?”

David’s eyes flashed and he pressed into the kiss. “Does that feel like we’ve lost it?”

Patrick sighed and ran his hand up and down David’s arm. “Not in the slightest.”

He sat up and smiled down at David. “Get up and take a shower. Let’s feed you and then go explore.”

David’s smile was faint, but it was there. “I can’t believe you’re making me get up before ten,” he mumbled, shuffling his way to the bathroom.

Patrick grinned at the closing door and stood, going to the kitchen to make them some tea to start the day.

***

A healthy portion of breakfast food put David in a much better mood, even if it _was_ just from the café.

“So, where are we going, honey?” David asked, rubbing Patrick’s shoulders as they made their way to the car.

“I thought we should take the scenic route to Elmdale and see if there’s any realtors there that have listings we may want to look at.”

“Sounds good,” David chirped, piling into the passenger seat. “Lead the way!”

Patrick grinned and shut the door before walking around to the driver’s side and getting in. He turned to David. “I’m sure you have a playlist for the occasion?”

“Oh, absolutely,” David agreed, already bringing it up on his phone.

“Thought so,” Patrick said, laughing. “Well, let’s do this. Ready for an adventure?”

“Yep!” David bounced up and down in his seat. “Honestly, I’m just glad we won’t have to deal with Ray for a little bit. I like him, but there’s only so much of that kind of enthusiasm I can take.”

“Understood,” Patrick said.

He pulled away from the curb and they headed toward Elmdale, taking a road they didn’t normally go down. It was longer and fairly curvy, but it really did wind through some stunningly beautiful countryside.

The road was quiet, with no other cars in sight, so they were able to slow down and look at some of the farmhouses they passed, making comments, disagreeing on some, agreeing on others, laughing at some of the decoration choices (“Flamingos, Patrick! Flamingos!” David had been _horrified_ by that one).

They followed a gentle curve around a bend and David sucked in a quick breath. “Oh!” His voice was quiet, but gut-punched.

Patrick slowed down, glancing over to see what David had reacted so strongly to.

A stone cottage stood back from the road, the large lawn in front circling around to the back. It had pink shutters and a white door, and was surrounded by flowers and greenery. It looked like it belonged in one of David’s favorite romantic comedies, and Patrick was immediately charmed.

He was even more charmed when he saw David’s awestruck expression, all wide eyes and soft edges.

“You like that one?” Patrick asked, keeping his voice quiet and even.

David nodded. “It’s perfect,” he whispered. He turned back to Patrick, his eyes a little wet. “Do you think we could ever find something like that?”

Patrick shrugged. “I don’t know. It seems pretty one-of-a-kind, but we can try to find something similar.”

David nodded, some of the light leaving his eyes. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Patrick hated that look.

He glanced back at the house as they passed and then turned back to the road, thinking, as they headed into Elmdale.

***

It took Patrick a week, but on his next day off, he finally got up the nerve to drive back to the cottage.

He pulled into the driveway and stared at the door, working up his courage to get out of the car.

“Okay, Patrick, it’s just a question. The worst they can do is say no.”

He sucked in a deep breath and got out, heading up the path to the ornate front door.

An older woman opened it before he could even knock. She smiled at him, her eyes a little confused.

“Hello, are you lost? Do you need directions to the nearest town?”

Patrick shook his head and laughed. “No. I live in Schitt’s Creek. I co-own Rose Apothecary. Do you know it?”

Her eyes warmed up. “Oh, I thought you looked familiar. I do know it! I’m not sure why you’re here, though. We don’t have any kind of product that you could sell in the store.”

“No, product, no… but there _is_ something else.” He took another breath and looked at the stone walls surrounding the door. “I have a question for you.”


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only an epilogue to go after this one, folks!

The week before their one-year anniversary, Patrick left a very worn-out and sex rumpled David sleeping in their bed, and asked Stevie to go on a hike with him. She was understandably suspicious, but once he gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster—the ones that never failed to work on David—she sighed and agreed.

Apparently, they worked on her, too.

They were halfway up the trail at Rattlesnake Ridge before Stevie stopped and held up a hand. “Okay, before we go any further, I need to know two things. One: Do you plan on murdering me and throwing me off the cliff once we get to the top and Two: Are you bringing me up here to tell me you’re breaking up with David? Because, if it’s option two, I’m going to request option number one. I wouldn’t be able to deal with him and death would be preferable to the whining.”

“What?! No! Why would you think I’m breaking up with him?”

“I don’t know? Why else would you wake me up at the butt crack of dawn and make me do physical exercise? Why aren’t you forcing your boyfriend to go with you? Or Alexis? She likes this shit. Unlike me. I do _not_ like this shit.”

“I know, but you love David, right?”

Stevie’s face scrunched. “Well, I wouldn’t go _that_ far.”

“Stevie, you’re his best friend. I’m being serious right now.”

Her eyes narrowed and she stared at him. “Some would argue _you’re_ his best friend.”

Patrick waved his hand. “Regardless, you know what I mean.”

Stevie smirked. “You’re even picking up his mannerisms. Look at you!”

Patrick let his hand drop and felt his face flush. He blew out a frustrated breath and stared back down the path. “Look, I’m beginning to regret this stupid idea, bringing you up here. Maybe we should just head back to the car and go back to town.”

Her expression immediately went serious. “No. Don’t do that. Whatever this is, it looks like it’s important to you.”

“It was, but I’m over it now. It was a bad idea. Maybe we should just go have breakfast.” He started to head back down the hill.

Just as Stevie told him to stop, he felt a sharp pain pierce the sole of his foot. “Ow!” he yelped, lifting up his leg to look down. A large stick stuck out from opposite sides of his arch.

“Holy shit, what did you do?” Stevie asked, snorting. “You better pull that thing out. I am _not_ piggybacking you out of here. I’ll leave you for the wolves.”

“David would say bears,” Patrick muttered.

Stevie laughed. “Bears, then. Whatever eats your carcass, I’ll be sure to have Roland identify it by its droppings.”

Patrick huffed and hobbled to a rock, pulling the stick out of his shoe with a hiss and a pout.

Stevie watched him with an amused expression. “You good? You want to continue on, or you just want to tell me why I’m here right now?”

Patrick shook his head. “No. I’m good. Let’s go to the lookout. This will make more sense up there.”

She nodded and held out a hand to pull him off the rock. “Lead the way. I don’t know where I’m going.”

A little bit later, they broke through the trees and into the clearing at the top of the ridge. It was a glorious morning, and Patrick felt the same gut-punch he felt every other morning he made this hike.

“Whoa, this is nice,” Stevie said. “And if you ever tell anyone I said that, I’ll murder you myself.”

“Noted,” Patrick agreed, staring out at the scenery before them.

“Now, why am I here, Patrick?”

He kept watching the view and drew in a deep breath. “Couple things, actually. I’m buying David a house, for one.”

He turned to look at her and caught her nodding. “Yeah, I know. It’s all he’s been talking about lately. You guys have toured a million places, but nothing feels like home yet. That’s not news that warrants a hike like this.”

“I mean that I’m buying David a very _particular_ house. He hasn’t toured this one yet. This is a surprise.”

Her faced morphed into a look of pure horror. “Uh, Patrick? That’s a really bad idea. Have you _met_ David?”

He laughed. “I am familiar with him, yes. Trust me, Stevie, he’ll love this one. I have it on good authority.”

“Whose? Because if you’re trusting Alexis, I should probably let you know that’s also a really bad idea.”

He rolled his eyes. “As if I’d ever. No, Stevie, I have it on David’s authority.”

“You just said he doesn’t know.”

“He doesn’t. But, we’ve driven past this place and he actually cried over it, so yeah… I think he’ll be fine with the surprise.”

“You’re buying him a house because he cried over it during a drive-by?”

“Pretty much, yeah. He said it was perfect, so how could I not?”

“If it was for sale, how come you guys haven’t toured it yet?”

“It wasn’t for sale.”

She squinted and plopped down on a rock, staring up at him. “If it’s not for sale, how are you buying it?”

“I said it _wasn’t_ for sale. I stopped by and asked the owners if they’d consider selling. Turns out that they were thinking of moving to Florida, so it was pretty good timing on my part. They accepted my offer pretty much on the spot. Of course I’m working with a realtor from Elmdale on all the paperwork, though. Closing should be in about a month. I’d have gone to Ray, but there’s no way he’d have kept the secret."

Stevie snorted. “Yeah, that’s a safe bet. So… let me get this straight. David declared a house perfect, so your reaction to that was to show up on the doorstep of the current occupant and offer to buy it from them?”

He nodded. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Stevie laughed, the sound disbelieving. “Do you have a brother? Holy shit.”

He grinned, rubbing his hand across his suddenly hot face. “It was probably impulsive, huh?”

“A little, yeah, definitely. But, really fucking romantic. You’ve got it bad, my friend.”

“Uh, I know that. That brings me to part two of my reasons for bringing you up here.”

“It will beat the house news? Because if not, you probably should have led with the boring bits.”

“It will definitely top the house news.”

Her eyes went round. “Well, now I’m intrigued. Go on.”

He chewed on his lip and looked out over the scenery again. “When I first moved here, I used to come on this hike a lot. The way I felt about David, it was overwhelming. I mean, I knew I was gay, obviously, but my feelings for him were so far removed from anything up to that point that it was almost surreal.”

He let out a little laugh and ran his fingers through his hair before he continued. “Anyway, I wasn’t sure what to do about it, beyond letting it progress like it was. That just didn’t seem like _enough_ , though. I really like to plan things. Like a _lot_. So, letting things just happen organically is kind-of out of my wheelhouse. The hikes helped calm me down and let things just happen between us the way they were supposed to.”

He glanced at her and she nodded, her gaze intent but a little confused. “Okay?” she asked. “That’s really sweet, but it doesn’t overshadow the house news.”

Patrick grinned and reached around in the inside of his jacket, pulling out a long, slim box. “No, but this might.” He handed it to her and she took it with tentative hands.

“You’re buying him a bracelet? That’s not better than a house, Patrick.”

He laughed. “Just open the box, Stevie.”

She flipped it open and gasped, her hand coming up to her mouth. “Oh. My. God.” She stared up at him with eyes that sparkled with tears. “Do these mean what I think they mean?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I want to marry him, Stevie. I want him forever.”

She sniffed, wiping at her eyes. “O-ohkay. Why did you bring _me_ up here? Why not Alexis?”

“Please. As if Alexis would keep her mouth shut about this. You know the Roses’.”

“Well, you have a point. But, why me? You could have just asked him. Or better yet, brought _him_ up here.”

Patrick laughed for real at that, a loud, joyous thing. “David Rose? On a hike? I’d have to pack so much cheese for him even to _consider_ agreeing, and he’d complain the whole way.” He shook his head and snorted, but then felt a little shy all of the sudden. “I brought _you_ here because you’re his best friend. And, I guess—I guess I want your blessing. Before I ask him.”

Real tears slipped down her cheeks, and she surged off the rock and punched him in the shoulder. “I fucking hate you! You just made me cry with the most beautiful, romantic shit I’ve ever heard, and if you tell David I cried, I’ll break into that new house of yours and murder you in front of him.”

Patrick laughed. “You’re a little terrifying. Does this mean you approve?”

She nodded. “I was starting to get worried maybe you didn’t want that with him, and I _know_ he wants it with you. So much. So, yeah… you’d better fucking marry him. It’s the only thing that will keep me from having to hear any more about how he’s scared of losing you.”

“He’s scared of losing me? Why would he think he’d lose me?”

“Because you haven’t locked it down yet, Brewer. Not really.” She handed him the ring box. “This will do the trick. Just make it romantic.”

He nodded. “I plan on it.”

She laughed then punched him again. “You did good. David is going to die.”

“Well, I’m not trying to kill him, but I’m glad you think he’ll be happy about it and won’t turn me down, at least. I was a little worried.”

She snorted. “Are you fucking kidding? He’ll probably drop to his knees and give you a BJ on the spot. You might not want to choose a public place to ask.”

Patrick giggled, his face heating up again. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good. Now, can we go back to the car? I’ve had enough of this nature stuff. Beautiful, stunning, yadda yadda… I want some coffee.”

Patrick shook his head. “Are you sure you and David weren’t separated at birth?”

She shuddered. “God, I hope not. That would make a couple past hookups very awkward.”

Patrick threw back his head and laughed, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he led them both back down to the car.

He hadn’t felt this happy in years.

***

Patrick hadn’t felt this terrified in years.

David sat across from him at the same booth in the diner they first met. A giant plate of pancakes sat in front of him, and a massive smile lit his gorgeous face as he stared down at them.

“Happy Anniversary, honey!”

“Are you talking to me, or the pancakes?" Patrick teased. Or tried to tease. He was so nervous he thought he might pass out.

“Ha. Ha,” David said, glancing at him and raising an eyebrow, but then he grinned and looked around. “I can’t believe you brought me here again. I also can’t believe this place doesn’t look any different. Or that it hasn’t been shut down for violating health codes, or something.”

“Don’t say that too loud, David. I’d like to finish breakfast before they throw us out.”

David’s face fell as he looked at his pancakes again and lowered his voice. “Thank you for bringing me here, honey. It’s very sweet and romantic.”

“I know it’s not New York, but we can’t afford that again right now.”

David waved his hand dismissively. “I don’t want New York. I got to share it with you while we were there, and that was enough. Taking me on a road trip to Elmdale for pancakes is the best anniversary present ever.”

“Oh, there is another present coming your way.”

David looked up, delighted. “More? Honey, now my present seems really inadequate.”

Patrick shook his head. “That will never be inadequate, David. Never.”

David blushed and looked down at his pancakes again, a small smile playing at his lips.

He had surprised Patrick with a beautiful watercolor he’d painted of the store, down to almost perfect detail. Patrick had never seen David do anything like it, and it actually made him tear up a little. David had been inordinately pleased at his reaction, but waved it off, saying art used to be a hobby he was considering taking it up again. Patrick made him promise to absolutely do that. It was more than a hobby. He was fucking talented, and all this time Patrick hadn't known he could even draw.

He couldn’t wait for a lifetime of surprises from David Rose.

Speaking of that, he really needed to get this show on the road. He watched David devour his pancakes happily, but barely worked his way through his own breakfast. Once David finished, he glanced at Patrick half-full plate and frowned.

“You feeling okay, honey? You barely ate.”

“Yeah, I’m good. Are you finished eating?”

David glanced down at his empty plate and shrugged. “It appears so.”

“Good.”

He motioned to the waitress and she grinned and headed into the back. David raised an eyebrow. “Asking for the check so soon? We got big plans?”

“We do, actually, but I’m not asking for the check.”

David’s scrunched his eyebrows together, looking adorably confused. The waitress chose that time to come back to the table, holding a platter with a silver dome over it. She grabbed David’s empty plate, set the platter in front of him, winked at Patrick, and walked off.

David stared at the dome, then back up at Patrick, laughing. “I just ate a stack of pancakes. I’m not sure I can do desert… and _who am I_ that I just said that out loud?!”

Patrick smiled. “Just look underneath, David.”

David smirked and lifted the lid dramatically, giggling a little. His laughter died when he saw the long, slim jeweler’s box on the platter. He looked up again, a little fond. “You got me jewelry? Is it a bracelet?”

Patrick just raised his eyebrows and nodded toward the box, trying to calm down his nerves.

David grinned and grabbed the box, opening it with a little squeal. Then he saw the rings. Four, golden rings, almost identical to the silver ones he already wore, and he froze, his mouth dropping open as a little puff of air escaped his lungs.

“Oh!” his voice sounded tiny over the roaring in Patrick’s ears.

For a minute he was terrified he made a mistake, but then David looked up and his face crumpled. He let out a little sob laugh and brought his hands to his mouth. Tears gathered in his eyes and trickled down his cheeks, and he laughed through his sobs. “Are you sure?”

Patrick watched him, so in love that he felt like bursting with it. He nodded. “Never been more sure of anything in my life.”

David blinked down at them then looked back up. “You haven’t actually asked, though.”

Patrick bit his lip, trying to hold back his own tears. “David Rose, I can’t imagine not spending the rest of my life with you. And since we spent our very first date in this booth, I couldn’t think of a better place to ask you to marry me.”

David laugh gasped again and nodded, leaning across the table to grab Patrick’s head with his hands, kissing him hard and laughing. “It’s a yes. I love you,” he whispered as he kissed him again.


	51. Chapter 51

_Epilogue_

A little over a month later, Patrick told David he was taking him to a bar in Elmdale for a night on the town.

David was game, especially if it didn’t involve going to the Wobbly Elm, so he dressed in his best leather and made himself so beautiful that Patrick nearly abandoned the plan. Staying at home in bed was starting to look more and more appealing.

But, David laughed and pulled him to the front door, so Patrick abandoned his dreams of peeling him out of all that leather… for now, anyway.

As they started to drive to Elmdale, Patrick turned down the road the led to the scenic route, instead of taking the highway like normal.

David shifted in his seat. “What are you doing? This way takes a lot longer.”

“I know. I just wanted to take you for a relaxing drive through the countryside first. I thought it would be romantic.”

David’s lips quirked to the side and he reached over and laid his hand on Patrick’s thigh. The same hand that now sported four shiny, golden rings that Patrick put there.

Patrick’s heart thumped in his chest and he nearly pulled over with the need to kiss him, which was ridiculous. He needed to get his hormones in check. They’d been together a year, not two weeks. A simple touch shouldn’t still _do_ this to him.

The fact that it did was something truly remarkable.

He never thought he’d feel this way, and then he met David and his whole world snapped into place.

It was time to show David just how special he was, and how much he wanted to make him happy.

He steered the car around the gentle bend in the road and started to slow down, pulling into the driveway of the cottage and stopping. He shut off the engine and turned to face David.

David stared out the windshield at the house, his expression a mixture of awed and confused. He glanced over at Patrick. “What are we doing here?”

Instead of answering, Patrick leaned over David’s lap.

David scooted back, laughing. “Honey! I don’t think the owners want to see you go down on me in their driveway. We might get arrested.”

Patrick raised an eyebrow and continued his momentum, reaching across David to open the glove compartment and pull out a large envelope. He handed it to David, smiling. “The owners would actually be on board with that.”

David’s eyebrows scrunched together and he stared at the envelope in confusion. “What’s this?”

“Open it, David.”

“Okay?” David carefully broke the seal and pulled out a small stack of papers. A set of keys fell out and landed in his lap. He stared down at them, the faint wrinkles on his forehead going deeper as he obviously tried to work through what he was seeing. He picked the keys up and stared at them blankly before turning his attention to the stack of papers in his other hand.

Then he began to read.

Patrick watched as realization began to break across David’s face.

“Oh my god,” he breathed. “Oh my GOD!” He looked up from the papers and stared at Patrick, his eyes enormous and bright. “Holy—OhmyGOD! _Patrick_! Did you buy me this house? Are these for _this_ house?” He shook this keys in his hand, his motions frantic.

Patrick nodded and glanced out the window toward the house, pink and golden in the setting sun. “Welcome home, David.”

David dropped the paper and keys in his lap and pushed Patrick back against his seat, his hands fumbling frantically at Patrick’s belt.

Patrick laughed, the sound a little breathless. “David, what are you doing?”

“You said the owners wouldn’t mind, and I’m inclined to agree,” he murmured, pushing Patrick’s jeans down past his hips. Then he leaned down and took him in his mouth.

Patrick gasped, his head hitting the headrest as he let himself get lost in the sensations of David’s hot mouth surrounding him, their mingled gasps and moans filling the car.

***

It took them longer than Patrick anticipated to get to Elmdale. After the impromptu blow job in the car, they giddily made their way into the house. Patrick gave David a very thorough, very handsy tour, and by the time they made their way to the kitchen, they’d left a trail of clothes littered behind them.

He'd never be able to look at the kitchen island the same way again.

When they finally made their way back to the car, satiated and happy, the light was fading from the sky.

“Do you still want to go to the bar?” Patrick asked. “We can just go back to the apartment.”

David shook his head. “No, I want to go out. We have more reasons to celebrate!” He pulled on Patrick’s shoulder, slowing his movement, then yanked him against his body for a quick, blistering kiss. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you, too,” Patrick whispered.

David grinned against his lips and looked back at the house. “I can’t believe this is ours.”

“Are you happy?”

“Are you kidding?” David glanced down at his rings, then at the house again, his voice soft and wistful. “I didn’t know I could be this happy.”

“I feel the same way,” Patrick admitted, wrapping his arms around David’s waist and squeezing. “So, let’s go celebrate.”

***

The bar was only a touch better than The Wobbly Elm, but it was a change of pace at least. When they first walked in, David had taken one look around and broke out in laughter. Then he’d shrugged it off and pulled Patrick to an empty booth, sliding in next to him. They made out for a little until Patrick finally broke away and nuzzled against David’s neck.

“I need to go get us some drinks,” he murmured. “They’re gonna throw us out if we don’t order soon.”

“Mmm, okay, you go do that,” David agreed, his hands roaming up and down Patrick’s back, coming to rest on the curve of his ass and squeezing.

Patrick gasped against David’s neck and laughed. “Okay! I really need to go order us drinks, David.”

David groaned, but let go, scooting back to stand up and let Patrick out of the booth. Once he was out, David gave him a quick kiss and another ass squeeze. “Stock up on drinks, honey, because I’m not letting you out of this booth for a while.”

“Noted,” Patrick said, laughing and returning the kiss.

He made his way to the bar and ordered a couple beers and even more cocktails—stocking up, as David had requested. David could get drunk, but he still had to drive them home.

Home.

That definition was changing very soon.

They could move into the house whenever they wanted, now. He knew David well enough to know he’d want to paint and remodel a little first, and Patrick was more than willing to do whatever David wanted to make the place feel more like _theirs_.

He couldn’t wait.

He stood there, waiting on the drinks, and grinning as he watched David scroll through his phone, a serious expression on his beautiful face. He was probably looking at the dozens of photos he’d taken of the house after they’d left the kitchen and put their clothes back on.

“Patrick, right?”

The voice came from behind him, and Patrick turned to find Jake standing there.

He let out a surprised laugh, feeling his cheeks heat up. Of all the bars in Ontario, of course Jake would be at _this_ one.

“Um, yeah. Hi, Jake.”

Jake grinned and looked him up and down. “It's been a while. You’re looking good. How you been? You maybe want to join me for a glass of whiskey or whatever?”

Patrick turned to look at David, still scrolling through his phone, oblivious to the scene playing out at the bar. The gold of his rings glinted against the low light of the room and warmed Patrick's heart.

“No thanks, Jake. I’ve got a whole bottle of whiskey at home already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnnd... we're done!
> 
> Thanks for going on this fluffy, happy journey with me.
> 
> When I first started this, the world was a bit of a dumpster fire and only got worse as the days progressed. I could have ended this a long time ago, but I kept going to try and add a little happy into the world. 
> 
> Also, I really liked writing this for these boys. 
> 
> But, as Dan has said--leave on a high note. I could have kept going, probably, but I feel like it would have been me struggling to find more to write about, and no one wants that, trust me.
> 
> I loved all the comments and kudos, and really appreciate all the nice things you've all said about this little monster of a story. I suck at knowing what to say, so I just don't answer them, but know that I read every one and love you all.
> 
> This fandom has made me write more, quicker, than I have in years, and that's a pretty amazing thing.
> 
> So, thank you.


End file.
